Priorities 3: Rule of V-Town
by jrchandlerfan1
Summary: When Valentin has been in rule for three years, it's up to Danny along with Willow, Cameron, Jake, Georgie, and others to come up with a plan to stop him. What happened to Julian, Alexis, Leo, and the others they escaped with? Will the youth find their parents? Third book in a series. Pairing ideas in mind, but will test the waters. Anti-Jasam
1. Chapter 1- V-Day

Hello all! Here's the start of Book three. It's going to be a roller coaster. Set from Danny's POV. Enjoy! And don't forget to review 😉

**Chapter 1- V-Day**

"_I hate you! And I wish you weren't my mom!... wish you weren't my mom!... my mom!" _Bang! _His mom dropped before his eyes, blood gushing from her chest. "Wish you weren't my mom… weren't my mom… I hate you! Wish you weren't my mom…"._

Danny bolted awake, sweat dripping from his forehead. Same nightmare. Every night. For the last three years. His heart raced as he stared at the white walls in his tiny bedroom. It was so small, his bed touched three of the walls and his night table/dresser touched the bed and the fourth wall. At least he had shelter. He heard long ago that Spencer slept some nights tied to a tree outdoors and other times in a hard cage.

Tears stung at his eyes, but he trained himself not to let them fall, not in front of the camera hanging from his ceiling. He even learned not to look directly at it. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

He hung his legs over his bed and reached for the vial of pills next to a bottle of water. He twisted the cap off and poured a little white pill, with the shape of a _V _in the centre of it, into his hand. All citizens of V-Town were required to take their V-Vitamins immediately when they woke up or they would be whipped. And looking down at the now faded scars on his forearms he learned his lesson. He placed it in his mouth and pushed it against his cheek with his tongue. He chugged the water, pressing the pill against his cheek as he swallowed.

He hopped off his bed, grabbed his black uniform from the drawer, and pushed the door open to the bathroom and exhaled deeply through his nose as he shut the door. The bathroom was only big enough to fit the toilet, the sink, and room to stand. But as he spit the pill into the toilet, he sat down on it and let the tears fall from his eyes. That dingy old bathroom was his favourite place in V-Town as it was one of the only few places that didn't have a camera and he was allowed up to thirty minutes in there until one of the V-Guards would storm in and confront him as to why he was in there so long. It also helped having the tiny window where the sun would beam in and give him fresh air.

He pushed away the tears with the back of his hand and dressed in his uniform. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. The blazing _V _flame sat on the top left of his collared shirt. He'd changed so much in three years. His blonde hair was more of a sandy brown and he was certain he'd be almost as tall as Drew and Grandpa now. If only they were here… Like Valentin said three years ago, all parents and 90% of the adults were either flushed out or locked up.

Danny stepped out to the courtyard, his fellow high school students walking by like the robots Valentin made them to be. He didn't exactly know who was awake or not. He only knew Jake and Georgie were. Jake had been in the Youth Division for a year before he moved on to the Adult Division. One of the rules of V-Town were that you would come of age at 16 and on V-Day you'd be assigned a job. And Danny had been looking forward to this day for so long. He would be reunited with Jake. And no longer would he have to sit in a classroom learning the history of how Valentin came into power and rescued all the lonely orphans from a destructive world or how all other theologies before his were wrong. Now he would have a job and he hoped more than anything he'd be assigned for the army or the police station, that way he would have access to a weapon. Valentin was building up an army so he could one day conquer other cities and eventually countries one day, though in V-School it was taught that he'd be spreading peace to the world. But if Danny got his hands on a weapon… he'd find other purposes for it.

The town was made up of four divisions. The Children's Division, the Youth Division, the Adult Division, and the High Division (where only people in high authority were allowed access to). But Danny also knew that Valentin lived on Spoon Island and the Marchesis on Kailano Island. Daily, the wall near the water would open and a cargo ship would leave V-Town and export goods back and forth, but other than that, no one would come or go from the town. And Danny hadn't left the Youth Division since last V-day.

And that was the last time he saw Willow and Scout. The teachers lived in the same building as the children and were required to care for them. But he never had the chance to speak to them.

Danny smiled when he saw Georgie, with her short curly brown hair and glasses wearing the same uniform, standing with her eyes closed next to a garden of tulips. It was the only spot in the courtyard with no cameras.

He hastened over to her as he knew if they were there for more than ten minutes a V-Guard would be on them.

"Hey," Danny said.

Georgie slowly opened her eyes and looked at him dreamily. "Oh, hello, Danny." She closed her eyes again and a smile spread across her face.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Sometimes, if I close my eyes… I see things how they were before. I see the pier… Kelly's… my computer… my dad… mom… brothers… my grandparents. With my eyes closed it's as though nothing changed at all."

Danny frowned. He saw his family when he closed his eyes as well, but it only brought him pain. "Are you ready for the choosing?"

She opened her eyes again and nodded. "I'm hoping to get into security so I can work on a computer once more. It's been so long."

GHGHGH

The teens marched in four straight lines down the road led by Peter August who waved a V-Town flag. When they arrived at the V-Town Amphitheatre, the adults and children were already seated.

The audience, mostly made of people 25 and younger, with the exception of a few such as Leisl Obrecht, Brad Cooper, and Sasha Gilmore, sang in unison.

_Rise, oh rise, Oh Mighty V_

_We Will Bow and Worship Thee_

_Filthy Cassadines and Spencers Cease_

_While the True Cassadines will bring Peace_

Peter joined Maxie, James and Malcolm, Valentin, a pregnant Nina, Charlotte, the Marchesi twins with their wives and children, Dr. Cabot, and Michael, Nelle, and now five-year-old Wiley in seats of honour in the centre. Off to the side, Spencer, hair unkempt and his face dirty, clutched tightly to the bars of the cage he was trapped in. Danny spotted Cam, Jake, Emma, and Trina in the front row. The teens were seated behind them, but once Danny started to sit, a V-Guard seized him by the ear and dragged him down to the centre and thrusted him violently into a pool of mud next to Willow, Scout, Rocco, Aiden, Josslyn, and three-year-old Donna while Chase stood on guard. Mud splattered over Danny's face and uniform.

Scout looked so grown up since Danny last saw her. She was now seven years old and her golden hair was in braids. "Dan—"

"Shh…" Willow pressed her index finger to her lips.

Danny sat up and looked at Willow and Scout, then turned his attention to those in the seats of honour. He controlled himself from clenching his jaw and groaning as he looked at the Marchesis, the whole lot of them. Francesco with his wife and two sons, the oldest about Danny's age. Alessandro with his wife, and three children, the oldest boy and girl about his age as well, and the younger one… but he turned back to the girl. The smirk on her face and her brown eyes looking him up and down. Her long brown hair tied back, but she kept looking at Danny.

Valentin rose from his centre seat and held a microphone to his mouth as everyone cheered wildly. "Welcome all to V-Day. The most special holiday of the year."

_Most special holiday_? Danny thought. The _only_ holiday celebrated now. Christmas, Hannukah, Easter, Thanksgiving, New Years, Fourth of July were all outlawed.

"Yes," Valentin continued. "The day that marks the three-year anniversary of the start of V-Town. The anniversary of the day your parents abandoned you and I took you in as my own." He turned to Danny and the others next to him, then at Spencer. "As you've learned in your classes, there are two families that have tried to prevent the peace and joy you have now. The Spencers and the dirty Cassadines. They have tried in the past to stop the true Cassadine line from providing the freedom you now have. But they are still children of V-Town and as true citizens we will provide them with peace, but the lines must end there to prevent future division in this town."

Danny balled his hand into a fist.

"Now, unfortunately," Valentin said. "As I mentioned two years ago, Dr. Cabot informed me that he can no longer do Renewing of the mind classes for anyone under 25 years of age." He clenched his jaw. "Due to the side effects it was giving, he believes it is detrimental to the developing mind and will only have good effects on the fully developed brain. But we still have other classes and workshops to help keep your mind focused. Today is an exciting day as the adults will receive new jobs and the 16-year-olds will join the work force. And for the first time ever, in a few weeks' time, those 18 years and up will be paired with the opposite sex and will conceive a child that will be dedicated to V-Town."

Danny looked over and noticed Cam's face pale, and next to him Willow's eyes grew wide.

"This does not include however the dirty Cassadines or the Spencers. As I mentioned before, their lines end now. I would like to announce though, the betrothal of my daughter Charlotte to Matteo Marchesi when Charlotte turns 16."

Charlotte's cheeks turned pink.

"So, to start, would Emma Drake step forward please," Valentin said.

Emma stepped down and walked over to Valentin.

Nina walked over carrying a sac and gently squeezed Valentin's arm.

Valentin reached inside and pulled out a piece of paper. "V-Town Army. Congratulations."

Emma kept a straight face, but when she turned from Valentin, tears fell from her eyes and she looked horror struck. Then she took her seat.

He called up several more names, then called up Trina. He drew a piece of paper and said, "The Almighty V's personal assistant. Congratulations."

"Georgie Spinelli." Georgie stepped forward and Valentin called out, "Camera Surveillance."

Georgie turned to Danny and smiled before returning to her seat.

"Cameron Quartermaine."

Danny always found it strange that Valentin always used the big family names even if it wasn't their legal last name.

Cam stepped forward and Valentin reached into the sac.

While Valentin's back was turned, Willow gently nudged Danny and slipped a folded piece of paper into his hand. "Hide it…" she whispered. "Read it when you're alone with no camera… please."

Valentin said, "Lamplighter."

Cameron's shoulders sunk and he returned to his seat.

With all the drones, the cameras, Danny didn't understand why they returned to old fashioned streetlights. He tucked the folded piece of paper into his pocket, avoiding looking at Willow so it wouldn't bring attention.

"Jacob Quartermaine."

Jake walked up to Valentin and he said, "Police force."

Jake returned to his seat and Valentin called out dozens of more names before turning to the Dirty Cassadines and the Spencers. "Josslyn Spencer."

Josslyn stepped forward, covered in mud, and Valentin read, "School teacher. Kindergarten."

Josslyn returned to the pool of mud and Valentin called, "Willow Cassadine."

Willow stepped forward and Valentin said. "School teacher. Grade 2. Looks like you're staying put."

Willow returned next to Danny as Valentin said, "Daniel Cassadine."

Danny slowly walked forward kept thinking, _Army or Police_. _Army or Police_.

Valentin reached inside the sac, but Alessandro's daughter stepped forward in a skirt and short heels.

"Let me draw this one," she said.

Valentin raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

She smiled. "Oh, Mighty V, I am the daughter of one of your messengers, and you assigned me to control the ships. Certainly, you want to show your loyal children and followers how united you are to the Marchesi family."

He stared at her for a few seconds then said, "Very well." He turned to the crowd. "Loyal followers… Angelica Marchesi." He stepped aside.

Angelica reached inside the sac and grinned at Danny, eyeing him up and down. Then she pulled out a piece of paper and read, "Cargo Ship." Her eyebrows bounced up and down, then she lifted his hand and gently placed the paper in his palm. She massaged his hand for a few seconds and his stomach started fluttering. Then she returned to her seat, holding her head high in the air.

Danny sat down beside Willow again and as Valentin continued to talk about why Spencer wouldn't have a job due to being Stavros' grandson and being from the dirtiest of dirty Cassadine line. Danny looked at his job assignment paper and read it. _Youth Kitchen_.


	2. Chapter 2- The Gel

All right, I think I know who's going to be my favourite character in this one. Ten guesses who it is! 😉

**Chapter 2- The Gel**

It could have been worse, Danny could have ended up in the Youth Kitchen, and at least he could leave V-Town during the day and be on the water. He wouldn't have access to a weapon though, so unless he got drawn for the army or police next year, he'd have to rely on Jake in that area. And he couldn't figure out why Angelica lied about the job that was drawn…

The Adult Division looked no different from the Youth Division. His room was no bigger, they still shared community showers, and gardens in the courtyard all had tulips and daisies lining up forming the letter _V_.

When he arrived in his new room, he anxiously moved to the bathroom and yanked the folded piece of paper from his pocket that Willow gave him. He unfolded it and started to read.

_Danny, I've been so anxious for V-Day so I could communicate with you. I've figured out the timings of the cameras and the schedules of the V-Guards. The cameras outside all rooms move in unison. The lamplighter keeps everything lit through the night. I know we didn't get off to a good start three years ago, but I'm hoping we can work together. If you're interested, please follow these instructions carefully._

_At exactly 2:00am tomorrow night, go to your bathroom. Move quickly so you're not gone more than 30 minutes._

_At 2:02am climb out your bathroom window. You only have 30 seconds until the camera turns back to your window, so move a little to your right, then run directly under the camera._

Danny continued to read through the instructions until he read the last one.

_Then you'll arrive at the side of the V-Town Centre. The V-Town Centre is one of the places in town that does not have cameras around the premises. Strange I know. You should arrive there at 2:10am. _

_We'll only have 5-10 minutes to talk but I really would like to meet with you. _

_~Willow~_

Danny folded the paper up again and tucked it in his pocket. He inhaled deeply. Maybe the only way to honour his mom now was to protect his sisters, if that was even possible.

He left the bathroom and made his way to the courtyard, hoping to find Jake. And he hoped more than anything that he was still awake.

He passed several people walking around as if in a trance including Trina and Emma who were sitting on a bench. Emma was white in the face.

"I can't believe I have the honour of being the All-Knowing V's personal assistant," Trina said.

"Yeah…" Emma nodded.

"And you're going to be in the army. You'll have the opportunity to protect this town."

Danny continued to walk, and a big smile spread across his face when he spotted Cam, Jake, and Josslyn in the camera-free zone talking.

He headed over to them.

Cameron groaned. "I'm not letting them force me to father a kid they're just going to raise in all this! And I don't want to be a dumb lamplighter. How are we supposed to fight all this if I'm just lighting the streets at night?"

"I know," Josslyn agreed. "And me teach kindergarten? I mean, I don't mind kids, but I don't think I have the patience for that many… plus, the teachers have to live there. I'll be separated from you guys."

"At least you can look out for Aiden," Cam said.

"True." She nodded. "And Avery and Donna. And Wiley will be in my class. I think he goes by Jonah now…"

"And Scout…" Danny walked up to them. "Maybe between you and Willow, you can protect the kids."

"Danny!" Jake smiled and hugged him tightly. "You're finally here."

Danny hugged him back and exhaled deeply. He didn't realize how much he missed hugs until that moment. Jake might technically be his cousin, but to Danny they'd always be brothers.

Cameron patted his back. "Jake told us you were awake."

"So…" Danny looked between them, then over his shoulder to ensure there were no V-Guards around. "That means you three are too?"

Jake nodded. "And Emma. Though we really have her back, she's had many moments where she almost caves."

Josslyn looked over at her and sighed. "And she's talking to Trina again…"

"Georgie's awake too," Danny said. "She's been my only confidant."

"Really?" Josslyn scrunched her face. "I saw her a few minutes ago, she seems so… spacey."

"That's just her personality," Danny said. "Sort of reminds me of Luna Lovegood."

Jake sighed. "I miss things like Harry Potter…"

"Well, I miss my mom and dad…" Josslyn said.

An awkward silence fell over them. Danny figured Cam and Jake didn't like to think about it either.

"Say, Danny," Cam said, changing the subject. "You're assigned to the Cargo ship… that means you get to go to Spoon Island and Kailano Island. I heard there's no camera surveillance on either island."

"I never thought of that…" Danny said.

"And Jake's about to have access to a gun," Cam added. "Maybe that can work in our favour."

"Okay guys," Josslyn interrupted. "There's four of us in the camera free zone and we've been standing here a long time… they're going to get suspicious."

"Okay, you and Jake walk away first," Cam said. "I want to talk to Danny a bit longer. We'll follow in a few."

After Josslyn and Jake walked away, Cam turned back to Danny.

"See if there's anything you can find there."

"Like what?" Danny asked.

"I don't know… weapons, leverage. Or maybe you can hear the oh so amazing V," Cam rolled his eyes. "Talking plans to someone. Just keep your eyes peeled. Maybe we can come up with a plan. I wish I could go with you."

GHGHGH

Danny was to report to the wall by the docks at 8am sharp. He arrived a few minutes before in his V-Town uniform. Once the V-Guards ID'd him, they opened the iron gate and let him through.

It was as if he'd been stuck in a hole for three years and finally climbed out. The sky was blue, the sun bright, no drones, and the lake looked tempting enough to jump in.

A group of people, mostly men, were gathered around a large, black ship with the words _The Gel _written in white letters. He recognized Morgan Corinthos speaking to the group.

"You over there!" Morgan pointed to a skinny guy with curly hair. "You're in charge of the loading." He looked over and noticed Danny. "And you… The captain would like to see you."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Okay…"

"In the captain's cabin!"

Danny slowly boarded the ship, his heart racing. He looked around and heard a faint hum. He followed the noise and it led him down some stairs. He pushed open a door, and his face was met with a thin amount of warm steam.

"Ah… I was beginning to worry about you." Angelica Marchesi sat in a hot tub, steam hovering around her, her silky hair sat freely on her shoulders. Her arms sat on the edge of the tub with her head leaning back. Her eyes closed and she moaned deeply.

Danny stared for a moment, then looked away when he realized she was in the nude.

"What do you think of my ship? The All-Knowing V… or Half-Witted V as I prefer to call him… wanted cameras on my ship. I told him absolutely not. His island and my father's island don't have cameras, so why should my ship? It's mine, not his. He's just as brainless as Father, you know. Have him wrapped around my little finger." She lifted her index finger upside down and grinned at Danny as she folded it towards her several times. "Come here."

Danny swallowed hard but walked over to her.

She leaned forward pressing her chest against the hot tub and reached up touching his chin, sending a tingly sensation through his body.

"Tell me. Have you ever seen a woman as beautiful as me?" she asked.

He looked down at her, gazing into her brown eyes. "Yes."

"Humph!" She sat back and crossed her arms, furrowing her eyebrows. "Well, who is she?"

"Someone I hurt greatly and probably won't be able to make up for it."

"And how does she compare to me?"

He grinned. "You don't even come close."

She rose to her feet in the hot tub, fully naked, but Danny turned away.

"How dare you!" She gritted her teeth. "Tell me who she is. I'll go kill her."

"I don't even know where she is or if she's still alive."

"Then who is she?"

"She was my mother."

"Your mother?" Her mouth dropped slightly, then she smiled. "I remember you."

He looked at her.

"That day at my father's warehouse. Matteo ripped that dress off your sister. I wish you hung around longer to finish your job on him."

"You mean when I kicked him?"

She nodded and wrapped a robe around herself. "Stupid little twit does anything and everything Father tells him to. He and Thadeo are jealous of me." She studied her purple fingernails. "Yes, I learned from a young age that Father never says no to me. They're both mini mes of Father and our uncle. My cousin Luca's okay. Quite the charmer with the ladies." She smirked at Danny and stepped closer, so her mouth was barely an inch from his and she whispered, "We all inherited the Marchesi charm."

"Angelica…" Morgan's voice announced his presence. "Where would you like—?"

She groaned and set her hands on her hips. "I told you not to come down here until I was finished with my new slave! _And_ for the millionth time, call me _Gel_!"

Morgan cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, Miss."

She turned to Danny and crawled her fingers up his chest. "You, however, can call me whatever you'd like."

"Miss Gel," Morgan cut in again.

Angelica turned to him and clenched her jaw. "_What_?"

"Where would you like me to dock the ship? We're almost at Spoon Island."

She threw her hands in the air. "I don't care! You interrupted me to ask _that_?"

"Well, you are supposed to be the captain," Morgan said. "And we'll have to start unloading soon."

"Then unload! I'm too busy for such matters. I'll come out when I'm ready."

Morgan nodded and disappeared up the stairs.

Angelica walked over to an ottoman and lifted some clothes and tossed it to Danny. "Change out of that god forsaken uniform, it makes me want to vomit."

Danny grinned and unfolded them to find running shoes, jeans, and a button-up plaid shirt.

GHGHGH

Danny groaned as he and Angelica stepped onto the docks and Valentin was standing there crossing his arms.

"You changed the name of the ship!?" Valentin gritted his teeth.

"Yes," Angelica said simply. "There's just too many V's floating around lately, it's hurting my eyesight. I don't want to end up with eyeglasses, it'll ruin my image."

His nostrils flared. "And you gave him different clothes?"

"I sure did."

"He is the _enemy_."

She smiled. "Keep your enemies close."


	3. Chapter 3- A Dog's Purpose

**Chapter 3- A Dog's Purpose**

"So, you don't go to school or anything?" Danny asked after he and Angelica went horseback riding around Wyndemere and they headed back to the stables.

"Nah. Had a tutor once but I fired him," Angelica said nonchalantly. "Kept insisting that _I…_" She placed a hand over her chest. "Do homework everyday. Life's too short for that nonsense."

She pushed the stables door open and Matteo was pushing Charlotte's hair out of her eyes. "You are my betrothed. Surely, you'd like to get started on the intimacy part of the marriage…" He leaned forward and kissed her neck but jolted back when he noticed Danny and Angelica. "What are _you_ doing here with the _enemy_ of all people?"

Charlotte turned and exhaled deeply.

"This is my new servant, but I don't need to justify my actions to anyone, especially _you_!" Angelica shouted. "I can go anywhere I want to."

"He's the grandson of Julian Jerome and Natasha Cassadine… both enemies to our family."

"Good. So, him being my servant will rock Father's world just a little bit."

Matteo stepped closer to her and grabbed her arms and threw her to the ground. "Stop mingling with the enemy!"

Charlotte gasped.

Danny pounded his fist against Matteo's nose. "Leave her alone!"

Angelica looked up at Danny and smiled, then at Matteo and gave him a smug look.

Matteo groaned and touched his now bloody nose. "You'll be locked up once Father hears about this."

Angelica rose to her feet. "Yes, tell Father. He always takes my word over yours and you know it."

Matteo clenched his jaw. "Fine. Whatever."

GHGHGH

"I don't know…" Emma frowned as she spoke to Jake in the camera-free zone. "What if we're wrong? What if the Almighty V was protecting us from destruction?"

Jake groaned. "You didn't take a V-Vitamin this morning, did you?"

Danny walked up to them. "Valentin took our parents away and separated us from our siblings. Don't let all the propaganda get to you."

"Everyone in the army seems to think he's good," Emma said.

"If he's so good, then why does he keep Spencer locked in a cage?" Jake asked.

"I don't know… I'm so confused." She started crying a little. "Besides, why haven't our parents come to rescue us?"

"They still might. But I don't even know if mine are alive or not," Danny said. "These people who claim to be so good, shot my mom and dad in front of us. If they did that to them, who knows what they did to your parents."

Tears streamed down Emma's cheeks and she ran to the building.

"I didn't want to say it in front of Emma," Danny said. "But I don't think anyone is coming to rescue us. I used to hope so, but I think we're going to have to rescue ourselves."

Jake sighed. "Well, I officially have access to a gun. But only during work hours. I swear, they're hiding something at the VTPD… that's that V-Town Police Station… they were adamant today that I don't go too far in the station. They mainly had me go around town making sure no one was in the camera-free zone for too long."

Danny rubbed his chin. "That's interesting. And Cam seems to think I can find something on Spoon Island. But Angelica wants me to spend all my time with her and I don't know if I can fully trust her yet…"

GHGHGH

_1:59am_. Danny's heart started racing and as soon as his watch changed to _2:00am_, he entered his bathroom. He took a deep breath and waiting for _2:02am_ and he pushed open the window.

Careful to follow Willow's instructions exactly, he finally made it to the V-Town Centre at 2:10am.

Three years ago, he never would have guessed that he'd be so happy to see her. He slowly walked up to her, tears forming in his eyes. He was now a few inches taller than she was.

She turned around and smiled. "You came."

He lowered his gaze. "Before… when I… how I was… I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I get it… I would've been confused and angry too. You were being told every other day someone new was a family member. But it wasn't Sam's fault. I hope you can forgive her."

"_Me_ forgive _her_? I think it should've been the other way around… Those last words I said to her…"

"I'm sure she knew you didn't mean it," Willow said.

"But then she got shot saving my life and I don't even know if she survived or not…"

Willow frowned. "I didn't know her as much as I wanted to… but one thing I did know about her, was that she was strong and I bet she did survive it and that she's fighting this minute to get to you and Scout."

"And you."

"Maybe…"

"You know," Danny said. "Sometimes I feel like she's watching over me. Then other times I'm not so sure."

She nodded. "I feel that way too."

"How's Scout?" he asked, changing the subject.

"She's confused. She'd been taking her V-Vitamins all along, most of the kids have I believe. Now I don't think they harm you physically, they just relax you and make you more open to suggestions so the leaders can control you. But she's in my class now, I moved into the same hallway as them a week ago. The teachers are in charge of all their care, including dressing, bathing, and going to the bathroom… Valentin seems to think a seven-year-old can't do any of that, but it works in our favour. I can have up to 30 minutes in the bathroom with Scout and I've convinced her not to swallow her V-Vitamins. Theirs are chewable."

"I'm glad she has you. Maybe between you and Josslyn you can protect the kids."

"I hope so. Hard when Nelle and my mom… I mean Harmony, the woman who raised me… keep coming around making sure I'm doing my job right," Willow said and looked at her watch. "We don't have much time. But I was hoping we could meet again. Maybe we could brainstorm some ideas. I haven't had a decent night's sleep in three years. Took me a long time, but I figured out the camera system."

"Cam and Jake are awake too. They're ready to put up a fight. But we need a good plan first."

"Okay, well hopefully we come up with something soon," Willow said. "I turn 25 in a few months and that's when they start the mind mapping procedures. In the meantime, just keep up the act that you're under their control. That's what I've been doing."

Danny nodded.

"Thursday, same time?" Willow asked.

"I'll be here. And Willow?"

"Yeah?"

"Since I don't know if I can ever make it up to Mom for those things I said… I'm going to do everything in my power to get you and Scout out of here."

She smiled and hugged him. "We'll work together, it's not all on you."

He returned the hug and almost didn't want to let go. She was now his only connection to Scout, but not only that she was his sister too.

He waited for the camera to turn, then he ran under it. Retracing his steps, he returned the way he came. He walked along the sidewalk and stopped each time the cameras turned that way. He moved a little further down the street but came to a halt when he heard a faint bark in the distance. He turned and noticed a tiny white and brown figure in the distance under a streetlight.

He looked at his watch: _2:23am_. But he turned back to the figure that was running towards him, barking again.

His mouth dropped and so did he to catch a dirty and scruffy Annabelle the Second in his arms. His old friend licked all over his face, whimpering. He started to cry. "Oh, Annabelle, it's you!" He scratched her ears and kissed her nose and head. "Where were you all this time? Oh, I've missed you."

Annabelle jumped out of his arms and grabbed Danny's pants in his mouth and started tugging on him.

"Hey, whatcha doing?"

She let go of his pants and ran a little, stopped, and barked. Then ran back and tugged on him again.

"I have to get back," Danny said. "Or I'll get caught."

She barked again.

Danny looked at his watch again. _2:25am_. He exhaled deeply. "Okay, okay."

He waited for the camera to move, then followed Annabelle the second around the corner.

"Annabelle? Annabelle!?" he heard a boys' slightly changing voice in the distance. "Annabelle? Where did you go? Come ba—"

And Danny saw him, standing under a streetlight. He had grown, no doubt, and he looked like he'd just swam in a pool of mud. But tears sprang to Danny's eyes and he dashed over and crash hugged his Uncle Leo.


	4. Chapter 4- Bounty for Natasha

**Chapter 4- Bounty for Natasha**

Danny grinned from ear to ear as he patted Leo's boney back. While he was taller than Danny last saw him, he was quite thin and sickly looking. His disheveled and dirty hair fell to his shoulders.

"I can't believe it," Danny said. "When you never came to the Youth Division… I was sure you'd been killed or something."

Leo smiled. "I never thought I'd see you again."

"What happened to you?"

Leo turned his head side to side. "We gotta go… last time TJ was up here he got shot."

"What? Is he okay?"

He nodded.

"Does that mean Aunt Molly is with you?" Danny asked. "Baby Lexie too?"

He nodded and his breathing sped up. "She's not a baby anymore. Come on, we gotta go."

Danny looked at his watch. _2:32am_. Oh no… they'd be storming his bathroom this very second.

"Come on, Danny…" Leo repeated. "I'll take you to them. They'll be so happy to see you!"

Danny looked down at Annabelle the Second who was quite thin as well, and she placed a paw on Danny's leg as she panted.

He nodded and followed Leo when the camera moved. As they hastened along the sidewalk, Leo stopped at a trash can and began rummaging through it.

"Uh Leo… what are you doing?" Danny asked.

Leo lifted a half-eaten sandwich from the garbage and gazed at it for a second licking his lips. Then he tucked it inside his jacket.

They continued down the sidewalk, Annabelle the Second at their side.

"Leo, do you not have any access to food?"

Leo sighed when he stopped at a sewer and pried open the grate. "Come on." Leo climbed down and Annabelle the Second hopped into his arms.

Danny's eyes grew wide in horror. He lowered himself in after Leo and stared into darkness. The first thing that hit him was the smell. He took a half a step backwards. It reminded him of an old porta-potty he once used at a provincial park.His shoes found a ledge, and he transferred his weight off of the ladder to his feet. Leo pulled out a flashlight and shined it around the tunnel. The walls and ceiling were circular, and old pipes draped with cobwebs ran along the sides. On either side of the running water was a concrete walkway, which they were currently occupying.

"Is this where you've been this entire time?" Danny asked.

Leo nodded. "We tried to escape…"

As they continued through the tunnel, Danny heard voices.

"How could you let him go by himself!?"

Danny's face lit up at the sound of his grandmother's voice.

"He wasn't alone, he took Annabelle the Second," Julian responded. "Plus, he's fourteen now and the most fit out of any of us."

"_Fit_?" Alexis groaned. "None of us are fit anymore."

Leo cleared his throat. "I'm back."

"Did you find any food?" Julian asked, then froze when he saw Danny. His greasy hair to his shoulders like Leo.

"Some. And I found something else too."

"Leo, I don't want you going up without your father or—" Alexis turned, and she began breathing rapidly when she saw Danny. Then she lifted a shaky hand over her opened mouth.

Tears sprang to Danny's eyes. "Hi Grandma. Hi Grandpa."

Alexis hurried over and wrapped her scrawny arms around Danny. Then Julian, looking gaunt in the face, hugged both of them.

Alexis stepped back and touched Danny's face, then held his hands in her dirty hands. "Look at you, you're so grown up."

It felt strange to be only a few inches shorter than his grandma now.

Her eyes grew wide. "Your mom… did she and Drew find you?" She looked around Danny. "Is she here?"

Danny's smile turned downward, and his stomach felt hallow. "They did find us… but…"

"She's okay? Please tell me she's okay…"

Danny lowered his gaze. "I don't know. They were both shot three years ago, and I don't know what happened to them."

Tears streamed down Alexis' cheeks and Julian rubbed her back. "No news is good news, right?" Julian said. "Both Sam and Drew are strong. They're both fine. We have to believe that."

"You guys have been living here this entire time?" Danny said.

"We tried to escape through the sewers," Julian said. "But the end of every tunnel is barricaded with iron bars. We've tried many times to go up and find you guys, but someone always ended up shot. Kevin and TJ have mastered bullet removal surgery to an art… and trust me, it's painful as the patient with no proper tools or pain killers… And there's a bounty out for your grandmother. The streets were lined with wanted posters up until about a year ago. We think Valentin just gave up and figured she's not a threat anymore. Now we only go up for food at night."

Alexis stared at the ground.

"What about Willow and Scout?" Julian asked. "Are they okay?"

Danny shrugged. "About the same as me, I guess. I just saw Willow tonight. She's in the same division as Scout and she's trying to protect her as much as she can."

"No, Lexie! Not again! TJ wake up!"

They followed Molly's voice further into the tunnel. Molly was trying to prevent a three-year-old Lexie from falling off a dirty pillow as she was having a seizure. TJ darted over to them and blocked Lexie from the other side.

Ava sat nearby rocking a screaming toddler in her arms, and Kevin, Lucy, and Kristina were white in the face.

As Lexie's convulsions decreased, Alexis said, "Lexie's been having seizures almost regularly lately. Kevin and TJ think it's due to malnutrition."

Danny's chest felt heavy. He didn't know who was in more misery, him and the others in V-Town or his family here in this tunnel.

Lexie went limp in Molly's arms and looked up at her.

Danny turned back to Ava as she pushed brown hair out of the boy's eyes. He opened his mouth to ask, but Julian spoke, "That's Ava's son with Nikolas. She calls him Nikky. She was pregnant when Valentin took over."

Leo pulled out a bottle of water from his jack and handed it to TJ.

"Thanks man," TJ said. "We'll have to wait until Lexie's fully alert though."

"Danny…" Kristina came over and hugged him. "You're so tall…"

Molly cradled Lexie in her arms and smiled at Danny. "Is Sam here too?"

Danny shook his head.

"Have you seen Avery?" Ava asked.

"No. But Willow and Josslyn are going to try to protect the kids." Danny sighed. "I should really get back. They'll know I'm gone."

Alexis frowned. "You're not staying here with us?"

"No. My sisters are still up there, and I need to protect them. They are my priority right now." He hugged Alexis again. "But I'll be back. I'll bring food."

GHGHGH

Danny crept along the sidewalk, carefully avoiding the cameras. His watch said _3:15am_ and he heard sirens.

"There he is!" A V-Guard shouted and pointed.

Danny's heart sped up. He turned and several other V-Guards came in the other direction, surrounding him.

He was pushed to the ground and handcuffed. "You have the right to remain silent. Everything you say can and will be told to the Almighty V. You have no right to an attorney and will be locked up for the rest of your days."

"What!?" Danny gaped as they shoved him in the back of the patrol car.

When they arrived at the VTPD, Valentin stood by the desk, nostrils flared, and jaw clenched. "_I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE LOCKED YOU UP FROM DAY ONE! Where is she_?"

"Who?" Danny asked.

"Natasha… your grandmother. You're plotting with her, aren't you?"

Danny fought to keep a neutral face. "I don't know… I don't know where any of my family is."

Valentin turned to one of the V-Guards. "Reinstate the posters… I am upping the reward for whoever finds her. They'll have the honour of joining the V-Town leadership." He looked back at Danny. "Now get him out of my face!"

The V-Guard dragged him down the hallway to where the jail cells were. Danny felt the colour drain from his face and his mouth dropped open as he passed the prisoners… Dante Falconeri, Patrick Drake, Carly Corinthos, Scott Baldwin, Curtis Ashford, Anna Devane, Jasper Jacks, Damien Spinelli, Elizabeth Webber, his Grandma Monica, and finally…

"Danny?" Drew clasped tightly to the bars of his cell.

"D-drew?... Dad?"

"We're out of cells and Pentonville and Ferncliff are full… so you'll have to share." The V-guard unlocked Monica's cell and shoved him inside. "Figured she'd be the least likely to try to escape… Your cuffs…"

Danny lifted his hands between the bars and the V-Guard removed his cuffs.

"Oh, Danny…" Monica hugged him. "It's so good to see you, if only it were better circumstances."

Danny hugged her back and looked over at Drew across the way. At least he now knew one of his parents survived.


	5. Chapter 5- The Incompetent V

**Chapter 5-The Incompetent V**

Danny grasped the bars of his and Monica's cell tightly as he looked across at Drew.

Drew looked down at the V-Guard, then at Danny. "Don't say anything you don't want Valentin to find out about. But in general… are you okay physically?"

Danny nodded.

"And Scout, have you seen her?" Drew asked.

"How about my boys… Cameron, Jake, Aiden? What about Violet?" Elizabeth asked.

"What about Rocco?" Dante asked.

"Emma and Noah?" Patrick asked.

"And my Robin?" Anna added.

"How's Georgie?" Spinelli asked.

"And Trina?" Curtis asked.

"My girls?" Carly asked. "And Michael?"

"Please tell me Josslyn and Willow are okay…" Jax added.

Danny rubbed his temples with his fingers.

"Danny, we're all just so desperate to get to our kids," Drew said. "Go slow. Tell me about Scout."

Danny breathed in deeply. "I don't know about Robin, and I haven't actually seen Violet, Avery, or Noah, but I'm assuming they're out there in the Children's District. Everyone else is in V-Town. Michael is still under Nelle's thumb… so is Morgan. I saw Scout at the V-Day celebration, she's so big now."

Drew smiled a little.

"What happened to you guys?" Danny asked.

"After I was shot, they must have done surgery on me, but then I woke up here with everyone else," Drew said. "We've been here three years and none of us has even had a proper shower. They just bring us sponges and soap and water once a day. They won't let us leave our jail cells. I suppose we should be thankful that they feed us."

Sleep just wasn't going to happen. Danny let Grandma Monica have the single bed and Danny used a flat pillow and blanket on the cold floor. He tossed and turned and before he knew it, his watch displayed _8:55am_.

Valentin burst in with a crying Scout and threw her on the floor to her knees, pointing a gun at her head. Danny and Drew jumped up and grasped the bars tightly.

Scout gaped up at Drew. "Daddy?"

Valentin kicked her in the ribs. "_Shut up_!"

Tears streamed down Scout's cheeks.

"Let her go!" Drew shouted. "She's just a little girl."

"Only Daniel can make that happen." Valentin clenched his jaw and glared at Danny. "Tell me where Natasha is or your sister dies."

"Stop it!" Drew yelled.

"I—I don't know where she is," Danny lied. "Just let her go."

"You're a liar," Valentin said. "_Tell me where she is_."

Danny's breathing sped. This would have been to perfect moment to have inherited his uncle's stone cold persona. _Scout_ or _the greater good_? _Scout or the greater good_? He gulped… Stall… just stall. "Why do you want to know where she is?"

Valentin gritted his teeth. "That's none of your business. _Just tell me_."

"Is she a threat to you?" Danny asked. "Afraid she's the stronger Cassadine after all?"

"No. Natasha is the weak Cassadine. Perhaps you should have been in the cage instead of Spencer…" Valentin muttered.

Elizabeth gasped. "Spencer's in a _cage_?"

Valentin pressed his handgun against Scout's temple. "_Tell me. Where. SHE IS._"

"Stop!" Drew breathed rapidly. "Just tell him, Danny. We'll deal with the fallout after."

"I'm waiting…" Valentin began pulling the trigger and Scout squeezed her eyes shut. "_WHERE IS SHE_?"

"Fine! I'll tell you!" Danny cried out. "I'll tell you what I know, just let Scout go!"

Valentin grinned and pulled the gun away from Scout. Scout exhaled deeply.

"Good boy," Valentin said, lowering his voice. "So, tell me. Where is Natasha?"

Danny swallowed hard. "You were right. She is the weak Cassadine. She knew you were going to win the election, so she left town. She was too scared. Went to Finland, one of the safest countries on earth. She's all about safety, always has been."

"And she just left her daughter and grandchildren behind?"

"She invited us to go with her," Danny said. "But Mom was too stubborn. They never saw eye to eye when it came to risks versus safety. Grandma knew she couldn't compete with you, so she ran."

Valentin's nostrils flared. "_Nice try_. She may have loved safety, but she loved her children more. Only way she'd run is if she was trying to get help or she was forced." He pointed the gun at Scout again. "If you don't want your sister to die… then tell me… _Where is NATASHA_!?"

"_Incompetent V, what do you think you're doing with MY slave_?" Angelica was at the doorway with her hands on her hips.

Danny grinned.

Valentin groaned. "He was wandering the streets last night."

_Click. Click. Click._

Angelica walked up to him in her high heels. "Release him to me, _right now_!"

"He's not your slave, he's _mine_," Valentin said.

"_I _run the cargo ships and he was assigned to _my_ ship, that makes him _my_ slave!"

"He's a threat to V-Town and a disgrace to the cause," Valentin said. "He's staying locked up."

"Is he now?" Angelica smiled. "And what do you think Father will say when he finds out you're saying no to _my_ wishes?"

He furrowed his eyebrows. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, wouldn't I? You know my family has all the _information_ we need to wipe this town, all this power, everything from underneath you."

He stared at her. "What do you want?"

"Oh, I don't ask for much, the humble lady that I am…" She placed a hand over her heart. "All I need is my ship, my slave, his sister, his freedom to run around town as he pleases, and anything else I think of in the future."

He pulled the gun away from Scout and strapped it to his belt. "V-Guard, release Daniel Cassadine."

The V-Guard stepped forward and unlocked Danny and Monica's cell. Danny hugged her, then stepped out.

"V-Guard, take Emily Scout back to the Children's District," Valentin said.

"Oh, Insignificant V," Angelica cut in. "We are more than capable of returning her ourselves."

"_Fine_."

"Danny… Scout…" Drew said. "Keep your chins up. Stay strong. I love you both."

When Danny, Scout, and Angelica walked out to the streets, Danny hugged Scout tightly and she cried in his arms.

"I miss you Danny," Scout choked up. "I'm scared… all the time."

Danny picked her up and carried her as they walked, passing by posters of Alexis saying _Wanted, Dead or Alive_. "Just stay close to Willow, she'll protect you. And I'm going to get us out of here somehow."

"Do you promise?"

Danny paused, but nodded. "I promise."

After they dropped Scout off at the Children's District, Danny and Angelica made their way to the docks and Danny turned to her. "What is this information you have against Valentin?"

She grinned and stepped closer to him, pressing her chest against his. "Wouldn't you like to know." She tapped his nose, then boarded _The Gel_.


	6. Chapter 6- Natasha's Army

**Chapter 6- Natasha's Army**

"You really saw my mom?" Jake asked in the camera-free zone later that day.

"And my dad," Georgie stated, not as a question.

Danny nodded. "Several of them were there… And I think the rest are in Pentonville and Ferncliff. The V-Guard said they were full. Wait…" Danny scrunched his face. "I never mentioned your dad."

"Oh, I saw him in the camera room."

Danny's eyes grew wide. "You did?"

Georgie looked up, zoning out of the conversation.

"What else can you see through the cameras?" Jake asked.

"Georgie?" Danny nudged her.

She twitched. "Oh hi, Danny."

Danny sighed. "What else do you see from the camera room?"

"Most of the town, really. All but a few places."

"Like Ferncliff or Pentonville?"

"Oh, yes," she said and turned her attention to a purple butterfly.

Danny shrugged. "I'll ask you more about that later… Listen…" Danny glanced around to ensure no one was looking and he handed Jake a folded piece of paper. "Willow figured out the timing of the cameras. Meet us tomorrow night at the V-Town Centre. Follow the cameras exactly. I have a plan."

Jake grinned.

"Oooh a plan…" Georgie broke from her daze. "I'll join."

"Well, I'd like you to, but it's going to be hard for you and Cam to meet at night since you're working."

"Cam said he usually finishes lighting the streets by 1am," Jake said. "If you have a plan, he'll want in."

"And no one will notice I'm gone," Georgie said. "I'm the only one in the camera room at night now that I finished my training. Last night someone was with me. I can even delete footage of us wandering around town."

Danny grinned. "Perfect. Can you even make it look like we've been in our rooms all night?"

Georgie dazed off again.

"Georgie? _Georgie_?"

She jerked back. "Yes, Danny?"

"Can you make it look like we've been in our rooms all night?"

She smiled. "Absolutely."

GHGHGH

At 1:30am the next night, Danny ensured the food he snuck from each meal that day, was securely tucked under his V-Town shirt. He waited for the camera to move, then hopped out of the window. Knowing Georgie was behind the cameras gave him some peace of mind, but he still wanted to avoid them as a precaution.

He made his way to where he saw Leo a few nights prior and pried open the sewer grate. He lowered himself inside and found his family part-way through the tunnel.

"Okay, I could only sneak three water bottles, one from each meal, three apples, two bananas, an orange, one sandwich, and five buns. It's not much, but it's better than nothing. Everything else was too hard to hide. You'll have to share."

"Wow, they feed you pretty good up there," Julian said taking the fruit and passing it around to Kristina, Molly, Ava, Kevin, and Lucy. Leo, Lexie, and Nikky were sound asleep.

"Well, yeah, Valentin's trying to build up an army, so he wants us healthy," Danny said.

Alexis took a bite of the bun a sighed deeply.

"Listen," Danny said. "I'm meeting with some friends who are awake, because I have a plan to get us all out of here."

Julian grinned and patted his back. "That's the Danny I know and love."

Alexis swallowed hard. "Is it risky?"

Julian groaned. "How can a plan involving getting us out of here _not _be risky?"

"Of course, it's risky," Danny said. "But it's going to take a lot of time to plan it right. What I need from you guys is to build your strength up. I'll bring you food every night, and once you put on a little weight, start exercising. Push-ups, sit-ups, anything to build strength."

"We can do that," TJ said. "Thank you for bringing us food."

"Also, you guys shouldn't go up for the time being," Danny added. "Valentin is really adamant about finding Grandma. I swear, he sees you as a threat. We can't let him find any of you."

"Perhaps if I talk to him—" Alexis said.

"Lex, this is a time that words aren't going to get us out of this," Julian said. "We have to fight."

"So, you guys are in?" Danny asked.

"I'm in," TJ said.

"Me too," Molly said.

"Me three," Kristina said.

Ava raised her hand. "And me."

Kevin and Lucy looked at each other and nodded.

Julian grinned. "Whatever it takes. But how are we going to do this? We've tried many times."

"Well, we're going to have to get our hands on some weapons," Danny said. "I'm hoping Jake and Emma can help in that area since Jake is on the police force and Emma is in the army. And I might have access to a ship… I'm going to work on that."

Alexis lowered her gaze. "If you all have the opportunity to escape, I want you to. But I'm not leaving this time unless we find Sam first."

Julian nodded. "I'm with your grandmother on this. I'll do everything I can to help you, but I'm not leaving without Lucas and Sam. I'll pass Leo over to Ava's guardianship if I have to. At least I'll know he's safe."

"Well, I didn't tell you guys, but I was arrested the other night," Danny said.

Alexis gasped.

"But it turned out to be a good thing," Danny said. "I found my dad and Grandma Monica. They were locked up with a bunch of the other adults from Port Charles. They've been there for three years. But the V-Guard… he made a comment. Said that Ferncliff and Pentonville are full. I bet that's where everyone else is locked up. I bet Mom's at one of those places."

Alexis' mouth dropped slightly, then she turned to Julian. "I want you to take me to both places so we can find her."

"But Grandma," Danny said. "We need to figure out a plan first. Besides, I want to talk to Georgie. She's on camera surveillance and said she can see into both places."

"Okay, well we have to think of everyone," Alexis said. "Scout, Willow, Wiley."

"Avery, Nikolas, and Spencer," Ava added.

"My Uncle Curtis," TJ said.

"He was at the police station," Danny said.

"We'll do our part." Alexis hugged him. "Just be careful."

GHGHGH

When Danny arrived outside of the V-Town Centre, Willow, Josslyn, Cameron, Jake, and Georgie were already there waiting.

"Hi Danny." Willow smiled. "I guess great minds think alike. I brought Josslyn. I thought we could brainstorm."

"Hey, D." Cameron leaned against the brick wall. "Jake said you have a plan?"

Danny nodded. "It's not going to be easy. But I think if we work together, along with my grandparents, aunts, uncles, etc., we can escape."

"You found Alexis and Julian?" Willow asked.

"Yeah. They've been hiding out."

"How are we supposed to escape?" Jake asked.

"We were all assigned different jobs," Danny said. "And I think we can use them. But we need time. My grandparents and everyone they're with are weak. I've started taking them food, but they need time to build their strength. Jake, you need to find a way to steal some guns. I don't know how, but you'll need to sneak them under your uniform. And I think we need to recruit Emma. I know she's confused and doesn't know what to believe, but we need to make her unconfused. Because she will have access to even more powerful weapons. Hand grenades, machine guns. Georgie, you have access to the cameras, and you said you can edit them. If Jake and eventually Emma steal some weapons, you'll need to delete the footage of it."

"And what do I do?" Cam asked.

"You'll have two jobs," Danny said. "First off, you're going help me burn down the fertility clinic so that none of you have to make babies that Valentin is just going to take."

Cameron grinned.

"And then, on the night we escape, everything is going to go dark," Danny continued. "You need to make sure all the streetlights are out. "We're going to have to memorize every step, every turn in V-Town, so that we don't get caught. And that night, Georgie's also going to switch off all the cameras. From now until then, save your V-Vitamins, don't throw them out. We're going to use them to drug all the V-Guards so we can get past them. And we're going to have to split up. We'll have my grandparents and those with them to help. We'll free the people in the VTPD, Ferncliff, and Pentonville. Willow and Josslyn, your job will be to get the kids out."

Willow shook her head. "I don't know if it'll be possible to get all of them out. There's so many of them and the other teachers are under Valentin's control."

"Okay, well focus on getting Scout out," Danny said. "And anyone else you can."

"Don't forget about Aiden and Violet," Cam said.

"I'm pretty sure Aiden isn't awake," Willow said. "So, that might be difficult."

"Then one of us will just have to kidnap him then," Jake insisted.

"I should have no problem taking Scout and Violet," Willow said. "Their rooms are side by side."

"And I'm not leaving Avery or Donna," Josslyn said.

"And Wiley… or Jonah he goes by now…" Willow added. "He doesn't sleep where the rest of the children sleep. He sleeps at the Quartermaine Mansion in the High District and comes to the Children's District during the day."

"Someone else will have to get him," Josslyn said. "I wish it could be Michael, but at this point it's not going to happen. Willow, you grab Avery too along with Scout and Violet. She's on the same floor as them. I'll get Donna and Aiden."

"All right," Danny said. "I'll talk to my family and see if someone can get Wiley. So, how we're going to escape is by ship."

"But we don't have a ship," Josslyn said.

"I'm going to work on getting one," Danny said. "But in order to do that, I might need to recruit another member."

Georgie smiled. "We should have a name."

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"A name for our army."

Jake laughed. "Like Dumbledore's Army? Maybe we should be Danny's Army since he came up with this plan.

Danny shrugged. "Nah. I'd say we should be Natasha's Army since Valentin seems so threatened by Grandma right now. Then maybe he'll fear us too." He turned to Georgie. "Now, back to Ferncliff and Pentonville… you said you have camera footage there?"

"Correct," Georgie said.

Danny swallowed hard. "Any sign of the missing adults of Port Charles?"

"Oh, yes," Georgie said. "They're all there."

Danny felt his heart speed up. "Does that include my mom?"

She nodded. "She's in a padded room at Ferncliff. Keeps looking at the ceiling. So is Jason Morgan, Sonny Corinthos, Lucas Jones, Lulu Falconeri… and…" She rubbed her chin. "Oh, yes, Robin Scorpio and Nikolas Cassadine."

Danny's mouth dropped slightly, and tears sprang to his eyes. Cam and Jake grinned at each other. Danny turned to Willow who's face lit up as much as his did.


	7. Ch 7- No One Ever Says No to Angelica Ma

**Chapter 7- No One Ever Says No to Angelica Marchesi**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Danny asked as he and Angelica entered the Children's District.

"Any idea that the Powerless V wouldn't like is a good one." Angelica walked in from of a camera outside the school and placed her thumbs in her ears then stuck her tongue out.

"But I don't want my sisters to get in trouble."

"You miss your sisters, so you should visit them," Angelica said. "Though I don't really get sibling love. Mine make me want to crawl through burning coal and pluck my eyeballs out with a sharp rock." She pushed the door open.

At the end of the hallway were two large flags, each with a large _V_ on it with a painting of Valentin, Nina, and Charlotte in the middle. At the right was a portrait of Alessandro, his wife, and children, and next to that Michael, Nelle, and Wiley. To the left of Valentine's, a painting of Francesco, his wife, and two sons, then on the other side of it, Peter, Maxie, James, and Malcolm. As they passed by each classroom, the artwork on display was all titled _Long Live V _or _V-Town Rules_. Some classes had poems posted on bulletin boards giving praise to the All-Loving V.

Angelica turned the knob to one of the classrooms and pushed the door open. She grinned, but then frowned when they saw Nelle standing over Willow's desk with Michael and Wiley next to her. The entire class were in their black V-Town uniforms, amongst them Scout, Violet, and Noah.

"Our Deliverer V is not going to be happy when he finds out you've only been teaching your class math, English, science and neglecting historical facts…" Nelle slammed her hand on Willow's desk causing her to jerk. "They need to know the history of how he restored peace and freedom to this land. How he invented penicillin, and how I helped him create the telephone and discover electricity."

Danny scrunched his face and exchanged a look with Angelica while Willow kept her face neutral.

Nelle's nostrils flared. "I think this is all part of your plan to take e_verything from me_. First you _tried_ to take Michael and Jonah. Then you seemed successful in taking my mother and siblings from me. But who has the last laugh?" She cackled. "Now, I have Michael and _my _son." She wrapped an arm around Wiley. "And a new family that loves me and treats me the ways I should be treated. Plus, I am your boss. But you, you've lost Michael, Chase, Jonah, and my former mother abandoned you. You have _nothing_." She removed her belt from her dress and folded it. "If you don't start teaching these children properly, then you will be our next meal." She struck Willow across the face with the belt.

The children screamed, Scout shrunk down in her seat, and Wiley hugged Michael's leg crying. Willow raised a shaky hand to her already bruising cheek. Nelle raised her belt again and Danny made to dart over, but Michael seized Nelle's wrist.

Nelle gasped. "Michael, unhand me, right now!"

Michael gaped at her and his eyes moved between her and Willow.

"Leave my sister alone!" Danny hurried over. "Willow, are you okay?"

Willow's eyes welled with tears.

"_Michael_!" Nelle shouted, but Michael wouldn't let go of her wrist.

"What's wrong… _sis_…" Angelica set her hands on her hips. "Memory mapping wearing off and he's seeing you for the slime that you are?"

Nelle yanked her arm away and rubbed her wrist. "Well, if it isn't my sister and former brother. Wait until I tell the Conquering V that my old brother is in the Children's District."

Danny reached for Willow's hand and gave it a soft squeeze. Michael looked down at her, eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh, didn't you get the memo?" Angelica asked. "He's my slave now and I can take him wherever I want to. You see, our father gives me whatever I want, unlike you and our brothers. And since the Failing V wouldn't own this town without him, my slave can go wherever he wishes."

Nelle clenched her jaw. "He'll do anything for me too and so will my mother."

"Oh, but Nina is all about Charlotte. She must be ashamed that she beared a child like you, so she prefers a kid that's not her flesh and blood."

"_Michael_," Nelle said. "I no longer feel safe here. I want to take Jonah home."

"Fight this, Michael," Danny said. "Don't let her control you."

"Shut up, Danny," Nelle said. "Keep this up, then both you and Willow will be our main course." She scooped up a tense Wiley in her arms and walked towards the door. "Stay away from my family, Willow. I won't let you take anything else that's mine."

Michael lowered his gaze.

"_Michael_! _Let's go_!"

Michael followed behind her and they left.

"Willow…" Danny said. "We can get you some ice. Don't let Nelle bring you down. Just keep doing what you're doing."

"Yeah, 'specially don't teach them about the Deranged V," Angelica added.

Willow swallowed hard and looked out at her class. "Boys and girls, open your math textbooks to page 45. We're going to practice our subtraction." She looked up at Danny and smiled a little, though her eyes were still watery.

GHGHGH

Danny and Angelica made their way down to the wall by the docks and Angelica reached out to open the gate, but a V-Guard stopped her.

"Lake's closed today," he said.

Angelica crossed her arms. "Excuse me? Do you not know who I am?"

He nodded. "Yes, but it's closed."

"And just _why_ is it closed?"

"Construction," he said. "To better protect the loyal followers of The Magnificent V."

Danny's mouth dropped slightly.

"Protect them from what exactly?" Angelica asked. "From _thinking_?"

"From a destructive world."

"What kind of construction?" Danny asked.

"That is confidential information."

Angelica laughed a little. "If you don't tell me, my father will.

"I'm sorry, Miss Gel. Maybe try tomorrow."

Angelica fumed and stomped her foot. "Open this gate right now!"

"I can't, Miss Gel. I'm under strict orders."

"You can't say no to me! I'm Angelica Marchesi!"

Danny took her arm. "Come on, let's go."

Angelica bit Danny's hand.

Danny pulled it back. "Ow!"

"I'm giving you one more chance," Angelica said through gritted teeth. "Open this gate or you won't have a job tomorrow!"

The V-Guard shook his head. "I'm sorry."

Angelica's eyes grew wide then she whipped around and stomped in the other direction.

Danny ran after her.

Angelica halted and turned to Danny. "No one ever says no to Angelica Marchesi!"

"Well…"

"Just who does he think he is?"

"I guess he's just under—"

"Nobody… _Nobody_ says no to me…" She clenched her jaw. "We'll find another way through."

"Uh… how?"

She inhaled deeply. "We'll find a way. This is all the Stupid V, I know it! I'm so sick of him!"

"Then maybe you can help me fight him."

Angelica raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me the info you have against him. How will it bring him down?"

She stared at him.

"Tell me. What is it?"

"Well, your sister had it before. I figured you knew about it."

Danny scrunched his face. "Scout? What do you mean?"

"It was in that ugly dress she was wearing."

Danny's mouth dropped slightly. "The one Matteo ripped off of her?"

"Uh… yah."

"So, they didn't actually want the dress, they wanted something in it? What was it?"

"A codicil to your great-grandfather's will."

"Okay… but why did they want it?"

"Because it will take away the Brainless V's inheritance. Well, technically it's not his inheritance at all."

"And where is it?" Danny asked.

"On my father's island."

He stared at her.

"He wanted Father and Uncle Francesco out of his grand scheme, but we got the codicil and we're using it as leverage."

Danny cleared his throat. "Can you take me to your father's island?"

Angelica squinted her eyes.

"I mean, you said you're sick of the Stupid V, and this might be the only way to stop him."

"What's in it for me?"

Danny grinned. "You'll have the pleasure of being a part of crushing the Brainless V's reign of power."

"And?"

"Uh… and… you'll get to do it alongside me."

She smirked. "Then lets take down the Diminishing V."


	8. Chapter 8- A Disturbing Flashback

So, everyone seems to be liking Angelica so far. Their ship name can be Dangelica or Dangel for short lol. Since you guys like her, this chapter is mostly about them until we move on to the plot (but this chapter does help drive the plot too) I'm enjoying them too btw!

**Chapter 8- A Disturbing Flashback**

Angelica pouted the entire way back to the Adult District when it was getting dark. "I can't believe I forgot my stupid walkie-talkie on my ship! I miss cell phones."

"Me too," Danny said, hoping he wouldn't regret taking her back to his room for the night.

"Just wait until Father hears about this. They've locked me away from my ship and access to go home to Kailano Island. _And _I have no way of contacting him. Of all the idiotic things…"

They stopped when they saw Jake doing push-ups in the camera-free zone. He halted mid-push-up, then rose to his feet, staring at Angelica.

Danny led Angelica over, but she just laughed. "You aren't afraid of the cameras, are you my slave?"

Danny shrugged. "Well, I don't want Jake to get caught." He stepped into the camera-free zone. "Don't worry, Jake. We can trust her."

"Are you sure?" Jake asked. "Her father…"

"I'm sure," Danny said. "She wants to help us."

Angelica smirked, staying in front of the camera.

"How are things on your end?" Danny asked.

"Well, I got…" He looked between Danny and Angelica. "One of the things you asked me to get. I'll work on getting more."

"Great," Danny said. "And Gel's going to help get me something that will take everything away from Valentin."

GHGHGH

"_This_ is your room?" Angelica's eye grew wide when they stepped inside, barely enough room for the both of them. "_This_?"

"Yep," Danny said.

Angelica groaned. "Lift me onto your shoulders."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I said, lift me onto your shoulders."

"Okay…"

She climbed onto the bed and he knelt over. She plopped down on his shoulders and he stood up.

"Now, take me to the corner," Angelica ordered.

He obeyed and she reached up, ripping the camera from the ceiling and smashed it to the floor.

"Now, put me down," Angelica said.

He set her down and she kicked the camera against the wall. Then she lifted it and hurled it out the open door and slammed the door shut.

"Once Father opens the gate, you're sleeping on my ship."

Danny grinned.

She patted her mouth and yawned. "I suppose we should get some sleep." She climbed onto the bed and laid sideways on it, propping her head up with her hand, and she patted the spot beside her, smiling.

"Sleep sounds good." Danny curled up on the floor and grinned.

"Humph…" Angelica groaned and leaned over the edge of the bed looking at him. "You know, there's room on this bed for both of us."

"Ah, that's okay." Danny rolled on his back and placed his hands under his head. "The floor is really quite comfy."

Angelica ripped off one of her high heels and dropped it on Danny's stomach.

"Ow!" Danny bolted upright. "What was that for?"

"Oops," she said and rolled over, back facing Danny.

Danny shook his head and laid down closing his eyes. A smile spread across his face.

GHGHGH

The next morning, Angelica and her slave made their way back to the gate by the docks. Danny's body tensed when he saw Alessandro talking to the V-Guard from yesterday.

"_Tell me where Angelica is_," Alessandro shouted. "The All-Knowing V never told me of the recent construction and my daughter never came home last night."

Danny's breathing sped up and he squeezed his eyes shut picturing Alessandro breaking Jake's nose with a screwdriver…

"Oh, Father!" Angelica clutched the sleeve of his blue suit. "It was terrible. It was just awful. Completely dreadful. This little V-Guard wouldn't let me go home to you. I begged and begged, I said I just wanted my dear old father. But he just sent me in the other direction." She sniffled and pushed away some non-tears. "I had to spend the night with all the commoners. I was treated so poorly, not the way your daughter should be treated."

Danny felt his hands start to shake.

Alessandro wrapped his arms around her and patted her back. "There, there, Cupcake. Father will fix this." He turned to two other V-Guards. "Arrest this man."

Angelica grinned.

The first V-Guard gasped, and the other men cuffed him. "I was simply following the Almighty V's instructions."

"I will be sharing words with the Almighty shortly. No one abuses my Angelica like that and gets away with it."

Danny darted away and dropped beside a building rocking back and forth, placing his hands over his head. He closed his eyes, remembering.

_Alessandro stepped closer to Avery waving a screwdriver in front of him. "You boys will treat myself and Francesco with respect, or the little girl will pay._

_ "Stop!" Jake darted in front of Avery. "Leave her alone!"_

_ Alessandro struck Jake's nose with the screwdriver. Danny screamed and dropped to the floor shaking. Alessandro turned to Danny next and slapped him across the face._

"Slave? Oh, slave!"

Danny's eyes shot open and Angelica was hovering beside him, squeezing his shoulder. His hands were numb and shaking.

"Hey…" She took his hands and rubbed them with her thumbs. "You're shaking."

"I just…" Danny swallowed hard.

"Well," She bounced her eyebrows up and down. "I know what will cheer you up. Father has the gate open now. Ready to get that codicil?"

Danny slowly nodded. Though the thought of going back to Kailano Island scared him to pieces.

GHGHGH

Danny's heart sank. They were building a wall from V-Town, through the water, and it circled around Spoon Island and Kailano Island, back to V-Town. There was no escaping now...

_The Gel _pulled into the docks at Kailano Island, but Danny just stood on the ship staring out at the mansion he was once held captive in.

He turned to Angelica. "Can you go grab the codicil?"

She smirked. "We will get the codicil, when I say we get the codicil." She laughed and pushed him into the water.

He floated to the surface and treaded the water. He hadn't been in the water since the last time he went to the beach with his family.

Angelica kicked off her shoes and dove in beside him, a splash contacting his face. He pushed his hand and splashed her.

"Why, you little…" She swam over to him and dunked his head under.

He re-surfaced after 30 seconds.

"Not bad," she said. "I can hold my breath for up to a minute."

He chuckled. "That's nothing. I used to be able to hold mine for 6 minutes. If I were still practicing, it'd probably be longer now."

Her eyes grew wide, and she lifted her barefoot to his chest. Her toenails a cherry red. "Race you to the shore."

She went under and kicked her feet.

Danny waited for a few seconds to give her a head start, then stroked towards the shore, not even swimming his fastest, he beat her.

He sat on the shore, the water streaming up to his feet and he kicked his wet shoes and pulled his socks off.

Angelica rose out of the water and pulled out her hair elastic. She flipped her hair and slowly walked up to him. "You can swim."

He nodded. "I get it from my mom."

She raised her eyebrows. "You're so close to your family. It's… odd." She grinned. "But I like odd." She dropped beside him and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer to him. "I can feel you breathe."

Danny stared into her big brown eyes, then leaned forward pressing his lips to hers as the water splashed onto their legs. Angelica ran her hands through Danny's drenched hair, then slipped away from him and rose to her feet.

Danny sighed, shoulders slouching.

Angelica held her head high, then extended her hand to his. "Let's go get ourselves a codicil."

Danny reached for her hand and stood up. She squeezed his hand and led him up to the very mansion that had been haunting his dreams for almost four years.


	9. Chapter 9- The True Cassadine Heir

**Chapter 9- The True Cassadine Heir**

Danny's chest was heavy as Angelica led him through the hallways of her home. She led him up a spiral staircase.

"Is… um… anyone else here?" Danny asked.

Angelica shrugged. "No one important. Probably just my mother and the servants. Maybe Thadeo."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Your mother and brother aren't important?"

"Not really." She pushed a door open and his mouth dropped. The bedroom had to have been bigger than his grandparents' old backyard. The four-poster bed was king-sized, and a large mirror sat on top of the long dresser. Three long sofas faced a TV that covered almost her entire wall.

Angelica shut the door and pulled several darts from the poster of Valentin on her door, then threw them at his face.

Danny chuckled. "So, is the codicil in here?"

"_I _don't have it," Angelica said.

"This is your room?"

"Yep."

"Then where is the codicil?"

"In Father's office," Angelica said.

"Okay… can we go get it?"

She smiled. "Need the key first." She opened the drawer to her dresser and lifted a large brass key.

"Your father gave you a key?" Danny asked.

"Of course not. Matteo stole it when we were just little kids. Then _I _stole it from him. Father still thinks Matteo has it. I'm still Father's perfect little angel." She slipped the key inside the front of her dress, then walked over to her door and flicked Valentin's face on the poster with her middle finger.

They walked through the hallways once more, when her little brother stepped out from a room. He couldn't have been much older than Scout. "What are you doing?"

Angelica flicked his forehead. "None of your business, Thadeo. We are mature adults and little children like you should be focused on playing Cops and Mobsters instead of worrying about adult matters."

"I'll tell Father," Thadeo said.

"You go right ahead. He'll never believe you."

Thadeo frowned. "You're mean."

Angelica grinned. "I try."

Danny and Angelica continued down the hallway and Angelica pulled the key out. She pushed it into the keyhole and turned it.

They entered into Alessandro's office. Angelica sat down at his mahogany desk and started opening each drawer.

Danny cleared his throat. "You should be nicer to your brother."

Angelica stopped what she was doing and leaned back in the chair. She propped her feet up on her desk and stared at him. "Why should I be nice to him?"

"He's just a little kid and he's your brother. I was harsh to my older sister and I regret it now. Siblings are important to have."

"Your sisters might be important to you, but they are not my brothers. If you had an older brother that pounds you every time Father is mean to him, you wouldn't be nice to your little brother either."

"I'm sorry Matteo does that to you, but you shouldn't be taking it out on Thadeo."

She clenched her jaw. "He's turning out just like Matteo."

"Maybe he just needs someone in his life to care and not hurt him," Danny said.

She stared at him for a few more seconds then smiled. "You're lucky you're cute."

Danny's cheeks warmed.

"Don't you worry about Thadeo… Let's focus on taking out the Soul-less V." She sat up and continued rummaging through the desk.

Danny glanced around the room. "Anywhere I can look?"

"No need." She pulled out a brown and faded envelope from the desk and held it out to him. "Here's your codicil."

He reached for it, but she yanked it away and grinned. "I need a kiss first."

He leaned forward pursing his lips but grabbed the codicil from her without kissing her.

"Hey!" She groaned.

He held the envelope in front of him. _Codicil to the Will of Prince Mikkos____Ivanovich__ Cassadine. _

"Well?" Angelica crossed her arms. "Are you gonna open it?"

He breathed in deeply but shook his head. "Not yet. I feel like someone else should be the one to open it." He leaned forward and finally kissed her. "Thanks."

GHGHGH

Danny lowered himself into the sewer and walked through the tunnel. He made his way over to his family. Everyone was asleep this time except his grandparents.

"Hi, Danny." Alexis stroked his hair.

"Hey," Danny said and pulled out some more food to them."

"Thanks, bud," Julian said. "You have no idea how much this is helping us."

Danny smiled. "Listen… remember the dress the Marchesis stole from Scout?"

Alexis scrunched her face.

"Yeah," Julian said.

"Well, it turned out the codicil to your dad's will was in it. And I have it." He pulled the envelope from under his shirt.

Alexis' eyes grew wide. "It'll prove the estate belongs to Nikolas."

"Yeah," Danny said. "Anyway, I thought you should be the one to open it. I don't know if it'll help us or not, since we're trapped here. There's a wall through the water now surrounding the islands."

Julian groaned.

Danny handed Alexis the envelope.

Alexis stared at it. "I wanted to destroy this if I found it."

"Come on, Lex," Julian said, shining a flashlight on it for her.

"It's still not going to do us any good," Alexis said. "We're trapped here, and Valentin is in control. His laws are in state."

"Come on, Grandma," Danny said. "I'm curious too."

Alexis groaned, then opened the envelope. "I, Prince Mikkos Ivanovich Cassadine, create this codicil to my last will dated 28th day of April, 1981. I hereby declare the following amendments in this codicil: Prior to the disposition of the residue of my estate, I direct my Executor/Trustee to transfer to Natasha Alexandra Mikkosovna Cassadine…" Alexis' eyes grew wide.

Julian gasped. "_What_?"

Danny's mouth dropped.

"To Princess Natasha Alexandra Mikkosovna Cassadine 50% of my estate," Alexis continued. "Which includes Cassadine Industries, Spoon Island, Wyndemere, The Cassadine trust fund, and all my properties through out the world. And to Princess Kristina Mikkosovna Cassadine 50% of my estate which includes Cassadine Industries, Spoon Island, Wyndemere, The Cassadine trust fund, and all my properties through out the world. In the event of the death, resignation, removal, incapacity, refusal, or inability of either of my daughters, the surviving daughter will receive 100% of the estate. In the event of the death, resignation, removal, incapacity, refusal, or inability of both daughters, the estate will be evenly distributed amongst any living descendent."

"_Grandma_…" Danny grinned. "This is huge! But why is Aunt Kristina listed and not Mom or Aunt Molly?"

"This…" Alexis swallowed hard. "This was my sister Kristina. She died."

"Oh…"

"So, this means everything is yours, Lex," Julian said.

Alexis lifted the page revealing another page. "This… this is a letter from my father. Addressed to me and Kristina…" She skimmed through it. "Says he kept us at a distance to protect us from Helena… that our mother was the only woman he truly loved. He gave Sam away to try to protect her as well… but Helena found out about her. Says he was trying to track Sam down again…"

"So, can we get back what's rightfully yours?" Danny asked.

Alexis shook her head. "It's not that simple. And even if it were… we don't want it. I'm not going to bring you all into the Cassadine hold."

Danny frowned.

"But Lex," Julian cut in. "You could do a lot of good with this. You can fight Valentin and take everything that doesn't belong to him."

"But we can't even leave," Alexis said. "We're stuck here, and Valentin has everyone under his control. He has new laws."

Julian rubbed his forehead. "If you're so concerned about the law… he took control illegally. His new laws were by force."

Alexis sighed.

"We can still go through with Danny's plan," Julian said. "Except, Spoon Island will be the place we escape to. And we'll be ready for a fight."

Alexis squinted her eyes.

"We'll catch him off guard," Julian continued. "And ambush him. We will take your land and kick Valentin out."

Danny grinned. "Yeah and we'll build a new home there. Start a new society with Grandma as the ruler."

Alexis rubbed her temples. "Oh… this can't be happening."

"Well, it is happening, Lex." Julian handed her and apple. "Start building your strength up so you can lead your people."


	10. Chapter 10- Pyro Cousins

**Chapter 10- Pyro Cousins**

The next couple weeks, Danny's V-Vitamins piled up in his bathroom. He would catch Cameron, Jake, and Georgie doing body-weight training in the camera-free zones to build up their strength. They each would take turns talking to Emma, explaining how her parents are in the VTPD and Ferncliff, and how she can't trust Valentin, or Trina right now because she's under his control. The conflict inside her was clearly building up though, because most of their conversations she would end up in tears. She was also struggling with being in the army—it was never something she wanted to do in life and the pressure was getting to her. But Jake had managed to smuggle five guns from the VTPD, which he now had access to with the exception of the holding cells, much to his dismay because he was hoping to see his mom.

They met with Willow and Josslyn regularly after 2:00am for NA (Natasha's Army) meetings. Willow and Josslyn were doing their best to encourage the children in their care to stop taking their V-Vitamins, but they said neither had private access to talk to Aiden and he still seemed to be under Valentin's control. Cameron said it didn't matter, they still have to abduct him the night they escape to Spoon Island, because he and Jake wouldn't leave without him. Danny worried that Josslyn wouldn't be able to carry a twelve-year-old on her own though, especially when she'd have three-year-old Donna with her, and possibly more children if she's able. So, Cam suggested one of the adults in the sewer go to the children's district to help.

Danny continued taking food to the people in the sewer regularly at night, and they seemed to be building their strength. Leo kept expressing interest in joining in on the NA meetings which would give Alexis panic attacks, she said it was enough knowing Danny and Willow were being risky doing that and with Sam and Lucas in Ferncliff, she wouldn't be able to handle Leo in danger too. But both Julian and Danny agreed with her. The less people coming in and out of the sewers at this time the better due to Valentin's adamancy in locating his sister.

Angelica continued taking her slave anywhere in V-Town, Spoon Island, or Kailano Island she chose to, sticking her tongue out at Valentin a few times when they passed him. The few times they saw Thadeo again, Angelica seemed to be a little less rude to him, though still not very big sisterly. Angelica wanted Danny to sleep on her ship, but as tempting as it was he said no. He had too much to do through the night in V-Town between feeding his family and the NA meetings. She argued him at first, but then caved and said he's the only one who can say no to her.

With mere days until the official "Creating more V-Kids" Day, Jake wanted to join in on setting fire to the Fertility Clinic, but both Cameron and Danny talked him out of it. Jake's job on the police force was too important to risk losing, because they needed more weapons. Georgie was going to keep a close watch and manipulate the camera footage to make it look like an accident.

After taking food to his family in the sewers like usual, Danny met Cameron outside of the fertility clinic. Danny, Cameron, and Georgie would be missing the NA meeting that night, but Jake still planned to meet Willow and Josslyn.

Cameron had a red gas lighter gun he used to light the old-fashioned streetlights through V-Town. Danny swiped two bobby pins from Angelica's hair earlier that day. It had been a long time, but he remembered his mom showing him how to pick a lock once. He opened the pin and bent it at a 90-degree angle. He placed it between his teeth and removed the rubber end. Then he stuck the end of the flat part of the pin in the top of the lock and bent it. He took the second bobby pin and bent the tip of it. He stuck it into the bottom of the lock and let it hang down. He turned the bottom one counterclockwise to apply tension and pushed down on it until he heard a click. Then he lifted both and opened the door.

"Nice work, D." Cameron patted his back.

They stepped inside a dark waiting area.

"I want to make sure no one is here before we do it," Danny said.

"Yeah, we're not murderers," Cam agreed.

They peeked inside the bathrooms, and every door they could see until they reached a room with a freezer tank labeled: _Sperms of the Almighty V_.

"Augh, that's disgusting!" Cameron groaned.

Danny's mouth dropped slightly. "What is he planning to impregnate all the women in this town?"

"All right let's just do it," Cam said. "I can't take Valentin winning anymore!"

"Okay."

They opened the freezer and pushed it onto its side, vials falling to the floor. Danny pulled out today's paper—_V-Town News—_and held it out in front of him.

Cameron pointed the lighter gun at it, and it caught on fire. Danny tossed it to the floor, and they ran out of the clinic. When they reached the street, they both hunched over, breathing rapidly.

"If we ever escape… _When_ we escape V-Town, I'm gonna be a firefighter," Cam said. "This is the third fire I've caused in my life and hopefully the last. I'd rather fight them than cause them."

Danny scrunched his face. "When were the other two fires?"

"When Jake was a baby I played with matches and accidentally set fire to the house when he was inside. And I accidentally caused a fire at Wyndemere during Spencer's birthday party once."

Danny snorted. "That's kind of funny."

"Oh yeah…hilarious…" Cam rolled his eyes. "At least I'm not the only pyro in the family now."

Danny looked back at the windows of the clinic and he could see the fire spreading quickly.

_Nee-er. Nee-er._

Danny's eyes grew wide. "That's a siren. We better run before we get caught. I think you should hide."

Cam raised an eyebrow. "Hide?"

"They'll trace it back to you. Not many in this town have access to a lighter gun."

Cameron groaned. "I don't want to hide. I'm no coward."

"You're not being a coward, but if they lock you up then that's one man less on the night we escape. We need you. We need your help to free everyone."

He sighed but nodded. "You're right. I want… no I _need_ to save my mom and brothers from this town."

"Good. Come on, I'll take you to my grandparents."

They pried open the sewer as the sirens came closer and lowered themselves inside, pulling back the grate.


	11. Chapter 11- Preparation Day

**Chapter 11- Preparation Day**

Danny surprisingly slept well the last few hours of the night. He felt he and Cam finally accomplished something in V-Town. After setting aside his V-Vitamin, using the bathroom, and changing, he made his way out to the courtyard where Valentin was talking to Jake with Emma, Trina, and Georgie nearby.

"This is your last chance," Valentin said. "Where is Cameron?"

Jake balled his hand into a fist. He likely wanted to lash out at Valentin, but he had to keep up the front that he was under his control. "I don't know, Incredible V. I'll alert you right away if I find out."

Valentin turned and looked at Danny. "Did you have anything to do with this?"

"To do with what?" Danny asked.

Valentin glared at him. "Burning down the fertility clinic."

Danny stared. "No, but good for whoever did."

Valentin clenched his jaw. "You haven't been to the adult V-Town services Friday nights."

"No. I'm too busy serving Miss Marchesi. She works me really hard."

"Well this week's services will be extra special. I've convinced Dr. Cabot to revive the Renewing of the Mind class for all ages."

Danny swallowed hard, his chest becoming heavy. Jake's eyes grew wide.

"I'm concerned the people of V-Town might be falling away from my teachings, so we need set you back on track. I expect you and Angelica to be there tomorrow night. Good day, Daniel." Valentin walked away with Trina.

When Valentin and his personal assistant were out of sight, Jake pulled Danny into the camera-free zone and Georgie and Emma followed.

"Okay, where _is_ Cam?" Jake asked.

Danny looked at Emma and took a deep breath. "With my grandparents."

"Well, if they're planning to mind-map all of us starting tomorrow, we need to escape tonight," Jake said.

Emma's eyes grew wide.

Danny sighed. "But we don't have everything we need yet, and the ones in…" He looked at Emma again. "The ones hiding still need more strength."

"Well, they have all the strength they're going to get," Jake said. "We've run out of time. It's now or never. We need to fight."

"We don't even have all our reinforcements. We need more time."

"But we don't have more time, Danny. This is our time. It's time to fight."

Georgie nodded. "It is time."

Emma lowered her gaze.

Danny took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay. We need to make final preparations then. Emma…"

She looked up at him.

"Think about your parents. Think about your brother. You must miss them. You must want to see them again."

"You were close to your grandma too," Jake added. "Danny saw her and Patrick in the VTPD. And Georgie saw Robin through the cameras at Ferncliff."

"But maybe the V is right…" Emma said barely above a whisper and started to tear up. "My mom always left me before, maybe she chose to leave me again."

Danny's heart sank. "But your dad never left you before. When he and my mom were together, and we acted like siblings… I know he'd never choose to leave you. You were everything to him. He was a great dad."

"And your grandma was always there for you, and my mom was too," Jake said. "Say we're wrong and our parents don't want us… at least we'll have each other. We shouldn't put up with Valentin's abuse on the off chance that our parents did abandon us… which I know they didn't."

Tears streamed down Emma's cheek.

"Jake is right," Danny said. "We do have each other. You've always been like a sister to me. And your little brother, Noah, he needs you. You don't him growing up in V-Town under Valentin's control. If not for yourself, do it for Noah. Come with us."

Emma pushed away her tears with the back of her hand and nodded. "Okay. I'll go with you. If we take Noah too."

Danny smiled. "Okay. We need your help. I know this is going to be hard, but we need you to somehow steal some hand grenades and any weapons you can today. You too, Jake, get as many guns as you can. Georgie, when you go to work tonight, switch off all the cameras. I'm going to get Angelica to get me into the children's district to talk to Willow and Josslyn. We'll start at 1:00am and meet down by the docks. Jake, you and Emma will meet TJ to free everyone in the VTPD. I'll get my grandpa to come with me to Ferncliff. Cam can meet Willow and Josslyn in the Children's District to help with the kids. Kevin and Lucy can go to the High District to get Wiley. Georgie, you meet my grandma, my aunts, Ava, Leo, and the little ones down by the docks right at 1:00am and Angelica will meet you there. You can get the ship ready."

"What about the prisoners at Pentonville?" Jake asked.

Danny sighed. "I don't think we have enough men. I know it sounds selfish, but our priorities are our loved ones and I don't think we'll have time to go there."

"What about your grandma or your aunts or Leo?" Jake asked.

He frowned. "Molly and Ava have to focus on Lexie and Nikky, and I don't think this is Grandma or Aunt Krissy's strong suit. And, I don't know… I kind of want to protect Leo."

"Leo and I will free those at Pentonville," Georgie cut in.

Danny groaned. "Okay, fine. Though I'm sure Grandma will have another panic attack when I tell her."

GHGHGH

Danny's prediction came true. After getting word to Josslyn and Willow of their plans and going over everything with Angelica, and preparing the grenades on _The Gel_, Danny finally went down to the sewers just after midnight to fill everyone in.

His grandma hunched over hyperventilating after he told them they'd escape tonight. Kristina offered to go to Pentonville with Leo and Georgie causing Alexis to shake uncontrollably.

"Mom," Kristina said. "I want to help."

Julian rubbed Alexis' back. "Lex, take slow, deep breaths. Just think, we're going to be free on Spoon Island tonight, and even better… we'll be reunited with Sam and Lucas."

"Yeah," Danny agreed. "And you'll see Willow and Scout again. And Nikolas, I know you love him."

"This is your chance to stand up to Valentin," Julian added. "And to claim what is rightfully yours."

Alexis' breathing started to slow down.

Julian grinned and tied his long hair back. "And soon enough, you and I will be the King and Queen of our new land."

Alexis scowled and Danny, Leo, Cam, Kristina, and Molly laughed.

"Oh no, does this mean we need to start bowing to you guys?" Kristina sniggered.

Alexis rolled her eyes.

"Okay, it's almost 1 now," Danny said and held out a gun for Alexis. "For protection. You'll need to carry Annabelle the Second. I think you, Molly, Ava, and the kids should get a head start down to the docks."

Alexis stared at the gun.

Ava scooped up Nikky in her arms and Molly took Lexie's hand.

Alexis took a deep breath and took the gun but shook her head. "I'm going to Ferncliff with you and your grandfather."

Julian smacked his own forehead.

"Uh… Don't you think it would be best if you go with Aunt Molly?" Danny asked.

"No, I need to go free my first born," Alexis insisted. "I'm not just going to wait around having another panic attack while my loved ones are risking their lives." She turned to Ava. "Just please take care of Molly and Lexie. Kristina, Leo… you stay together." She hugged each of them.

Danny handed Molly and Ava each a gun. "When you get down to the docks, you'll meet Angelica. She's expecting you. She's about Mom's height with dark hair. She'll be at her ship."

Julian hugged Ava, and TJ kissed the top of Lexie's head, then kissed Molly.

Molly and Ava helped their children out of the sewer and then Danny passed Annabelle the second up to them.

"Kevin, Lucy… remember, Wiley's at the Quartermaine Mansion. Your biggest hurdle will be Nelle. Hopefully she and Michael are sleeping." Danny handed Kevin a gun and some V-Vitamins to Lucy. "If you have to, use those on any V-Guards. But all the security systems should be shut down, including alarms."

"What about Spencer?" Alexis asked. "You haven't mentioned him.

"He's locked in a cage on Spoon Island," Danny said.

Alexis gasped.

"We'll worry about him when we get there."

They watched Kevin and Lucy climb up through the sewer.

Danny handed Cameron and TJ each a gun and some V-Vitamins.  
"Cam, meet Josslyn and Willow in the Children's District. Gather up as many kids as you can. But remember, Scout, Aiden, Violet, Avery, Donna, and Noah are the first priority. TJ, you'll meet Jake and Emma at the VTPD to free all the prisoners."

TJ and Cameron climbed up next.

"Now, Leo… Aunt Krissy…" Danny handed Kristina a gun and some V-Vitamins to Leo. "Georgie's meeting you at Pentonville."

Alexis hugged them again. "_Please_, be careful. And stay together. I love you both."

Julian messed up Leo's long hair. "Stay safe, kids."

Leo and Kristina climbed up and disappeared.

Danny handed a gun to Julian. "Okay… this is it. Let's go get Mom and Uncle Lucas."


	12. Chapter 12- Not Without My Daughter

**Chapter 12- Not Without My Daughter**

Danny's heart sped rapidly as he and his grandparents made their way to Ferncliff. He finally got a better look at them. While they had put on some weight, they still didn't look like the strong and healthy grandparents he remembered. Both of them had stringy, greasy hair and the dark circles around their eyes were so deep. Their skin was dirty, and they still smelt like the sewer. And Julian had short stubble on his face

"As soon as we take over Wyndemere, I'm having an hour-long shower," Julian said. "And I'm shaving off this awful hair. I don't know how you women keep your hair tidy."

Alexis took a deep breath. "Having a shower is the least of our concerns the emotional damage this has caused all of us Sam and Lucas being locked up in Ferncliff and the kids all alone in V-Town and us being stuck in a sewer for three years and Lexie and Nikky not ever seeing proper sunlight not to mention me suddenly having to lead everyone and it's really hot out here I think I just swallowed my own spit." She rubbed her throat.

"Okay, calm down," Julian said. "Before you have another panic attack. Just focus on getting everyone out of Ferncliff. We'll deal with the rest later."

Danny pulled out the bobby pins Angelica gave him, and he started to pick the lock.

Alexis gasped. "When did you learn to do that?"

"Mom taught me once," Danny said.

Alexis sighed.

"It's really not hard, Lex," Julian said.

"Says you," Alexis said.

They heard a click. Danny rose to his feet. "Okay I have V-Vitamins just in case."

"Danny," Julian said, getting his gun ready. "We won't need them."

Danny nodded and pulled out his gun.

Alexis' eyes grew wide.

"Okay, Lex," Julian huffed. "If you you're going to panic at every little thing, I think you should head to the docks."

Alexis glared at him. "Not without my daughter."

Julian groaned. "Okay."

They slowly opened the door. The front desk was vacant, and the hallways were eerily quiet. They opted to take the stairs to bring less attention. When they reached the next floor, a red headed woman in white scrubs closed the door to one of the rooms.

Julian whispered. "Danny, I'm sorry you have to see this…" He trailed behind the woman and pounded her on the head with his gun and she dropped to the floor.

Danny took a deep breath as Julian took the keys out of the woman's hand.

They hastened to the first room and Julian fiddled with the keys until he found the right one and unlocked it. He slowly opened the door and saw Robin Scorpio sitting in a padded room with two large blank screens on the ceiling, labeled Emma and Noah.

She wore a white straitjacket, and her face was pale. Her mouth dropped open when she saw them. "A-Alexis?"

Julian hurried over to her and ripped off the straitjacket. She burst into tears as he helped her to her feet.

"Come on," Julian said. "We don't have much time."

Alexis wrapped an arm around her as they walked.

"Emma… Noah… are they okay?" Robin asked. "The screens shut off again."

Alexis' eyes grew wide. "My goodness… were you forced to watch your children suffer while being locked in there?"

Robin nodded.

"Emma is escaping with us," Danny said. "And Cam, Josslyn, and Willow are bringing Noah and the other kids."

"And Patrick?" Robin asked. "Or my mom?"

"They're at the police station," Danny said. "We're freeing them too."

Julian unlocked the next door, revealing Sonny Corinthos in a straitjacket as well, sitting in a padded room with several blank screens on the ceiling, labeled Dante, Michael, Morgan, Avery, and Donna.

Julian lifted him to his feet. "Are you still mind-mapped?"

Sonny stared at him.

"What? Surprised that _I'm _the one who's saving you?" Julian asked.

"Julian, not now," Alexis said. "Just take off the straitjacket."

Julian groaned but removed it from Sonny.

"Kristina… is she okay?" Sonny asked. "She's the only one of my kids there wasn't camera footage of…"

Alexis shrugged. "Good as to be expected for living in a sewer for three years."

Behind the next door, was Nikolas Cassadine with one screen above his head, labeled Spencer. Alexis teared up and she was the one to help him to his feet and remove the straitjacket, then she squeezed him in a tight hug.

"Oh, Nikolas," Alexis said. "I was afraid I'd never see you again."

He exhaled deeply. "I have to get to Spencer. When I get my hands on Valentin…"

"That's where we're going," Julian said. "To Spoon Island to defeat Valentin."

"Yes, and we'll free Spencer," Alexis added.

When they opened the next door, Lulu Falconeri burst into tears. There were two screens on her ceiling labeled Charlotte and Rocco.

"I need to get Charlotte and Rocco… and I don't know where Dante is," Lulu cried, and she hugged Nikolas.

Danny's heart sank. He never thought about Rocco in this rescue mission. He hoped Cam, Josslyn, or Willow would bring him too.

At the next room, Julian dropped to the floor and wrapped his arms around Lucas who sat under one screen on the ceiling labeled Jonah.

"Dad…" Lucas cried in his arms. "Wiley…"

"Kevin and Lucy are getting Wiley," Danny said.

Julian helped Lucas to his feet and took off his straitjacket. Alexis hugged him tightly.

"What happened to you guys?" Lucas asked.

"We've been living in the sewers," Julian said. "Each time one of us tried to come up, we'd get shot."

With their group growing bigger, they continued down the hallway. Julian unlocked the next door to find Jason sitting under two blank screens on the ceiling labeled Cameron and Jake.

Danny's muscles tensed and he swallowed hard.

Julian helped him to his feet and removed his straitjacket.

"Jason…" Sonny teared up and hugged him.

Jason looked over at Danny. "Are you doing okay?"

Danny shrugged. "I will be."

Jason smiled a little. "Cam and Jake okay?"

"About the same as me," Danny said.

"And Elizabeth?"

"At the police station. Jake is rescuing her."

Alexis gulped. "There's only one more room."

Danny's chest went heavy and Lucas squeezed his shoulder.

Alexis' breathing sped up as she hovered next to Julian when he unlocked the door.

Three screens were on the ceiling, labeled Willow, Daniel, and Emily. But Dr. Cabot laid passed out on the floor in a straitjacket, with a syringe lying beside him.

Alexis gasped.

"Mom…" Danny said.

"She escaped," Julian said.

Dr. Cabot moaned and slowly opened his eyes. "The patient… 4, she escaped."

"And you're staying locked up." Julian slammed the door shut and locked it.

Danny smiled a little.

"Well, where would she have gone?" Alexis asked.

"It's obvious, isn't it? To find me, Scout, and Willow," Danny said. "She's out there in V-Town."

"And none of you are going anywhere."

They whipped around to find the red headed woman with a walkie-talkie pressed to her mouth and a gun in her other hand pointing at them.


	13. Chapter 13- Like a Mother Scorned

The end of this chapter is for you Foxy (well partly for me too lol), I think you'll like it. Enjoy everyone!

**Chapter 13- Hell Hath No Fury Like a Mother Scorned**

"Messenger Alessandro, do you copy?" the red-headed woman said into her walkie-talkie. "Messenger Alessandro?"

Julian and Danny each pointed their guns back at her.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way," Julian said, then whispered. "Danny, give your gun to Jason.

Danny groaned. This was supposed to be his battle… Jason was a hitman, but Danny wanted to bring down the mob, not let Jason take over. He swallowed hard. "No."

The red-headed woman shook her walkie-talkie, then stepped closer to everyone. "The Almighty V will not allow a divide in V-Town. We were all given the choice to join, but you people did not choose wisely. Therefore, you deserved to be locked up… but once the Transcendent V learns of all this, you will be flushed."

"V-Town ends now," Julian said through gritted teeth. "The V will lose."

Alexis slowly started to raise her gun in her shaky hand, but then Jason reached and slipped it out of her hand.

"He will not," the red-headed woman said. "He is all-powerful, all-knowing, omnipresent—"

"Omnipresent?" Lulu scowled. "If he's omnipresent why hasn't he stopped us from escaping on his own?"

Danny's heart sped as he started to pull the trigger…

_Bang_!

_Bang_!

Danny was too late. Jason shot the red-headed woman in the chest just as she shot Robin in the upper arm. Both women collapsed to the floor. Lucas dropped beside Robin and began applying pressure to the wound.

The colour quickly drained from Robin's face and she screeched in pain.

"Get me a towel, anything!" Lucas shouted. "Or give me one of your shirts!"

"Mine's probably the cleanest." Danny ripped off his V-Town shirt and gave it to Lucas.

Lucas wrapped it tightly.

Jason crouched down beside them and squeezed Robin's hand on her good arm.

Julian walked over to the red-headed woman and nudged her with his foot. "Dead." He lifted the walkie-talkie and removed the batteries. "We need to get going."

Lucas lifted Robin.

"We'll re-group down at the docks, then I'll go look for Sam," Julian said.

Alexis set her hands on her hips and glared at him. "I think you mean _we_."

Julian rolled his eyes. "Fine. Let's just go."

GHGHGH

When they arrived at the docks, the gate was open. Angelica was sitting on the gunwale of _The Gel_ watching all of the frenzy people reunite with their loved ones.

Danny scanned through the crowd. Patrick held little Noah tightly in one arm and Emma was clutching tightly to his waist as Anna kissed the top of her head and kept stroking her hair.

Danny sighed in relief when he saw Rocco hugging Dante. They remembered to bring him too. Lulu rushed over to them, crying as she cupped Rocco's face in her hands and Dante kissed her.

Spinelli had his arms wrapped around Georgie, and Stella was hugging TJ and Curtis. Molly had Lexie on her hip as she kept glancing around.

Behind Angelica, Kevin, Lucy, Scott Baldwin, Diane Miller, Max and Milo Giambetti, Epiphany, and other former Port Charles residents that Danny recognized were seated on the ship.

Nikolas ran over to Ava, Avery, and Nikky. Ava spoke to him and stroked Nikky's brown hair. Nikolas wrapped his arms around them.

Danny's mouth dropped slightly. Kristina had her arms around Michael who was holding a sleeping Wiley in his arms! Sasha and her three-year-old son next to them. Carly kept pacing in front of them, poor Donna sitting on the ground by herself crying.

Carly threw her arms in the air. "Three years! _Three years_! And Jason never rescued me!"

Josslyn gawked at her from where she stood with Jax and Willow.

"Carly, please calm down," Bobbie said, then picked up Donna. "Let's take a moment and be grateful."

Jason hurried over, and Carly turned with her hands on her hips.

"Well it's about time!" Carly said. "It's nice to see where your priorities lie these days."

But Jason brushed past her to where Elizabeth was embracing her boys and Violet. Cameron, Jake, and Aiden looked up at him as he kissed Elizabeth.

Carly gaped at them.

Danny's face lit up when he saw his dad holding Scout in his arms and Monica was rubbing her back, then she turned and hugged Jason.

Danny's heart sank. There was no sign of his mom.

"Okay, we need to find Sam," Alexis said.

"Danny, get everyone on board," Julian said. "Go on without us. We'll go find your mom."

Lucas hurried Robin to the ship and Patrick, Anna, and the kids followed. Lucas made his way over to Michael and Wiley. Danny started towards his dad, sister, and grandma when Morgan Corinthos appeared.

"Morgan!" Carly's eyes went wide. "You are ali—"

_Bang_!

Morgan lifted a gun and shot Sonny through the centre of his forehead, and he dropped dead before he had the opportunity to reunite with his family.

Screams pierced the air and Carly went white as a ghost.

"No!" Kristina yelled. "Dad!"

Michael, still appearing to not be 100% of himself, stared.

Morgan slowly lifted his gun to his own temple.

"Everyone, get the kids on board!" Drew shouted and handed Scout to Monica.

Monica carried Scout and followed some of the young families on board.

"Morgan…" Carly said. "Don't do this."

"Oh, don't pretend like you care!" Morgan shouted. "You have your perfect golden son right there! Oh, Michael's so perfect. Michael's a hero for protecting little Krissy and Morgan when they were kidnapped. Poor Michael won't talk. Poor Michael is in a coma. Good for Michael for standing up for Krissy at grad. I wonder what yours and dad's million new kids think of him!"

"Morgan, please—" Kristina called out.

"Just admit it, _Mom_." Morgan clenched his jaw. "I am _nothing_. Not even The Great V and the Marchesis kept their promise to me. I guess the only justice was giving them Dad's business. At least I could give one gift to my siblings. They no longer have to be innocent victims to Dad's mob life."

"Morgan—" Carly started.

_Bang_!

Morgan shot himself and fell to the ground, dead. Screams ripped through the air again. Kristina and Josslyn dropped down crying. Jax bent over and wrapped his arms around Josslyn, and Alexis rushed over to Kristina. Dante's face paled. Carly stood there for several seconds, then threw herself over Morgan's dead body, weeping.

"_Ahhh_!"

Danny turned his head to Willow's scream. Nelle had one arm around her and held a knife to her throat. Danny didn't even see her arrive.

"Wow, what a dramatic performance from your son, Carly," Nelle said. "But oh so true. Looks like the mother of the century award has been taken out from under you."

Danny balled his hands into fists.

"Let Willow go." Jax let go of Josslyn and rose to his feet.

"Step any closer and she dies." Nelle dragged Willow over to Michael and Wiley. "You took them away from our home tonight, _didn't you_?"

Willow's breathing sped up.

"I realize you are jealous of me," Nelle continued. "But you keep trying to steal what is mine, so you have to pay."

Jax took a few steps closer.

"I _said_… stay back or she dies." Nelle dragged her further away from the docks and the crowd towards the opened gate.

Nelle threw Willow to the ground, then jumped on top of her, pressed the smooth side of the blade against her throat.

"_Michael and Jonah are mine_," Nelle said through gritted teeth.

"No," Michael said, breathing heavily, still holding Wiley tightly. "We're not."

Nelle's nostrils flared. "And now you're turning him against me!" She then flipped Willow's arm over and jabbed the knife into her forearm carving something into it.

Willow screamed out in agony and Jax darted over. But suddenly, Sam bolted through the gate and dove into Nelle pushing her off of Willow and tackling her to the ground.

"Sam!" Alexis, Julian, and Drew called out at the same time.

A huge smile plastered over Danny's face.

Jax rushed to Willow's side and helped her sit up. Tears spilled down her cheeks and she cradled her bad arm in her hand as she watched Sam and Nelle.

Nelle pointed the knife at Sam's chest, but Sam grabbed a hold of her wrist and pushed the knife down towards her. Nelle pushed back, but Sam was stronger.

"I. Told. You," Sam said through gritted teeth. "To. Leave. My. Children. Alone." She ripped the knife from Nelle's hand and stabbed her hard in the chest.

Nelle's head bobbed forward and blood gushed out of her mouth. Then she dropped backwards going limp, and her opened eyes went completely still.


	14. Chapter 14- Exodus

**Chapter 14- Exodus**

Danny looked up at Julian, then watched as Sam rolled off of Nelle's body and speed crawled over to Willow and Jax. She held Willow's forearm in one hand and gasped. She wrapped her free arm around Willow and kissed the side of her head as Jax ripped his shirt off and wrapped it around Willow's arm.

Alexis brushed passed Julian and Danny and rushed over to Sam and Willow, hugging Sam tightly.

"Oh, my goodness…" Alexis cried. "Three years… _Three years_…"

Julian squeezed Danny's shoulders. "Come on, let's go see your mom."

Danny took a deep breath and shook his head, but his eyes filled with tears. "Willow needs her right now."

"Where's Lucas?" Sam shouted out. "Lucas!"

"I think we've got to get on the ship," Jax said. "He can bandage her up on there."

"Danny!" Drew almost toppled over on Danny, he hugged him so hard. "Are you all right?"

Danny nodded, not letting go of Drew.

"_We need to leave now_!" Steve Webber ran through the gate with Andre Maddox, each carrying a laptop.

"We got all the flash drives and mind-mapping info from my old office and Cabot's new office," Andre said.

"But all the V-Guards are on their way," Steve added. "And there's a lot of them…"

"And they're angry," Andre said.

"Come on," Jax said as he and Sam helped Willow to her feet.

"Danny and Scout…" Sam said. "Where are they? Are they here? What about Drew?"

Alexis rubbed her back and pointed towards Drew, Danny, and Julian who were less than ten feet from them.

Sam looked between them, then locked eyes with Danny.

"Jax, can you get Willow on board?" Sam asked. "Make sure Lucas looks at her arm right away?"

"Of course," Jax said, and led Willow towards the crowd.

Sam placed a hand over heart and her eyes started to tear up.

Danny swallowed hard. "I'm sorry, Mom. The way I acted… the things I said…"

Sam rushed forward place a shaky hand on his cheek. "You're so grown up…"

Danny started to cry and looked down at her. "I don't hate you… I missed you… and I love you."

She kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you more. I saw you through the cameras… What they did to you and your sisters…"

"You should be proud of him, Sam," Julian said, kissing the top of her head. "He led all of Natasha's Army."

Sam laughed a little. "_Natasha's _Army?"

Alexis rolled her eyes, but stroked Sam's hair.

"We have a lot to catch you up on," Julian said.

Sam turned to Drew and he tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "The universe… or should I say the V… is determined to keep us apart."

Sam reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. "Then let's rewrite the stars… I'm not going to let an evil step-grandmother, an uncle, or any other Marchesi take any more time away from being with my kids or you." She kissed him deeply.

Danny smiled a little.

"_They're coming_!" Steve yelled as dozens of V-Guards marched through the gate, each carrying rifles.

Steve and Andre hastened onto the ship.

Sam's eyes grew wide and she looked up at Drew. "_Where's Scout_?"

"With Monica on the ship!" Drew shouted and took hers and Danny's hands.

They ran alongside Julian and Alexis towards the ship, but Drew stopped next to Carly who was still crying over Morgan's body. Bobbie was standing over her rubbing her back. Julian drew his gun and shot back at the guards.

"_Carly_, _come on_!" Bobbie begged. "We have to go!"

Carly shook her head. "Morgan… Morgan…"

"I'm so sorry about Morgan," Drew said. "But we have to go. Michael, Josslyn, and Donna need you."

"I can't leave him…"

Drew sighed. "Sam get Danny on board." He started lifting Morgan's body. "We'll give him a proper burial."

Danny boarded with Sam, Alexis, and Julian and Drew, Carly, and Bobbie followed with Morgan's body.

_Bang_!

Danny looked back as Chase shot a V-Guard and ran towards the ship.

Drew set down Morgan's body next to Michael and Wiley, and Bobbie and Carly sat with them. Josslyn glared at Carly from where she sat across the way with Jax and Willow, as Lucas was cleaning Willow's arm with alcohol swabs from a first aid kit.

Danny gasped when he saw Willow's arm with the word _Lunch _carved on it. Sam knelt beside her and rubbed her back. "Does anyone know where Scout is?"

Julian and Alexis sat with Kristina, Molly, Lexie, Leo, and Annabelle the second. TJ, Stella, and Curtis were on the other side of them.

"They headed towards the stern," Lucas said. "They were some of the first ones on board."

Chase ran on board, white in the face.

Sam squeezed Willow's good hand and looked over at Danny. "I'll be back."

Drew and Sam headed towards the back of the ship.

"So, that's the woman who's more beautiful than me?" Angelica drew Danny's attention to her, and she stood with hands on her hips.

Danny's eyes grew wide. "Aren't you going to start the ship!?"

"_One. Two. Three_!" Cam shouted as he, Jason, and Jake hurled some hand grenades over the ship as the V-Guards piled onto the deck. The deck exploded and a bunch of the V-Guards fell into the water. Jason, Cam, and Jake high-fived each other.

"That depends," Angelica said. "Once you're all at Spoon Island, what does that mean for us?"

Danny sighed. "You should come with us. Fight the Impotent V with us. Join our new society. You don't get along with your family anyway."

She squinted at him.

"Please…" Danny begged. "We have to go, _now_! The V-Guards are after us. We can't let them win. Please… fight the V with me."

She breathed in deeply.

Danny took her hands in his. "Please… do it for me, your slave…"

Jason, Cameron, and Jake threw more grenades over the ship.

Angelica eyed him up and down and smirked. "I'd do anything for my slave."

Danny smiled as Angelica took off. He turned and headed to the back of the ship, passing Dante, Lulu, and Rocco who was white in the face; Anna with Emma and Noah who was in a daze as Patrick tended to Robin's arm; Spinelli with Georgie sitting next to Mac, Felicia, Kevin, and Lucy; Elizabeth had her arms around Aiden and Violet who were both staring off in space; Nikolas and Ava tried to console a very dazed Avery as Nikky slept on Ava's lap;and he passed many other former citizens of Port Charles when he finally saw Drew and Sam kneel in front of Scout and Monica. The sun was starting to rise, and he looked out at the water, the ship had set sail.

Scout was still in her V-Town pajamas staring at her lap.

"Scout, baby…" Sam cried as she stroked her braids. "We've missed you so much. I'm so sorry for everything you've been through."

"You've grown so much," Drew said. "We're here for you now."

Scout looked up at Sam. "Mommy?"

"Yes, baby." Sam wrapped her arms around her. "I love you so much. So so much…"

Scout pulled away and lowered her gaze again. "I want to see Willow."

Sam smiled a little. "She's been taking care of you, hasn't she?"

Scout nodded.

Danny walked over to them and offered Scout his hand. "Maybe we can all go sit with her."

"That's a great idea," Sam said, offering a hand too.

Scout took each of their hands and they followed Drew and Monica to the front of the ship.

"Oh, Cookie!" Alexis stood up and smiled at her. "I'm so happy to see you."

Scout looked at Alexis, Julian, and her aunts horrified and ran behind Danny, clutching to him.

Alexis placed a hand over her mouth and started to tear up.

"It's okay, Scout," Julian said. "We do look kind of scary right now, don't we?"

Sam stroked her hair. "It's okay, Grandma and Grandpa are going to clean up as soon as we get to our new home."

Scout let go of Danny and ran over to Willow. She sat beside her and clung to her as Lucas wrapped a bandage around Willow's arm.

"I'm sorry, Sam…" Alexis said. "Maybe we shouldn't approach her again until we've showered and changed."

Sam sighed and went over to Willow and Scout.

Danny felt the ship slow down and he looked out as they approached Spoon Island, hoping against hope that they could defeat Valentin once and for all.


	15. Chapter 15- Battle of Wyndemere

Hi everyone, how are you enjoying the story? Which characters do you love, hate, or love to hate? Who's your favourite couple in this? What's your favourite part of the story and what do you want to see happen?

**Chapter 15- Battle of Wyndemere**

Danny swallowed hard as he looked between his parents and grandparents. Sam squeezed Willow and Scout's hands, then stepped over to Julian, Alexis, Drew, and Danny.

"Okay, what is going on?" Sam asked, looped her arm around Danny's. "Why are we at Spoon Island?"

"Because your mother is going to claim what is rightfully hers," Julian said.

Alexis groaned.

"Danny found the codicil that everyone so anxiously wanted," Julian explained. "Turns out everything belongs to your mom. Or should say, her Royal Highness Natasha Mikkosvo… however you say her long name."

Sam's eyes grew wide. "What? It doesn't belong to Nikolas?"

"What doesn't belong to me?" Nikolas walked over.

Julian patted his back. "Sorry, champ. But the codicil revealed that Mikkos left everything to Alexis."

Nikolas scrunched his face. "What?"

"Maybe we should just go back and live in the sewers…" Alexis said. "It would be a lot safer."

"Oh yeah, and either die of starvation or lack of hygiene…" Julian rolled his eyes. "Great idea."

"With all due respect Alexis," Drew said. "While I agree with you on your views on the mob and about not taking unnecessary risks, especially when it comes to family… this is different… this is a risk we all need to take. We can't be under Valentin's rule any longer."

"Come on, Grandma," Danny said. "You need to lead your people."

Alexis sighed. "You're talking like I'm some queen in the middle ages."

"Well, you are technically Russian Royalty," Drew said.

"So, Mom is just going to kick Valentin out of Wyndemere?" Sam asked. "That's the plan?"

"Pretty much," Julian said. "With her army there to protect her."

"All right," Drew said. "I'm in. But I need a weapon. Who else is coming?"

"Well, I'm going," Nikolas said. "I have to get Spencer and I'm not letting Valentin rule any longer."

Sam rubbed her temples, then held her head high. "I'm staying here with Danny, Willow, and Scout. I'm sure Valentin will send men to the ship once all hell breaks loose and I won't be separated from them again."

"Well, I'm going with Grandma to fight Valentin," Danny said. "This is my battle too."

Sam sighed. "Danny, you've been great, but I want you to stay on the ship with me and your sisters."

Danny shook his head. "I'm sorry, Mom. Technically we're still under Valentin's rule and 16 is considered an adult in V-Town. So, I'm going."

"That's one of the first laws I'll be reverting then." Alexis crossed her arms. "I'm with your mother on this. You should stay here."

"Well, I'm not going without him," Angelica's voice announced her presence standing next to Sam, barely an inch shorter than her. "And whether you like it or not, you need me."

Danny grinned.

"Uh… who are you?" Julian asked.

"Who am I?" Angelica's nostrils flared. "Who _am I_? I just saved your ungrateful behind. And no one ever says no to me or to my slave."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "_Slave_? You're calling my son a slave?"

"Mom, relax," Danny said. "This is Angelica and she's right. We need her. She has Valentin under her thumb."

"She's the girl who got you out of jail?" Sam asked.

"Not only did she get Danny out of jail, but she saved Scout's life," Drew said. "Valentin was going to shoot her when Angelica showed up."

"I saw that in the camera footage, but there was no sound," Sam said. "So, I didn't know the entire context."

"That must have been torture for you," Alexis said.

"Anywho…" Angelica rolled her eyes. "Not that this concern for each other isn't touching…" She stuck her index finger in her mouth and fake-gagged. "My slave and I are going to help defeat the Insignificant V. That was the terms of our agreement so you all could use my ship."

Drew sighed. "All right let's stop arguing and get going. Sam, you stay with Willow and Scout. Protect them and I'll protect Danny."

Sam closed her eyes and groaned. "Okay."

"I'm coming too," Curtis said. "Trina's at Wyndemere now. Cameron told me Valentin wants her to live there since she's his personal assistant."

"All right, and I think Jason should come," Julian said.

Danny looked down a-ways where Jason was sitting with Elizabeth, the boys, and Violet.

"Oh, I don't think so," Monica cut in. "Not with his heart condition. I'm afraid last night was already too much for him…"

"But we need his skill," Julian said. "This is all or nothing. If we don't defeat Valentin, then his condition won't matter."

"I'm in too." Cameron appeared at their side.

"And me," Jake said.

"I want to come," Leo said.

Julian patted Leo's arm. "You stay and help TJ guard the ship."

Leo frowned.

"I'll come," Anna offered. "Patrick's staying with Robin and the kids. I think all the doctors and nurses should stay on the ship. I have a feeling they'll be needed after."

"I need to get Charlotte," Lulu said. "Dante's staying here. The kids need some protection."

Julian nodded and turned to Alexis. "All right, Natasha. Lead your army."

All the colour faded from Alexis' face.

GHGHGH

Alexis panted heavily as she led Julian, Danny, Angelica, Drew, Jason, Cam, Jake, Nikolas, Curtis, Anna, and Lulu to Wyndemere Castle.

Julian held his gun in front of his chest. "Got the codicil ready?"

Alexis squeezed her eyes shut and nodded. "I don't think this is a good idea… Maybe we can live on Angelica's ship instead."

Julian groaned and made for the door when it swung open revealing Valentin standing behind Charlotte and Nina, who looked like her baby would pop any minute.

Valentin clenched his jaw. "Natasha… I just received word." He eyed her up and down. "Well, this is an interesting new look. It suits you."

"Charlotte…" Lulu teared up and reached out to her, but Valentin lifted a gun to their daughter's temple.

Charlotte's eyes grew wide and Lulu gasped.

"_Where's Spencer_!?" Nikolas charged at him, but Lulu held him back.

"Stop! I don't want him to hurt Charlotte," Lulu said.

"He won't hurt his own daughter," Nikolas said.

"Valentin, give it up," Julian said, pointing his gun at him. "We know the truth. We have the codicil. Spoon Island belongs to Alexis."

Alexis swallowed hard and pulled the codicil out of her pocket. "All right, _bro_. It is time for you get off of my property and let Nina and Charlotte go. You have caused enough distress to my children, my grandchildren, my nephews, and my sweet niece whom you are going to lower your gun from."

"You think I care what a piece of paper says?" Valentin said through gritted teeth. "Wyndemere is mine and _I'm_ the true Cassadine line."

"No, you're not," Alexis said. "Now you can leave Spoon Island calmly and rationally, or my army will escort you."

_Chuff_. _Chuff. Chuff. Chuff._

Valentin grinned. "Is that so?"

_Chuff_. _Chuff. Chuff. Chuff._

Danny looked up as Matteo Marchesi jumped from a whirring helicopter and pointed a gun at them and—

_Bang_!

Danny felt his heart stop as Jake dropped to his knees, blood gushing from his throat. Alexis and Lulu screamed. Jake fell forward and Cameron and Jason dropped beside him.

"Jake…" Cam started crying.

"_Cameron, apply pressure to it_." Jason turned Jake onto his back, then rose to his feet and drew his gun.

Danny's eyes started tearing up and he knelt beside Jake. Cam started applying pressure to it. Then Angelica stomped over to Matteo.

"Just what do you think you're doing, _loser_!" Angelica shoved Matteo. "You shot my slave's cousin. He's oddly close to his family. You hurt my slave, you hurt me too!"

Two more helicopters descended and Luca, Rafaele, Thadeo, and a bunch of V-Guards jumped off next. Rafaele shot his gun, just missing Anna.

Jason, Drew, and Julian took out several V-Guards.

"Let go of Charlotte," Lulu begged. "_Please, _let go of Charlotte!"

But Valentin dragged Nina and Charlotte towards the helicopters.

Luca pointed his gun towards them with a shaky hand and his eyes welling with tears, while Thadeo ran behind him looking out at everyone.

_Bang_!  
Rafaele shot Lulu in the shoulder as she ran after Charlotte. Nikolas darted to Lulu, helping her stay standing.

Angelica turned to Luca who was now shaking head to toe and breathing heavily. "Join me. Let's take down the Stupid V."

_Bang_!

Jason shot at Matteo, but he darted out of the way.

Ropes were lowered from the helicopters and Thadeo ran out from behind Luca towards one of the helicopters and—

_Bang_!

Anna shot at a V-Guard just as Thadeo ran in front of him. Blood gushed from his leg and he dropped to the ground screaming.

Anna threw a hand over her mouth and gasped. "I shot a child…"

Angelica's face paled.

"Retreat!" Alessandro yelled from one of the helicopters.

Valentin, Nina, and Charlotte clutched onto one of the ropes and ascended into the air. Matteo lifted Thadeo and held onto another rope.

"_Angelica_… _Luca_… come…" Alessandro called out.

Luca darted over and ascended up one of the ropes.

"Angelica!" Alessandro shouted out again. "Cupcake, come on!"

Angelica turned and locked eyes with Danny.

"Gel… please stay!" Danny called out to her.

"She shot my brother…" Angelica said.

Danny stumbled over to her. "She didn't mean to… please… stay."

"She shot my brother…" Angelica repeated.

Danny took her hands in his. "She was trying to shoot a V-Guard. Please, don't let the Clueless V win. Stay with your slave."

"She shot my brother!" Angelica yanked her hands away from Danny and advanced over to Anna. "_You shot my brother_!" She started punching her chest.

"I'm so sorry…" Anna said.

"Cameron, go get a doctor from the ship! I'm going to get him inside!" Jason instructed, then carried Jake towards the castle.

Cameron ran towards the ship

"Look, it was an accident!" Danny pointed towards Jake. "_That_ wasn't! Matteo shot Jake deliberately!"

Angelica clenched her jaw. "Thadeo is just a little kid! I helped all of you escape. I took a stance for you! And _this_ is how you re-pay me!?" She slapped Danny. "_How could you_!?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…" Drew came over. "This isn't Danny's fault. I'm sure your brother will recover."

"That's not the point. Want to know what I think? I think you were just using me!" She spit on Danny. "You _filthy Cassadine_!"

"Angelica…" Danny said. "No. I care about you."

"You only care about your stupid family!" Angelica shouted.

"That's not true. Don't _you_ care about _me_?"

"No! All you are is an _enemy_!"

She ran to the rope and held on. But as the helicopters ascended, she grinned at Danny and winked.

Danny smiled. It was all a show for her family…

Cameron, Elizabeth, and Steve came running towards the castle. Tears spilled down Elizabeth's cheeks.

Julian cupped Alexis' face in his hands. "Well, it's time for you to tell your people. This is your queendom now."

"Take Lulu to the ship," Nikolas said. "I'm going to find Spencer."

"And I Trina," Curtis ran inside with Nikolas.

Danny, Alexis, Julian, Drew, Lulu, and Anna made their way back to the ship. As soon as they boarded, everyone cheered and clapped except for Carly.

Alexis took a deep breath. "Well… welcome home. I'm afraid our fight has just started. But at least we can start over now and protect this island. To begin with, we'll need to build new homes. But Spoon Island isn't as big as Port Charles. I'm thinking 5-7 per household so we can shelter everyone. In the meantime, everyone can take shelter at Wyndemere. So, we'll need to assign builders."

Julian nudged her and muttered, "An army…"

Alexis sighed. "And my husband Julian will be General of Natasha's Army. I'll leave it to him to draft people and organize it. So, we'll focus on the army, building homes, healing the injured, restoring those who were mind-mapped, and keeping shelter for the children until I come up with plans for this new society."

"Hear, hear!" Sam, Kristina, and Molly walked over and hugged her as everyone cheered once more.


	16. Chapter 16- Natasha's Rule

Awe man, I wish Alexis was my mom so I could have my own wing of a castle! Lol. Okay, this is unedited because I have to head out.

**Chapter 16- Natasha's Reign**

The plan was for everyone to get a few hours sleep and for the sewer people to shower and change before Julian and Alexis would organize the army and the builders, and Alexis would also give an update to her plans for their new society.

Scout wanted to bunk with Willow, at least for the time being, and Danny was going to share a room… or chamber… with Leo, which made it almost like old times, until the rest of the people had their own homes. Sam would share a room with Kristina between Scout/Willow's room and Danny/Leo's room. Across the hall TJ, Molly, and Lexie had a room next to Nikolas, Ava, Avery, and Nikky, with Lucas and Spencer sharing in the next room. Nikolas had found Spencer locked in a cage on the grounds. As far as Danny knew, no one had informed him yet about the codicil and the fact that he and Nikolas aren't the true heirs. At the end of the hallway, Alexis and Julian had the great chamber. Alexis had mentioned wanting Sam, Lucas, Nikolas, Kristina, and Molly, and Leo once he's of age, to each have their own wing once the rest of the residents were dispersed. Danny wasn't sure if his mom and her siblings would want that, but it was his grandma's attempts at keeping her family together.

Danny couldn't sleep and made his way to the lower north-west wing to check on Jake. He was propped up in a four-poster bed, with a dressing around his throat and connected to IVs and machines, listening to Cameron tell him about the rest of the battle. Jason stood with his arm around Elizabeth as Cam talked.

"And Curtis is trying to convince Trina to have a mind-mapping procedure done," Cam said. "We still can't get the internet or wi-fi, but apparently Dr. Maddox can still do the procedures offline."

"Hey…" Danny walked in. "How are you feeling?"

Jake frowned.

"Well, the good news is that Jake survived." Elizabeth gave Jake's shoulder a soft squeeze. "And that's someone we're all grateful for. But he's going to be on a feeding tube, and we don't know yet if he's going to be able to speak again and he's not going to try until his throat heals." She stroked his hair. "But we're hoping for the best."

"Apparently your great-grandmother kept a bunch of hospital equipment on hand," Cameron said. "I remember Spencer telling me and Emma that once actually."

"Well, that's good," Danny said. "We'll need it."

"Danny," Jason said. "I just wanted to say you did good last night. All of you boys did, and it's something to be proud of." He patted Cameron's back.

Danny smiled a little and nodded. "Well, Grandma's going to explain her plan soon and I want to be there. I'm glad you're okay, Jake."

"I'll come with you," Cam offered. "I want to help with anything and everything."

GHGHGH

Danny joined Drew and Sam in the crowded ballroom as they waited for Alexis and Julian to arrive.

"How's Willow and Scout?" Danny asked.

"They're still sleeping," Sam said. "I didn't want to wake them. Nikolas said Spencer's still sleeping too, and so are Lexie and Nikky. How are you doing, buddy?"

Danny shrugged. "I'm just glad we're all safe and that Jake's going to be all right."

"I feel so much better." Julian walked in wearing a suit and ran his hand through his now short hair.

"You don't feel awkward wearing Valentin and Nina's clothes?" Alexis groaned, straightening Nina's pink blouse and holding a folder with her other hand.

"I'm just glad to be out of the same clothes I've been wearing for _three years_," Leo mumbled, his long hair chopped off and clean. "Even if I have to wear one of Spencer's old buttoned-up shirts, at least it's not tight and covered with my own B.O.."

"Everyone, can I have your attention, please?" Alexis called out and the voices died down. "Okay, so like I said yesterday we're going to focus on the army, healing the injured, restoring minds, and building homes, as well as building a hospital or a clinic. I don't want to make this into a dictatorship, but until those things are organized, I will be assigning jobs. After that you'll have more choice in what you want to do. As long as it's legal that is…" She looked over at Jason who shifted awkwardly. "We'll build other things eventually, such as a police station, school, and places of business, but I think new homes and a hospital is our priority. Dr. Maddox has already starting a procedure on Michael Corinthos right now and has another one scheduled today. He says he can handle doing two per day. Any former doctors or nurses will be stationed here at Wyndemere until we have a clinic built to heal those who were injured during battle. Any former police officers, WSB agents, mob enforcers…" she cleared her throat. "Will be drafted to Julian's army for the time being."

Julian nudged her. "You mean Natasha's Army."

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Yes, Natasha's Army… I have assigned some of you to kitchen duty temporarily to make sure we're all fed. And some of you will be watching the children. Now, unfortunately, we were unable to escape with all of the children. We only have a count of less than twenty children under twelve, and even less teenagers. So, when we build the school it will be a two-room schoolhouse. And we're reverting back to 18 as the age of an adult."

Danny groaned.

"As for currency," Alexis continued. "The Cassadines have money hidden away that only the family has access to right now. But we will be distributing it as we start building this society and everyone starts working. We're also going to need some farmers and seamstresses, so we'll have money and clothes once we run out here at Wyndemere. So, I have papers and pens. I'll need you to write down your name, the job you'd like to apply for, your children's names and what grade they'll be in, and those you plan to live with. There will need to be a minimum of five per household due to limited space on the island. It's up to you if you choose to live with extended family or friends or partners. Please have this returned by tomorrow so we can organize everything."

Alexis passed some papers to TJ and Leo to hand out.

"Well, I want to be a seamstress," Kristina said. "I've always been interested in fashion."

Alexis smiled.

"You kids don't need to work," Julian said. "You're the princes and princesses, you can just stay at the castle and be pampered all day."

"Uh, no…" Alexis cut in. "I didn't raise them that way. I would however love it if you all lived here at the castle and had your own wing."

Sam, Kristina, Molly, and Lucas all exchanged a look.

"Like I just told everyone, there's limited space on the island and lots of room here," Alexis said. "And the castle is so big you'll still have your own space."

"She does have a point," Lucas said.

Sam sighed. "Maybe build homes for everyone else and we'll think about it in the meantime? Depends what the kids want to."

Danny shrugged. "I don't really care. Might be nice to be close to Leo again. I mean, we were all separated for three years."

"Well, I was talking to Monica," Drew said. "She wants Jason and I to live with her, Ned, Brooklyn, Michael, and Wiley. And she said the kids are welcome anytime. I'm hoping things might change in the future, but I know it won't happen right away."

Sam nodded. "Okay, Mom, we'll stay here until we figure things out."

"I said, I'm not going to live with you!" Josslyn drew Danny's attention.

"Josslyn, you belong with me," Carly insisted. "After losing Morgan and Sonny, we need to stay together. You, me, Michael, Jonah, Avery, Donna, and your grandmother."

"No, I've finally seen the truth… you are a control freak," Josslyn said. "I used to think it was nice that Jason did all those things for us through the years, but now I see the truth… he was your slave and you kept him from Cam and Jake."

"That's not true." Carly crossed her arms. "Jason is my best friend and he would do anything for me. It's other people who are controlling him right now! It's their fault his priorities have changed, and he probably won't live with us."

"And everything Morgan said... You and Sonny were the reason he was depressed."

"That was not our fault."

Josslyn threw her hands in the air. "I'm done. Dad said Alexis invited him to live at Wyndemere to be close to Willow. He wants me to stay here too and that's what I'm going to do. And you kept Avery from Ava all these years, that's not fair! I just feel bad for Donna who's going to have to put up with you!" She darted out of the room.

"Josslyn!" Carly called after her. Then she turned to Alexis. "Now you're stealing Josslyn!?"

Alexis cleared her throat. "Carly… perhaps you should get a procedure done with Andre—"

"I am not _mind-mapped_!" Carly set her hands on her hips. "And you know what? I think it is completely ridiculous that you of all people are in charge. You're the control freak and this society is doomed to have you as it's leader!" She zoomed out of the ballroom.

Alexis' face paled and she lowered her gaze.

"Don't listen to her, Grandma," Danny said. "We're lucky to have you as our leader."


	17. Chapter 17- Cassadine Family Dinner

Hi everyone. While I think his name should stay Wiley on the show so that's one less thing that changes in his life, I think it should be the opposite now in the story. Nelle and everyone have been calling him Jonah for the last three years, the poor kid is probably used to it by now. I think it would be less confusing for his sake to call him Jonah. Even though I'm so used to calling him Wiley. Anyway, enjoy!

**Chapter 17- Cassadine Family Dinner**

"You mean to say that I've been locked in cages, tied to trees, thrown in horse manure, endured whippings, and left outside in the bitter cold _and_ the scorching hot sun for hours on end the past _three_ years just to find out that Uncle Sonny is dead, Aunt Lulu was shot, and none of the inheritance is ours?" Spencer asked Nikolas, furrowing his eyebrows as Danny and his parents and grandparents reached Alexis' wing.

Nikolas sighed and squeezed Spencer's shoulders. "What you went through was despicable and Valentin will pay for it, but Aunt Lulu is fine now and things can still be the way they were before Valentin showed up taking over Wyndemere. Aunt Alexis still wants us to live here. She is nothing like Valentin. You're safe now. We all are."

"Your father is right," Alexis said wrapping an arm around Spencer. "We're all family. In fact, I think we should have a family dinner tonight to celebrate us all being together again. You should join us, Drew."

Drew nodded.

"Sure," Nikolas said. "You haven't spent much time with your cousins, it'll be good for all of us."

"You mean the cousins who are the new heirs?" Spencer groaned.

Sam cleared her throat. "Is this what's going to happen if we all live here? We'll end up fighting over inheritances?"

"No," Alexis said. "I'll distribute it all evenly, including Nikolas and Spencer."

"Come on…" Drew massaged Sam's shoulders. "Let's go check on Scout and Willow."

When Danny, Drew, and Sam arrived at Willow and Scout's chamber, Scout was fast asleep next to Willow in the four-poster bed. Willow was sitting up and staring at her un-bandaged scarified arm.

"Willow…" Sam walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Lucas said to keep the bandage on until we clean it tonight."

"I just… I needed to see it," Willow said.

"And does it help?"

She shook her head. "No."

Sam took her hand and looked at Nelle's carving job, then lifted Willow's chin. "Lucas said it will most likely scar. But Nelle is gone. She can't hurt you anymore. This scar doesn't define you."

Willow teared up. "Thank you for saving me."

"Oh, sweetie…" Sam sat beside her and wrapped an around her. "I wanted to do that for three years… I saw what they did to you, Danny, and Scout… They played the camera footage for me, but I couldn't get to you sooner… then ultimately it was all of you that saved us."

Danny turned and stepped out to the hallway. Three years. _Three years _from his family he wouldn't get back. He felt empty inside. He felt a loss. But at the same time, losing his family like that made him grateful for them… and… and… would he have met Angelica if all this didn't happen? Angelica… her soft tanned skin. Her gentle brown eyes. Her smooth hair… Her determination. Her attitude. Her cleverness. Her… Just her… Just the way she is…

"You okay, Danny?" Drew asked.

Danny jerked a little and nodded. "Yeah. Just a little tired. I think I'll take a nap before that family dinner."

GHGHGH

When Danny arrived in the private dining room, most of his family were already seated in their Sunday best they found in the castle. His grandparents were each seated at either end of the table. Along the left side, next to Alexis in this order was Kristina, Molly, Lexie, TJ, Drew, Scout, an empty seat, Willow, and Sam. And to Julian's left, Leo, Lucas, two empty seats, Ava, Avery, Nikky, Nikolas, and Spencer.

Danny took the empty black and cryptic chair between Willow and Scout. He gulped. "I didn't realize our family was this big…"

"Me neither…" Sam groaned.

"Who are the other two seats for?" Molly asked.

Alexis opened her mouth, when Michael walked in holding Wiley's hand.

Willow's face paled.

"I ran into Michael earlier. And his procedure worked," Alexis said, walking over to Wiley and kneeling in front of him. "Hi Wiley. It's so good to see you."

Wiley moved closer to Michael.

"We took care of you a lot when you were a baby," Alexis said. "And couple people near the end of the table especially love you very much. But we all do."

"He, uh, actually is used to Jonah now," Michael said. "I wanted to keep Wiley, but Nelle got everyone to call him Jonah."

Lucas walked over to them and extended a hand to Jonah. "Hey Jonah, remember me? I came to see you earlier. Would you and your dad want to come sit with me?"

Jonah smiled a little and nodded, then took Lucas' hand.

"Hey, bud," Julian said as they sat down.

"Hi Jonah." Willow leaned forward a little. "I'm so glad you could join us. I hope we have some yummy food that you'll like."

Danny looked up as Carly walked in wearing an apron and carrying a tray of food. She scowled as she placed a plate in front of Alexis. "Did you really have to assign me to the kitchens?"

Alexis started to snigger but swallowed to hide it.

"Yes, she did, Carly," Julian smirked. "Yes, she did."

Carly left and returned with more food and placed a plate of roasted turkey, mashed potatoes, turnip, cranberries, peas, and a side of Caesar salad in front of Danny.

Carly glared at everyone, before leaving again.

Julian tapped his knife against his wine glass. "Everyone, I'd just like to say on behalf of myself—King Julian and Queen Natasha—"

Alexis rolled her eyes. "No one needs to call us that…"

Julian continued, "We are so proud and blessed to have all of our princes and princesses back together and safe under one roof."

Alexis smiled. "Now that I agree with."

"Now I think we should all join hands." Julian held Sam's and Leo's hands.

"Uh… okay," Alexis said, taking Kristina's and Spencer's hands.

"Now if we can all lower our heads… and lettuce, turnip, and pea."

Everyone around the table laughed except Alexis and Spencer.

"Julian!" Alexis shouted.

Julian raised his hands. "Bon Appetit! Or should I say as a Russian Royal…"

Alexis rolled her eyes again.

"Priyatnogo Appetita!" Julian lifted his fork.

"_That's_ what you were doing in the library all afternoon?" Alexis asked. "Looking up Russian words?"

"Absolutely," Julian said. "As Korol' and Koroleva of this island, we must speak our native tongue."

"Russian is not your native tongue," Alexis said, taking a bite of her meat.

"Our people don't need to know that," Julian said.

Danny chuckled.

"Dad has a point," Lucas said, helping Jonah cut his meat.

"We're not going to lie to them…" Alexis said. "Besides, they all know us personally already."

Spencer stared at his plate and moved his food around with his fork.

"Well, they'll all honour their king and queen. Our nobles and…" He tilted his head towards Carly when she walked in again. "our peasants."

Carly's nostrils flared and gritted her teeth. "How are your meals?"

"How are your meals, _your majesty_." Julian corrected.

Alexis' eyes grew wide.

Carly groaned. "How are your meals, _your majesty_?"

Julian beamed. "Fit for a king."

"_Julian_!" Alexis snapped. "We are not going to be condescending to people. Especially in front of our grandchildren."

"We won't be." Julian grinned at Carly. "Just to those to deserve it."

Carly chewed her lip. "Would everyone like pie or cake for dessert, _your majesties_?"

Once they were finished their main courses, Carly brought around their desserts. Danny chose to have some of the chocolate lava cake.

"And Stanislaus… Lex, did you know he was our great-grandfather?" Julian asked.

Alexis sighed. "You mean _my_ great-grandfather…"

"Stanislaus, he tripled our family's power base before meeting a very untimely death," Julian explained.

Alexis placed a hand on her forehead and shook her head. "I'm gonna burn the library…"

"It's important to pass on family history to our princes and princesses," Julian said.

"I think I'm gonna be sick…" Sam stood up. "I'm going to get some fresh air."

Sam made her way to the balcony.

Drew wiped his mouth with his serviette and followed Sam.

"And our great-aunt Irina," Julian continued. "Her first two husbands disappeared without explanation."

"Okay, Julian, enough," Alexis said. "Nikolas, Ava, how did the kids sleep today?"

"Nikky and Avery slept fine," Ava said.

"Spencer wasn't able to sleep," Nikolas said. "Neither did we."

Spencer stared at his apple pie.

"Excuse me…" Danny pushed his plate forward and headed to the balcony, opting for fresh air too.

"Sam…" Drew took her hands in his and kissed them. "I know we weren't back together long before V-Town took over… but the truth is, I've never stopped loving you. Even through all the mind-mapping, being apart these three years… I love your smile, I love your laugh, I love your strength… your fierceness… your compassion… I love being with you and I miss you when we're apart."

A single tear fell down Sam's cheek.

"But I don't want us to be apart anymore. I want to always be with you… to be with our kids… to be a family. Monica wants me to live with her, and I love her… but I want to be with you." He knelt down on one knee and pulled out a ring.

Sam placed a hand over her heart.

Danny smiled. He knew he should turn away and give them privacy, but he didn't want to. The diamonds on the ring sparkled under the moonlight.

"Your mom found this for me today… it was your ancestor Anya's… apparently she was all right…" Drew swallowed hard. "Sam, will you marry me?"

Tears streamed down Sam's cheeks. "Yes! Yes! Of course!"

Drew smiled and slipped the ring on her finger, then rose and swung her around before kissing her.

Danny returned to the dining room as Lucas scooped some ice cream on a spoon and tapped it on Jonah's nose. Jonah giggled. Michael and Willow's seats were empty too now.

"Danny, are you okay?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah," Danny said. "I need the bathroom though."

"Ah, Prince Daniel," Julian said. "I believe you mean the garderobe."

"Uh, yeah, sure…" Danny hastened to the hallway, but stopped when he heard voices.

"Willow, I'm so sorry," Michael said. "I never would have treated you that way—"

"If you weren't mind-mapped, I know," Willow finished for him. "And I'm not mad at you, it's just…"

"We can't just pick up where we left off." Michael nodded.

Willow tucked some hair behind her ear. "It really hurt me… it wasn't your fault, it just happened. A lot of people were hurt by Valentin and the Marchesis. But I feel like I need time to heal and grow."

"I understand."

"And I just found my parents weeks before V-Town took over…" Willow sighed. "I haven't really had time to get to know them or my new siblings… and I need to do some self-discovery."

"My Grandma Monica invited Jonah and I to stay with her," Michael said. "Well, so did my mom… but after everything… she could have lost me Jonah… and she won't get a procedure done… I think we'll stay with the Quartermaines. But I want you and Lucas to still be a part of Jonah's life. He deserves to know both of you. I already talked to Lucas. Once Jonah is settled a little more, we'll try sleepovers and see how things go. Will you be staying here at Wyndemere?"

She shrugged. "I haven't really decided. Alexis invited me to… I guess Jax and Sam are going to… but all the rooms are so dark and cryptic… So, I'm not sure. But I don't know where else I'd go. Unless I stay with Sasha and Elias."

"Well, you have choices." Michael smiled. "You have a lot of people who care about you. Including me."

"There you are!" Sam arrived at the doorway and took Danny and Willow's hands. "Drew and I have something to tell you."

They followed Sam back to the table. Michael, Willow, and Danny returned to their seats and Drew and Sam stood with their arms around each other.

"Drew and I are engaged!" Sam announced and showed everyone her ring.

Kristina and Molly squealed.

"Wow, congrats sis!" Lucas grinned.

Alexis started to cry and walked over and hugged both of them. "I'm so happy for you."

Scout looked up and smiled a little.

Willow and Danny hugged Sam.

Julian smiled widest of all. "It will be our first Royal Wedding!"

Sam groaned. "I was kind of thinking of something small… just the family."

"Just the family!" Julian shook his head. "We have a queendom who will want to see their Crown Princess wed!"

Sam hung her head back, then turned to Alexis. "Is Dad still in the sewer?"


	18. Chapter 18- Green-Eyed Willow

**Chapter 18- Green-Eyed Willow**

"Hey, Danny!" Cameron caught Danny before he headed outside.

"Hey," Danny said. "How's Jake?"

"He's coming along. Still on a feeding tube, and he still can't talk."

"I guess it'll take a while. It's only been a week."

Cam nodded. "So, our new house has been built. I guess we were near the top of the list. Only five have been built so far."

"That's great. I can't believe they were built so quickly."

"Yeah, well they're small. A lot smaller than our old house. Just one level. But I'm just so glad to be out of V-Town. Thanks for everything you did."

"I couldn't have done anything without you and Jake," Danny said. "So, are you gonna live with your mom, brothers, and Violet?"

He nodded. "And Jason. He seems to really want to focus on us. I mean, I still want him to prove it, but my mom trusts him."

"That's good. How many rooms are there though?"

"Well, only three. I'm going to live in the basement though and Aiden and Violet will share. I don't know what's going to happen if the population multiplies since there's limited space."

Danny paused in thought.

"Anyway, have you figured out if you want to work or finish school once all is settled?" Cam asked.

"I think I want to finish school. I don't know who'll teach high school yet. Grandma wants Willow to teach the younger ones. What about you guys?"

"I'm gonna be a firefighter. But your grandma was saying they might combine the fire station with the police station. So, I might end up doing both. Wouldn't be a bad idea really. Jason is still trying to figure out what he wants to do. I think he wants to help fight Valentin so it might be the army, but Monica is adamant that he doesn't do anything too strenuous. Mom is going to stay a nurse. And I don't know about Jake yet. I think he just needs to focus on recovering first."

"Yeah, I hope he makes a full recovery."

"I think he will," Cam said. "It's Aiden I'm not so sure of."

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"Think about it… he's been taking V-Vitamins every day for three years. Right up until last week. He's been told non-stop that Mom abandoned him. I tried telling him she'd never do that. But he said his dad did, so maybe she would too."

Danny's heart sank. "At least Willow had Scout and Violet stop taking them for a while now. But she's probably thinking the same thing."

Cam nodded. "As hard as it's been on us and the adults, it's been hardest on the little kids."

"You're right. Other than Willow, and Joss later on… all their teachers and caregivers have been lying to them. They must be so confused."

"And scared…" Cam added. "Anyway, we should still hang out. I mean, the island isn't that big, I'm sure we'll still run into each other.

They fist-bumped, then Danny headed outside. The sun beamed down on him and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. He walked across the grounds and saw Drew sitting on a blanket with a picnic basket next to Sam as she played with Scout's hair.

"Hey, Danny!" Drew waved him over.

"Hey…" Danny walked over. "Is this your surprise?"

Drew nodded. "We haven't really spent much time together as a family since we arrived… just us."

Danny sat next to Drew.

"Willow braids my hair…" Scout mumbled.

"Would you like Mommy to braid your hair?" Sam asked. "Or do you want to ask Willow to later?"

Scout looked up at her. "You can."

Sam smiled and started separating Scout's hair.

"All right…" Drew opened the basket. "We've got sandwiches, fruit, veggies, the works…"

Danny took a bite of an egg salad sandwich.

"And done!" Sam tied the last braid, then twisted her neck to look around at Scout from behind. "You look beautiful! You always do though."

Scout smiled a little, then frowned. "Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Are you and Daddy going to leave us again?"

Sam's shoulders sank. "Honey, we didn't choose to leave you. We didn't want to."

"But the Almighty V and our teachers—"

"Were wrong," Danny cut in. "And he's not almighty. They lied to you."

Scout lowered her gaze. "Willow said that too."

"Listen, Princess…" Drew said. "We love you and Danny more than anything. We would never purposely leave you like that."

"Do you remember the day in the gym?" Danny asked. "When those bad men tried to hurt us, but they hurt Mom and Dad instead?'

Scout scrunched her face but shook her head.

Sam sighed and wrapped her arms around Scout from behind and rested her chin on her shoulder. "We're here now and we're not going to let them separate us again."

"Your mom's right." Drew lifted a pink cupcake from the basket. "I picked this out just for you, Princess."

Scout smiled and accepted the cupcake.

"Danny, Scout…" Sam said. "I want to talk to you. Now Danny, when I mentioned it before you sounded indifferent, but I want you to tell me what you really want. Do you want us to stay here at Wyndemere with Grandma and Grandpa when everything settles? Or do you want to have our own house with Daddy?"

"And Willow too?" Scout asked.

"I very much want Willow to live with us too," Sam said. "But I don't know if that's what Willow wants. I want to talk to her about it."

Danny shrugged. "I mean it's nice to be close by to know Grandma and Grandpa's plans. But we can't stay on this island long anyway. At least not long-term. Realistically, if people decide to have kids, we'll be overcrowded in ten years. Maybe less. We need to find a way to fight the V. So, I guess it doesn't really matter to me where we live."

"When did you get to be so smart?" Drew grinned. "Oh, that's right, you always were."

"Yeah, now that I think about it, I'm not sure if I want to go back to school," Danny said. "I mean I _want_ to… but I _need_ to help fight this."

"If you want to go back to school, then you should," Drew said.

"Back in V-Town you and the other kids didn't have anyone to protect you," Sam said. "That's different now. There's a lot of people fighting this now. This still isn't the ideal society, but you still have some choices. What is it that you want?"

Danny swallowed hard. "I want to do both. Do you think Grandma would allow me to go to school part-time?"

"I'll talk to her about it," Sam said.

Danny smiled. "Thanks."

"Now Scout, what do you think?" Sam asked. "Should we live with Grandma and Grandpa or have our own house?"

Scout shrugged. "I don't know."

"All right, well we still have time to decide," Drew said. "There's lots of homes to be built, we can let others have first grabs… in the meantime…" He lifted a frisbee from his basket. "I found this."

Danny's eyes grew wide. "I haven't seen a frisbee in forever…"

Drew rose and ran about 15 feet away, then threw it towards Danny who caught it. Danny, Sam, and Scout spread out and Danny casted it to Sam. Sam tossed it to Scout who dropped it, then she bent over and picked it up. She tried throwing it to Drew, but it flew several feet away from him. He ran over and picked it up, then hurled it towards Sam. It passed above her and landed in a large bush next to the castle.

Sam pointed an index finger at him. "You did that on purpose."

"Who?" Drew placed a hand over his chest. "Me?"

"Yes, you."

Drew grinned.

Sam ran over to the bush, but even standing on her tippy toes she couldn't reach it. "Gee, thanks."

Drew chuckled, then ran over to her and scooped her up in his arms, then pulled her to the grass with him. They rolled over so she was on top of him.

"You little…" Sam started laughing when he tickled her belly.

Danny and Scout ran over to them.

"Come on, kids, get her!" Drew prodded them.

Danny started tickling Sam's neck and Scout tickled her back, and they laughed along with her.

Danny chuckled and looked up. His heart sank. Willow was watching them from a window a couple floors up, white in the face and gloomy. He frowned as she backed away from the window and out of his view.

GHGHGH

Seeing Willow watching them like that made Danny sad. They didn't mean to disclude her. Certainly, if he explained that she would understand. But he couldn't find her all afternoon. But finally, in the evening, he saw her heading towards Jax's chamber.

The door was open, and Willow walked in but stopped. Backs turned, Jax had his arm around Josslyn on the large couch.

"I just wish Morgan…" Josslyn cried. If we just…"

"It's not your fault," Jax said.

"I wish I saw through Mom sooner…"

"Your mom loves you," Jax said. "And I know you love her too."

"But for three years she wasn't trying to get to me… she was just waiting for Jason to rescue her. Doesn't she care that living in V-Town… it was Hell."

"She does care… it's just…"

"I guess it was a blessing in disguise that Oscar died," Josslyn said. "At lease he was spared V-Town."

"But we're safe now and we have each other."

Willow lowered her gaze.

"I know it's hard to see right now," Jax said. "But things will get better. Remember that lullaby I used to sing you?"

Willow looked up at them again.

"The one Lady Jane used to sing to you, yeah," Josslyn said. "It always made me feel better when I was sad or scared."

Jax started to hum, then sang, "Lavender's green, Dilly dilly, Lavender's blue. If you love me, Dilly dilly, I will love you.…"

Josslyn joined him, "Let the birds sing, Dilly dilly, Let the lambs play. We shall be safe,  
Dilly dilly, Out of harms way."

Willow turned and tears were rolling down her cheeks. She locked eyes with Danny then took off down the hallway.

Danny ran after here. "Willow… Willow!"

He turned a corner and she was standing with Sasha who was holding Elias' hand.

"Hey, is your offer still on the table?" Willow asked. "Can we be roommates?"

"Uh… yeah, of course," Sasha said. "Are you okay though, you look like your crying?"

Willow pushed away her tears with the back of her hand. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Okay, well I can put our names down for a house," Sasha said. "But we'll need to find more people since they want five to a household…" She squinted her eyes. "Are you sure you don't want to stay with your new family?"

Willow lowered her gaze and paused for a moment. "I'm almost 25 years old, I really should get out on my own."

"Well, if you're sure."

Elias tugged on her arm and he flipped a brown curl out of his face. "Mommy, I'm hungry."

"Okay, buddy." She looked at Willow again. "Want to join us for dinner?"

Willow nodded. "I'd like that."

GHGHGH

"Mom…" Danny entered Sam's bedroom without knocking, where she was painting Scout's nails purple on her bed.

"Hey, are you okay, Danny?" Sam asked.

"I am, but I'm kind of worried about Willow."

"Why? Is she okay?"

"She saw our picnic outside and saw Jax comforting Josslyn. She was crying. Then I heard her tell Sasha she'd live her. But I don't think she wants to. I think she wants to live with us. She just feels like she's not wanted."

Sam frowned and tightened the lid on the nail polish. "I know exactly how she's feeling. But I know Drew didn't mean to disclude her in the surprise picnic… Do you know where she is?"

"She was going to dinner with Sasha and her son."

"Okay, can you stay with Scout?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah."

"Thanks, I'll go find her." Sam hastened out of the room.


	19. Chapter 19- Sam's Priorities

**Chapter 19- Sam's Priorities**

"Do you like it here?" Danny asked Scout that evening as they walked through the grounds.

Scout lowered her gaze. "I don't know. I miss my bathroom."

Danny scrunched his face. "You mean back at V-Town?"

She nodded.

"Because it was one of the only places with no cameras?" Danny looked up as clouds began to gather in the sky. "You felt safe there?"

"And Willow braided my hair and talked to me there."

"But Willow's here too," Danny said. "And there aren't any cameras on this island. We're safe here."

Scout lowered her voice. "But the Almighty V is everywhere… He'll be mad that we left."

"He's not everywhere. Here there's no cameras. We have Mom and Dad. Grandma and Grandpa. Grandma Monica. And we have each other."

Scout stared at the ground.

Danny's attention drew to his arm as rain began to splatter on him. Then it came down suddenly. He whipped around then took Scout's hand and they quickened their pace to the back of the Cassadine Tombs.

"Let's just stay in here until the rain stops," Danny said.

But he quickly regretted it. It was dark and eerie, almost like being in a cave. They came to a halt when they turned a corner and saw Willow down on her knees crying in front of Princess Anya Cassadine's burial chamber.

The front door of the tombs opened, and Danny and Scout stepped back a little. Sam walked in soaking wet from the rain. She lowered herself beside Willow and slipped her arms around her.

Willow flinched at first, but then she relaxed a bit and leaned against Sam as tears fell down her cheeks.

"How did you know I was here?" Willow asked.

"I found Sasha in the Great Hall, she said you were headed this way." Sam tucked some of Willow's hair behind her ear. "Danny told me you saw us having the picnic. Drew surprised us, but he wasn't purposely trying to disclude you."

"It's okay… you don't have to…"

"Yes, I do. Because I know exactly what you're feeling right now. Did I tell you that I was adopted?"

Willow exhaled deeply. "No. You just said Alexis was sixteen when she had you."

"Yeah, and she gave me up for adoption."

"Really?"

Sam nodded. "When I found out, I kept following her around and I watched her with Kristina and Molly. She took Krissy to a carnival, the park, to Kelly's… I became obsessed with her every move trying to find something of her in me. I memorized how she held Kristina's hand and how she touched Molly's cheek. I was angry. I was confused. I felt lonely and discluded. I felt robbed. I remembered every moment when I was sad or scared as a kid and how she wasn't there to make it all better. And it took me a long time to realize she loves me just as much as Kristina and Molly. And I forgave her for giving me up. She didn't want to and did it for the right reasons, but I still had to let go of all of my resentment towards her. That took a long time." She squeezed Willow's hand. "You have a right to your feelings. If you're mad, get mad. If you're sad, then cry. But just know I'll be right by your side while you do."

Willow stared at her lap.

"Danny said he heard you say you plan to live with Sasha," Sam said. "If that's what you want, then that's okay. But I don't want you to do it just because you think Jax and I don't want you. Because that's not true. Why do you think Jax agreed to live at Wyndemere?"

Willow shrugged.

"Because he thought you'd be living there, Silly," Sam smiled. "He thought it would be a good way to get to know you."

Willow smiled a little.

"And it wasn't just Danny and Scout, but it was you too who gave me a reason to not give up these last three years," Sam added. "As hard as it was watching you on those screens, it let me watch over you and keep us connected."

Willow looked up at her. "I guess I'm being a little immature and ridiculous about this."

"No, you're not. You've been through so much. And just shortly after we found each other we were separated. We haven't had time to bond. And I'm not going to lie, I want you to live with me. We have so much lost time to make up for. But this isn't about what I want. What do you want, Willow?"

Willow exhaled deeply. "I want to live with you. It's just…"

"It's just what?"

"You and Drew and Danny and Scout… you're this perfect family and I feel like I'm barging in on it."

Danny frowned and looked down at Scout.

"First of all, we're far from perfect. And second of all, you're part of this family too, whether you live with us or not."

"But what if Drew doesn't feel that way? Danny and Scout are your children together. Maybe he doesn't want a grown stepdaughter there."

"Well, Drew has said before that he wants you included in our family. But if for some reason, and I know this won't happen, but if he suddenly decides he doesn't want you there, then he's the one who'll be leaving not you. Because as much as he means to me, my children mean more to me."

Fresh tears streamed down Willow's cheeks.

"So, do you still want to live with me?" Sam asked.

Willow nodded. "Yeah, I do."

Sam smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"But do we have to live at Wyndemere?" Willow asked.

"That's what we're trying to decide. Danny is indifferent and Scout is too confused about everything right now, she doesn't know what she wants. Do you not like Wyndemere?"

Willow sighed. "I mean Julian and Alexis are nice and welcoming… but it's so big and creepy."

Sam chuckled. "And these tombs aren't?"

"I was just missing my baby, but I can't visit his grave right now. So, I thought I thought I'd visit our ancestors instead."

"And did it help?"

Willow shook her head. "No. It just makes me more depressed than Wyndemere does."

"Then if Wyndemere makes you depressed, we'll get our own house."

"But your parents—"

"I love my parents, but I love you and your siblings more."

Danny smiled.

Willow cried more and hugged Sam.

Danny took Scout's hand and walked over to them.

"Just make sure you don't hog the bathroom, Willow," Danny said. "These new houses only have one."

Sam laughed and let of Willow. "How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough," Danny said.

"Well come here…" Sam took Danny's hand and she started to cry. "I know I've made many many mistakes… so many of them… but you three come first from this day forward. We've missed so much time together, but as long as we have each other, then it doesn't matter to me if it's in Port Charles, Wyndemere, a small cramped house, or Timbuctoo."

Scout frowned. "So, you won't leave us again?"

Sam stroked Scout's braid. "No, honey."

Danny knelt a little to Scout's level. "We are safe now. The V isn't here, and we're not being watched anymore."

Sam wrapped her arms around all of them. "We are in this together and I'll do everything in my power to not let them hurt you again."


	20. Chapter 20- A Divide in the Royal Family

**Chapter 20- A Divide in the Royal Family**

As Danny headed back to his room that night, he passed by Lucas talking to Felix.

"You really get to still see Wiley?" Felix asked. "That's great that you and Michael are still trying to work things out."

"Yeah, well he goes by Jonah now, but I'm just grateful I still get to be in his life," Lucas said.

"Hey, if you're not busy tomorrow, maybe we could meet for dinner," Felix said.

Lucas grinned. "I'd like that. That padded room at Ferncliff got pretty lonely."

Danny continued walking but stopped when he turned a corner and saw his parents talking.

"I know that wasn't your intention, but it really upset Willow," Sam said. "It's different if you're spending time with Danny or Scout, but if you're making it a family thing, I want you to include her."

"I'm sorry, I should have known better," Drew said.

"Yes, you should have."

"All I was thinking of was how much I missed you and the kids. But I do want to include Willow, I do."

"Good, because if you want to marry me, she's part of the package."

They walked inside Sam and Kristina's chamber. Danny continued to his room. Leo was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Hey, what's up?" Danny asked as he climbed onto his own bed and kicked his shoes off.

"Dad and Lex are fighting again," Leo said.

Danny scrunched his face. "Really?"

"Yeah over stupid stuff. Dad spent all day in the library again and Lex didn't want me to explore the island on my own."

"Weird."

GHGHGH

"You don't want to live with us?" Alexis sobbed into Julian's… or Valentin's old sleeve when Danny and Leo walked into the dining room the next morning.

"It's not that," Sam said. "Come on, it's a small island, we're going to see each other all the time."

"But the Crown Princess can't live in the village," Julian said. "She has to live in the castle with the other Royals."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Look, Mom, you've said before that your wish is for your daughters to be independent. I want to be a good example to my kids. This isn't about leaving you. It's about doing what's best for my kids."

Danny and Leo sat at the table while Sam continued talking to her parents.

"And it's best for them to be away from us?" Julian asked.

"No," Sam said. "Listen, Willow is struggling. Wyndemere is depressing her. She likes you guys. She just doesn't like Wyndemere."

"But it's been three years," Alexis cried.

"I know. But you should understand more than anyone. Remember the lengths you went through to get me to live with you?" Sam laughed. "You bought a house for me based on a virtual online tour."

Alexis nodded. "I remember."

"And I needed that back then even though I didn't see it at the time. But it's not like that anymore. I mean, I'll always need you, just in different ways. Right now, it's Willow who needs that safety net and I want to give that to her."

"But we were separated for three years…" Alexis pressed. "More than that actually. Your childhood, your teen years… I don't want to miss any more time."

"Mom, we still have lots of time together, but I'm 43 years old. I can't live with you forever."

"But what will our people think?" Julian asked. "Molly and TJ want to live in the village too. They'll think there's a divide in the Royal Family!"

Sam sighed. "Have either of you been outside much since we arrived? You're both still really pale and thin. And what little you eat you can't keep down…"

Danny looked across at Leo who was still rather gaunt looking as well.

"I've tried, but it's just so bright out there," Alexis said.

"And I've been busy researching our history," Julian said. "It'll help build up our army."

"What army?" Sam asked. "You haven't been training them at all. If we want to get off this island eventually, I wonder if someone else should lead the army so you can focus on gaining your own strength."

"Get off this island?" Julian scowled. "This is our queendom. We're not leaving here. And I am the king, so I will be leading the army."

Sam groaned. "You do realize if Mom is the reigning queen, you'd technically be prince consort not king, right?"

"What utter foolishness!" Julian pointed his index finger at her. "Go to your chamber right now, young princess!"

Alexis set her hands on her hips. "You know, I think you're the one pushing our children and grandchildren away with all your royalty baloney! Maybe you should be the one to leave instead!" She turned to Sam. "You're not leaving, but your father is." She turned to Julian. "Get out of my castle right now!"

Sam slammed her hand against her forehead and Danny sniggered a little.

"Excuse me?" Julian placed a hand over his chest. "I'm the king, you can't kick me out."

"Oh, yes I can," Alexis said. "I've had enough of you these past three years sending our son up alone to get food and now you're trying to take advantage of my inheritance. So, you can either leave calmly and rationally or I will I have you escorted out."

Sam scrunched her face. "Okay, this isn't what I meant when I came to talk to you—"

"Well, maybe I've enough of _you_ smothering _my_ son!" Julian shouted.

Alexis gasped. "You said he was my son too!"

"I think if you just let Lucas give you a checkup and maybe talk to Kevin—" Sam started to suggest.

"You know what?" Alexis said. "They just finished building two new homes in the village last night, one of them was supposed to be for the Drakes, but you need to leave right now so one of those houses is for you!"

Danny's mouth dropped slightly.

"Mom…" Sam's eyes grew wide. "You can't be serious."

"Fine, then I'm taking our son and daughter with us!" Julian said. "Come on, Sam. Come on, Leo."

"I don't want to leave Lex," Leo said.

Alexis walked over to Leo and squeezed his shoulders, glaring at Julian.

Julian groaned. "Then I'm living with our daughter and our grandkids. She said she doesn't want to live with you anyway."

"I didn't say it like that," Sam said.

"Come on Sam, Danny," Julian said. "Let's get settled into our new home."

"Well, I'll need to talk to Drew first if you plan to live with us…" Sam said.

"But we're already going to be crowded as it is," Danny said.

"Then Drew and I will share a room, so I can keep an eye on him," Julian said.

"Dad…" Sam groaned. "You know Drew and you know he's not going to hurt me. He and I will be sharing a room."

"Fine, then Danny and I will bunk in the basement."

Danny sighed and shrunk his shoulders.


	21. Chapter 21- The Sewer People

**Chapter 21- The Sewer People**

Danny sat on the ledge of his and Leo's bedroom window. He glanced over at a thin Annabelle the Second snoring softly at the foot of the bed as Leo flipped through an old book. One thing Danny would miss about Wyndemere was the view of the lake. _The Gel_ still sat parked at the docks. He'd check on it each day with the hopes that Angelica would come to retrieve it. He thought of swimming to Kailano Island himself, but he knew that would be a death sentence.

"So, what do you think's up with Grandma and Grandpa?" Danny asked.

Leo scrunched his face. "You mean them fighting?"

"Yeah. They seem kind of off."

"Off how?"

"Well, Grandpa's kind of obsessed with being royal. And Grandma is kicking him out of Wyndemere."

Leo shrugged. "I don't know."

"You don't think it'll be weird living here without your dad?"

"No. It won't last."

"I hope not. I was surprised you chose to stay with Grandma."

"Like I said, it won't last." Leo looked down at his book and flipped a page. "I don't want to be uprooted for nothing."

Danny sighed. "Were you able to keep your breakfast down this morning?"

"Didn't even try. I wasn't hungry."

Danny frowned.

Leo dropped his book and knelt over towards Annabelle the Second who started shaking.

Danny jumped up and darted over to her. "What's wrong with her?"

The dog whimpered a little.

Leo stared at her. "Must be dreaming."

"You or the dog?"

"The dog, okay?" Leo snapped. "I'm trying to read!" He leaned back on his bed and continued reading but squinted his eyes.

Her shaking seized and she went back to sleep.

"Will you please turn out the lights? It's too bright in here," Leo mumbled.

GHGHGH

"Okay, I need to talk to you before we move," Sam said as she met Drew, Willow, Danny, and Scout in one of the common rooms. "You see, your grandpa—"

"Are we all set to go?" Julian walked in carrying a suitcase. "Your mother has the guards watching me to make sure I leave before noon."

Willow scrunched her face and looked at Danny.

"Uh, is she kicking you out?" Drew asked.

Sam sighed.

"Just until I can prove I'm the rightful heir," Julian said.

Sam's eyes grew wide. "_Dad_… You're not even a Cassadine by blood."

"I think I can trace the Jeromes back to uncover the truth," Julian said.

"Aren't the Jeromes British?" Sam asked.

Julian scratched his chin. "Hmm… maybe we're the rightful heirs of Buckingham Palace then. They are way more prosperous than the Cassadines. That would show your mother…"

Sam cleared her throat. "Willow, Danny, can you take Scout back to one of your rooms, please?"

"Yeah." Willow took Scout's hand.

"Back to their rooms?" Julian scrunched his face. "But we're leaving."

Sam prodded Willow and Scout out the door.

Danny set his hands on his hips. "I can stay."

Sam turned back to Julian. "Okay, you're going to see Lucas or Patrick Drake right now."

"What for?" Julian asked.

"You're either suffering from malnutrition, lack of sunlight, sewer gas inhalation, or a combination."

"I think Sam's right," Drew said. "You've been acting very off."

"Yeah, you've never been obsessed with royalty and stuff before." Danny said. "Well, not that I can remember anyways."

Julian shook his head. "You're over-exaggerating. I'm fine. If anything, something is going on with your mother. Now, it's getting close to noon, we better get moving."

"You're not moving in with us unless you get checked by a doctor first." Sam crossed her arms.

He stared at her.

"Yeah and you're not sharing a room with Danny like this," Drew added. "Not unless you're back to your old self. Though I'm sure the real you would stay here with Alexis."

"Yeah, no offense Grandpa," Danny said. "But I kind of want my own room."

What little colour Julian had in his face paled.

"Just get checked out," Sam said. "Then if the doctor gives you the okay and you and Mom still haven't worked things out, you can live with us."

Danny sighed.

"I think that sounds reasonable," Drew said.

But Julian dropped to the floor and his body began jerking.

"Dad?" Sam knelt beside him. "Dad!"

"Danny, go get help!" Drew said and dropped down on the other side of Julian.

Danny darted to the hallway and ran to Alexis' wing. "Uncle Lucas!"

Lucas peeked out from his and Spencer's bedroom. "You okay, Danny?"

"No, it's Grandpa. He's having a seizure in the south common room."

"All right, go find Alexis." Lucas took off down the hallway.

Danny ran to the chamber at the end of the hallway and pounded on the door. "Grandma! Open up!"

The door swung open. She was pale with the exception of her red and swollen eyes. She pushed away some tears with the back of her hand. "Danny… you're still here."

"Come with me. It's Grandpa…"

Alexis started sobbing. "I don't know how your grandfather could do such a thing."

Danny scrunched his face. "But Grandpa's—"

She rubbed her temples. "He knows I wanted you to live here. He always contradicts everything I do or want on purpose. Even if it means pushing you and your mom away."

"That's not why—"

"And he keeps pushing Leo to do things that aren't safe." She took Danny's arm and led him inside her chamber.

"Grandma, listen to me—"

She stumbled and held her head, but Danny held onto her arm. "Grandma? Are you okay?" He led her over to her bed.

"Oh yes." She smiled, but in a daze. "Just a bit dizzy again."

Danny gawked at her. "Do you get dizzy a lot?"

"I think if I just lay down. I'm rather sleepy."

He helped her lay down and pulled the covers over her. "Okay, you rest. I'll go find a doctor."

"No doctor…" She closed her eyes. "I just need my family here. Please tell your mom to stay."

"Uh, sure. I'll go find Mom and tell her that. You stay here and rest, okay?"

Alexis smiled and slurred her words, "You are so good to your grandma… You are a grandma's boy."

"Uh yeah, I'm just like you, Grandma."

"Definitely take after me, not your grandpa." She drifted off to sleep.

Danny zoomed out to the hallway but stopped when he saw Willow and Scout kneeling next to Kristina who was passed out in the hallway.

Willow gently shook Kristina's shoulder, then looked up at Danny. "Something's wrong. She came out of her room rubbing her head, then just dropped to the floor."

Danny's mouth dropped slightly, then he pushed Molly and TJ's door open without knocking. TJ and Molly sat watching Lexie as she was having a seizure on the bed, but both looked to be in a daze.

Danny hurried back out to the hallway. "Okay, we need to find Patrick Drake."


	22. Chapter 22- A Stupid Game

Vote: Scout will have on-going struggles, but who do you think should be the one to get through to her with regards to letting go of V-Town and her bathroom?

Drew

Sam

Willow

Danny

Alexis

Other

**Chapter 22- A Stupid Game**

"No, Scout," Willow said looking down at the chess board between her and Scout. "The knight moves in an 'L' shape. Like this."

Danny sighed as he paced back and forth in Willow and Scout's chamber.

"Like this?" Scout asked and Danny looked over as she moved the knight in a giant 'L' shape across the board.

"No," Willow said. "You can move it two squares horizontally and one square vertically."

Scout lifted the edge of the board and threw it over her head, all the pieces crashing to the floor. "_This is a stupid game_!"

Willow frowned. "It's only your first time playing it. It takes a little time to learn."

"_Stupid_! _Stupid_!" Scout jumped off Willow's bed and climbed onto her own, burying her face in the pillow.

"Scout…" Danny walked over to her. "It's just a game."

"It's a stupid dumb old game and I don't want to play it!"

"We don't have to play it," Willow said. "It's just one of my favourites, I thought you might like it."

"I want my bathroom!" Scout cried.

Danny locked eyes with Willow.

Willow scooted off her bed and plopped down beside Scout. "That bathroom kept us safe and gave us a place to talk to each other without being seen, but we don't need it anymore. This island is a bigger version of your bathroom. We're not being watched, and we have each other."

"No!" Scout shouted. "The Almighty V is watching us, and Mommy and Daddy are gonna leave me again!"

"That's not true," Danny said. "We're moving into a new house with them."

"I don't wanna new house!" Scout punched the mattress. "I want my bathroom!"

"We don't want to go back to your old bathroom," Willow said. "Because we'd have to go through V-Town to get there."

"I don't care!" Scout whined. "I wanna go back!"

"How about I go find Dad?" Danny suggested. "Maybe he'll make you feel better."

"Daddy's too busy and so is Mommy."

"Well, Mom's helping Grandma and Grandpa right now," Danny said. "But I'm sure if you want her, she'll come."

"Grandma and Grandpa are really sick right now," Willow said. "Mommy's going to help them feel better. You want them to feel better right Scout?"

"I want my bathroom!" Scout repeated.

"Okay, I'm going to get Dad," Danny said. "Just stay with Willow. Everything's going to be okay."

When Danny reached the hallway, the door to Nikolas and Ava's room was open. Nikolas was at Ava's bedside as Monica checked her and Nikky over. Their faces were red and swollen.

Next, he passed TJ, Molly, and Lexie sleeping soundly in their bed and Lexie was connected to a blood IV as Stella and Curtis hovered around. He passed his mom's room where Dante sat with a sweaty Kristina as she lay sleeping. Then he peeked into his own where Leo slept soundly with Annabelle the Second at his feet as Lucas checked him over.

"How's Leo?" Danny asked, walking in.

"He seems to have it to a lesser degree than everyone else, but he still needs to build some strength," Lucas said.

"He seems to have what?"

Lucas sighed. "Patrick wants to finish examining Dad and Lex before we name it."

Danny reached out to pet Annabelle the Second and his heart sank. She was lying really still. "Annabelle? _Annabelle_?"

She jolted awake and looked up at him with very droopy eyes.

Danny sighed in relief and rubbed her ears. "You scared me, girl."

"Dad and Lexie seem to be in the worse shape," Lucas said. "Patrick was with Kevin and Lucy when he was alerted."

Danny made his way to his grandparents' chamber and pushed the door open.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know if Julian is going to wake up," Patrick said.

Drew had his arms wrapped around Sam as she cried into his chest. Alexis and Julian were both lying in their bed, eyes closed, with machines around them.

"What is wrong with them?" Drew asked.

"Arsenic poisoning," Patrick said.

Sam gaped at him. "Are you saying they were poisoned in the sewer?"

"That's my only guess," Patrick said. "I'm assuming it was inhaled and not consumed since it has taken longer to act. Julian and Lexie must have inhaled more of it. We'll have to ask one of them for details when they wake up."

"Arsen… that's like with Willow," Sam said. "It was those Marchesis. It had to be! That's what their business is. They import and export illegal toxins."

Danny balled his hands into fists.

"While Helena left behind some medical equipment here, we are still limited. I've already started Lexie on blood transfusions from Stella and Curtis. Ideally all of them should be receiving transfusions, but for now we can only do Julian and Lexie since they're the most critical. I'm just hoping it won't be too late. We're hoping the rest will recover on their own."

"Lucas and I can give blood," Sam said.

"So can I," Danny said and Sam turned to him.

Patrick nodded. "Good. We'll get started right away."

"Dad?" Danny said.

"Yes, son?" Drew asked.

"Scout needs you right now."

"Is she okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, don't worry," Danny said.

"Can you send Lucas on your way?" Patrick asked.

"Of course." Drew kissed Sam, then patted Danny's back. "I'll come check on you in a bit."

He headed out.

"What's wrong with Scout?" Sam asked.

"She just got a little upset, but we need to focus on Grandpa."

"Ju… Julian…" Alexis stirred a little.

"Mom?" Sam squeezed her hand, but her eyes closed again.

"All right, I'm here." Lucas rushed in.

"Okay, we need to start the transfusions right away," Patrick said.

GHGHGH

Sam held Alexis' hand while Lucas held Julian's and Danny sat at the end of the bed.

"Why aren't they waking up?" Sam asked.

Lucas sighed. "I don't know. Dad's not responding to the transfusions."

Danny's heart sank.

"Okay, good news." Patrick walked back into the room. "Lexie is awake and seems to be responding to the transfusions. I'm going to start Kristina next since she seems to be the next critical. I have some of your blood leftover Danny, but we're going to need some more. Elizabeth's drawing some from Dante, Nikolas and Spencer. I'm hoping Dante's will be enough for Kristina. I'm going to start Nikky's next since he's the smallest. But this has taken a toll on a lot of your family. We'll need Willow to give blood too."

"I can give more," Sam said.

Patrick shook his head. "In normal cases you can only give one unit of blood every three months. The blood volume can be recovered within 24 hours and the haemoglobin count returns to normal within two weeks."

"We don't have two weeks," Lucas said.

Danny swallowed hard.

"I know," Patrick said. "We'll have to start getting blood donations outside the family." He rushed out of the room.

Sam turned to Alexis. "Come on, Mom. Fight this. Prove you're stronger than this and don't need a transfusion."

"Please, Grandma," Danny said. "We need you."


	23. Chapter 23- The Safest Place

**Chapter 23- The Safest Place**

Julian and Alexis still hadn't wakened up. Lucas offered to stay with them while Sam and Danny went to check on Kristina. Dante and Michael were at her side like glue. They said they'd already lost their dad and Morgan all over again, they weren't going to lose Kristina too. Bobbie was on babysitting duty, but Michael insisted she not let Carly be alone with Jonah because she lost his trust three years ago with regards to his son.

"Come on, Krissy," Sam said squeezing her hand. "You can do this. You have so much to live for."

_Knock. Knock._

Danny whipped his head around to find Chase standing in the doorway, white in the face.

"I… I just heard about Kristina," Chase said.

Michael nodded at Sam. "He had a procedure done yesterday, he's good."

Sam rose from her chair next to Kristina's bed and patted it. "Give it a shot. But if she wakes up and says she doesn't want you here, then you need to leave."

Sam moved beside Danny and wrapped her arm around him as tears spilled down her cheeks.

Chase filled Sam's seat and lifted Kristina's hand. "Kristina, it's me. Chase. I'm so sorry I hurt you. I never would have… if it weren't for the mind-mapping… I wish I fought it. Please wake up. I love you."

Kristina stirred.

Sam placed a hand over her heart and looked up at Danny.

"Kristina?" Chase said.

"I—I love you too." Kristina slowly opened her eyes and smiled.

Chase leaned forward and kissed her.

"You gave us a scare there," Dante said.

Michael grinned. "But you're strong. I knew you'd pull through."

Sam walked over and kissed her forehead. "We love you, Krissy."

"Hey, how are you feeling Kristina?" Patrick asked as he walked in.

"I'm really tired," Kristina said.

"That's normal," Patrick said. "And good news, Nikky is recovering nicely."

"How about my dad?" Sam asked.

Patrick frowned. "I'm afraid he's slipped into a coma."

Sam buried her face in her hands and cried.

"Kristina, can you tell me anything about when you were in the sewer?" Patrick asked. "I'm sure there was a lot of strange smells, but anything garlicky?"

She shook her head. "It didn't smell at all down there."

Patrick sighed. "You probably just got so used to it. Did any of you touch the water?"

She shook her head again, but then nodded. "Wait… yeah… Lexie fell in the deeper water a few weeks ago and Julian jumped in and rescued her."

"Well, that makes sense," Patrick said. "That's probably why they had it the worst. The rest of you probably just inhaled it."

"My dad's going to wake up though, right?" Sam asked.

Patrick swallowed hard. "I'm sorry, but I don't know. I'm going back to check on him." He turned and left.

Sam pushed away some of her tears with her fingers and Danny followed her out to the hallway.

Sam exhaled deeply. "Okay, please tell me why your sister was upset?"

"She'll be fine," Danny said. "You have enough on your plate right now."

"Danny… I need to know. Don't sugar-coat it."

Danny sighed. "She got frustrated when Willow tried teaching her how to play chess. She threw the board and had a bit of a meltdown. She begged for her old bathroom."

Her eyes grew wide. "The one back in V-Town?"

"Yeah, she felt safe there because there were no cameras. We tried telling her she's safe here, but she thinks you and Dad are going to leave her again."

Sam rubbed her temples. "Because she was told for three years that we abandoned her."

Danny nodded. "I can go check on her if you want."

"Thank you, but I think this one's on me."

Danny tagged along anyway. Drew was kneeling next to Scout's bed, his head lowered.

"Come on, Princess," Drew said. "How about we go get come ice cream? A hot fudge sundae, how does that sound?"

"_Noooo_!" Scout screamed from under the bed. "I wanna go back to my bathroom!"

Sam sighed and crouched down on the other side of the bed. "Scout, sweetie, Mommy's here."

"No!" Scout cried. "Go away, I want my bathroom!"

Danny chewed on his fingernails.

"I know you felt safe in your bathroom," Sam said. "But you can feel safe here too."

"No, he's watching!"

"Princess, he's not watching," Drew said. "There's no cameras here."

"The Almighty V is everywhere except my bathroom!" Scout shouted. "And he'll be mad I'm not in the Children's District!"

"But you're not just out of the Children's District," Drew said.

"Your dad's right," Sam said. "You're completely out of V-Town and we won't let the V get to you."

"Everywhere is V-Town," Scout said. "The whole world is V-Town and me and Danny and Willow and Violet and everybody will be flushed for leaving!"

"I know that's what you were told, but they were wrong," Sam said.

"The Almighty V isn't wrong! He saved us."

"Saved you from what?" Drew asked.

"From a bad bad world that Mommys and Daddys left us in."

"We didn't leave you," Drew said. "The V took us away from you and locked us up so he could control you."

"He said that Mommys and Daddys are liars," Scout said.

"Well, did he say I'm a liar?" Danny spoke up.

"No," Scout said.

"Because I'm telling you that Mom and Dad aren't lying to you," Danny said. "The V is the one who lied. He kept them from us."

"Do you remember when Nelle hit Willow across the face with her belt?" Sam asked. "It was in your classroom and you hid beneath your desk."

Danny lowered his gaze. She would have seen his beatings too.

"That lady helped create the telephone and discovered electricity," Scout said in a shaky voice.

"Well, she didn't…" Sam sighed. "But you hid under your desk, she made you scared right?"

Scout started crying. "She hurt Willow really bad."

"I know she did," Sam said. "And she was working with the V. The V hurt a lot of people too, including Mommy and Daddy. He kept us from you."

"I want Willow to take me to my bathroom." Scout whimpered.

"And I'm glad you feel safe with Willow and I'm glad you had each other," Sam said. "And if you want, I will get Willow when she's finished helping Grandma and Auntie Molly feel better. But you don't need your bathroom to feel safe anymore. Mommy and Daddy and Willow and Danny, we're all going to protect you. And do you know where your safest place is?"

"No…" Scout said.

"Right here in Mommy's arms."

"Really?"

"Really." Sam opened her arms wide. "Can you trust Mommy?"

Scout slowly crawled out and as her tears spilled down her cheeks, she reached up and Sam wrapped her arms around her.

"It's okay, Baby." Sam rubbed her back. "It's okay."

Drew smiled sadly at Danny and winked at him. "We're here for you, Princess. We're not going anywhere."

Scout sobbed into Sam's shoulder.

"It's okay," Sam repeated. "Mommy's not going anywhere. I'm right here."

Scout sniffled. "Is Grandma sick?"

"She is," Sam said. "Willow has gone to help her feel better."

"I want to help too."

Sam smiled a little and wiped away Scout's tears with her thumbs. "Do you want to go see her?"

Scout nodded.

"She and Grandpa are sleeping right now, but I bet if we went to see them it'll help."

"I want to help," Scout repeated.

"Okay, let's go then." Sam scooped up Scout in her arms and Drew and Danny followed them out the door.

Elizabeth set up a bag of blood to Alexis' IV. Lucas was still sitting next to Julian squeezing his hand. Willow sat up on the couch in their room and rubbed next to the cotton ball taped under her elbow, then she traced her finger along the bandage on her forearm where Nelle cut into her.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Sam shifted Scout into one arm and tucked some of Willow's hair behind her ear. Then she reached for the glass of juice and handed it to Willow.

"A little dizzy, but okay," Willow said taking a sip of the juice.

"Just take it easy," Sam said. "Okay, Scout, want to go see Grandma?"

Scout nodded.

Sam carried her over to the bed and sat her on the edge next to Alexis.

"Hey, Mom," Sam said. "Hey, Dad. I'm here. Lucas is here. Drew's here. Willow, Danny, and Scout are here. And Kristina and Lexie are recovering well and looks like Molly is too. We all need you."

Scout looked up at Sam.

"You can talk to her if you'd like," Sam said.

Scout turned back to Alexis. "I love you, Grandma."

Alexis' fingers moved and she opened her eyes. "Cookie."

Sam placed her hand over her mouth and Elizabeth patted her shoulder.

Scout smiled. "It's okay, Grandma. We can feel safe here in Mommy's arms."

Sam leaned forward and wrapped her arms around both of them.

Drew prodded Danny over to the couch with Willow. Drew sat between them and wrapped his arms around both of them.

Lucas smiled. "Welcome back, Lex. Now, it's your turn, Dad."

GHGH

A/N: I thought adding in Drew embracing Willow would be sweet after Sam spoke to him about including her.


	24. Chapter 24- Sibling Rivalry Resumes

**Chapter 24- Sibling Rivalry Resumes**

All of the sewer people, including Annabelle the Second, were recovering quite nicely. All except Julian that is, who was still in a coma two weeks later. Alexis was by his side constantly and was appalled that she would even consider kicking him out of the castle. But being so focused on Julian also meant she stepped aside from her leadership duties. Sam did her best to fill in for Alexis, but she wasn't giving it her all because she was determined to be there for her kids and make up for lost time. Drew and Jason began building up an army together, much to Monica and Elizabeth's dismay over Jason's heart condition, but he insisted he would pace himself.

With Sam as temporary leader of Spoon Island, she decided they'd stay at Wyndemere a little longer but was hoping it wouldn't be too long before her father woke up. This meant that the Drakes, along with Anna, moved into the home originally meant for them. Danny noticed Willow was becoming more and more depressed living at Wyndemere, but she would hide it from Sam because she knew she had a lot on her plate.

Scout seemed to be doing a little better since Sam and Drew talked to her. She no longer asked for her bathroom, but Willow told Danny she still had nightmares and didn't want to sleep alone.

Danny's mind was on two things. Angelica. And he was growing anxious for school to start. It had been a long time since he'd been in a real classroom, and while this would still be different, he'd at least be learning facts rather than false history of the Almighty V and his plans to save the world. But there hadn't been any more mention of school since they arrived, which really made him think his mom wasn't too focused on her temporary position.

When Danny walked into his mother's room one afternoon, his mother and sisters were lined up on the bed. Sam was braiding Willow's hair while Willow braided Scout's hair, and Scout braided the hair on a doll she found in the castle.

Danny cleared his throat. "Uh, Mom?"

Sam looked over at him and smiled. "Hi Danny. We were thinking of going for a walk around the grounds. Would you like to join us?"

"Um, maybe," he said. "I was wondering if we could talk out in the hallway though?"

Sam finished braiding Willow's hair, then peeked around at her and smiled. "You girls finish up. I'll be right back."

She followed Danny out to the hallway, and he closed the door.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Well, not really," Danny said. "Not to be disrespectful or anything… but you're kind of supposed to be in charge right now and all you want to do is spend time with us. Which is nice and all… but I kind of want to get back to school."

Sam chewed on her lower lip.

"And I get wanting to be here with Grandpa…" Danny frowned. "I miss him too. But I was actually kind of looking forward to our new house. And Willow… she's not showing it around you… but she hates it here. She's really depressed."

Sam sighed. "And I was accusing your grandparents last week for ignoring their duties… but I don't even want to be leader. You nailed it right on the head, bud. I just want to spend time with you kids. I did a lot of reflecting these past three years. I watched you and your sisters on those screens every day. You were so close, yet so far." She wrapped her arms around him. "I couldn't reach out and hold you when they hurt you… I want to do better. I want to be the mother you deserve. I don't want to lose any more time."

"I get that, but the people on this island need a leader. With the exception of the army, doctors, nurses, and food being distributed, no jobs have started. School hasn't started. We're just drifting along."

She nodded. "I know. I do know that. But… it's been three years. Longer with Willow…" She exhaled deeply. "Ava and Nikky seem to be recovering fine, I'm going to talk to Nikolas about taking over until your grandma is ready. In the meantime, we'll move into our new house. And maybe once we're settled, and you and Scout start school and Willow starts work, I'll think of what I want to do. All I know is I don't want to be leader. It's too much right now when I want to focus on you."

Danny smiled.

"Your dad is anxious to get married," Sam said. "But I'm putting him off. I want your grandpa there. He wasn't at our other weddings. And I'd like him to walk me down the aisle."

"He'll be there, Mom," Danny said. "I'm sure he will."

GHGHGH

Nikolas agreed to take over leadership until Alexis was ready to return to it. The first things he planned to do was build a police station and the schoolhouse. This perked up Spencer, and he wanted to be his dad's right-hand man in all the decision-making. Alexis got very emotional though when Sam and Molly told her they were moving out but agreed that she had to do what was best for the kids.

After tearful goodbyes with their loved ones, Drew, Sam, Willow, Danny, and Scout finally arrived at their new home. They didn't have much to take, just a bag each of their 'new' clothes they retrieved from Wyndemere and enough food for a week.

Danny was pleased to know that Cam and Jake were right next door to them and a lot of other families they knew were on the same strip, including Molly, TJ, Lexie, Stella, Curtis, and Trina (who had a successful mind-mapping procedure); the Drakes and Anna; Monica, Michael, Jonah, Ned, and Brooklyn; Diane, Max, Milo, Epiphany, and Scott Baldwin; Bobbie, Carly, and Donna (Nikolas had to make an exception to let them have less than 5 per household, since everyone else refused to live with Carly); Mac, Felicia, Spinelli, Georgie, and Chase (Mac invited Chase since they needed one more and he had worked with him in the past); Dante, Lulu, Rocco, Jax, and Josslyn (Lulu invited Jax and Josslyn when she learned of Joss' falling out with her mother); Steve, Felix, Nurse Amy, Kevin, and Andre Maddox; Sasha, Elias, Lucy, and a couple women Danny never met before. Lucas and Kristina stayed at Wyndemere with Alexis, Julian, Nikolas, Ava, Spencer, Avery, and Nikky.

Drew dropped his bag on the tiny couch in their part-living room-part kitchen-part-dining room. "Well, I don't know, it might take an awfully long time to unpack." He stretched his arms. "Hope it doesn't take too much out of us."

Danny looked around. It was really quite tiny for five people. From the outside, he would assume the three bedrooms would be super small too. At least he'd have the basement to himself.

He walked towards the stairs leading to the basement. "I'm going to check out my new room."

"Uhh…" Willow cut in. "I thought I would be taking the basement."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "We decided I was. Remember Grandpa was going to share it with me?"

"But he's not living with us after all…" Willow said. "Surely as the oldest, and an adult at that, I'd get the bigger space."

Danny groaned. "Scout still needs you though, and you want to bond with Mom or whatever."

Drew and Sam exchanged a look and Scout sat on the couch looking up at her siblings.

"The basement isn't that far," Willow said.

"But the rooms upstairs are closer."

"But I'm the oldest."

"I was the oldest before you arrived!"

"_Danny_!" Sam snapped.

"You never wanted me here," Willow said. "You didn't even try to hide it in the beginning."

"I thought you were getting along so well," Sam said.

Danny crossed his arms. "_Were_ is the key word."

"So, these past couple months were just an act?" Willow asked.

Danny stepped closer to Willow, furrowing his eyebrows. "I should get the basement!"

Willow gritted her teeth. "I should!"

"Enough!" Drew set his hands on his hips. "Neither of you are getting the basement. Your mother and I are."

"But Dad!" Danny groaned. "That's not fair."

"Yes, it is," Sam agreed. "Maybe having your rooms closer together will make you more appreciative of each other."

"Fine," Danny said. "But I'm taking the room next to Scout."

"Then I'll just be closer to the bathroom then," Willow said.

"Fine," Danny said.

"Fine," Willow agreed.

Danny took his bag and hastened to his new room and slammed the door shut.


	25. Ch25-Weeping Willow and Diabolical Danny

**Chapter 25- Weeping Willow and Diabolical Danny**

On the bright side, Danny's new bedroom was bigger than the one back in V-Town, but it still wasn't as big as the basement. And now it seemed every little thing his wretched older sister did got on his nerves.

"DANNY!"

His eyes shot open at the sound of Willow's voice and banging on his bedroom door. He jumped up and pulled the door open where she was still her pajamas, holding out his socks from yesterday on a couple wooden spoons.

"Do you mind?" Danny groaned. "I was trying to sleep in!"

Sam peeked out from the bathroom and sighed heavily.

"Will you stop throwing your dirty clothes in my room!" Willow threw the socks and spoons into his room.

"Will _you_ stop thinking about _yourself _for once!" Danny shouted.

She scowled at him. "How exactly am I just thinking about myself?"

"_I _should have gotten the basement! This room is so small, I have to put my dirty clothes _somewhere_!"

"And the only possible place to put them are in _my room_?"

He nodded. "It's only logical solution."

"Just admit it. You don't want me here!"

"Okay this has been going on too long," Sam cut in. "It's been four days. Danny, we never said you were going to get the basement, Grandpa did when he wasn't in his right mind."

Danny groaned. "Yet Willow seems to think that _she _was entitled to it, simply because she was born before me!"

Willow huffed. "I just thought that would be more logical since I'm an adult and need more space.'

"And you know how to play Mom, don't you?"

Willow scrunched her face. "What?"

"You know she's so distraught over losing so much time with you that she won't ever scold you, but she will me!"

Sam rubbed her temples. "Danny…"

"Don't even try to deny it, Mom," Danny said.

"I'm distraught over losing time with all you. But…" She sighed. "Come on, your dad's getting breakfast ready. Let's go…"

Danny shook his head and jabbed Willow in the side as he followed Sam to the kitchen.

"Good morning," Drew said as he placed eggs and toast in front of each of them.

Sam kissed Scout's cheek and sat beside her.

Willow groaned when the only seat left was beside Danny.

Danny took a huge bite of his toast and glared at Willow while he chewed it.

Willow rolled her eyes as she took a bite of her eggs.

"So, Scout, what do you think we should do today?" Sam asked. "Cousin Nikolas said school should start next week. They're almost finished building it."

Scout shrugged. "I don't know."

"Yeah, not like there's much to do on this island," Danny said. "No phones. No TV. No internet."

"That's probably a good thing," Drew said. "We were addicted to it before. Should be less distraction when you start school."

"Will you still be my teacher?" Scout asked Willow.

"Yeah, I will be," Willow said. "Should be fun, right?"

Danny turned to Scout. "Oh sure, if you consider having Weeping Willow as your teacher fun."

"Danny!" Drew furrowed his eyebrows. "Don't talk to your sister that way."

"I'm just saying," Danny continued. "That having Willow as a teacher may not be what it's cracked up to be."

Sam's eyes grew wide. "Danny! That's enough!"

"Well, I think having Diabolical Danny for a brother isn't all it's cracked up to be either!" Willow poured her orange juice on his lap.

Danny's jaw dropped as the cold juice sank into his pants and lifted his arms partly in the air. He looked around the table, his family's mouths, including Willow's, were slightly agape.

"Willow…" Sam started to say.

"You'll pay for that!" Danny lifted his plate and dumped his eggs over Willow's head.

Sam buried her face in her hands.

Willow pulled a piece of scrambled egg out of her hair, then lifted the jar of jam. She scooped some it out and flung it in Danny's face.

"It's a food fight!" Scout lifted her piece of toast, but Sam stopped her.

"No, it's not," Sam said. "Now, go get dressed. We're going to walk Daddy to work while…" she turned to Danny and Willow… "your _brother_ and _sister _clean up this mess."

"I'm not cleaning this up," Danny protested. "Make Willow do it. She started it."

"What are you eight?" Willow said. "Besides, _you're_ the one who started it."

"Can we go see Grandma and Grandpa too?" Scout asked.

"Sure," Sam said. "Maybe you can spend the day there while Mommy talks to Danny and Willow."

"I can just take Scout," Drew said. "If we leave them alone, they might destroy the house."

"Good point," Sam said. "Now get started, while I braid your sister's hair."

Drew, Sam, and Scout headed to their bedrooms.

Willow started clearing the table, but Danny leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

Willow dumped everything in the sink and turned to Danny. "She said both of us."

"I think you're hearing things," Danny said. "Might want to get your hearing checked."

"I'm not cleaning this myself!"

"Sure looks like it." Danny took another bite of his toast.

"Then if you're not cleaning, I'm not either." She abandoned the dishes and headed to her room.

Danny grinned and made his way to his room too.

After changing out of his orange juice pants and washing his face, he plopped down on his bed. No point in trying to get back to sleep which Willow rudely interrupted earlier, since he knew who'd be walking in any minute.

So, he stared at the ceiling as he heard his parents' muffled voices saying goodbye for the day. When finally, the door swung open and his mom stood there with her arms crossed.

Danny sighed. "Why does this not surprise me? Come to punish me and not Willow?"

"I'm going to talk to her too. But this has got to stop. Do you want Willow to leave us?"

"Of course not. It's not like before."

"Well, you have a funny way of showing it." She closed the door and sat at the edge of his bed. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Because she messed up my chances of getting the basement."

"We both know it's more than that. If you don't want her to leave, don't act like this towards her."

"Mom, relax. She's not going to leave. In fact, I think she's enjoying this as much as I am."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"We're bored, okay? We have no electronics and there's not much to do on the island."

"You have one week until school starts. Surely you can survive."

Danny shrugged. "Well, it's more than just boredom. Even though outside is all unknown, we can finally be normal in here. We can fight over small stuff, especially since I'm seeing how annoying she can really be. The past three years we were fighting for freedom. We had to take care of ourselves and the kids."

Sam nodded. "Now you don't have to anymore. But we really don't know what Willow wants or doesn't want. We're still getting to know her. How do you know that she's enjoying this?"

"Ask her. Or maybe… don't. I think she's still testing the waters."

"What do you mean?"

Danny shrugged. "I don't think she's completely comfortable around us. She wants to feel equal with me and Scout… we all do. But she didn't have siblings growing up, did she?"

"No. She was moved around a lot. To ashrams, communes."

"Yeah, so I think that's evidence right there that she's enjoying it. She gets to be a kid… a normal sibling around me. Something she didn't have."

"I never thought of it that way…"

"But she's been trying to hold back," Danny said. "Probably doesn't know what you and Dad will think since she's an adult."

"Well, can't you act like kids and siblings _without _fighting?"

Danny scrunched his face. "Didn't you ever fight with Aunt Krissy or Molly?"

"Not really. Well until three years ago with Molly… though it was more just one-sided. I think they have a few times though."

"Weird…"

"Maybe it's because it's a bigger age difference. Though 8 and a half between you and Willow is pretty big too."

"Well, I'm older now," Danny said. "But yeah, I think she just wants to feel secure here. To know that she can be herself around us. And even when she makes mistakes or fights with me, that you're not going anywhere or going to kick her out."

Sam kissed his forehead. "How did you get to be so smart?"

Danny grinned. "I got it from my momma."

"Now, get out to the kitchen and finish cleaning up your mess."

He groaned. "Do I have to?"

"Yes. And apologize to your sister."

"If she apologizes first."

Sam rolled her eyes, then chuckled a little.

When they reached the kitchen, Willow was back and washing the dishes.

Sam cleared her throat. "Willow, I think we need to talk."

Willow whipped around and her face paled. Her eyes were red like she'd been crying. "I—I'm sorry I acted that way… especially in front of Scout. Danny, I'm sorry I poured orange juice on you and—"

"I'm sorry too," Danny said. "For the dirty socks… everything."

"It won't happen again." Willow turned and continued with the dishes. "I'll clean up the mess."

"Willow…" Sam said. "Danny's going to help you. But I want to talk first."

"It's okay, I can do it."

"Willow!" Sam urged. "Come sit."

Willow sighed and dried her hands on a towel, then joined them at the table. Danny made sure not to sit on his seat from earlier in case there was still some orange juice on it…

"First and foremost," Sam said, "I want you to feel comfortable here. When you mess up or…" she rolled her eyes, "fight with Danny. I might not be happy about it, but this is your home."

Willow started crying.

Sam held her hand. "I don't know what it was like at those communes or ashrams or any other cult you were in… I don't know how they punished you or if they kicked you out for disobeying them… but it's not like that here."

Danny frowned.

"Nobody is kicking you out. We all want you here. Danny too. He just… he seems to think it's fun fighting with you."

"Hey!" Danny cut in. "I didn't want her to know that."

Willow started to laugh, then bit her lip.

"Well, I think she needs to know it," Sam said. "I'd rather you bond in a different way though. Like bond over cleaning up this kitchen. And I expect you to treat each other with respect. I mean it. Both of you. I know you did it when working together to get out of V-Town. Surely, you can do it here."


	26. Chapter 26- Copycat Scout

Hi everyone. Wow, so I hope everyone is safe and healthy during this pandemic. Crazy the global impact it's having. I was initially laid off for 3 weeks but found out the other day it's indefinite until things settle and the government gives the okay to start back. I thought I'd be writing more, not less since I'm off. But every time I turn on my laptop it's news news news and I can't seem to focus on this story. Any reviews would be greatly appreciated to keep me motivated right now. This is more light family stuff. Nothing too deep. Enjoy!

**Chapter 26- Copycat Scout**

"I'm so bored!" Danny was laying on the couch cupping the back of his head in his hands.

"Well, here's a thought… you could pick up your dirty clothes off your bedroom floor," Willow suggested as she sat at the kitchen table playing Solitaire.

"Nah…" Danny waved his hand. "Too much work."

Sam opened the oven and smoke engulfed her. "Ugh! I hate cooking!"

"Are you sure you don't want some help?" Willow asked.

"No, it's okay," Sam said as Danny jumped up and filled a cup full of water, then poured it on the burnt ham and kept repeating it.

Sam groaned. "Your father's cooking from now on. He always used to."

"Make Willow cook," Danny suggested.

Sam furrowed her eyebrows. "Danny!"

"What?"

Willow shrugged. "I can cook some things. The basics."

"See?" Danny said.

"Willow, I don't want you to feel like you have to cook for us," Sam said. "Drew is a good cook."

"I don't mind, really," Willow said. "Maybe Drew and I can take turns."

"Is this your new house, Cookie?" Alexis' voice announced her presence as she followed Drew and Scout inside.

Scout nodded.

"It's lovely," Alexis said.

Drew lifted his nose in the air and sniffed. "Is something burning?"

Sam placed her hand on her forehead.

Danny chuckled. "I don't think Mom was expecting company. She burnt dinner."

Sam groaned.

Alexis wrapped an arm around Sam. "It's okay, sweetie. Happens to the best of us."

"Well, not all of us." Drew winked at Sam, then walked into the kitchen. "You guys sit down and visit, I'll make dinner."

"Can I get a tour first?" Alexis asked.

Danny scrunched his face. "Tour of what? Our shack?"

"_Danny_, be polite," Sam said. "Yes, I'll show you around."

Sam led Alexis through the hallway.

"Don't show her my room!" Danny called down to them. "Willow keeps dumping her dirty laundry all over my floor!"

Willow punched his upper arm.

"Ow! Mom, Willow hit me!"

"Good!" Sam called from Scout's bedroom.

Scout sat down on the couch.

"What did you guys do today?" Drew asked as he filled a couple pots with water.

"Nothing," Danny said. "Absolutely nothing."

Willow rolled her eyes. "That's not true. We cleaned, played cards, and went for a walk."

"Exactly," Danny said. "Nothing whatsoever."

Willow grinned. "And I kicked your butt at 9-5-2."

"It was my first time playing! You had the advantage since you taught us that game."

Scout's head whipped back and forth between her siblings as they argued.

"I still did better than you at the poker games Sam taught us," Willow said.

"Yeah but Mom beat you! If we were playing for money instead of breadsticks, we'd both be broke! Race me from here to V-Town via the lake and we'll see who wins."

"Daniel, that is not happening," Drew said.

Willow crossed her arms. "Well, I'll challenge you to chess sometime and we'll see who's the most strategic."

"Knowing you," Danny said. "You probably joined all the nerds in chess tournaments growing up! In fact, you were probably the nerdiest of them all and even the normal" he made air quotes when he said normal, "nerds didn't want to be friends with you!"

"_Danny_," Drew cut in. "Apologize to your sister."

"It's fine," Willow said. "Can I please help with dinner though?" She glared at Danny. "Anything to get out of your orbit…"

"Fine…" Danny sat beside Scout and crossed his arms. "I'll just sit back, relax, and watch you slave away for us."

Drew rolled his eyes and held out a knife to Willow. "All right, want to chop up some veggies?"

"Sure." Willow took the knife and started to help Drew.

"Why don't you like Willow?" Scout asked Danny.

Danny leaned over and whispered. "I do… just don't tell her that."

"But why are you so mean to her?"

"That's just what siblings do," Danny said. "They bug each other to no end. That's how they show each other they care."

"Oh."

"Well, it's very cozy here," Alexis said as she and Sam returned to the living room/dining room/kitchen. "It's nice to have a break from the castle…" She plopped down beside Danny and Scout and wrapped an arm around them and winked. "And visit my grandchildren."

"How's Grandpa?" Danny asked.

Alexis frowned. "Still no change."

"But he'll wake up soon and be back to teasing your grandma in no time at all," Sam said. "In the meantime, I'm glad you came for a visit."

"All right, dinner is served!" Drew announced sometime later as he and Willow set the table.

Danny sat next to Scout, and Willow hastened to the seat on the other side of her, likely to avoid sitting next to Danny. Sam leaned over Scout and cut up her steak for her, then sat between Alexis and Drew.

Alexis took a bite of the sweet potatoes. "Mmm, this delicious."

"You guys make a good cooking team," Sam said. "You sure don't get your cooking skills from me."

Scout knelt under the table.

Sam scrunched her face. "Are you okay, Scout?"

"Yes, it's always nice to find good cooks in our family," Alexis said. "They're few and far between. Kristina's not a bad cook. She got it from her dad."

Scout sat up straight and Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Do you guys want a 6-handed game of Euchre after this?" Sam suggested. "I swiped a deck from Wyndemere before we left. I've been teaching the kids some games."

"Well, I'd be happy to learn," Alexis said. "So, I have news, I thought you kids would be happy to hear. Though I'm not too thrilled… Annabelle the Second is pregnant."

Danny's eyes grew wide and Scout's face lit up.

"Leo said she mated with another dog on the island."

"Mom, can we adopt one of the puppies?" Danny asked.

"Um, well, your father and I will discuss that," Sam said.

Scout bit her lip, then suddenly dropped her socks into Danny and Willow's water glasses.

Danny gawked at his glass. "Ew!"

"Scout!" Willow gasped.

Sam smacked herself in the forehead.

"Scout—" Drew started to say.

"I love you, Danny. I love you, Willow." Scout smiled.

"That's a strange way to show someone you love them," Alexis said.

Danny grinned and patted her back. "We love you too, sis."

Sam clenched her jaw.


	27. Chapter 27- The Curse of Carly Corinthos

**Chapter 27- The Curse of Carly Corinthos**

_Danny rocked back and forth on the toilet in his bathroom back in V-Town. The door swung open and a V-Guard stood there._

_ "It's been more than thirty minutes!" The V-Guard dragged Danny out of the bathroom and shoved him onto his bed. He pulled a whip out of his jacket and struck Danny hard on the wrist. Then everything faded._

Rise, oh rise, Oh Mighty V

We Will Bow and Worship Thee

Filthy Cassadines and Spencers Cease

While the True Cassadines will bring Peace

_A V-Guard seized Danny by the ear and dragged him down to the centre of the amphitheatre and thrusted him violently into a pool of mud next to Willow, Scout, Rocco, Aiden, Josslyn, and three-year-old Donna while Chase stood on guard. Mud splattered over Danny's face and uniform._

"Ahhhhhh!"

Danny bolted upright out of his dream at the sounds of Scout's screams.

He took several deep breaths and made his way to the hallway. Willow, sweat dripping down her cheeks, was standing at Scout's doorway. Danny joined her and peeked inside. Sam was rocking a shaking Scout in her arms as Drew rubbed her back.

"Shh, it's okay, baby," Sam said softly.

Danny slowly made his way to the couch and plopped down. Willow followed him.

"Did Scout wake you or were you having trouble sleeping again anyway?" Willow asked.

Danny shrugged. "I can't sleep good anymore, haven't for a long time."

Willow nodded. "Same with me."

Danny lowered his gaze. "Do you have nightmares?"

Willow frowned. "Every time I close my eyes, I always see Shiloh and Nelle."

"And I always see the V-Guards and Alessandro."

GHGHGH

Danny was finally catching a break from their new house. He and Scout were heading next door to visit Cam, Jake, and the rest of their family while Jax and Josslyn were coming over to visit with Willow. While Danny was excited to be seeing his cousins, he had an odd feeling his mom wanted a break from them since she was the one who suggested it.

"Hi Danny. Hi Scout." Elizabeth smiled when she answered the door. "It's so good to see you. Violet and the boys have been looking forward to your visit."

When Danny and Scout walked inside, Elizabeth headed down the hall. "Boys! Danny and Scout are here."

"Hi Scout." Violet waved from the couch where she was colouring and Scout walked over to her.

"Hi Violet. I have a loose tooth." Scout wiggled one of her top middle incisors.

"Don't worry, Scout," Danny said. "I'll yank it out later for you."

Scout gawked at him. "That sounds like it'll hurt."

"Oh, it will," Danny said. "It's the worst pain ever to lose a tooth. Some don't survive. Others lose their entire faces."

Scout's jaw dropped slightly.

Violet covered her mouth with her hand and mumbled, "I don't want to lose a tooth then."

"Me neither," Scout whined. "Unless the Tooth Fairy makes us all better?"

Danny grinned. "Mom didn't tell you the whole truth about the Tooth Fairy. The Tooth Fairy does leave something under your pillow, but you're supposed to give it to your older brother."

"I don't have a brother," Violet said.

"Or your two oldest male cousins," Danny said. "Especially one that helps pull your tooth out."

Violet frowned.

"Hey, D!" Cameron fist-bumped him and plopped on the couch next to Violet.

Jake fist-bumped him as well and smiled. He still wore a bandage on his throat.

"I was just telling Scout and Violet the rules of the Tooth Fairy," Danny said.

Cameron smirked. "Can you remind me? It's been years since the Tooth Fairy came to our house."

"Whatever she brings you, you have to give to your older brother or older male cousins."

Jake grinned.

Scout stomped her foot. "But that's not fair!"

"Sorry Scout," Cam said. "Rules are rules."

Violet lowered her gaze. "I don't like that rule."

Cameron rose and walked to the kitchen. "Some rules aren't to be liked. So, Danny, how's your new place?"

Danny shrugged. "Tiny. Boring. And my annoying nerd of a sister made me lose the basement!"

Cam groaned as he pulled two large bowls from the cupboard and placed them in the sink. "I was hoping for the basement too. But Jason and Mom insisted on taking it…"

Jake frowned and pointed to his chest.

"And Jake was hoping to have it too," Cam added as he turned the tap on in the sink.

"It's not fair," Danny said. "They always treat us like little kids."

"I guess on the bright side, we don't have to share," Cameron said. "Not like Aiden and Violet. Though I think it's good for Aiden right now. Violet's the only one he'll talk to."

Danny scrunched his face. "Really?"

"Yeah. Well unless you count when he begs Mom for V-Vitamins everyday and pleads to go back to V-Town. I heard him telling Violet the other day that he thinks the Almighty V will come rescue them soon. He rarely leaves his room. Only has a few times."

"That's kind of sad…" Danny said.

"Uh-huh," Cam said. "I'm excited to start work at the fire-slash-police station this week though."

"Yeah, I'm kind of looking forward to school too," Danny said.

"Jake's going to finish up a year or two of high school as well." Cameron carried the two bowls of water over to the couch and handed one to Violet and Scout.

The girls stared at the bowls.

"Girls, we need your help," Cameron said. "We are counting on you. Now, hold those bowls above your heads."

Violet and Scout's eyes grew wide, but they lifted them above their heads.

Danny scrunched his face.

"If either of you drop your bowl, tilt it, or spill any water from them, we'll all fall off this island," Cameron said.

The girl's faces paled.

Danny smirked. "He's right. All of us are counting on you. Do not let us down."

"I don't want to fall off the island!" Scout said.

"Then hold it tight!" Danny warned.

"Come on, this will be good for you," Elizabeth said as she returned with Aiden and squeezed his shoulders. "You used to love to see Scout."

Aiden's shoulders stiffened and his face was pale.

Elizabeth let go of his shoulders and looked at Violet and Scout. "What are you girls doing?"

Cameron rubbed his hands together. "Well, D… want to check out my new room?"

"If we drop the bowls, we'll fall off the island," Violet said, her arms starting to shake.

"Or if we spill the water," Scout added.

Elizabeth scrunched her face. "Where did you get an idea like that?"

"Yeah, let's check out your new room," Danny said and hastened to the hallway with Cam and Jake.

"Hold it!" Elizabeth raised her voice, then took the bowls from Violet and Scout.

Danny, Cam, and Jake came to a halt.

"Did the boys tell you to hold the bowls?" Elizabeth asked.

The girls nodded.

Danny groaned.

"And did they tell you we'd fall off the island if you put them down?"

"Or if we spilled the water," Scout said.

"Really? Well, they were lying to you," Elizabeth said. "That's not going to happen."

Violet furrowed her eyebrows. "Cameron is mean!"

Scout crossed her arms. "So is Danny!"

"Well, now that's settled who's mean and who isn't," Cam said. "Let's go check out my room, D."

"You're not going anywhere until you apologize to your cousins," Elizabeth said.

_Slam_.

Danny swung his head around where the front door had swung open and Carly marched inside. Danny gaped at her. Thousands of red lumps covered her face and arms.

Elizabeth groaned. "Carly, can you please knock—are you okay?"

"Where is Jason?" Carly set her hands on her hips.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "He's at Wyndemere with Drew… you know, doing their new _job_!"

"Well, I've had enough of you slithering into every aspect of his life, including enslaving him here."

Elizabeth sighed. "Can you kids go to your rooms please?"

Cameron crossed his arms. "I'm not leaving!"

Elizabeth took Violet and Scout's hands and prodded them to the bedrooms with Aiden, then returned. "Carly, I do not appreciate you storming into my house without knocking!"

"Well, I don't appreciate the control you are holding over Jason!" Carly huffed. "He should be living with me!"

"He doesn't want to live with you!"

"You know, I think you're just jealous of my mom," Cam said.

"Jealous?" Carly laughed. "Jealous of Elizabeth?"

"Carly, what is all over your skin?" Elizabeth asked. "It looks like boils."

"Oh, that's nothing." Carly kicked one of her flats off and showed the bottom of her foot where there were flat, red and white sores. "I wouldn't be surprised if you caused this!"

"Carly, that looks like a fungal infection," Elizabeth said. "You really should get that checked out."

Carly slipped her shoe back on. "No, I won't do that. You see, because of you, Ava, Alexis, Sam, and so many little people like yourself have turned my loved ones against me. I already lost Sonny and Morgan! Now… now… Ava has Avery… and Michael, Josslyn, and Jason want nothing to do with me! Now whose fault do you think that is?"

"Uh… yours?"

Danny lifted the neck of his sweater and laughed into it.

"No, it's not my fault," Carly said. "It's all of you! You are plotting against me! And now, even Mama keeps scolding me like a child. Says I'm not focusing on Donna. How can I do that when all the people I love are being kept from me?"

"I think you should listen to your mother," Elizabeth said. "And while you're at it, get a procedure done!"

"No, I will not get a procedure done," Carly insisted. "Because there's nothing wrong with my mind. It's Jason, Michael, and Josslyn whose minds are being messed with! And mark my words, I will not let any of you get away with it!" She marched out and slammed the door behind her.

GHGHGH

When Danny and Scout arrived back home, Sam, Willow, Jax, and Josslyn were sitting around the table playing cards.

"You know, Willow," Jax said as he shuffled the cards. "Your mom and I met over a game of Poker."

Sam sighed. "Don't remind me…"

"Really?" Willow asked.

"Indeed." Jax nodded. "In fact, I saved her from some grifter who couldn't accept that she beat him."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, knight in shining armour. Saved one grifter from another grifter."

Josslyn laughed. "Oh, real romantic, Dad."

"Then I turned around and beat her," Jax said.

"With the Dead Man's Hand," Sam said, then turned and smiled at Danny and Scout. "Hey. Did you have fun at your cousins'?"

"Yep," Danny said.

Scout crossed her arms. "Danny told me we would all fall off the island if I spilled water!"

Sam scrunched her face. "What?"

"Technically Cam told you that," Danny said. "I just agreed."

"Elizabeth said it wasn't true!" Scout stomped her foot.

"She's right," Sam said. "It's not true."

"And I bet you're lying about the Tooth Fairy too!" Scout said.

Sam rubbed her temples. "What did he say about the Tooth Fairy?"

"That whatever she gives us we have to give to our big brothers," Scout said.

"Actually," Willow cut in. "You're supposed to give it to your big sister."

Scout's mouth dropped.

"Or your sister's sister." Josslyn winked at her.

Scout tugged on her braids. "I'm so confused!"

Sam groaned. "They're all wrong. Whatever the Tooth Fairy gives you, you can use it however you want to use it."

"Well, on that note. I think it's time that Joss and I head out." Jax kissed Willow's cheek. "Maybe you can come over to our house next time."

Willow smiled.

After Jax and Josslyn left, Scout pouted. "Will my face really fall off if I lose a tooth?"

Sam looked at Danny. "Really?"

Danny shrugged. "What?"

Sam shook her head and stroked Scout's braids. "I've lost all my baby teeth. Daddy has lost his. So has Danny and Willow. None of our faces fell off."

"Oh," Scout said. "Then mine won't either?"

"No, of course not. Now go get ready for bed."

Scout glared at Danny, then stomped hard on his foot.

"Ow!" Danny winced.

Scout sauntered to her room.

"In fact," Sam said. "I think you both should go to bed early too."

"What?" Danny gaped at her. "Why?"

Sam plopped down on the couch. "Because… because I said so."

Willow shrugged. "I'm kind of tired anyway."

Danny glowered at Willow. "You're no help!"

GHGHGH

Danny rolled over in his bed. There was just no way he'd be falling asleep at 9pm! Just what was Mom thinking?

He sat up and hung his legs over his bed and yanked his dirty socks off. He brought them to his nose and sniffed. Ew… perfect.

He opened his bedroom door and saw his parents sitting on the couch together. Drew was stroking Sam's hair.

"I know you want to wait for your dad… and I totally get that," Drew said. "But Patrick said today he doesn't know when he's going to wake up."

Sam frowned, but nodded.

Danny's heart sank.

"I really want to marry you," Drew said. "We've waited so long."

"I want to marry you too," Sam said. "I was thinking before school starts. And I think you're right… I don't think my dad would want us to put on our wedding on hold."

"Are you sure?"

Sam smiled. "As long as our children are there, then I don't want to wait anymore."

Drew leaned forward and kissed her.

"Ew…" Danny muttered under his breath.

Danny walked across the hall and carefully pushed Willow's door open. He inched closer to the heap that would be his sister on her bed and lifted the cover to drop his socks on her face when…

_Splash_!

Danny screamed. Ice cold water streamed over him. He whipped around and Willow was standing behind him holding a bucket with a grin on her face.

"What's going?" Drew asked as he and Sam appeared in the doorway.

"Danny was going to drop his dirty socks in my face again, but I was prepared this time," Willow said.

"Well it's a good thing school starts in four days," Sam said.

Danny groaned and squeezed some of the water out of his shirt.


	28. Chapter 28- The Nerd of Horror

**Chapter 28- The Nerd of Horror**

Sam pulled Scout onto her lap as their family gathered around the table. Danny put his bare feet up in from of Willow.

"Stop it!" Willow shoved them.

"Danny, put your feet down!" Sam scolded. "You have three days… _three days_ until school starts. And tomorrow is the wedding… can you please just hold out a little longer?"

Danny pulled his feet down. "Geez, don't have a cow, Mom."

"Danny, do not speak to your mother that way," Drew said. "Now, we wanted to talk to you about tomorrow."

"We really haven't planned much for the wedding. But your grandmother is hiring a bunch of people to pick some flowers for it." Sam chuckled a little. "It's going to be small though, just family really."

"Just family?" Danny scrunched his face. "You said Jax and Josslyn are coming."

"They are Willow's father and sister, so that makes them family," Drew said.

Danny rolled his eyes, then kicked Willow under the table.

"_Danny_!" Willow kicked him back.

"Ow!" Danny groaned.

Drew rose to his feet. "Danny, up!"

"What?" Danny said.

"Up," Drew repeated. "We're switching seats."

"Ugh, fine." Danny switched seats with his dad.

Sam sighed. "We're having it outside in the courtyard and Father Coates is going to perform the ceremony. Grandma is going to walk me down the aisle..." She frowned a little.

"Danny…" Drew patted his back. "I'd like you to be my best man."

Danny grinned. "Okay."

"But I want you to be on your best behaviour," Drew added.

"Ain't I always?" Danny smirked.

"And you missy." Sam stroked Scout's braids. "You get to be our flower girl. Kind of like at Aunt Molly's wedding."

Scout blushed a little.

Sam kissed her cheek, then turned to Willow and reached for her hand, giving it a squeeze. "And Willow, I'd like you to be my maid of honour."

Willow started to tear up and smiled. "Really? I'd love to."

"Maid of honour?" Danny scowled. "More like nerd of horror. I bet her dress will fall off halfway up the aisle or she'll scare all the guests off when she looks at them. She'll just stink up the whole wedding!"

Willow stared at Danny for a moment, then let go of Sam's hand. Without a word, she left the table and went to her room.

Danny frowned.

Sam clenched her jaw and let Scout down from her lap. "That's it, Danny. Go. To. Your. Room. NOW!"

Danny's shoulders sank.

"This was supposed to be a special moment for all of us, and you just ruined it for Willow!" Sam raised her voice. "Tomorrow, you are sticking to your dad's side like glue until the ceremony. And you're not to throw your dirty socks, dirty clothes, or anything into Willow's room tonight or tomorrow. You're not to make up lies to Scout for your amusement. And any word or look to your sisters during the wedding is to be rooted in kindness"

Danny opened his mouth to respond, but Sam cut him off. "Now go to your room and stay there until your dad gets you in the morning. You're only to come out to use the bathroom. And you're_ not_ to go into Willow's room."

Danny breathed in deeply, then hastened to his room.

He plopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Did he go too far? Was this the wrong time to tease her? He didn't mean it… He thought Willow knew that. He was just having fun with her. Wasn't she having fun too? Maybe she thought he was serious… maybe she was feeling unwelcome here. Maybe she really thought he didn't care…

He sat up straight. Okay… he was told not to go to Willow's room tonight. He was told not to leave his room… but he had to make things right.

So, Danny rolled out of bed and pulled the door open slightly. The hall light was on, but no one was sitting at the table or on the couch.

He was about to knock on Willow's slightly opened door, but noticed his mom sitting on the edge of the bed as Willow was laying on her side crying.

"No, he doesn't hate you," Sam said. "I put my foot down with him tonight. I'm not going to let him treat you like this anymore."

"Well, he clearly doesn't want me at the wedding," Willow said.

Sam sighed. "Even if that were true, this isn't his wedding. _I _want you there. I'm already sad that my dad isn't going to be there. But if you're not there, then the wedding's off."

"I don't want to ruin your wedding. But…"

"But, what?"

Willow exhaled deeply.

"Are you having reservations about Drew?" Sam asked. "I thought you said you were okay with us getting married."

"What?" Willow laughed a little. "No, it's not Drew. I was being silly about him before He's been really welcoming. And… I like cooking with him. He's fun."

"Then what is it? You can tell me anything."

"It's Danny!"

Sam sighed.

"I'm sorry," Willow said. "I don't want to make a big deal out of it. And I don't mind teasing once in a while and I guess pranks can be fun. But it's all day every day. It's like I'm back in school."

"Were you teased in school?"

She paused for a moment, then said, "Yeah. And I was never at one school for very long. I was always the smart, goody-two shoes nobody liked."

Sam swallowed hard. "You definitely take after Jax or my mom…"

"Even the kids at the communes we stayed at picked on me."

"Did Harmony ever try to stop it?"

Willow shook her head. "Only time she noticed it was with one of the guru's kids. She had to impress them, so…"

Danny frowned.

"She should have stopped it," Sam said.

Willow shrugged. "Shiloh was actually the first person I stood up to. Well, if you call running away standing up to someone."

"Sometimes that's the only option you have for survival. You wanted to protect your baby."

"Yeah."

Danny raised an eyebrow.

"You know, we really haven't talked much about what Shiloh did to you," Sam said. "I mean, we sort of have. But it's not something you can just get over."

Willow looked away from her.

Danny stepped a little closer in the doorway to hear better.

"Did any of these other gurus or cult leaders do the same to you?" Sam asked.

"No," Willow said barely above a whisper. "Shiloh was the worst."

"What he did to you…"

"But it was an honour," Willow started to choke up. "It was an honour to join the trust. That's what my mom said. I wanted it. So did everyone at D.O.D."

"But you didn't know what the trust entailed."

"I didn't even bat an eye when he asked me for my pledge," Willow said. "I know you know the rest."

"Yes, but I think you need to talk about it," Sam said. "You need to get it off your chest."

Willow nodded. "My pledge was a secret. Something that he could hold over me. Then it was time for my initiation ceremony. So, Mom and two other women gave me this drink to relax me. It was some kind of drug… I felt really floaty and out of it. Then they tattooed me with Shiloh's mark… They welcomed me into the sisterhood… Then they left… And Shiloh came in…" More tears streamed down her cheeks. "And he had sex with me."

Danny's mouth dropped open and he felt the colour drain from his cheeks.

"Oh, Willow…" Sam laid beside her and wrapped her arms around her. "I'm so sorry that happened to you."

"But I don't know if it's considered rape. I didn't try to stop him."

"Listen to me, it was rape. Because he forced himself on you. It wasn't your fault."

Danny balled his hands into fists.

"I wish I could have been there to stop it." Sam kissed the top of her head.

"I hate him… but every time I close my eyes he's there. And my mom… how could she hand me over to him?"

"I don't know," Sam said. "I hate her for it."

"I'm glad she's not my real mother. I don't want to think of her as my mom anymore…"

"Then don't," Sam said, tucking some of Willow's hair behind her ear. "Let me be your mom."

Danny turned and stormed back into his room. He kicked the wall, then plopped down on his bed and punched his pillow. He was disgusted with himself. He'd been a horrible brother to her. And it was a good thing this Shiloh was dead otherwise he would have killed him himself.


	29. Chapter 29- A Dream Wedding

**Chapter 29-A Dream Wedding**

Danny laid in bed the next morning, staring at his ceiling again. He maybe got two hours sleep tops. He remembered meeting Shiloh a couple of times, and this time each time he closed his eyes, he saw the creep with Willow, and he would try to stop it, but he couldn't.

_Knock. Knock._

"Danny?" he heard his dad's voice. "Are you up?"

He rolled out of bed and opened his door. "Yeah."

"Great." Drew smiled. "We gotta get ready."

"Uh, Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Are the girls still here?" Danny asked.

"No," Drew said. "They headed up to Wyndemere to get ready."

Danny's shoulders shrunk.

"Our suits are here though," Drew said. "Kristina brought them this morning. She made them."

Danny nodded. "Dad? Do you think I'm a bad brother?"

Drew sighed. "Deep down inside, no. But you haven't been the best brother since we moved here."

Danny frowned.

Drew ruffled Danny's hair and smiled. "Don't worry. You have the rest of your life to make up for it."

"I guess."

"You've been through a lot in your short life. That doesn't give you the right to pick on your sisters though."

Danny lowered his gaze. "I know."

"If you're that bored, you should come to work with me and Jason on your days off, since you're just doing school part-time."

Danny grinned. "Can I?"

"Yeah, we could use your input. You're still deciding on what job you'd like, right?"

Danny nodded.

Drew squeezed Danny's shoulder. "Are you doing okay, though? Like I just said, you've been through a lot."

Danny shrugged. "I'm fine."

"I don't think you're fine. You were in therapy before V-Town started. The medical clinic is now built, and Nikolas said he has offices there for Kevin and Andre. I think you should talk to one of them."

Danny groaned. "But I don't want to talk to them."

"Then will you talk to me?"

"There's nothing to talk about…"

"Danny… we both know that's not true."

"We should get ready," Danny said. "Don't want to be late."

Drew sighed. "You know, if you don't talk to me or a therapist, your mom is going to be on you to talk to her."

Danny rubbed his temples. "Okay, fine. I can't sleep more than 3 hours a night because I have nightmares. I have since long before V-Town. It just got worse when the Stupid V took over. But can we talk about this later? Can't we just focus on the wedding today?"

Drew nodded and hugged Danny. "We thought you and Scout could stay at Wyndemere tonight and Willow's going to stay with Jax."

Danny's eyes grew wide. "But she's coming back, right?"

"I think so. But what I'm saying is, your mom and I are spending the night alone, but you and I we'll set aside some time to talk just the two of us. Okay?"

"Okay."

Drew kissed the top of his head.

GHGHGH

Seats were lined in the courtyard with an aisle separating the bride's family from the groom's. Danny and Drew stood up front in matching tuxedos while they waited for rest of the wedding party to arrive. Cameron sat on a chair next to them with his guitar and played a soft tune while they waited.

On the bride's side, Kristina, Chase, Leo, and Lucas sat in the front row with Molly, TJ, and Lexi behind. The next row was Nikolas, Ava, Spencer, Avery, and Nikky. In the last row was Jax, Josslyn, Spinelli, and Georgie. Sam considered Spinelli family, so she included him.

On the groom's side, Monica, Jason, and Elizabeth occupied the front row with Jake, Aiden, and Violet behind them. Next was Michael, Jonah, Ned, and Brooklyn. And finally, in the back row was Curtis, Trina, and Stella. Drew wanted a friend there since Sam had Spinelli, and they said Stella and Trina could join.

Danny waited anxiously at the front with Drew and Father Coates. Finally, Cameron started to play _My Heart Will Go On_ on his guitar and sang along to it. Scout walked out to the courtyard wearing a frilly white blouse, dress pants, and sandals. She walked up the aisle and dropped flower petals as she went, then stood up at the front on the left. Danny smiled sadly at her. She still hated dresses, only she couldn't remember why.

Next, Willow stepped out, wearing an elegant baby blue dress down to her ankles. She held a pink bouquet in her hands and smiled at Jax and Josslyn as she walked past them, then stood next to Scout. Danny smiled over at her, but Willow wouldn't look at him, and he frowned.

Cameron played his guitar louder and everyone rose. Jason lifted Violet so she could see better, and TJ did the same for Lexie. Kristina and Molly smiled and peeked around. But Cameron finished singing and Alexis and Sam hadn't arrived.

Drew cleared his throat. "Maybe they're still getting ready."

Willow scratched her chin. "Well, they were ready. They told me and Scout to go on ahead, they had to check something first."

Everyone started sitting again, and Danny looked at Cam, shrugging. Cam continued playing some soft music on his guitar.

Danny scanned the courtyard. Chase took Kristina's hand in his and kissed her knuckles, while TJ tickled Lexie making her giggle. Nikky sat on Ava's lap and played with her face. Jax and Spinelli whispered something to each other, and Jason stroked Elizabeth's hair. Aiden yawned and Curtis looked over at Drew.

Drew lowered his gaze. "She wanted your grandfather to walk her down the aisle. But I convinced her we should marry now."

"But she wanted to marry you now," Willow said. "She told me just before Scout and I came down. She said she wished Julian could be here, but she knew in her heart she didn't want to wait to marry you again, because the future is so unknown."

"I can go check on them," Danny offered. "Maybe they're just having a mother-daughter moment or something."

Drew sighed. "Maybe, I just—"

But Sam walked out in a white dress holding her bouquet with a groggy Julian, but awake nonetheless, in a suit at her side, and Alexis behind pushing him in a wheelchair.

Danny's face lit up. "Grandpa!"

"Dad!" Lucas called out and waved.

Sam smiled at Drew and her kids, then held Julian's hand. Everyone rose, and Cameron started to sing and play again as they made their way up the aisle.

Danny ran over to Julian and hugged him gently, then kissed his mom's cheek, and returned to his place beside Drew. Sam kissed Julian's cheek and hugged Alexis. Then she handed Willow her bouquet and took Drew's hands.

Lucas and Leo hugged Julian, then helped move his wheelchair next to their row.

Cameron's music stopped and Father Coates spoke, "Friends, we have joined here today to share with Andrew and Samantha an important moment in their lives. Their time together, they have seen their love and understanding of each other grow and blossom and now they have decided to live out the rest of their lives as one. Now, the bride and groom have written their own wedding vows. Andrew?"

"Sam, I know what it's like to be with and without you, and I never want to experience the feeling of not being with you again. You are my heart and my soul. I promise to always listen and cherish you. I promise to always protect you and our children." He turned and smiled at Danny, then smiled at Scout and Willow. "I will always put you and our children first. I'm not going to let anything keep us apart again. You are my forever and always, and I love you." He lifted her hands and kissed her fingers.

Sam started to cry. "When I was mind-mapped, nothing was real. Nothing except for you and our kids. I made a lot of mistakes, but you have always been patient and loving with me. I promise to be patient and loving with you. You are an amazing father, you are so good with Danny and Scout, and you're so welcoming to Willow. I promise to try to as good of a mother as you are a father, and I promise to try to be the wife you deserve. You are my anchor and my compass, and I will never stop loving you."

"Now Andrew," Father Coates said. "Repeat after me, 'I Andrew, give you Samantha, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you'."

Danny handed Drew the ring.

"I Andrew," Drew said. "Give you Samantha, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." He slipped the ring on her finger.

"Now Samantha," Father Coates said. "Repeat after me. 'I Samantha, give you Andrew, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you'."

Willow handed Sam the other ring.

"I Samantha, give you Andrew, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." She slipped the ring on his finger.

Father Coates continued, "By the power vested in me by the Island of Spoon—"

Danny chuckled.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Cheers and claps filled the air as Drew and Sam kissed tenderly, and Danny didn't even cringe.

Drew and Sam walked back up the aisle, and Danny walked over to Willow and Scout.

Willow swallowed hard.

"You both look really pretty," Danny said. "Can I walk you out?" He lifted both arms for them.

Willow smiled and linked her arm through his, and Scout did the same with his other arm, and siblings followed their parents out of the ceremony.


	30. Chapter 30- The Reception

**Chapter 30- The Reception**

Everyone gathered in the ballroom at Wyndemere for the reception. Table 1 sat Drew, Sam, Willow, Danny, Scout, Monica, Alexis, and Julian in his wheelchair. At Table 2 was Lucas, Kristina, Leo, Chase, Molly, TJ, and Lexie. Table 3 consisted of Jason, Elizabeth, Cameron, Jake, Aiden, and Violet. Table 4—Nikolas, Ava, Spencer, Avery, and Nikky. Table 5—Ned, Brooklyn, Michael, Jonah, Jax, and Josslyn. Table 6- Spinelli, Georgie, Curtis, Stella, Trina.

"We won't be staying long," Alexis said. "Patrick didn't think he should come to the reception at all."

"I'm fine," Julian insisted, even though his eyes looked heavy and his hand trembled when he lifted his water glass.

"In fact, I think you should go back to bed now," Alexis said.

"I'm with Mom," Sam said. "I'm just thankful you were at the ceremony. But I don't want you to risk your heath."

Julian's eyes began to droop, and his head hung forward.

Alexis sighed. "I'll take him upstairs, then I'll come back."

"Do you need some help getting him up the stairs?" Drew asked.

"No, no. You stay here. This is your wedding day," Alexis said. "Patrick and Felix are still here. They can help me."

Alexis wheeled Julian out of the ballroom.

"Well Scout," Monica said, leaning closer to her. "You looked so pretty walking up that aisle. All of you looked great."

Scout blushed a little.

"We're so glad that you were there," Drew said.

Alexis didn't arrive back until close to the end of their meal. She only ate part of her chicken and picked at her veggies.

"Well, shall we start dancing?" Drew suggested and rose to his feet.

Sam wiped her mouth with her napkin. "Okay, sure—"

"Willow?" Drew extended his hand to her.

Sam grinned.

"Oh, sure." Willow smiled and joined Drew on the dance floor.

Monica turned to Danny. "May I have this dance?"

"Sure," Danny said.

"Well, Scout," Sam said. "Want to dance with Mommy?"

"Okay," Scout followed Sam to the dance floor.

Danny placed his hand on Monica's waist and held her hand with his opposite hand. He looked at his feet and stepped forward onto Monica's feet. "Uh, sorry…"

Monica smiled. "Try not to look down."

Danny looked up at her, then over at Sam and Scout with linked hands, moving their arms back and forth. Cam was dancing with Josslyn, and Willow laughed at a joke Drew just told her. Chase spun Kristina around, and Lexie danced on TJ's feet.

"Are you enjoying your new home?" Monica asked.

Danny shrugged. "Yes and no. It's tiny."

Monica nodded. "Oh, yes. Much much smaller than the Quartermaine mansion, and that's an understatement. But bigger than our jail cell, so I can't complain."

"Yeah. And I get bored easily."

When the song ended, Alexis tapped Monica's shoulder. "May I cut in?"

"Of course," Monica said and headed back to their table with Scout.

Danny started dancing with Alexis.

"That was a beautiful ceremony," Alexis said.

Danny nodded. "Yeah. Grandma, is Grandpa okay?"

"Patrick says he will be. But it's normal for people who wake up from comas to slip in and out of sleep. They don't usually stay awake for long periods of time right away."

"Well that's good."

Danny glanced around. Lucas was sitting with Jonah, while Drew and Sam were dancing. And Aiden was sitting quietly with Violet as he watched Jason and Elizabeth dance.

Alexis smiled. "So, your mom says you and Scout will be sleeping here tonight."

"Yeah," Danny said. "I guess Willow is sleeping over at Jax's."

Alexis nodded. "She finds Wyndemere depressing. But it'll be good for her to spend time with him and Josslyn. In the meantime, I'm excited to spend some time with you and Scout."

Danny smiled. "I remember living with you and Grandpa. Grandpa helped me with my swimming."

"He was so good to you both back then."

When the song ended, Danny headed over to Jason and Elizabeth's table.

"Where's Cam and Jake?" Danny asked.

"They were getting a little bored," Jason said. "They went with Josslyn and Trina to walk around the grounds."

"Okay, thanks. I'll go find them."

Danny passed the table and his parents dancing close together. Drew kissed the top of Sam's head. He headed out to the hallway. When he turned a corner, he stopped when he saw Cameron and Josslyn talking.

"You see… Joss…" Cam swallowed hard. "I've wanted to tell you this for a long time. But it seemed like something would always stop me. I want to be more than just friends. I love you."

Josslyn's mouth dropped slightly and she looked up at him.

"I've tried to get over you. And I was happy for you and Oscar. He was my friend and I miss him. But a part of me was jealous. I knew he was good to you though and you were happy with him. So, I was at peace with it. But—"

"I love you too," Josslyn said. "I've had feelings for you for a long time. When we were kids, I had a big crush on you. But as we got older, I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I was afraid you didn't feel the same way."

Cam stroked her hair. "I had no idea. I mean when we were kids… we were just kids, trying to play the dating game with Spencer and Emma."

Joss laughed. "I remember."

"So, you want to give this… us… a go?"

Josslyn grinned, then wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

Danny backed away. Awkward… Maybe he'd find Jake and Trina. He headed the opposite direction but stopped again.

"Are you doing okay?" Michael asked. "I really miss you."

Willow tucked her hair behind her ear. "I'm okay."

"Are you sure? You don't seem okay."

She sighed. "How's Jonah?"

He frowned. "You're changing the subject, that isn't a good sign. Jonah's doing a lot better than when we were with Nelle. He's been bonding with Lucas too."

"That's good."

"What I said before, I'd still love for you to be in his life. He deserves to know you, and you deserve to know him. I think it would be good for both of you." He smiled a little and rubbed her upper arm.

Danny's nostrils flared and he darted over to Michael shoving him. "Don't touch her!" He pushed him again, then stood in front of Willow with his arms crossed. But swallowed hard, realizing he was much shorter and skinnier than his cousin.

Michael's eyes grew wide.

"What are you doing?" Willow asked.

"Danny?" Michael raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't trying to hurt her or anything…"

"She's going through enough right now without you pressuring and touching her like that!" Danny shouted. "Just stay away from her!"

"_Danny, stop it_!" Willow said through gritted teeth.

"I wasn't trying to pressure her or touch her in the wrong way." Michael looked over at Willow and frowned. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. It wasn't my intention. I sincerely hope things get better for you. I would love to help you in any way that I can, but only if that's something you'd like. But I won't approach you again. I'm really sorry." He walked away.

Danny turned to Willow. "Are you okay?"

"What is wrong with you!? He wasn't pressuring me. And he didn't touch me inappropriately. For your information, Michael and I were friends before we ever started dating. That's all he was doing, was being a _friend_!"

"But—"

"You should take a page from his book and start showing compassion for other people! You may have just lost me one of my best friends!"

Danny's heart sank. "I'm sorry, I was just—"

"Look, just stay away from me and I'll stay away from you. I know that's what you want."

Danny's mouth dropped open. "Willow, no."

Willow turned and headed back to the ballroom.

"Willow, wait!" Danny followed her. "I didn't mean—"

She headed over to Jax. "Hey, do you think we can head out now? I'm kind of tired."

"Yeah, of course." Jax looked over at Jason and Elizabeth's table where Cam and Josslyn were now sitting. "I'll go get your sister."

"Thanks. I'll just go say bye to Sam and Drew."

Danny stood back as he watched Willow go over to their table. Alexis, Scout, Sam, and Drew each hugged her, and she headed over to Jax and Josslyn. As they walked out, Danny felt like he'd been punched in the gut by his own actions and wondered if Willow would even return to their house.


	31. Chapter 31- Girl on the Rock

**Chapter 31- Girl on the Rock**

"Got the Jello, Cookie?" Alexis asked after Danny, Scout, and Leo changed into their pajamas. "Got the water, Leo?"

Leo held up the water glass.

Scout lifted the green Jello a little and nodded. "Is Grandpa sleeping again?"

"He is, but not like before," Alexis said. "He still needs lots of rest, and as time goes on, he'll sleep only as much as we do."

Alexis pushed the door open to their bedroom. Julian was sound asleep.

"Julian…" Alexis gently shook his shoulder. "You have some people who'd like to see you."

Julian slowly opened his eyes and smiled. "Lex…"

Alexis lifted his hand and kissed it.

Scout walked over to the bed. "Grandpa, we brought you Jello."

"Oh, hi Scout." Julian sat up a little.

Scout looked up at Grandma. "Does he need help eating it?"

"I think I can feed myself," Julian said.

Alexis lifted Scout onto the bed, and Scout handed him the Jello.

"Mmm," Julian said eating a scoop of it. "This is delicious."

"Here's some water, Dad." Leo placed the glass on his bedside table and sat on the other side of the bed.

"Thanks buddy," Julian said.

"Danny and Scout are sleeping over tonight," Alexis said.

Julian gawked at her. "Please spare me the details as to why…"

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Our daughter is married. They need alone time."

Danny scrunched his face. "I'm with Grandpa. Please stop there."

"Well, Jonah and Lexie are sleeping over too," Alexis said. "But Lexie isn't here yet and Jonah is spending some time with Lucas before bed."

Julian smiled. "I never would have guessed that I'd have so many grandkids one day. Did I miss anything while I was out?"

Alexis nodded. "You've actually missed a lot… Sam and Molly moved out."

Julian stopped eating and frowned. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Lucas and Kristina still here then?"

"Yes, for now anyway. Nikolas and Ava are staying too."

"I'm not surprised there either," Julian said.

"So, are you feeling better?" Leo asked.

Julian nodded. "Just tired."

"Even after sleeping for weeks on end?" Danny asked.

"Apparently." Julian yawned. "When can I start back to the army?"

"When Patrick says you're ready," Alexis said, wiping some Jello from the corner of his mouth with her thumb. "Then I'll lead this island again too."

"You haven't been leading it?" Julian asked. "Who has been?"

"Nikolas."

"All right." He turned to Danny. "Enjoying your new house?"

Danny shrugged. "It's okay."

Julian yawned again.

"Okay, it's time for Grandpa to sleep, and time for the rest of us to sleep," Alexis said. "And Molly should be dropping off Lexie any minute."

"She's my cousin, right Grandma?" Scout asked.

Alexis sighed and stroked Scout's braids. "Yes. You were so excited when she was born. Jonah is your cousin too."

"Scout doesn't remember much before V-Town," Danny said.

"That's okay, Cookie," Alexis said. "Okay, say goodnight to Grandpa."

GHGHGH

Leo fell asleep as soon as he hit the pillow, which made Danny groan. And his snoring didn't help. Annabelle the second curled up at his feet. Danny laid there for hours and when he closed his eyes, he could see Alessandro's face, then the V-guards, then Shiloh with Willow and his eyes shot open.

Danny rolled over. _Look, just stay away from me and I'll stay away from you. I know that's what you want…_

But that wasn't what he wanted. He cared. He really did.

A scream broke him from his thoughts. But Leo continued to snore. He jumped out of bed. Alexis ran through the hallway in her nightgown, to the bedroom across the hall. He inched closer to the doorway. Scout was bawling her eyes out as Alexis held her in her arms. Jonah and Lexie sat up beside them in the huge bed.

"Grandma, why is Scout sad?" Lexie asked.

Alexis rubbed Scout's back. "She had a bad dream."

"Oh." Lexie frowned and patted Scout's back. "It will be okay, Scout."

"My daddy makes me warm milk when—when I have bad dreams," Jonah said. "It scares the bad guys away."

"Oh, do you think it would help if we got some warm milk?" Alexis asked.

"I think so," Lexie said seriously. "I don't want bad guys here."

"How does that sound, Cookie?" Alexis asked.

Scout nodded. "Okay."

"All right, let's be super quiet though." Alexis helped all three of them out of the bed. "Everyone else is sleeping—oh hi Danny."

"Are you okay, Scout?" Danny asked.

Scout shrugged.

"We're getting warm milk so the bad guys will stay away," Jonah said.

"Want to join us?" Alexis asked.

"Okay," Danny said. "Can't sleep anyway."

They headed down to the empty kitchen and Alexis got the milk out and started to warm it on the stove. "How come you can't sleep, Danny?"

"No reason," Danny said.

"Daddy also gives me ice cream when I have bad dreams," Jonah said.

Danny scrunched his face. "Uhh…"

Alexis crossed her arms. "Oh he does, does he?"

"Uh-huh," Jonah said. "Then we play with my Legos and my trains."

"This was at your house back in V-Town?" Alexis asked.

Jonah nodded. "A much bigger house than our new house. But smaller than yours. But my mommy always got mad when I peed my bed."

Alexis sighed. "Did she get mad a lot?"

He frowned. "She's scary."

Alexis knelt in front of him and touched his chin. "She's not going to hurt you or scare you anymore. And you have a lot of people that love you."

Danny's chest felt heavy. Images of Nelle putting Cameron in the freezer… interrupting his swim meet… carving into Willow's arm.

"I think I'll head up to bed," Danny lied. "I'm getting kind of tired."

Alexis looked up at him. "Okay, buddy. Sleep well."

Danny headed out of the kitchen and took off. He felt like he couldn't breathe. Why did he and all his cousins have to go through so much? He pushed open the front doors. He needed fresh air. He moved far away from the castle and into the village. He kept going, until the reached the other side of the small island. He plopped down on a rock and stared out at the waves.

He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. Now he was imagining things. Must be his memories of watching _the Little Mermaid_ with Scout before V-Town because it looked like a mermaid sitting on a rock in the middle of the lake. But he squinted his eyes again and his face lit up. It had to be her.

He dove off the cliff and met the cold water. He came up for air, then swam towards the rock. He reached out, and another hand grabbed his. He pulled himself onto the rock with the help of the other hand.

"It's about time," Angelica said.

Danny breathed heavily.

"It's been weeks!" Angelica said. "I thought you'd think to look for me sooner."

He grinned and leaned forward kissing her.

She pulled away and crossed her arms. "Why _didn't_ you look for me?"

He frowned. "I just… I don't know. I've been focused on my family, I guess. But I've really missed you."

"Well…" She looked at him. "I guess I've been somewhat focused on family too. Took your advice and I've stopped being mean to Thadeo. Turns out he's a smart kid. Sorta."

"That's good." But he sighed. "I should take my own advice. I haven't been so nice to my sisters."

She raised an eyebrow. "You? Not be nice to your sisters?" She laughed. "I don't believe that for one second."

"It's true. I keep picking fights, throwing my socks at them, and lying to Scout."

"At least you don't beat them up," Angelica said. "Not like Matteo."

He sighed. "I should still be nicer to them. Is Matteo still beating you up?"

"Nothing I can't handle." She held her head high.

"I guess I'm not much better than him."

"Hey now," Angelica said. "You're nothing like him. I wouldn't _choose _to be around someone like him."

"So, what's going on over in V-Town?" Danny asked.

"I wouldn't know. I haven't been there since we left. Neither has Father and Uncle Francesco. But they do have meetings everyday with the Thick-headed V and that even dumber Peter."

"Have you heard any of their plans?"

"Nope," she said. "I need to keep my cover. I'm hoping Father will invite me in to a meeting one day. Hard to say. He's always tried to protect his little Cupcake from his business, so who knows. He doesn't care about Matteo or Thadeo though."

"So, Thadeo is part of the meetings?"

"Heck yeah." She leaned back on the rock. "They always have the boys at the meetings. Luca and Rafaele are always there too. They're building up the next generation."

"Do you think you can earn Thadeo's trust?" Danny asked.

Angelica raised an eyebrow. "This is Angelica Marchesi you're talking to. I can do anything."

"Okay, well if you earn his trust, maybe you can get him to tell what they say at the meetings. Then you can tell me."

She smirked. "Does that mean you'll meet me here again?"

"I don't sleep anyways. We can meet here at night."

"I like the sound of that." She pushed him into the water, then jumped on top of him.

GHGHGH

Danny managed to dry off, at least mostly, as he walked back to the castle. He really did miss Angelica and seeing her again definitely give him more pep to his step.

He headed upstairs to his grandma's wing and passed Nikolas and Ava's room where Donna was playing with Avery and Nikky. At the end of the hallway, he saw Bobbie Spencer talking to Alexis.

"Why did you need to see me, Bobbie?" Alexis asked.

"It's about Carly," Bobbie said. "I want her to have a procedure done but she keeps refusing. I'm worried about her."

"Of course, she's your daughter."

"She barely pays any attention to Donna. Her only purpose is to get Jason, Michael, Josslyn, and Avery to live with us. Michael and Josslyn are both mad at her, especially how she's been acting since Morgan and Sonny died. As her next of kin, I'd like to issue a forced procedure on her since she's not in her right frame of mind."

"Wow… Well, I understand. The mind-mapping has affected my family too," Alexis said. "I'll talk to Nikolas about it. He's technically still leading this island."

"I know back in Port Charles when Franco had Drew's mind-map, the courts refused Elizabeth in forcing a procedure on him. But you and Nikolas can make up new laws. If you really want, we can have Andre and Kevin examine her, but I don't want to wait too much longer."

"I don't think we'll need to have her examined," Alexis said. "We've all seen the things you've mentioned. Nikolas!" Alexis called down the hallway.

"Yeah?" Nikolas peeked out the door.

"Bobbie would like to have a forced procedure done on Carly," Alexis said.

"Hmm…"

"She's not in her right frame of mind," Bobbie said.

"What do you think, Aunt Alexis?"

"I think she needs a procedure done," Alexis said.

Nikolas nodded. "Then let's authorize it."

Danny headed into Leo's bedroom as Leo was sitting up all groggy, Annabelle the second on his lap.

"Is it morning already?" Leo groaned.

"You're _just_ waking up?" Danny asked. "You fell asleep at like 9pm!"

Leo stretched and yawned.

Danny rolled his eyes. "It's 10am now!"

"Hmm… I usually sleep longer than that."

Danny plopped down on a chair. "Must be nice."


	32. Chapter 32- A Mother's Advice

**Chapter 32- A Mother's Advice**

After dropping Lexie off at Molly and TJ's, Alexis walked Danny and Scout home.

"You really didn't have to walk us home, Grandma," Danny said.

"Well, I wanted to," Alexis said. "Besides, I want to visit with your mom and big sister."

Danny pushed the door open.

Drew was in the kitchen sipping on a cup of coffee. "Hey! Did you kids have fun with Grandma and Grandpa and your cousins?"

"Yep," Danny said.

"Jonah and Lexie are my cousins. Right, Grandma?" Scout asked.

"That's right," Alexis said.

"You have lots of cousins," Drew said. "Michael, Cameron, and Jake are your cousins too."

"And Nikolas, Spencer, Avery, Nikky, and Charlotte," Alexis added.

Danny sighed at the mention of Charlotte.

"Wow." Scout's eyes grew wide. "That's a lot."

"It is," Alexis said. "Where's Sam and Willow?"

Drew frowned. "Sam is in Willow's room. She's feeling kind of down."

Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Alexis asked.

"Willow's staying at Jax's for the rest of the week," Drew said. "She said she's having fun with Josslyn."

Danny's heart sank.

Alexis sighed. "Oh dear, I better go talk to her." She headed into Willow's room.

"She's coming back though, right?" Danny asked.

"I don't know," Drew said. "Your mom is worried that she's not."

"But she wouldn't even have her own room there. There's already five people. She'll make six."

"Well, she bunked with Josslyn last night, apparently," Drew said.

"So, she'd rather share a tiny room than live here with me," Danny said.

"Danny…" Drew sighed. "We don't know that. It could just be simply that she wants to spend more time with Jax and Josslyn before she comes back."

"I want Willow to come home," Scout said. "She's my big sister."

"I know," Drew said. "How about we give Grandma and your mom a chance to talk? Let's go for a walk and look at the water."

"You guys go," Danny said. "I don't really feel like going."

"Okay," Drew said. "We'll be back soon."

Drew took Scout's hand and they headed outside.

Danny moved to Willow's doorway and saw his mom sitting on bed with her face buried into Willow's pink blanket.

"I just feel like I'm going to lose her all over again," Sam cried. "I found her just mere weeks before V-Town, and now I fear she's going to want to live with Jax instead."

"Oh, honey…" Alexis sat beside her and rubbed her back.

"And Danny… he's really been picking on both Willow and Scout. And I hate being tough on him because I've already put him through so much."

"Just because you get tough on your kids, doesn't mean you don't love them. In fact, it's the opposite."

"I just feel like I'm such a bad mother and none of them will want to live here," Sam said. "I feel like everything's going to implode and I'll lose this family that I love so much. Maybe I'm just poison to them and they're better off without me. I keep failing them!"

Alexis cleared her throat. "Okay, I'm going to tell you the same thing I told you when Danny had cancer. You want to take a moment to feel hopeless, take it. But that's all you get."

Sam inhaled deeply.

"Then after that minute," Alexis continued. "You're going to get back out there and be the amazing mother you have been fighting so hard to be. You are not going to slip into depression again because your children need you. You don't know that Willow is going to stay with Jax, but even if she does, she is safe. Jax is a good father, he's not going to hurt her. And it doesn't mean that she's writing you off as her mother. She's out of D.O.D., she's out of V-Town. She's safe. I'm not saying it won't hurt if she chooses to live with Jax, it probably will. But if that's the case, you need to show her that you're going to support her and always be there for her no matter what. Because in this situation, neither you nor Jax comes first, Willow does. It's about what's best for her."

"I know… I just want to give her the stability that I couldn't give her growing up."

"I know. Trust me, I know. That's how I felt about you… but I'm not going to get into comparisons because this is about Willow. Look, you said she's having fun with Josslyn. Well, that's her sister, so that's a good thing."

"I know… I want her to connect with them too," Sam said. "I'm not trying to compete with them."

"Yes, and it doesn't mean she doesn't want to live with you. School starts tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah."

"And are you planning to take Danny and Scout?" Alexis asked.

"For their first day, yes," Sam said.

"So, you'll get to see Willow then," Alexis said.

"But that's not the same," Sam said.

"No, but it's the same Willow. You can use tomorrow as an opportunity to show interest in her new job. You can show her that you'll be supportive in anything that she does. Show her that you want to be in her life. That you want to be her mother, whether she lives with you or not. And I believe that she'll want the same thing more and more as you show her that you love her."

"I do love her. I've loved her since I saw her first ultrasound and found out she was a girl. And when she first kicked…" Sam pushed away some tears with the palm of her hand. "I love all of them. But I don't know how to get through to Danny."

Danny lowered his gaze.

"Well, it'll probably take some time," Alexis said. "But even with him, just be there for him no matter what. Yes, be firm when it's needed, but at the end of the day just make him feel loved. "Is there something you can do, just the two of you?"

"Well, we both love swimming," Sam said. "I don't want to take him in the lake though. Not with Valentin and the Marchesis lurking about."

Danny's eyes grew wide. He better not let them find out he plans to meet Angelica at night…

"You could always swim in the pond," Alexis suggested. "I know it's not that big, but it's something. We could even build a pool at Wyndemere. I just feel like other things are taking priority right now…"

"Of course."

"Now, Scout…" Alexis sighed. "I'm a bit worried about her. She had a nightmare last night. She didn't say what it was about though."

Sam frowned. "She wakes up screaming most nights. She won't tell me about the dreams, but I know it must be about V-Town. I'd like to get her back into therapy once Kevin and Andre start taking patients."

"I just worry that there's going to be a lot of people wanting to get into therapy," Alexis said. "I'll talk to them. I think the children should be at the top of the list."

Danny groaned. She better not be including _him_ on that list… He moved away from Willow's room and into his own. He plopped down on his bed. At least school would be starting tomorrow. He was dying to bury himself into homework again.


	33. Chapter 33- First Day of School

**Chapter 33- First Day of School**

"Danny! Are you ready for school?" Sam shouted from the hallway.

Danny pulled his socks on and grabbed his new backpack that his Aunt Kristina made him. She seemed to be making good on her new business so far.

He pushed the door open. "Yeah, I'm ready.

Scout was sitting at the kitchen table, her hair already braided, and chewing on her toast.

Danny sat across from her and Sam set a plate of toast in front of him. He raised an eyebrow. "Soo… are you going to be a stay at home mom? Or…?"

Sam sighed sitting between them. "I don't know. There's really no use for a P.I. business here. At least not at the moment."

"Okay, well… I mean, there's nothing wrong with that if you do stay home," Danny said. "It just doesn't seem like you…"

"I suppose I could work for the police station. But they likely won't have a lot to do either, other than guarding Wyndemere and our street… if you can call it a street."

Danny grinned. "You could always call it the peasant village like Grandpa did before his coma."

Sam laughed and shook her head.

"Did Daddy go to work?" Scout asked.

Sam nodded. "He started early today. But that also means he finishes early."

Scout smiled.

"And that also means, that I'm taking you to school for your first day," Sam added. "And Daddy and I were talking. We thought we would take turns spending time with each of you this week. Today, I thought Danny and I could go for a swim in the pond after school. While the weather's still good."

Danny shrugged. "Okay, I guess."

"And you, Scout, Daddy has a surprise planned for you."

"Okay!" Scout said, grinning.

"And tomorrow," Sam said. "We'll switch. Scout and I can do something fun, while Danny spends time with Dad."

Danny sighed. He'll probably want to _talk_…

"Then on Thursday, I'm going over to visit Willow," Sam said.

"I wanna see Willow," Scout whined.

"Well, you'll be seeing her everyday at school," Sam said.

"I want to see her too," Danny said.

"I want to spend some one on one time with her, just like I am with you guys. If she's not home by the weekend… then we'll discuss this again."

Danny frowned. "You think I'm going to scare her off even more."

Sam sighed. "I didn't say that."

"No, but you thought it."

"Listen, I want all of us together. But I also want you to be kinder to both of your sisters."

Danny took a bite of his toast.

"Once you're finished eating, I want to get going," Sam said. "Get there a bit early. Maybe you can come with me to see Willow and Scout's classroom."

"Okay," Danny said.

"But be nice to her," Sam said. "I mean it."

GHGHGH

The new schoolhouse wasn't that big. But that didn't surprise Danny. They tried to make it look modern, but it just didn't. It was made of red brick with an old-fashioned bell over the door since they didn't have much technology on the island.

A few parents were gathered with their kids outside, but it was still only 8:30am and school started at 9.

"Hi Sam," Lulu said as she stood with Rocco. She looked over at Danny and Scout. "Are you kids excited to start school?"

Scout nodded.

"Yeah," Danny said.

"Have you decided what you want to do for work?" Lulu asked Sam.

Sam sighed. "No. Have you?"

"Yes!" Lulu's face lit up. "I just spoke to Nikolas about it yesterday. I'm going to start an island newspaper. Or uh… newsletter since the only thing I could find at Wyndemere was an old typewriter. We can't seem to find a printer or even a camera."

Sam scratched her chin.

Lulu frowned. "I need a distraction. I'm going crazy thinking about Charlotte out there at V-Town… I hope the army comes up with a plan soon."

They passed by Robin with Noah, and Ava with Avery, then into the schoolhouse.

Willow's back was turned, and she was writing her name on the board with today's date.

"Willow!" Sam called out to her.

Willow set her chalk down and turned around smiling. "Hi!"

Sam walked over to her and squeezed her arm. "We were wondering if you can show us your classroom."

Her face lit up. "Yeah, of course. I mean, there's not a whole lot to see. I'm going to have the older students on the left. So, Aiden and Rocco with a few girls I haven't met yet. And over on the right…" She bent over a little to Scout's level. "I thought you could sit with Violet, Avery, Noah, and Jonah. And there's another little girl in grade 1 I was going to sit with them."

"It looks good in here," Danny said.

Sam smiled. "Yeah, the kids are going to love it."

"Why don't you live with us anymore?" Scout pouted.

Danny shifted his feet awkwardly.

Sam stroked Scout's braid. "Scout, honey… we talked about this…"

"It's okay," Willow said. "Scout, do you know how Drew's yours and Scout's daddy?"

Scout nodded.

"Well my dad is Jax and I want to spend some time with him and my sister, Josslyn too. But it doesn't mean I want to spend less time with you."

"But I miss you," Scout said. "And Mommy keeps crying."

"Scout…" Sam said, her eyes wide.

Willow opened her mouth to respond, when they heard the door open.

"Morning," Michael's voice announced his and Jonah's presence.

Willow walked over to them. "Good morning, Jonah."

"Good morning…" Jonah said softly.

"I hope you don't mind me dropping Jonah off a bit early," Michael said. "You see, I'm the new high school teacher."

Danny's eyes grew wide. "You are?"

"Yeah, I talked it over with Nikolas and Alexis," Michael said. "Can't exactly start a new ELQ here. So, we agreed I could try teaching…"

"I think you'll make a great teacher." Willow smiled and extended her hand to Jonah. "Jonah, I can show you your new desk. You'll be near Scout."

Michael ruffled Jonah's hair as he took Willow's hand.

"All right, Scout," Danny said. "I'll come get you after school."

"Bye," Scout said.

Sam kissed Scout's cheek. "I love you." Then she hugged Willow. "And I love you."

Willow smiled returning the hug.

Sam and Danny followed Michael to the high school side of the building where Elizabeth was saying bye to Jake, and Emma and Josslyn stood around talking (they wanted to make up a year or two of high school before they started working).

"Mom, you don't need to walk me here…" Danny groaned.

"But I want to," Sam said.

They looked over and Alexis was hugging Leo and crying. "This just feels so normal!"

Leo rolled his eyes. "Lex… Did you really have to walk me here?"

"Yes!" Alexis kissed his cheek. "Your father isn't able to right now, but you're my son too and I wanted to. I'm so glad we get to do normal things after being in the sewer for three years."

Sam and Danny walked over to them.

"That's exactly how I feel," Sam said, linking her arm through Danny's. "After being locked up in Ferncliff, we finally get to be normal."

Alexis wrapped her arm around Leo. "Exactly."

"Leh-ex…" Leo said again. "You're embarrassing me."

"Good," Alexis said. "That's normal too. You have your lunch?"

"Yeah…" Leo lifted a paper bag. "You swear you didn't make the sandwich?"

Alexis rolled her eyes. "I can make sandwiches… but no, the kitchen help made it."

"Good," Leo said. "I'd rather not be poisoned on my first day of high school."

"I hear you," Danny said. "My dad made my lunch. I wouldn't let Mom."

"Oh, stop!" Sam patted hit his arm.

Danny grinned.

Sam hugged him. "Have a good day. I love you."

After Alexis and Sam finally left, Michael rang the bell over the door and Danny and Leo headed inside with their classmates.


	34. Chapter 34- Carly and the Dodo Bird

**Chapter 34- Carly and the Dodo Bird**

When Danny and Leo entered their new classroom, Emma, Josslyn, Trina, Georgie, and Jake were already seated and on the other side were a couple guys and a girl that Danny didn't recognize.

"Hey guys," Michael said from the front of the class. "Choose any seat you'd like, it's not assigned."

Danny sat next to Jake, and Leo sat beside Danny.

Michael exhaled deeply. "Okay, so most of you know me already, but for those of you who don't, just call me Michael. No need to be formal and call me Mister. Michael is cool. So, we're going to start with some algebra. Unfortunately, we only have one textbook. But I've written out the assignment in the notebooks in front of you. You each have a pencil. But we'll do a few practice questions up on the blackboard first. See what you guys remember."

Danny flipped through his notebook and grinned. He missed normal schoolwork.

GHGHGH

After school, Danny went over to the other side of the schoolhouse with Jake and Josslyn. Scout was digging in the dirt with Violet and Jonah, while Aiden stood talking to Rocco, and Carly was talking to Avery.

"Avery, I am your Momma," Carly said.

Avery gaped at her.

"Mom, _stop it_!" Josslyn walked over to them. "You're confusing her."

"Well, I think both of you, and Michael, should come home with me," Carly said. "We should be together."

"I'm _not _going home with you! You're trying to take over everyone's lives _again_. I wish I saw through you before!"

Carly crossed her arms. "I am your mother."

"Yes, and you're also Donna's mother," Josslyn said. "And you pay zero attention to her! Grandma's her primary caregiver!"

Carly shook her head. "Not anymore. I kicked Bobbie out. She was trying to force me to have a procedure that I _don't_ need!'

"What? Then who's watching Donna right now?"

"Jason," Carly said. "He tried to refuse… honestly, V-Town has had a bad effect on his brain… but he finally agreed since he was finished work early today."

Josslyn shook her head. "What is wrong with you!?"

"Nothing…" Carly sighed. "Although, I must be cursed or something. I have all these boils covering me. My house is the only one in total darkness, the new electricians have tried to fix it with no success. And this morning, when I turned on the tap in my kitchen, instead of water, a swarm of flies flew into my face!"

Josslyn gawked at her

"What's going on?" Jax's voice announced his presence.

"I am here for my children, that's what," Carly said. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I thought I'd meet Willow and Joss, and see Willow's classroom," Jax said.

"Hey Scout," Danny said turning to her. "I'm just going to talk to Willow quick. Are you okay here for a minute?"

"Yeah," Scout said.

Danny walked inside and Willow was sitting at her desk writing something.

"Hey…" Danny said.

Willow looked up from her desk and swallowed hard. "Hey."

Danny walked up to her. "I was wondering if we could talk."

"Yeah. Sure. I was kind of hoping to as well."

Danny cleared his throat. "I'm sorry about the teasing and throwing my dirty clothes at you… all of it. I thought you were having fun." He shifted his feet awkwardly. "I'll try to cut back on that."

She nodded. "I guess it's been an adjustment for all of us. You didn't ask for another sister."

"I maybe didn't, but that's not true now," Danny said. "I want to be like real siblings. I care about you. That's why I was doing those things… I thought it would make things normal. But I was wrong. And Michael… I thought…"

Willow laughed. "I overreacted with that. Well, so did you… Michael would never hurt me… but I've been thinking about it a lot and it was actually kind of sweet."

Danny smiled a little.

"But I don't like the teasing," Willow said.

"I know… I'll try to stop," Danny said.

"Don't get me wrong, joking is fun. It was just… a lot. Like all day every day… just makes me not want to be there."

"But we all want you there," Danny said. "Scout was right, Mom was really upset yesterday. She thinks she's losing you all over again."

Willow frowned. "But it's just for a few days."

Danny's eyes grew wide. "Really? You don't want to live with Jax permanently?"

Willow laughed. "That's what I was about to tell Sam this morning before Michael and Jonah arrived. I needed a break from the teasing… and I'm having fun with Jax and Josslyn. But it would be cramped sharing a small room all the time. And I don't know… you'll think this sounds silly… I just want Sam right now… our mom."

"That's not silly. Maybe just don't say that in front of other people though…"

"But I still want to stay at Jax's sometimes," Willow said. "But I don't want to make Sam cry every time I do."

"I don't think she will anymore."

Willow smiled. "Thanks for standing up to Michael for me… even if you were way off about him."

"Well, I understand you a bit more." Danny sighed. "I know what that Shiloh did to you…"

Willow's face paled.

"That was awful," Danny said. "No one should have to go through that."

"You know?" Willow said barely above a whisper.

"Yeah. I'm glad I do."

"But… I didn't want you to know… I told Kristina and others who were there… but that was to help her. I…" Her eyes welled with tears. "So, Sam told you? That was supposed to… I didn't want you to know."

"What…?"

Squawking sounds from outside made Danny's head whip around.

"_Ahhhhhhh_!" a scream ripped through the air.

Willow scrambled to her feet and they hurried outside.

A large bird with downy grey feathers and a white plume for a tail, sat gripped on Carly's back pecking her head with its distinctive pale-yellow beak!

Danny's jaw dropped. Jax and Michael darted behind her trying to pull it off.

Josslyn stood there crying and so did Scout and Jonah. Jake had apparently taken Aiden and Violet home already.

Danny hugged Scout tightly, while Willow picked up Jonah trying to shield his eyes.

"A _dodo bird_?" Willow said exasperated. "I thought they were extinct!"

"Get it off me! Get it off me!" Carly cried out.

Avery stared at Carly with wide eyes.

"What is going on!?" Ava's voice announced her presence and she scooped up Avery in her arms.

Jax and Michael managed to yank the dodo bird off Carly, but blood dripped down her head.

The dodo bird dropped to the ground and walked away like a duck, then smacked beak-first into a tree. It squawked, then took off into the woods.

"Ahhhh…" Carly cradled her head.

"Come on, you need to go the new medical clinic," Jax said.

"No!" Carly groaned. "If I go there, they'll force a procedure on me!"

"Mom, you _have _to go!" Michael insisted. "You might need stitches!"

"Please…" Josslyn said softly. "Go."

"No!" Carly said.

Jax shook his head, then scooped up Carly in his arms.

"What are you doing?" Carly asked

"Taking you to see a doctor," Jax said. "Willow, I'm sorry. I wanted to see your classroom. I'll come again tomorrow. Meet you and Joss at home?"

"Yeah, of course," Willow said. "Don't worry about it."

"Joss, Willow," Michael said. "Can you take Jonah home? I want to go to the clinic too."

GHGHGH

Danny sighed as he walked to the pond with Sam. "Mom… I have homework."

"You can do it when we get home," Sam said.

The pond was a little cold when Danny and Sam first hopped in, but it didn't take long for them to get used to it.

"How was school?" Sam asked as she tread water.

"Fine," Danny said.

"Just fine?"

"I don't know… um… Michael seems like a cool teacher. Even if half the class is related to him."

Sam sniggered. "I really never imagined our lives ending up like this."

"Yeah, well, it did."

Sam sighed. "I'm sorry I put you and Scout through so much."

Danny frowned. "It wasn't all your fault."

"Well, a big chunk of it was."

"You were mind-mapped," Danny said. "It's fine."

"I should've fought it," Sam said.

"You did. I remember… before you ever had the reverse-procedure you fought to stay away from Jason. You did choose us. I just didn't see it right away."

Sam smiled.

"So, what did you do today?" Danny asked. "Clean?"

"No, actually. Spinelli and I were working on a little… project, I guess you can call it. We went to Wyndemere to hunt for some things."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "What kind of project? What sorts of things?"

Sam grinned. "I'll tell you when we're finished. I don't want to jinx it."

"Okay. So… I talked to Willow after school."

Sam swallowed hard. "You did?"

"Yeah. I have good news… well, and bad news."

"Okay… what's the good news?" Sam asked.

"Good news is she really was just planning on staying at Jax's for a few days. She wants to live with us… well, with you."

Sam smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah. She really just wants to spend some time with Jax and Josslyn, and needed a break from me teasing her… I apologized. We had a good talk."

"I'm proud of you, Danny."

"Well, don't say that yet… I think I blew it."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I overheard you and Willow talking the other day," Danny said. "About what Shiloh did to her."

Sam frowned.

"So, I told her that I knew and that I understood her more. She went white as a ghost. She thinks you told me."

Sam's eyes grew wide. "But you corrected her, right? Please tell me you corrected her…"

"I was going to, I really was," Danny said. "But then the dodo bird attacked Carly and I didn't get a chance."

Sam scrunched her face. "What?"

"This dodo bird… they're supposed to be extinct. But it just attacked her."

"Is she okay?"

"I guess." Danny shrugged. "Jax and Michael took her to the new clinic. But she said lots of weird things are happening to her… flies coming out of her kitchen tap, her electricity isn't working, boils on her skin…"

"Oh my gosh…" Sam's eyes grew wide. "I wonder if Mom's… er… Helena's curse worked on her." She shook her head. "But back to Willow… she really thinks I told you about what Shiloh did to her?"

"Yeah..."

Sam rubbed her temples. "That means she thinks I've betrayed her confidence… Oh, Danny, I'm still trying to earn her trust."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'll go over and explain after we go home and change… but I want you to come too. Otherwise she might not believe me."

GHGHGH

Shivering in their towels, Danny and Sam ran inside. Drew and Scout were sitting at the table sipping on hot chocolate.

"Hey," Drew said. "Did you guys have fun?"

"Yeah," Danny said.

"What did you guys do?" Sam asked.

Drew grinned. "We climbed a tree."

"We climbed really high," Scout said. "We could see above the houses."

"That sounds fun," Sam said.

"Yeah, and we saw Michael on our way home," Drew said.

"How's Carly?" Sam asked.

"Fine, the dodo bird…" Drew cleared his throat. "Feels weird to say that… didn't peck her too deep. It just broke the skin a little. Anyway, while she was there, they put her under… Michael and Bobbie insisted to use the opportunity for a forced procedure."

Sam's eyes grew wide. "Really?"

"Yeah," Drew said. "Your mom and Nikolas authorized it. She's having the procedure done now… it might even be over."


	35. Chapter 35- Natasha's Army Reformed

**Chapter 35- Natasha's Army Reformed**

Carly's house was definitely pitch black as Danny and Sam walked past it on the way to Jax's house. All the other homes had at least one light on. Thunder rumbled threatening a storm, but they knocked on Jax's door. Lulu answered, and they made it inside before it started to rain.

Rocco looked up from the kitchen table where he was writing in a notebook.

"Hey, are you here to see Willow?" Lulu asked.

"Yeah, we need to talk to her," Sam said.

"She's with Josslyn in her room. Rocco, let's finish your homework downstairs."

Rocco sighed. "Do I have to finish it?"

"Yes."

"When's Dad gonna be home?" Rocco asked.

"You'll be asleep when he gets home. He's working evenings today."

Rocco frowned, but closed his notebook and took it downstairs.

Lulu walked to one of the bedrooms and knocked on the door. "Willow, your mom and brother are here." She followed Rocco downstairs.

Willow slowly walked out and wrapped her arms around herself. "Hi…"

"Hi, Willow," Sam said. "We wanted to talk to you about your conversation with Danny earlier…"

"Okay…" Willow looked over at Danny. "You told her about it?"

"Yeah," Danny said. "Don't be mad at Mom."

Willow sighed. "I'm not mad. I'm just… embarrassed… did you tell him?"

"No!" Sam held her hand and squeezed it. "I would never. Anything personal you tell me, stays between us."

_Drip. Drip. Drip._ Rain pattered against the window.

Willow smiled a little. "I didn't think you would tell him."

"And don't be embarrassed," Sam said. "You did nothing wrong."

"How did Danny find out though?"

"I overhead you and mom talking the night before the wedding," Danny said.

Willow raised an eyebrow. "You were eavesdropping?"

"It was an accident!" Danny said. "That was when I was making fun of you being in the wedding… I was going to your room to apologize."

Willow sighed. "Okay."

"I want both of you, and Scout too, to know that you can talk to me about anything," Sam said.

Thunder rumbled and there was a loud crack.

Danny bolted to the window. The rain had stopped, but across the street, Carly's house had caught fire! Jax and Carly were standing in front staring at it.

"Whoa…" Danny said.

"Oh my gosh," Willow said.

Mac, Dante, Chase, and Cameron in fire hats and suits darted from the police-fire station down the street… or the village… pulling two large hoses. They pointed them at Carly's house, spraying it down. Carly buried her face in her hands.

Jax prodded her towards his house and they walked inside soaking wet.

"Are you okay!?" Willow asked Jax.

"Yeah. Yeah, we weren't in the house," Jax said. "I was just walking Carly back from her procedure when it started to storm. When we approached the street, lightning struck Carly's house and it caught fire."

Carly pushed away her tears with the back of her hand. "You're sure that Donna wasn't in there?"

"She's at Wyndemere with Bobbie," Jax said. "They're both fine."

Josslyn stepped out of her room and stared at Carly. "What are you doing here?"

"My uh… house just burnt down," Carly said.

Josslyn's eyes grew wide. "You kicked Grandma out though, right? She and Donna weren't in there?"

"No, they're safe at Wyndemere," Jax said.

Carly sighed.

"How did your procedure go?" Sam asked.

"Dr. Maddox thinks it worked," Jax said.

"Yep, I remember all the hypnosis, all the experiments." Carly nodded.

Josslyn clenched her jaw. "Mind-mapping or no mind-mapping, what you did to Morgan… and handing all of us over to the mob. You don't care about anyone but yourself!"

"Baby, that's not true," Carly said.

"And you had Jason completely under your control," Josslyn added. "Had him doing every little thing for us and got mad when he'd try to spend time on his family!"

"I know it's hard to understand, but Jason is my best friend. We're his family. He'd do anything for us and I for him. I still want him to have a family of his own, but everyone has been turning him and my kids against me."

"And there it is." Josslyn shook her head. "Even when your so-called mind-mapping is reversed, you're still blaming everyone else for your problems! As for Jason… best friends are not supposed to be your little pawn getting you groceries or dropping everything to babysit for you. You're supposed to be there for each other and support each other. Not control every aspect of their lives and say who they can love and where they can live. Cam told me how much he and Jake were affected not having Jason there for them! Instead they had to deal with the Francos and the Rics hurting their family. And I'm sure it hurt Sam and her kids too, you always pushing them to be together whether they wanted to or not. You are not the dictator over anyone's lives."

"Okay, I maybe was a bit controlling but—"

"A _bit_!?" Josslyn shouted.

"But… I was mind controlled to do that," Carly continued.

"And then you kept ignoring Avery and Donna to bring more children into Sonny's family! I know you were planning to adopt Dev and probably more. Why wouldn't you just focus on the children you had?"

"Like I said, I was under mind control. Just like Jason. Just like Sam. Just like Sonny. But people were still trying to keep us apart. We can be together again."

Josslyn shook her head. "Nope. No, we can't. I'm staying here with Dad."

"But Joss…" Carly stepped closer to her and tried to stroke her hair, but Josslyn pushed her arm away. "I love you. I always will."

"Then prove it," Joss said. "If you really have changed, then prove it by taking care of Donna. Stop trying to control us. Stop trying to steal Avery. Just focus on Donna!"

"Well, I'm not going to stop trying to see you," Carly said. "You're my daughter."

_Knock. Knock. _

Dante and Cam walked in.

"Hey, so we put the fire out," Dante said. "But unfortunately, we couldn't save your house. It'll have to be re-built."

Josslyn ran over to Cameron, took his hand, and slipped her shoes on. "Let's go for a walk… please. I need to get out of here."

"Sure," Cam said. "Are you okay?"

"Let's just go." She turned back to Carly. "And you better be gone when I get back!"

The door closed behind them.

Carly pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You can go to Wyndemere," Sam suggested. "Be with Bobbie and Donna."

GHGHGH

Danny was really excited the next day. He would be going to work with Drew to help out with the army.

They walked into Nikolas' office, where he sat with Spencer, Jason, Alexis, and Julian in his wheelchair.

Alexis smiled and hugged Danny. "Good morning, Danny."

"Hi Grandma," Danny said.

Julian winked at him.

"All right," Alexis said taking a deep breath. "We've decided that I will re-claim my position as leader of Spoon Island."

Spencer frowned.

"But Nikolas will be next in… command, I guess you can say."

"Yes," Nikolas said. "We've decided that Aunt Alexis' title will be president of Spoon Island and I will be vice-president. And Spencer will be my assistant."

Alexis nodded. "We'll work together at keeping this little society going, while Julian, Jason, and Drew build up our army to defend against Valentin and his army. We've already started issuing pay to the doctors, nurses, and those who've been working in the kitchen since we first came here using the money in Wyndemere's hidden vault. Others who have just started working will receive their first pay after two weeks. After those two weeks, we'll officially start charging for food and the few businesses that are starting up will as well. Father Coates wants to start a church to give people hope but wants it to be non-denominational. So, we'll be building a small one as well a small grocery store. Kristina's going to continue her new clothing business from the castle, and as I already stated, she will be charging everyone after two weeks. I am paying her in the meantime." Alexis cleared her throat. "So, for the army, Julian will be Supreme Commander once he's fully recovered. In the meantime, Drew and Jason will continue making all final decisions. When Julian is recovered though, Drew and Jason will be second in command. The Generals."

"What can I do?" Danny asked.

Spencer glared at him.

"You can shadow your dad and Jason for now," Alexis said. "Then between them and Grandpa, they can decide how you can help."

Danny sighed. "Okay."

"Well, our troops should be here soon," Drew said. "We'll start on some more training."

"I'm thinking we'll start on some push-ups and then do some laps," Jason said.

"I want to come out to watch," Julian said.

Alexis groaned. "Okay, fine. As long as you stay in your wheelchair and ask someone to bring you in when you get tired."

Julian rolled his eyes. "Yes, Mom."

"How many are in the army?" Danny asked.

"Not many at all, Danny," Jason said. "We need to recruit more people."

Drew frowned. "So far just Max, Milo, Scott Baldwin—"

"_Scott Baldwin_!?" Danny scrunched his face.

Jason sighed. "We didn't have many options for recruitment. And lawyers aren't needed at the moment. I wanted to recruit Michael and TJ, but both of them want safer jobs to keep Wiley and Lexie safe."

"We have a lot of doctors and nurses though," Julian said. "The army is what's going to keep everyone safe. I'll talk to TJ."

"And Michael…" Danny said, his eyes wide. "Don't get me wrong, he's a fun teacher… but we need more manpower in the army."

"Who would replace him as the high school teacher, though?" Julian asked.

"I could ask Diane," Alexis said. "She's smart."

Danny scrunched his face. That didn't sound fun…

"We also have Curtis," Drew added.

"Jake could join too," Danny suggested.

"I'll talk to him and Elizabeth about it," Jason said. "We should consider recruiting Chase and Dante. I'm not anticipating too much crime on the island outside of attacks from V-Town. But if there is, then they could always leave."

"And Jax hasn't decided what he wants to do," Alexis said. "You could ask him."

"I can join in on some training sessions," Nikolas offered. "My main focus will be helping Aunt Alexis, but when they time comes, I will be prepared to fight."

"All right, we'll work on all that," Drew said. "In the meantime, let's get training Natasha's Army."


	36. Chapter 36- Happy Couples

**Chapter 36- Happy Couples**

At 1 am, Danny made sure his parents were asleep when he grabbed his jacket and slipped on his shoes.

"Where are you going?"

Danny jolted when he heard Scout's voice. She was in her pajamas and rubbing her eyes.

"Uh… nowhere… you're just dreaming," Danny said. "Go back to bed."

"I'm dreaming again?" Scout asked.

"Yes, you are." Danny walked over to her and prodded her to her room.

"If I'm just dreaming, I want to go with you," Scout said.

"But in this dream, you need to go back to sleep so you'll wake up again and stop dreaming," Danny said.

"But I don't want to wake up if this is a fun dream instead of a bad one."

Danny sighed. "We'll do something fun tomorrow when we're both awake."

"Okay."

GHGHGH

Danny was shivering when he climbed onto the rock and kissed Angelica.

"It's getting colder… we might have to find a different way to meet," Danny said.

"I don't see how, unless I get my ship back," Angelica said and grinned. "That might impress Father and the Idiot V actually."

"But Grandma has guards by your ship at night… not to guard the ship itself, but to protect all of us. If you come during the day, someone will see you."

Angelica sighed. "Then I'll try to steal Matteo's kayak."

"Won't he notice it's missing?"

"Likely. But even if he blames me, Father won't care."

"Okay…" Danny wrapped his arm around her. "So, did Thadeo find anything out?"

"Not a whole lot. They're building up an army composed of mind-mapped peeps. And the Insignificant V is determined to get back what's his and Charlotte's." She laughed.

Danny rolled his eyes.

"Oh, but he did hear one thing and I found something," Angelica said.

Danny raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Well, more like someones… I've never been to Father and Uncle Francesco's safehouse before. Not because I wasn't allowed, I just never wanted to. Too small for me."

"And who were these someones?"

"Some old folks," Angelica said. "Thadeo heard that they've been hiding people in the safehouse for like decades."

"How old were these people?"

"Oh ancient… late 60s… early 70s maybe."

"Do you know who they are?" Danny asked.

She shrugged. "No clue. Though Thadeo heard they were doctors who found out your evil grandma's plan—"

"Uh… evil _step_-great grandmother," Danny corrected.

"So, she had Father and Uncle Francesco hold them captive for like 20-something years."

"That's insane."

"Well, some of your ancestors are insane… just saying," Angelica said.

Danny sighed. "So are some of your relatives…"

"Absolutely. Especially my late sister."

GHGHGH

"You always want to question things, never accept someone's opinion without finding the hardcore facts!" Diane said, leaning back in her chair, tapping her fingernails on her new teacher's desk. "And when coming on the defense, whether you agree with it or not, you need to convince everyone that it's the truth, even when it's a complete lie. It must be believable. And the way to make it believable, is to convince even those closest to you that it's true."

Danny scrunched his face and exchanged a look with Leo and Jake. He liked it better when Michael was teaching…

Jake opened his notebook and started writing something.

"You need to stick to your story," Diane continued. "Before you even start telling the lie, have every detail planned out beforehand. Do not start adding details after you tell it the first time unless it fits of course. Repetition is key."

Jake ripped a piece of paper out of his notebook and pulled it down to his lap, folding it. Then he handed it to Danny.

"Think of the questions people will ask. Do not leave any holes in your story."

Danny unfolded the piece of paper: _This is boring._

Danny wrote back to him: _I know._

"Know your target. Who is it you're trying to convince? Is it one person or a group of people? Perhaps it's several groups of people."

Jake handed him the paper again: _Guess what? Mom and Dad getting married next week._

Danny wrote: _Cool. Are you excited?_

Jake wrote back: _Yep_.

GHGHGH

The following Sunday, Willow finally came home. Scout stuck to her side like glue to the point of wanting to help cook just because Willow was helping Drew.

"I have 3 aces," Sam said, holding her cards up in a fan in front of her.

Danny stared at his hand, with two aces in the middle. "Cheat!"

Sam shook her head and laid 1 ace on the couch cushion between them. "You got me."

_Knock. Knock._

"That must be your grandparents," Sam said.

"I got it." Danny set down his cards and answered the door to find his grandparents and Leo standing there.

"Hi Danny!" Alexis pushed Julian's wheelchair inside and kissed Danny's cheek.

"Just in time!" Drew called over to them. "Soup's on!"

Danny groaned. "We're having soup?"

Alexis laughed. "It's an old expression. It means dinner is served."

"Oh," Danny said, sitting beside Scout.

"In fact, I think your grandmother was there when the expression was first spoken," Julian said as Alexis sat between him and Leo.

Alexis raised an eyebrow. "Are you indicating that I'm old?"

Everyone but Julian and Alexis sniggered.

"Because I'm three years _younger _than you," Alexis said. "Just FYI."

Julian rolled his eyes and leaned over the table looking at his grandkids. "Your grandmother doesn't know what she's talking about."

"So, Dad…" Sam said, changing the subject. "It's good to see you out and about."

"Thank you!" Julian nodded at Alexis. "Your mother didn't want me to come, but Patrick and Lucas and Steve and Bobbie and Elizabeth AND Felix all agreed it would be good for me."

"You really asked ALL of their opinions?" Sam asked Alexis.

Alexis shrugged. "I didn't want to risk his health."

"Well, he can't just be cooped up inside all the time," Sam said. "That's not healthy for anyone. It just weakens the immune system."

Danny spun some spaghetti around his fork.

"I agree," Julian said. "We should listen to our daughter."

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say… Willow, darling. How are you doing?"

Willow swallowed what she was chewing and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "I'm good."

"Did you have fun at your dad's this week?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I did," Willow said.

"That's great," Alexis said. "Jax is one of my best friends."

"I didn't know that," Willow said.

"Oh, yes, we go way back," Alexis said.

"Oh, please don't bore us with the details of your first marriage," Julian muttered.

Alexis hit Julian's arm.

Willow looked horrified and dropped her fork. "You were married to Jax?"

Sam buried her face in her hands.

"Grandma!" Danny's eyes grew wide. "I didn't know that! You and mom were with the same guy?"

"What does that mean?" Scout asked. "They had the same boyfriend?"

"Well…" Alexis sighed.

"Willow, it's not what you think," Sam said. "We… well, we can talk about this all later. But Jax… your dad, no. Mom, please tell her."

"Jax and I had a marriage of convenience," Alexis said. "We were never together romantically. We've always just been really good friends. Best friends."

"Thank goodness," Julian said.

"And I met Jax after that," Sam said. "When we were together, I didn't know Alexis was my mother. But no, we weren't both with him that way."

Willow exhaled deeply. "Okay, good."

Drew cleared his throat. "So, I found out today that Jason and Elizabeth are engaged."

"And Kristina and Chase," Sam said.

Alexis nodded and smiled. "Yes, Kristina told Sam, Molly, and me earlier. Father Coates is overwhelmed right now. A lot of couples want to get married. Drew, Sam, I think you've started a trend. Everyone's been apart for three years and don't want to waste any more time."

"Who else is getting married?" Julian asked.

"Max and Diane. Milo and Epiphany," Alexis said.

"Max and Milo don't really strike me as the type who'd want to get married," Drew said. "But that's cool."

"Apparently they're having a double wedding," Alexis said. "But Jason and Elizabeth's is first. Next weekend."

GHGHGH

A/N: Awe man, if I left Sonny as Willow's dad… that conversation would have ended up so much differently O_o


	37. Chapter 37- Watch Your Step

**Chapter 37- Watch Your Step**

Scout woke up again, just as Danny was sneaking out, but he convinced her that she was dreaming once again. He reached the docks and Angelica rowed over in her brother's kayak and parked it next to _the Gel_, that had been sitting there since they fled V-Town.

"You're on time tonight for a change." Angelica leaned back in the kayak and crossed her arms. "I've never kayaked a day in my life! My arms are exhausted."

"How did you know how to work the oars then?" Danny asked.

"Oh, well I've _sat _in this kayak before with Matteo. No way would I let him make me do the rowing. I know _how_ to though. I'm not stupid."

Danny grinned. "No, you certainly aren't."

She looked at him. "Still being _mean_" she used air quotes for mean, "to your sisters?"

"No. Well, I'm trying not to."

She rolled her eyes.

He extended his hand and helped her out of the kayak. "Did you or Thadeo find anything else out?"

She shrugged. "Not much. Except… we found out Father and Uncle Francesco are hiding other people, not just those old geezers. Who we met by the way."

His eyes grew wide. "You did?"

"Yep."

"And…?"

"And what?" she asked.

"Uhh… did you find out anything about them?"

"Been trying to escape for twenty-six years," she said. "They want to get home to their kids. Don't know why anyone would want kids. But whatever…"

"Did they say what their kids names are?" Danny asked.

"I think so? I think a couple of them started with S? Maybe Simon or Stan? I think one of the girls was Sophia or Sarah or something? I don't know. I wasn't paying much attention."

Danny scrunched his face. "I don't know anyone by those names."

"And they seem awfully old to have kids. But whatever floats their boat…"

"Well, they probably aren't kids anymore if it's been 26 years."

"I suppose," Angelica said. "But they want Thadeo and I to help them escape. I said I'd talk to my associate first."

Danny grinned. "Meaning me?"

"Who else?" She winked. "I said I'd send them in Matteo's kayak tomorrow night, but you'd have to meet them here."

"That's the night before my uncle gets married," Danny said. "But that should be fine. I probably won't sleep anyway. What about the others?"

"I don't where they're hidden," Angelica said. "We'll have to find them."

GHGHGH

Danny always hated leaving Angelica. The sun started to rise lighting his way through the village. He heard a click and Lulu walked out of her house and sat on the step crying into her knees. Seconds later, Dante followed and wrapped an arm around her.

"I can't do it," Lulu cried. "I can't keep faking in front of Rocco. I want to be a good mother to him, but…"

"You miss Charlotte," Dante said. "I know. I do too."

"I want to her back, but I just feel so helpless. Whenever I used to feel that way I would go to my mom. But she's gone. And Dad and Lucky aren't here."

"Laura would want you to go on though," Dante said. "I've struggled with this too after losing Ma and Dad. But we need to keep living our lives. And we'll find a way to get Charlotte back. We just have to be patient and let them build up a strong army first."

"I know."

"Maybe you and Rocco should go see Nikolas and his kids tomorrow," Dante suggested. "Might do you some good. And I'll visit Kristina."

When Danny arrived back home, he didn't bother trying to sleep. He sat on his bed and pulled out his notebook. He was to write an essay on the history of law enforcement in New York. He'd have to go to Wyndemere to search through his grandma's library to gather enough research to write it. It helped that he found the law intriguing, though he wished Diane's teaching would be well-rounded with every subject.

"Danny?" the door opened slightly, and Scout walked in rubbing her eyes.

He looked up at her. "Hey, why are you up so early?"

"I can't get back to sleep. Are you really sure that I was dreaming again?"

"What do you mean?"

"The front door was open," Scout said.

Danny's eyes grew wide.

"I closed it," Scout added.

"Okay," Danny said. "Mom must have left it open by accident. No biggy. Not even worth mentioning."

"But shouldn't we tell her? What if someone bad tried to come in?"

"I don't think anyone tried to break in," Danny said. "Mom probably left it open. Just trust me, okay?"

"Okay."

GHGHGH

Scout held Willow and Danny's hands as they walked to school the next morning.

"Willow…" Scout let go of her hand and pointed to the woods. "Can we get some leaves for my collage?"

"Yeah, I guess we have time," Willow said. "Want to come Danny?"

"Sure," Danny said.

They headed into the woods and Scout picked up a few red leaves from the ground. "The red ones are my favourite."

"Mine are the yellow ones," Willow said picking up a few.

Danny reached up to a branch and plucked off a maple leaf. "I like the green ones."

Willow raised an eyebrow. "You mean the ones that haven't fallen yet?"

"Exactly." Danny nodded.

Scout stepped forward and there was a loud crack.

"Scout!" Danny seized her and yanked her back.

He looked down and there were several planks of wood hidden underneath the leaves.

"Are you okay, Scout?" Willow walked over with them. "It looks like a mine shaft or something… We better get out of here."

Willow took Scout's hand and they started heading back.

"Josslyn, wait!" Carly called out.

Danny turned and saw Josslyn coming towards them and Carly following.

"Can we please talk?" Carly asked.

"I don't want to talk!" Josslyn shouted.

"Josslyn, be careful!" Willow yelled over to her. "Watch out—"

_Crack_.

"_Ahhhh_!" Carly fell through the mine shaft!

Josslyn's eyes grew wide and she darted over to it. "Mom? MOM!?"

"Danny, take Scout and go get help," Willow said, running over to Josslyn.


	38. Chapter 38- A Mysterious Couple

**Chapter 38- A Mystery Couple**

All the little kids had to go to the high school side with Diane (which almost made her want to quit her new job) because Willow wanted to stay with Josslyn. By the time Danny sought help from the police-fire station, the army, and Lucas, Danny didn't bother returning to school. He headed straight to the woods. A mob of people were crowded around. Willow had an arm around Josslyn as she cried. Michael was white in the face as he, Drew, Dante, pulled on the ropes.

Danny walked over and stood by Alexis, Lucas, and Jason.

"How's it going?" Danny asked.

"Well, she's conscious, so that's a good sign, I guess," Alexis said. "Sounds like she's broken something though."

"Jax went down to get her," Jason said.

"Carly, everything's going to be okay," Bobbie called down to her. "We're getting you out."

"Pull… pull…" Michael muttered as he gripped the ropes tightly.

Before they knew it, Carly's head popped out of the hole. Dirty, sweaty, drooling, and breathing rapidly, Carly was pulled onto the ground. Bobbie knelt over and embraced her as Lucas started tending to her leg.

"Jax, we're sending the ropes back down!" Dante shouted as he dropped the ropes.

Josslyn stopped crying and looked down at Carly.

"Miraculously, I don't think your leg is broken," Lucas said. "But it looks like something bit you!"

Danny looked over and saw two bright red dots on Carly's calf.

"Yes, something bit me!" Carly cried. "It was a snake!"

Lucas' eyes grew wide. "Okay, we need to get you to the clinic right away!"

Jax's head slowly appeared next and they pulled him to the ground.

Willow knelt down beside him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good." Jax smiled at her.

Lucas took Carly's arm and lifted her to her feet, and Michael wrapped her other arm around his shoulder.

Josslyn slowly walked over to Carly and hugged her, but it was the fasted hug Danny had ever seen. Then she turned to Jax. "I want to go home now."

GHGHGH

When Danny sneaked out at 3:00am, he peeked inside Scout's room and was surprised to find her fast asleep. He made his way down to the docks with his flashlight and waited. And waited. And waited.

His heart sped up as the sun started to rise. What if something went wrong with the escape plan? His parents would be waking soon, and Scout was probably already awake!  
He darted back to his house as fast as he could, careful not to be seen by the castle guards.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he walked inside to a dark house. He tiptoed to his room and plopped down on his bed.

Maybe Gel was just putting the plan on hold, or maybe the couple chickened out… or what if they were running behind? Then they'd show up without him there!

He heard shuffling in the hallway, so made his way to the kitchen. Willow set the tea kettle on the stove.

Would it be suspicious if he asked her to go for a walk with him? She was too smart though. She'd figure it out. Maybe if he went on his own… no, still too suspicious.

Without Willow seeing him, he turned and went to Scout's room. He rubbed his eyes and took a second look. This was the first time Scout slept through the night in her own room. He almost hated to wake her.

"Scout…" He gently shook her. "Wake up, Scout!"

Scout slowly opened her eyes. "Danny? Am I dreaming again?"

"No. No, this time you're not," Danny said. "But it's time to wake up."

Scout closed her eyes again. "But I'm sleepy…"

He shook her again. "You know what helps wake you up?"

"What?"

"Fresh air. I think what you need is a good walk."

She squinted her eyes.

"Come on, we'll let Willow know," Danny said, pulling her to a sitting position. "You get dressed. I'll tell Willow."

Scout frowned but climbed out of bed.

Danny headed back out to the kitchen. "Good morning!"

"Good morning." Willow sat at the table sipping on her tea.

"Hey, listen," Danny said. "Mom and Dad aren't up yet. Scout wants to go for a walk, so I thought I'd take her."

She smiled. "Actually, a walk sounds good. Can I join you?"

Danny swallowed hard. "Well… I thought you could stay behind to tell Mom and Dad. They might worry if they wake up to find all of us gone."

"Can't we just leave a note?"

"But you could stay back and get breakfast ready," Danny suggested. "Might help Mom and Dad out since the wedding is at 11."

Willow frowned. "Okay, I get it."

Danny sighed. "Okay the truth is, Scout and I are planning something for your birthday next month."

Her face lit right up, and she blushed a little. "You are? I didn't realize you knew when it was…"

"Yeah, November 8th… Mom used to take us to visit your grave on your birthday."

Willow's eyes welled with tears. "She did?"

"Yeah. All except the year she was in Pentonville."

She smiled.

"Turns out it wasn't your grave after all though," Danny said.

"But Sam didn't know that."

"You know she'll probably make your birthday a huge deal this year, right?"

"I never really thought of it," Willow said.

"It's the first birthday she'll actually get to spend with you, instead of crying over a stone."

"She did that every year?" Willow asked.

"More than that," Danny said. "That was just set day she'd take me, and later Scout. And I'd often catch her crying into that pink blanket she gave you."

Willow lowered her gaze.

"Good morning!" Sam said as she and Drew walked upstairs.

Danny groaned. He wanted to leave before they woke up.

"Morning," Drew said.

Willow rose from the table and walked over to Sam. She smiled at her, then hugged her.

"Oh…" Sam wrapped her arms around her. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Willow said. "I'm just glad I'm here."

Sam smiled. "Well, I'm glad you're here too."

"Danny?" Scout walked out rubbing her eyes. "Is it time to go?"

"Go where?" Drew asked.

"Uh, Scout and I are going for a walk," Danny said, prodding Scout to the door. "We're planning a surprise for Willow's birthday."

"Okay, that's nice…" Drew raised an eyebrow. "Just don't be gone too long, we need to get ready for the wedding."

Danny grabbed his and Scout's jackets. "We won't!"

"We're planning a birthday surprise for Willow?" Scout asked as they walked.

Danny sighed. He didn't want to keep lying, but at least he told Willow some truths that made her feel good too. "I think we should. It would make her really happy."

"What kind of surprise?"

"I don't know," Danny said as they walked towards the castle. "Do you have any ideas?"

"We can make her a birthday breakfast. Pancakes with chocolate and whipped cream."

"That's a good idea. And she likes tea too."

"Why are we going down here?" Scout stopped at the stairs with her eyes wide. "That's the way to V-Town…"

Danny frowned. "It's okay. We're not going to V-Town. I just thought it would be nice to look at the water."

Scout shook her head and started crying. "I don't want to go back. I don't want to go back!"

"Oh, Scout, I'm sorry." He hugged her. "This was a mistake. Do you want to go back home?"

"I won't go back!" She stomped her foot on the ground. "I won't! I don't want my V-Vitamins! I don't want my bathroom anymore!" She ran over to a tree and dropped in front of it, burying her face in her knees.

Danny ran his hand through his hair, then followed her and knelt beside her. "I'm sorry, Scout. I really am. Why don't we talk more about Willow's birthday?"

"You said we won't go back. You said we're safe here with Mommy and Daddy!"

"We are safe here and we're not going back, I promise," Danny said. "Do you want to go back to Mommy?"

"She's too far away…" Scout whimpered.

"No, she's not," Danny said. "We can walk back really fast. I can even carry you if you want."

"The Almighty V will find us and flush us."

Danny rubbed her back. "No, he won't. I'll protect you."

"He'll be really mad… he'll take us away."

"Come on, I'll take you to Mommy," Danny repeated.

"Excuse us?" a man's voice called out.

Danny whipped around. A man with a round face and grey hair stood at the top of the stairs with a tall thin woman, with dark grey hair tied back.

"You wouldn't be Danny by any chance, would you?" the man asked.

"Uhhh…" Danny muttered.

Scout looked up a little.

"A girl name Angelica sent us here," the woman said. "We've been locked up for years. She said many citizens of Port Charles escaped here. We were hoping to find our children. They are all grown up now."

"Are you able to help us at all?" the man asked.

Danny cleared his throat. "Maybe… who are your kids?"

"Steven, Sarah, and Elizabeth Webber," the man said. "My name is Jeff, and this is my wife Carolyn."

GHGHGH

A/N: Okay that ending was for you, Chrissyfan! I hope I do it justice 😉 I don't think Jeff would know about Hayden, so that's why he didn't mention her.


	39. Chapter 39- Dangerous Liason

Okay Chrissyfan, another chapter dedicated to you! But the Kevin, Laura, Nikolas scene is for Christina. Enjoy!

**Chapter 39- Dangerous Liason**

Danny stared up at Jeff and Carolyn as he rubbed Scout's back. "You're Elizabeth's parents?"

"Yes," Jeff said. "You know her?"

Danny nodded. "She's marrying my uncle. Today… in a couple hours."

Carolyn placed a hand over her heart. "She's getting married?"

"Yeah…"

Jeff crossed his arms. "And just who is your uncle?"

"Jason Morgan," Danny said.

Jeff scratched his chin and squinted his eyes. "Morgan…. Morgan? Doesn't ring a bell."

Scout tugged on Danny's shirt. "I want to go home now… I want Mommy."

Danny sighed.

"Wait, wasn't Morgan Lila Quartermaine's maiden name?" Jeff asked.

Danny scrunched his face. Did Grandma Monica mention a great-grandmother named Lila…

"Danny, I want Mommy…" Scout repeated and started crying.

Carolyn bent over a little. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

Danny scooped up Scout in his arms. "I should get my sister home. She's just a little… scared."

"Can you take us to Elizabeth?" Jeff asked.

"Oh Jeff, no," Carolyn said. "Let's wait until after her wedding. I don't want to ruin it for her."

"Ruin it? I want to make sure this Jason treats her right," Jeff said.

"We can't just show up moments before her wedding. She hasn't seen us in over 20 years. They probably thought we abandoned them."

"Does this Jason treat her right?" Jeff asked Danny.

"Uhh… I think so now," Danny said. "That's a complicated question."

"We'll approach her after the wedding," Carolyn said. "We should at least give her that."

"So, are Steven and Sarah here too?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know a Sarah," Danny said. "But Dr. Steve is here."

Jeff grinned. "So, he made it through med school. He kept doubting himself, but I knew he could do it."

"Is there a place we could stay?" Carolyn said. "Just until after the wedding."

"Mommy…" Scout cried out again.

"Wyndemere," Danny said. "Scout, is it okay if we just take Elizabeth's parents to Grandma and Grandpa? You know Elizabeth… Cam, Jake, and Aiden's mom. Violet's aunt…"

Jeff and Carolyn's eyes grew wide.

"Okay…" Scout said in a soft voice.

"We have grandchildren…" Carolyn half laughed, and half cried as Danny led them up to Wyndemere.

Danny took them inside and found Alexis in her office.

"Hi Grandma," Danny said.

"Danny, Scout!" Alexis smiled. "It's so good to see you…" She gaped at Jeff and Carolyn.

"Grandma, they're okay…" Danny said. "Scout and I were uh… walking. Found them by the docks. They say they're Elizabeth's parents. Can they stay here until after the wedding?"

"Uh, well… we should probably confirm with Elizabeth," Alexis said. "We don't know what Valentin is planning…"

"But they escaped from his clutches," Danny said. "We can't just send them back…"

"I know but…" She looked over at them and smiled, then turned back to Danny. "We need to be careful… I want to confirm with Elizabeth."

Carolyn cleared her throat. "I understand that, but we don't want to ruin her wedding."

Alexis nodded. "Okay, well, Danny take Scout home. They can stay here for now."

"There were others that were locked up with us, and some we didn't see," Jeff said. "The girl is planning to send the rest. But there wasn't room in the kayak for more…"

Alexis cleared her throat. "Danny, please go home before your mom worries. I'll take care of this."

Danny groaned and carried Scout out to the hallway… he definitely wasn't expecting that. Cam and Jake were in for a big surprise. He passed by one of the common rooms where Kevin was sitting with Nikolas and Lulu.

"I miss her too," Kevin said. "Every day. But Nikolas is right, your mother wouldn't want you to give up, Lulu. Keep being a great mom to Rocco. And I'm sure you'll be reunited with Charlotte soon."

"I hope you're right," Lulu said. "But I keep breaking down in front of Rocco… he doesn't deserve that."

"I'd be happy to take Rocco for a day," Kevin offered. "It'll give you and Dante some time together. Same with you, Nikolas. Well, I know you have Alexis to help out. But she's running this island and I'd love to spend time with Spencer again. I've missed him. I still think of them as my grandchildren."

"I think Spencer would like that," Nikolas said. "I know he misses his grandmother."

"Rocco would like that too," Lulu said. "Thanks Kevin."

GHGHGH

Danny sat on the right side of the new church with his mom and sisters. Drew sat in the front row with Monica. Behind him was Michael, Jonah, Ned, and Brooklyn. At the far back was Jax, a still pale Carly, and Josslyn. On the right side sat Elizabeth's gram in the front row, with a bunch of doctors and nurses behind with Nikolas, Spencer, Lulu, and Rocco. Patrick, Robin, Emma, and Noah sat near the back.

Jason stood at the front with Father Coates and Cam and Jake beside him.

The music started as Aiden and Violet walked down the aisle. Violet, wearing a white frilly dress with purple lace, dropped flower petals along the way. They stood at the front of the left side. Everyone rose when Steve and Elizabeth entered the church, arms looped. Elizabeth's hair was done up with daisies in her hair and the veil hung behind her. Danny looked over at Jason whose eyes were tearing up.

Steve walked Elizabeth to the front and kissed her cheek. Then he sat beside Audrey.

"Friends, we have joined here today to share with Jason and Elizabeth an important moment in their lives," Father Coates said. "Their time together, they have seen their love and understanding of each other grow and blossom and now they have decided to live out the rest of their lives as one."

Danny turned his head just as the doors in the back of the church opened and Jeff and Carolyn slowly walked in. Both had changed into a suit and a purple dress. They looked at Elizabeth at the front and Carolyn's hand went over her mouth and she started to tear up. But Elizabeth's eyes were on Jason. Jeff and Carolyn quietly slipped into the back row on the left side to watch their daughter's wedding.


	40. Chapter 40- The Wedding to Nowhere

**Chapter 40- The Wedding to Nowhere**

"Angels are supposed to watch over things," Jason said softly, holding Elizabeth's hands and gazing into her eyes. "But now, my angel is right here with me. And we can watch over our children together. You're so beautiful. Smart. You make me see things I've never noticed until you've pointed them out. The future is so unknown, but the one thing I do know, is that everything will be okay as long as we're together."

Scout climbed onto Sam's lap and nestled against her chest. Sam kissed her forehead, then wrapped her arms around Danny and Willow. Danny turned and noticed Carolyn dabbing at her wet eyes, and Jeff wrapped his arm around her.

"Being locked up for three years and being apart even longer than that makes me realize that none of us knows how long we have," Elizabeth said. "I don't want to waste anymore time. I want to be with you always, with our children. I know things might not be perfect, but we always end up back to nowhere. This time though, I want us to stay at nowhere, because it's the only place I want to be."

Drew turned around and winked at Sam and their kids.

"By the power vested in me by the island of Spoon," Father Coates said. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."  
Jason wrapped his arms around Elizabeth and kissed her tenderly.

Everyone rose and clapped. Cam and Jake fist bumped.

Jason and Elizabeth walked up the aisle followed by Cam, Jake, Aiden, and Violet. But Jeff and Carolyn had disappeared.

Monica beamed and wrapped her arms around Drew's waist. "Well, that was a lovely ceremony."

"It sure was," Drew said.

"I'm so blessed to be a part of it," Monica said. "I'm so happy to have all of you here. If only your father could be here."

"Thanks for inviting me, Drew," Willow said.

"Jason said to bring the family." Drew wrapped arm around Willow. "You're part of our family."

Willow smiled.

They started to head out when Carly wrapped her arm around Josslyn. "I thought maybe we could spend the rest of the day together."

Josslyn moved away from her. "I don't want to."

Carly sighed. "But you let me sit with you. I thought—"

"You thought wrong." Josslyn crossed her arms. "Look, I'm glad you're okay from your fall. But I didn't stop you from sitting with us for Cam's sake. I didn't want to cause a scene!"

"Joss…" Jax squeezed her shoulders. "Your mother is trying."

"Well, trying isn't good enough!" Josslyn said. "It doesn't make up for how she's treated people. And is Donna with Grandma again?"

Carly frowned. "It was just for the wedding. I wanted to be here for Jason. Despite what everyone thinks, I want him to be happy. I have been trying to spend more time with Donna."

"Good," Josslyn said. "Then go home to her. You showed support, now leave. Don't ruin this for Cam and his family."

GHGHGH

That night as Danny laid in bed, Scout started screaming uncontrollably. Danny darted to the hallway and so did Willow. Willow flicked on the light and Scout huddled in a ball next to the couch shaking.

Sam and Drew came upstairs. Sam sighed and passed Danny and Willow. She dropped beside Scout and tried to wrap her arms around her, but she flinched back.

"No! No! No!" Scout wailed. "I don't want to go back! I don't want to! Don't make me go back!"

Danny turned and banged his forehead against the wall. Why did he make Scout go with him? Drew patted Danny's back.

"Scout, baby, no one's making you go back," Sam said.

"The Magnificent V will, and he'll be mad!" Scout cried. "He's gonna flush me…"

"Mommy won't let that happen," Sam said.

"Mommy's too far away…"

"No baby, Mommy's right here."

"I don't want my V-Vitamins. I want Mommy."

"I'm right here…" Sam repeated.

"The principal scares me. She hurt Willow…"

Danny looked over at Willow who stared at the ground.

"I know she did," Sam said. "But she can't hurt any of us anymore."

"But she'll be mad and take away the electricity," Scout said. "I don't want it to be dark."

Sam sighed. "But she's gone. She's not going to take away the electricity."

"But she and the All-Powerful V discovered it and they can take it away if we don't listen."

"Neither of them discovered electricity. Benjamin Franklin did. Everything they told you are lies."

"They didn't invent the airplane or the computer or penicillin either?"

Sam shook her head. "No. They didn't invent anything. They just told you those things to control you."

"I want my mommy…"

"Baby, come here…" Sam gently moved Scout's arms away. "See, Mommy's right here. Do you see me?"

"Mommy?" Scout whimpered.

Sam lifted her onto her lap and kissed the top of her head. "It's okay, sweetie. Everything's going to be okay. You have an appointment with Dr. Kevin this week. He's really nice. Do you want Mommy to go with you?"

Scout nodded.

GHGHGH

Drew and Sam took Scout downstairs to sleep with them the rest of the night, but neither Willow nor Danny could sleep. Guilt flooded Danny. It was all his fault. How could he have pushed Scout to go with him after she finally had a good night's sleep? He was a bad brother.

He and Willow spent the rest of the night playing Crazy 8s together. While he missed seeing Angelica, it was kind of nice spending time with Willow.

The next morning, Danny wanted to check on the Webbers. This time he didn't drag Scout along with him. He just said he wanted to visit his grandparents. He made his way to Wyndemere and up to Alexis' office where she and Julian were talking to Jeff and Carolyn.

"Steve and Elizabeth should be here soon," Alexis said.

"Did you tell them?" Carolyn asked.

"No," Julian said. "We just said we needed to see them."

"So, Sarah's not here?" Jeff asked.

"No, she hasn't lived in Port Charles for years," Alexis said. "Oh, hi, Danny!"

"Hi…" Danny slowly walked in and sat at the edge of the desk. "I was just wondering how they're doing…"

"Well, we're showered and rested," Jeff said. "And finally free thanks to you and Angelica."

Alexis raised an eyebrow. "Thanks to Danny?"

"Uh… he just means because I found them at the docks." Danny swallowed hard, hoping they wouldn't figure it out.

_Knock. Knock. _Elizabeth appeared in the doorway with Steve.

"Hi. Alexis?" Elizabeth said. "You wanted to see us?"

Jeff and Carolyn turned, and Elizabeth and Steve's faces paled. Steve's eyes grew wide and Elizabeth's mouth dropped slightly. They stared at each other in silence for several seconds, then Jeff and Carolyn rose to their feet. They slowly walked towards them. Carolyn lifted her shaky hands and cupped Elizabeth's face in them. Then she wrapped her arms around her.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" Carolyn cried.

Elizabeth's eyes bulged and her arms hung at her sides.

Jeff squeezed Steve's shoulder, then made to hug him, but Steve stepped back.

Steve clenched his jaw. "You think you can just waltz back into our lives like a day hasn't gone by and just pick up where we left off?"

Carolyn released Elizabeth from the hug but held her hands. "That's what we need to talk to you about."

"No, we don't need to talk," Steve said. "We've moved on. We don't need to go back to that place."

"But Steven—" Jeff started to say.

"Steve's right…" Elizabeth said barely above a whisper. "You left me with friends and moved to Bosnia… I was _fourteen_."

"We didn't want to do that," Carolyn said. "We—"

"You didn't even call me or send a letter!" Elizabeth pushed away the tears at the corners of her eyes. "You missed everything. The birth of my boys…"

"My med school graduation," Steve added.

"We wanted to be there for those things," Carolyn said. "We wanted to be there for everything."

"But you weren't…" Elizabeth said.

"Please, just let us explain," Carolyn said.

"I—I can't…" Tears streamed down her cheeks and she let go of her mother's hands. "I need to think… I need to get out of here." Elizabeth turned and hastened from the room.

Steve shook his head. "You have no idea what we've been through." He took off after Elizabeth.

Danny looked at Julian and Alexis. Carolyn buried her face in her hands and cried.


	41. Chapter 41- The Island Paper

**Chapter 41- The Island Paper**

When Danny sat next to Willow at the breakfast table, he noticed she didn't try to change seats this time.

Danny leaned closer to her. "Whatcha reading?"

"Newspaper," she said, handing it to him.

It was obviously written from an old typewriter on 8 by 10 paper, with black ink and no pictures:

**_Boon and Gloom from the Spoon_**

_**Your Island Paper Since 2023**_

_**Editor in Chief: Lulu Falconeri**_

_**Reporters: Lulu Falconeri, Molly Lansing, and Rocco Falconeri**_

_**Researchers: Lulu Falconeri and Molly Lansing**_

_**Local Woman Rescued from Abandoned Mine Shaft, President Davis Orders Capping**_

_Carly Corinthos, age 49, followed daughter through the woods early Tuesday morning. "I just wanted to talk to my daughter! But it seems when I even _try _to do good, something bad happens to me!" Ms. Corinthos told reporter Falconeri Tuesday afternoon. "It wasn't even the fall that hurt me, it was the snake bite." She went on to state an arbitrary claim that President Davis placed a curse on her three years prior. _

_ As she followed her daughter she stepped onto uneven ground and heard a loud CRACK before the ground caved beneath her. It wasn't long before a timber rattlesnake slithered over and bit her calf. Ms. Corinthos later expressed her concerns that the president will bring harm to Spoon Island. __She was only in the shaft for an hour before soldiers and police officers banded together to rescue her._

_ Reporter Falconeri interviewed President Davis late Tuesday Evening. The president denied the notion of placing a curse on Ms. Corinthos. She immediately blocked off the mind shaft and ordered construction workers to begin capping right away. "We need to make necessary precautions to prevent this from happening again," President Davis said. "My grandchildren were hunting for leaves for a school project this morning and I don't want this to happen to a child next." President Davis was well known in Port Charles for not taking risks and putting safety first._

_ Is Ms. Corinthos really cursed or is she simply seeking attention? Inquiring minds continue to speculate, and one may never learn the truth._

_~Lulu Fanconeri, Editor in Chief~_

Danny flipped through the pages to find headlines such as: _Nurse and Former Hitman finally wed_; _The Economy Opens Up, Will Funds be Distributed Fairly?; President Davis: A True Leader or a Dictator?; Drafted: The Army Calls on More Soldiers; Therapy is now Open. But Only to Children; The Almighty V and the Marchesis: A Disturbing Memory or a Frightening Future?_ And near the back were crossword puzzles, word searches, and a new comic strip by Molly Lansing entitled: _Ellie and Mac_ with hand drawings.

"I didn't know Aunt Molly joined the new newspaper," Danny commented, taking a bite of toast.

"I didn't either," Sam said sitting beside Scout. "I don't think Grandma will be too happy with some of those articles…"

"Well, that's why you shouldn't follow the news blindly…" Drew rolled his eyes. "They tend to skew things. We need to think critically."

"What does critically mean?" Scout asked.

Drew leaned forward. "It means we need to study and research things. Don't always accept what someone says at face value. Even if they're popular and well-respected. Because in the end we're all fallible human beings and no one has the full picture. And anyone who claims they do, you should question."

Scout frowned. "Like the Almighty V?"

Drew nodded. "Yes, like him."

Danny stared at the paper. "It's so weird, this is more like a school newsletter… no pictures or anything."

Sam's stopped mid-chew of her toast and her eyes grew wide. She swallowed fast. "That reminds me. I have a surprise for you guys." She left and the table and hastened downstairs.

Drew raised an eyebrow. "I wonder if this is what your mother has been hiding from me…"

Sam returned grinning with her hands behind her back. "Okay, everyone… say cheese!" She revealed an old-looking, wide black camera.

Everyone leaned closer to the table and smiled looking over at Sam. The camera flashed and a small picture popped out. Sam pulled it out and started waving it in the air.

"Isn't this great?" Sam smiled. "Spinelli and I found an old broken Polaroid camera at Wyndemere. We fixed it up and we were able to re-create a couple. We're each keeping one and we gave one to Lulu... but after reading those articles I'm quickly regretting that…"

"Did the Almighty V invent cameras?" Scout asked.

Sam frowned. "No, sweetie. He didn't."

"I remember seeing those in really old movies," Danny said.

Drew laughed. "The 90s weren't that long ago, bud."

"So, this was the project you guys were working on?" Willow asked.

"Yes!" Sam said brightly. "We want to make more and sell them. And we're hoping to make more useful things. Make a little business of it."

"I like it," Drew said. "That's a great idea."

"Danny, Willow, Scout, on the couch," Sam said. "I want a picture of the three of you."

Danny plopped down on the couch and Scout sat beside him. Willow sat on the other side of Scout. Danny lifted Scout a little, so she was on Danny's right thigh and Willow's left thigh. Then he wrapped his arm around Willow and smiled.

Sam snapped the photo and beamed. "This is perfect."

"Here…" Drew squeezed Sam's shoulders and took the camera. "I'll take one of you with the kids."

Sam joined them on the couch. She sat between Willow and Danny with Scout on her lap. She wrapped her arms around Willow and Danny and pressed her cheek against Scout's as she smiled.

Everyone retreated to their rooms to get dressed for the day. Danny pulled on his jeans. To think less than a month ago he was still wearing V-Town uniforms.

_Knock. Knock._

He heard the front door open and muffled voices. He slipped on his t-shirt, then started to open his door.

"I hope you don't mind me coming here." It was Elizabeth. "Jason actually suggested it."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "He did? Okay… Can I help you with something?"

Elizabeth sighed heavily. "My parents just arrived… yesterday… out of nowhere."

"Really? That must have been a surprise. I take it they didn't live in Port Charles?"

"No… they left us when I was fourteen… I'm sorry, I know this is awkward. We haven't always gotten along."

"It's okay," Sam said. "I like to think we've moved past all of it."

She nodded. "Jason thought I should talk to you because you and your mother haven't always seen eye to eye. You know what it's like to be without your parents and feel hurt by them. How did you forgive them?"

"Well, first of all I realized they are human and make mistakes like the rest of us," Sam said. "And that my mom did give me up for all the right reasons. Well, technically her father forced her to. And I learned to give them the benefit of the doubt. To actually listen to what they have to say. Because I've made just as many if not more mistakes than they have. And after I got over all that, I had my parents who love me and want the best for me."

"I want all of that. I do. And they said they wanted to explain. But they weren't there for so much. And I don't want them to hurt my boys."

"Well, it can't hurt just to hear them out, right?" Sam said. "If they just spew nonsense tell them to hit the road. But maybe they had good reasons for not being there for you. Maybe they really do care. You won't know if you don't find out."


	42. Chapter 42- Battle of the Sexes

**Chapter 42- Battle of the Sexes**

Danny and Drew arrived at Wyndemere bright and early. The army lined up on the grounds facing Julian and Jason. Julian was finally out of his wheelchair and ready to go. He noticed a few females this time such as Anna and Felicia. And off to the side Lulu had a pencil, notepad, and her polaroid camera hanging from her neck.

Danny walked over to Jake and Leo.

"Grandma let you join?" Danny asked Leo.

"I don't know if _let _is the right word," Leo said. "She doesn't know I'm here."

"Oh, boy…"

Jake grinned and made to laugh but nothing came out. Danny sighed. He still didn't seem to gain his voice back. He'd maybe ask Cam about it later.

Danny looked over as Michael shook Max and Milo's hands. "Congratulations. I heard about the double-wedding."

Milo smiled. "It was a small ceremony. Only Alexis, Julian, Elizabeth, and Jason were there. Well, and Father Coates."

Max beamed. "I can't believe we're both married now."

Danny turned as Julian cleared his throat. "I want everyone to start by doing 10 laps. Every five minutes, stop and do twenty push-ups."

Danny groaned. He supposed it was a good thing, but he wasn't in that good of shape…

"Then we'll split into three groups," Julian continued. "Those with last names from A-J will come with me. Those from K-R will go with Drew. And those from S-Z will go with Jason."

By the time Danny finished his laps, he felt like he'd never breath properly again. And he regretted having eggs for breakfast as they sloshed around in his belly. He bent over pressing his hands against his knees. Jake and Leo did the same.

_Flash!_

A bright light flashed in Danny's eyes as Lulu took a picture of him, his cousin, and uncle.

"Ahem…" Lulu pulled out her notepad again. "How does it feel to be part of Natasha's Army? How do your mothers feel about you joining?"

Jake frowned.

Danny groaned. "My mom…" He breathed deeply. "Wants… me… to… be able… to defend… myself!"

"Interesting…" Lulu jotted that down and turned to Leo. "And how about President Davis? Does she feel the same way?"

Leo's eyes grew wide and his face paled. "Uhh… sure?"

She wrote something again.

GHGHGH

When lunch break came, Danny, Leo, and Jake headed up to the castle for a refreshment. They each grabbed some water and a sandwich, then plopped down on the couches in one of the common rooms. There was one for each of them, and they sprawled out across them.

Danny was about to sit up, when he noticed Jason and Elizabeth walk in, so he sank down again.

Elizabeth let out a deep breath. "You think this is a good idea?"

"I think it's what you want," Jason said softly. "You've been back and forth about it since you saw them. But you can still change your mind."

Jake raised an eyebrow.

"No…" Elizabeth said. "I should give them a chance. Thanks for meeting me here."

Jason tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "I wouldn't be anywhere else."

"I asked Steve to come, but he's set on staying away from them," Liz said. "I don't blame him."

"But he's not you. You need to do what's best for you right now. And I'll be right here every step of the way."

"If there's even the smallest chance that they had a really good reason for being gone, then I think I should give them the chance to explain. Plus, there has to be an explanation for how they got here when they're supposed to be in Bosnia."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

A few minutes later, Jeff and Carolyn walked in.

Carolyn smiled. "Hi Elizabeth. I'm glad you wanted to meet."

Elizabeth swallowed hard. "I wanted to give you a chance to explain."

Jeff shook Jason's hand. "You must be Jason."

Jason nodded. "I am."

Jeff turned to Elizabeth. "We never wanted to leave you or your brother or sister. You see, we found out something."

"We met a man at a medical conference in Chicago," Carolyn explained.

"I remember you went there just before you took off," Elizabeth said.

"And we discovered something that would change everything," Carolyn added. "I wish we never found out."

"You see, this man was involved in an experimental mind-mapping project with Helena Cassadine," Jeff said.

Elizabeth's eyes grew wide.

"What was this man's name?" Jason asked.

"Dr. Arthur Cabot," Jeff said.

Jason and Elizabeth exchanged a look, and so did Jake and Danny.

"We found this out," Jeff continued. "Helena and a group of elites plotted to take over Port Charles, and eventually the entire planet."

"Once word got out that we knew… some men by the name Marchesi abducted us and held us on Kailano Island," Carolyn said. "We've been there ever since."

"They mentioned contacting Audrey and Sarah a few times pretending to be us," Jeff said. "Said they told them we moved to Bosnia."

Carolyn stepped closer to Elizabeth and rubbed her arm. "We never meant to leave you. We've been trying all this time to get back to you. It wasn't until a teenaged girl found us and sent us here." She started crying. "I'm so sorry you were left alone and had to grow up without us. We love you."

Elizabeth started tearing up.

"Every day we kept trying to picture what your life was like," Carolyn said. "And Steven's and Sarah's. Is there any way you can forgive us for going to that conference?"

Elizabeth nodded and hugged her mother. "Yes… yes, of course… but I'm still going to need some time."

Jeff smiled and gave Elizabeth's hand a soft squeeze.

Carolyn rubbed her back. "Take all the time that you need. But we're not going anywhere this time."

"So, we've met your husband now," Jeff said. "And you have children?"

"Yes, three boys." Elizabeth pushed away her tears with the back of her hand. "Cameron is 20, Jacob is 18, and Aiden is 12."

Carolyn exhaled deeply and smiled. "Wow… we have a 20-year-old grandson."

"And there was a little girl in your wedding?" Jeff asked. "Is she Steven's or Sarah's?"

Elizabeth frowned. "Actually, she's neither. I found out a few years back, that you have another daughter. With Naomi Dreyfus."

Carolyn's eyes grew wide and Jeff's face paled.

"Well, is she here? What's her name?" Jeff asked.

"She's not here," Elizabeth said sadly. "She died in a car crash."

Jeff sat down on a chair at the desk and Carolyn rubbed his shoulders.

"Violet is her daughter," Elizabeth continued. "I have custody of her."

"What was my daughter's name?" Jeff asked.

"Hayden Barnes," Elizabeth said.

Carolyn's mouth dropped slightly.

Jeff almost fell off his chair. "Say that again?"

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "Hayden Barnes."

Jeff grinned. "She isn't dead."

"What?" Elizabeth asked and Jason wrapped an arm around her.

"She was at that safe house with us," Carolyn said. "She seemed awfully close to that man. Finn did she call him?"

"No wonder she seemed so interested in us after we told her who we were," Jeff said. "I wish she told us."

"So, she's still there?" Elizabeth asked.

"They moved everyone else to the basement and locked them there," Jeff said.

"Only we were left in the upstairs," Carolyn added.

"Who is everyone else?" Jason asked.

"Robert Scorpio and Laura Webber," Jeff said. "Though Laura mentioned she remarried, so I suppose her last name is different now. She didn't say who she married."

"Laura's alive too?" Elizabeth smiled.

"And Robert," Jason said. "That'll mean so much to Robin."

"Hopefully Angelica can help them escape too," Jeff said. "Especially Hayden."

"Do you think we could meet our grandchildren?" Carolyn asked.

"I'll talk to them about it," Elizabeth said. "See how they feel. But I don't want to push them."

GHGHGH

Danny had a lot on his mind after hearing there were others on Kailano Island who weren't dead after all when he answered the front door that evening. His grandparents were coming over for dessert and a card game.

"Where's Leo?" Danny asked as Alexis kissed his cheek.

"He's spending the night at Dante and Lulu's," Julian said. "He hasn't spent much time with Dante since we arrived."

They gathered at the kitchen table while Willow sliced the pie she made at the counter.

"Paper's out already?" Julian asked.

Drew handed it to him. "Yeah, apparently Lulu's doing an evening paper on Mondays now."

Alexis leaned over to look at the paper and gasped, then punched Julian's arm. "Why didn't you tell me you let Leo join the army?"

Julian rolled his eyes. "Because I knew you'd freak."

"He's fourteen!"

"I want him to be able to defend himself when the need comes," Julian said. "In fact, I think everyone on this island should have some self-defense training once a week. Even the children."

Alexis' eyes grew wide. "_The children_?"

"Yes. What if…" He looked down at Scout and sighed. "What if something happens while the kids are at school? They need to be able to protect themselves."

Sam sighed. "Dad has a point."

Alexis rubbed her temples as Willow walked over to the table with a couple slices of pie.

"Danny, can you please help Willow?" Sam asked.

Danny groaned. "Do I have to?"

Willow set down a couple of slices in front of Julian and Alexis. "It's okay, I don't mind."

"Willow, you don't have to do everything," Sam said. "Danny, you can serve the drinks."

Danny frowned and went to the fridge serving drinks.

"Mmm, this is delicious Willow," Alexis said as they started eating the apple pie.

Willow blushed. "Thank you."

"Willow's been a great help in the kitchen," Drew said.

"Like I keep saying," Sam said. "She doesn't take after Mom or me."

"You're talking like she's a little girl…" Danny mumbled.

Willow chuckled a little.

Sam rolled her eyes. "We talk about all of you like that."

"Carly is opening up a new café soon," Alexis said. "And I haven't had any one on one time with my eldest granddaughter."

Willow's eyes grew wide.

Alexis smiled. "So, Willow, would you be my first date to the new café?"

Willow smiled back. "Yeah, that would be nice."

Scout yawned after she finished her pie.

"I think it's time for this little one…" Sam tickled Scout making her giggle. "To get some sleep."

Scout pouted. "Can't I stay up with Grandma and Grandpa?"

"I'm afraid not, Princess," Drew said. "It's getting past your bedtime."

Sam took Scout's hand and led her to her bedroom.

Danny grabbed the deck of cards and started sorting them. "Are you guys ready?"

"What are we playing?" Julian asked.

"Six-handed Euchre!" Danny grinned.

Sam returned a few minutes later. "Oh, are we starting?"

"How should the teams be?" Drew asked.

"Well, I think we should show these ladies who the stronger sex is," Julian said.

"Oh, you do, do you?" Alexis shook her head. "Fine, bring it on!"

Drew switched seats with Sam so that the guys alternated with the girls and Danny dealt everyone eight cards each.

After playing for a while, Alexis led the ace of diamonds, then Julian trumped it with the queen of spades.

Alexis groaned. "He always trumps in on my aces!"

Julian's eyebrows did a little dance, then he dropped the ten of diamonds and lifted the queen of spades back into his hand. He winked at Willow and Danny. "I was only spoofing."

Willow and Danny sniggered.

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Your grandfather is always spoofing…"

Sam played the right bower on the last trick and grinned. "Looks like we euchred you boys."

Willow smirked at Danny. "And that wins us the game."

Danny scowled as his grandma, mom, and sister high-fived each other.

Alexis turned to Julian. "You were saying about the stronger sex?"

Julian smirked. "We didn't want you ladies to get discouraged for the next games we play."

Drew laughed. "Oh yeah, if we beat you every time you wouldn't want to play anymore."


	43. Chapter 43- Scout in a Hole

**Chapter 43- Scout in a Hole**

When Danny saw Angelica again, he told her what he learned about the others in the safehouse basement on Kailano Island. She said it would take a while to help them escape, because when Valentin and the Marchesis learned of the Webber's escape, they immediately put up cameras and some V-Guards around the safehouse. They'd have to come up with a new plan and it probably wouldn't happen right away.

By the time Saturday morning rolled around, Danny was going to meet Cam at the grand opening of Carly's Café, which is what she called it. Danny wasn't sure whether it would be packed with people excited for something finally new to do on the island, or if no one would want to go since Carly was the owner. It was somewhere in between though. When they arrived, Willow was sitting with Alexis, each sipping tea, while Elizabeth sat with Anna, Robin, Kevin, Lulu, and Nikolas eating a light lunch. He also spotted Monica with Bobbie and Donna; and Spencer and Emma off to the side while their parents talked to Elizabeth.

Danny and Cam passed Spencer and Emma. Spencer reached for her hands and gave them a soft squeeze. "I've missed you. Being in V-Town and only seeing you from a distance killed me… I want to pick up where we left off."

"Spencer…" Emma sighed. "I care about you, I really do… and I hated seeing you in that cage… but I think we should just be friends."

Spencer dropped her hands and his face went white. "It's Danny, isn't it? I knew you had a thing for him!"

Danny rolled his eyes.

Emma scrunched her face. "What? No! He's always been like a brother to me."

"First my inheritance goes to his line, now he's stealing you from me."

"That's not true," Emma said. "I just want to be friends. It has nothing to do with Danny. I'm sorry…"

Spencer looked up at Danny. "Well, there he is."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "She's right. In fact, I have a girlfriend."

"You do?" Cam asked surprised.

"Yeah…" Danny said. "Though we're keeping it secret. My family doesn't know about her…"

"Oooh, forbidden love." Cam patted his back. "Though I guess that's sort of like me and Joss since our moms hate each other. We're not keeping it secret though."

Emma sighed. "See, Spencer? There's nothing going on between me and Danny."

Cam and Danny walked over to Alexis and Willow's table next.

"I'm so glad you're enjoying your new job and your new family," Alexis said. "You don't know how much you mean to your mom. And your dad too now."

Willow smiled a little. "I'm getting an idea."

"Danny, hi!" Alexis rose and hugged him.

"Hey, sorry, I thought you guys were meeting tomorrow," Danny said.

"We decided to meet sooner," Alexis said.

"Yeah Jax invited me over tomorrow," Willow said, then chuckled. "But don't worry… I reassured Sam that I'm coming back."

Danny sighed in relief. "Thank goodness, I don't think I can take another Mom meltdown… anyway, I'll see you later."

Cam and Danny made their way to the counter where Trina was working.

"Hey, Cam!" She grinned. "Hey, Danny!"

"Hey," Cam said. "I'd like a peanut butter milkshake."

"Chocolate milkshake for me," Danny said.

Trina took their order, and as Carly walked out, she slipped and fell backwards, then screamed.

Bobbie hurried over to her and helped her up.

"Uhhh…" Trina said. "Ms. Corinthos, are you all right?"

Carly groaned. "Until the next thing happens…"

They found a table next to Elizabeth and the group she was with while they waited for their milkshakes.

"So, I met my grandparents last night," Cam said. "Not Monica, but my mom's folks."

"Did you?" Danny asked. "And?"

"And… they were nice. Weird, since three years ago Aiden and Violet would've been all over them. Now they have a complete wall up. It didn't take long before Aiden wanted to go to his room. Violet was polite though. Just hesitant. Good thing they're starting therapy on Monday."

Danny nodded. "Scout's starting this morning."

"Thank goodness there's a law saying only kids can go to therapy… at least for the time being," Cam said. "Mom wants me and Jake to go too. I told her I didn't need it."

Danny groaned. "My parents are trying to push me to go too once the kids are finished… Anyway, I was wondering about Jake… He still can't talk or even laugh."

Cameron frowned. "Yeah, apparently there's a surgery that can repair his voice box. But they're waiting until the new year. Letting him get at least one semester of school done, and they need to make sure they have all the medical supplies and equipment they need."

"The reason I wanted to meet with you guys," Elizabeth said drawing Danny's attention. "Is that I found out that Robert and Laura are alive."

Lulu's mouth dropped slowly. "Is this a joke? Wait… you're serious? My mom's alive?"

Kevin smiled and held Lulu's hand giving it a soft squeeze.

Robin's face lit up, but her eyes also watered with tears. "And my dad?"

Anna wrapped her arm around Robin.

Elizabeth nodded. "They were on Kailano Island with my parents. Jason has informed Julian and Alexis. They still want to build the army up before they attack though. But there's a teenaged girl who helped them escape, so maybe she'll be able to help with the others too."

GHGHGH

Danny and Willow ended up walking back home together once they finished visiting with Cam and Alexis.

"I'll race ya!" Danny darted off.

Willow ran behind. "Hey, you got a head start!"

"Last one there is the rotten egg!" Danny yelled.

"And the first one has to eat it!" Willow shouted back.

Danny made it to their front door well before Willow did. He leaned against the house, crossing his arms, and grinning.

"Oh, wipe that smirk off your face," Willow said. "You got a head start."

"That was like a 5 second head start. I made it here 5 _minutes_ before you."

"Oh whatever…" Willow rolled her eyes. "You still haven't taken me up on my challenge to play you in chess."

"You played in tournaments… that's not fair. Besides, we don't even have a board."

"I'm sure Alexis would let us borrow hers."

They pushed the door open and heard Drew and Sam talking in the kitchen.

"Andre said that Scout still fears that we're going to abandon her or send her back to V-Town," Sam said.

"And that fear probably won't go away overnight," Drew said. "That's why we need to keep reminding her that we won't do that."

"She drew a picture of herself in a hole," Sam continued. "She told Andre that she keeps hearing voices. The V's voice, and Nelle's… keep telling her if she comes out of the hole then she'll be flushed. But she also hears all of our voices telling her it's safe to come out. But every time she climbs out of the hole something makes her want to go back inside."

Danny and Willow frowned at each other.

"And what does Andre think?" Drew asked.

"He thinks she's actually doing better. She used to want to stay in her bathroom. But that represents staying safe within V-Town. But the hole represents staying inside herself to stay safe." She sighed. "Which he said still isn't healthy. But she at least realizes that she's not safe within V-Town. She just needs to learn that she really is safe here with us and that we're not going anywhere."

"What does he think we can do to help her?" Drew asked.

"He thinks if we keep taking turns spending one on one with her, that it'll help. And to keep her doing things she enjoys doing. And if we can get her to open up to us more that it'll help immensely. We need to earn her trust. I actually asked him about Willow and Danny too…"

Danny furrowed his eyebrows.

"He thinks we need to build their trust too, and that'll be harder with them since they're older," Sam said.

"Makes sense," Drew said. "I've been meaning to have a good talk with Danny. But he always puts a wall up when I try."


	44. Chapter 44- Willow's Birthday

Hi everyone. All right, so there are six puppies to name. Four female and two male. Part jack Russell terrier, part shih tzu. Please voice your name ideas in a review :D Thanks!

**Chapter 44- Willow's Birthday**

The next few weeks, Sam was constantly taking pictures of the family which was starting to annoy Danny, and she even found some magnets at the castle so she could pin the photos to their fridge.

Danny kept borrowing tools, glue, sandpaper, paint, wood, etc. from Wyndemere. He spent most evenings and weekends in his room, which his parents were concerned about, but he told them it was a project for school. He didn't want them to think he was a sappy brother…

All five of them went to the castle one day though, when they got word that Annabelle the Second gave birth to six puppies. Her little boyfriend was a stray shih tzu on the island, that Kevin Collins took in. Danny wasn't pleased to see so many people on the island coming to visit the pups as he and Scout wanted to bring them all home with them. Willow though, bonded with one in particular. One of the only two males with white and brown fluffy fur. And for someone who was depressed being at Wyndemere, she kept going every day to visit him. Danny wasn't pleased however when he and Scout kept asking their parents for at least one, they kept saying they'd think about it. But the puppies were being claimed fast… Jason and Elizabeth put their name down for one of the females to give to their kids; Dante and Lulu let Rocco pick one of the males, which to Willow's relief wasn't the one she'd bonded with; the Drakes claimed another female; while Lucy Coe claimed the littlest female.

That only left one male and one female. Leo expressed wanting to keep one of them, but Alexis thought Annabelle the second was enough for them. Danny almost complained about being bonded to Annabelle the second first and it wasn't until they were separated that she bonded so well to Leo in the sewer. But then he remembered she was originally given to Jake from Franco without his parents' approval and Monica ended up taking her in. The poor girl had been moved around so much, it would be cruel to take her away from Leo now.

Danny sneaked into Scout's room early the morning of November 8th. She was already awake and hadn't slept much. They made their way to the kitchen and started making Willow's surprise birthday breakfast.

Danny groaned and let Scout take the lead. He hated cooking, baking, and anything to do with a kitchen unless it entailed him being served something yummy to eat. Scout had helped prepare meals a few times and baked once with Willow, but she didn't seem to know what she was doing either.

Scout scratched her chin, then poured the entire bag of flour into the mixing bowl. Then she poured whipping cream in it, with an entire bag of chocolate chips. She began stirring it. "I think we need more whipped cream."

"All right… if you say so." Danny grabbed another carton from the fridge and handed it to her.

She poured its entirety into the bowl and stirred some more.

"Okay, what next?" Danny asked.

"Now we bake it," Scout said. "I think."

"Okay…" Danny said.

Scout pulled out a square cake tray and Danny poured the contents inside it.

"How do we get the little circle shapes?" Danny asked.

Scout shrugged. "Maybe we cut it when it's done?"

"Oh, maybe…" Danny opened the oven door and Scout put the tray inside. "Do you know how to work the oven?"

"I think Willow puts it at 350 degrees," Scout said.

"All right…" Danny changed the temperature and they sat at the table.

Danny grabbed the cards and they started to play _Go Fish._ Moments later Drew and Sam came up the stairs.

"Good morning," Drew said.

"Morning," Danny replied.

"What'cha guys doing?" Sam asked.

"Making Willow's surprise birthday breakfast!" Scout said.

Sam smiled. "That's really sweet of you guys. I'll go check on her." She knocked on Willow's door, then opened it. "Happy birthday!"

Soon Willow walked out, still in her pajamas, and Sam hugged her.

Scout scurried over to Willow and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks Scout." She lifted her nose in the air and sniffed. "What's that smell?"

"We made you a surprise birthday breakfast," Scout said. "Me and Danny."

Willow smiled and looked over at Danny. "Oh, thank you. That's really nice."

"Maybe it's ready…" Danny grabbed a couple potholders and pulled the pan out of the oven. It really smelt rich and was dark brown…

Drew, Sam, and Willow sat around the table and Sam wrapped her arm around Willow.

"Now we gotta cut it into circles," Scout said.

Drew scrunched his face. "Cut it into circles?"

"Uh huh," Scout said. "They're pancakes."

"Are you sure we made it right?" Danny whispered to Scout.

Danny grabbed a knife from the drawer and began cutting uneven circles… he tried to lift one out with the knife, but it crumbled. He sighed. Then he just lifted them using his fingers onto five plates. Scout climbed onto the counter and grabbed the syrup from the cupboard.

They set everything out on the table and sat next to Drew.

"Wow it looks…" Willow bit her bottom lip, them brought it close to her mouth. "Wow…"

Drew and Sam each took a bite and their eyes grew wide before swallowing.

Danny placed a piece in his mouth and spit it right out. "That tastes awful! It's way too rich!"

Silence dreaded the kitchen for several seconds, before Scout busted out laughing. Danny looked between Willow and his parents and they all sniggered a little. But Scout wouldn't stop laughing.

"You think that's funny, Scout?" Sam asked.

Scout nodded. "We are bad cooks like you, Mommy." She started laughing again.

"Oh, hilarious," Danny said sarcastically, but chuckled again.

GHGHGH

Alexis had suggested having a triple party since Kristina and Molly's birthdays were in November too, but Sam said they needed a party to focus on Willow since it was her first birthday since they were reunited.

When they gathered in the Wyndemere ballroom, it was decorated with balloons and party décor which Alexis said Kristina and Molly helped prepare.

Julian, Leo, and Alexis greeted them when they walked in. Drew, Sam, Danny, and Scout each carried a gift. Among the guests were Jax and Josslyn, Sasha and Elias, Kristina and Chase, TJ, Molly, and Lexie, and Lucas and Jonah.

Jonah walked over to Willow and handed her a square gift wrapped in tissue paper. "Happy birthday, Willow."

She hugged him. "Thank you, Jonah."

"I'm sleeping over with Daddy Lucas and my Grandma and Grandpa tonight," Jonah said.

"Happy birthday!" Jax and Josslyn greeted her with a hug.

Lexie tugged on Molly's shirt. "Mummyyy… I wanna play with Scout and Jonah."

"Okay, go ahead," Molly said. "Just stay where we can see you."

Lexie walked over to Scout and Jonah and held each of their hands, then Elias joined them.

Molly's face turned a slight shade of green and she covered her mouth. "TJ, watch Lexie…" she said in a muffled voice before running out of the ballroom.

Sam raised an eyebrow.

TJ grinned.

After eating homemade pizza from the kitchen, Molly and TJ sat next to Drew, Sam, Danny, Alexis, Julian, Leo, Kristina, and Chase.

Lucas followed Scout, Jonah, and Lexie around the room while Willow talked to Jax and Josslyn.

"Okay, Molly," Sam said. "Spill…"

"Spill what?" Molly asked.

"The beans," Sam said. "The reason why you were running to the bathroom."

Molly and TJ grinned at each other.

Molly cleared her throat. "I'll tell you tomorrow. This is Willow's day."

Kristina almost choked on her pizza. "You're pregnant again, aren't you?"

Alexis stopped mid-chew and placed a hand over her heart. "You're having another baby?"

Molly sighed, then smiled. "Yes, we are. I'm sorry, Sam. We didn't want to steal Willow's thunder."

Sam smiled. "Don't be sorry." She hugged her. "I'm so happy for you."

Alexis and Kristina walked over and joined in on the hug.

After dinner, everyone gathered around Willow as Scout, Jonah, Lexie, and Elias handed her the presents, which mostly consisted of home-made gifts and things that they found around the castle or the island. Alexis gave her an old watch made out of diamonds that she found in the castle. Sam made her a necklace with some jewels she found. And finally, when it came to Danny's gift, he wanted to hand it to her himself, which made Scout, Jonah, Lexie, and Elias pout.

He handed her a large box. She opened it and her eyes grew wide. "Wow, a chess board?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Is that what you've been making these past few weeks?" Drew asked. "Why you've been locking yourself in your room?"

"Yeah," Danny repeated.

"You made this?" Willow asked. "For me?"

"Don't get all sappy now…"

Willow walked over and hugged him. "I love it. Thank you."

Danny started to return to his seat, but Drew stopped him.

"Now we have a gift for all three of you," Drew said.

"Technically it's a Christmas present," Sam said. "Because we won't be able to bring it home until Christmas."

Sam handed Willow an envelope, and Danny and Scout gathered around her. She opened the envelope and pulled out a photo of Willow, Danny, and Scout sitting together and smiling brightly with the little male puppy on Willow's lap. Their faces all lit up.

"We're getting a puppy!?" Danny said brightly.

"Yes, we are." Sam wrapped her arms around Drew's waist and leaned against his chest.


	45. Chapter 45- The Christmas Puppy

**Chapter 45- The Christmas Puppy**

It was two days before Christmas and there was no snow. Not that there were a lot of hills on Spoon Island, just a small-ish one near Wyndemere, but Danny was still hoping to go sledding since Spinelli and Sam had made some for the kids/teens. But at least they'd be bringing home their puppy on Christmas Eve, so he was looking forward to that.

That Saturday morning, they all gathered at the church for Chase and Kristina's wedding. Danny sat on the left-hand side with Willow, Scout, and Lexie (who wanted to sit with her cousins) behind Julian, Alexis, and Leo. Behind the cousins sat Carly, Donna, Lulu, and Rocco. And on the right side, Jason and Elizabeth sat with Aiden. And some of those who worked with Chase both past and present such as Mac, Felicia, and Anna.

Lexie sat on Willow's lap facing her. Lexie played with the necklace dangling from Willow's neck that Sam made her for her birthday.

Chase stood at the front with Michael, TJ, and Lucas.

Soon, Violet walked up the aisle, for her second time being flower girl, with Jonah the ring bearer. Jonah ran over and sat with Julian and Alexis, while Violet hugged Chase, then darted over and sat on Elizabeth's lap.

Sam, Molly, and Josslyn followed and stood up front on the left.

Everyone rose as Dante and Kristina walked in, arms linked. Dante walked her up the aisle and kissed her cheek, before sitting with Julian, Alexis, Leo, and Jonah. Alexis teared up and hugged Kristina before returning to her seat.

Chase and Kristina held hands and kissed after they said their "I do's" and by the time Father Coates announced them husband and wife, Danny hoped this was the last wedding he'd be invited to for a while. After being to three in a matter of four months and also hearing about a double wedding, he was all weddinged out!

When Christmas Eve finally came, Drew, Sam, Willow, Danny, and Scout headed to Wyndemere to help decorate Julian and Alexis' tree, and most importantly according to Danny, to bring their puppy home!

The doors opened and Jason, Elizabeth, Cam, Jake, Aiden, and Violet walked out. Jake was holding their black and white fluffy puppy.

"Hey, Danny!" Cam grinned at all of them. "This has gotta be one of the best Christmases ever. We finally get a dog."

Danny smiled. "What's her name?"

Violet and Aiden reached up and petted the puppy.

"Mom and Jason actually named her," Cam said.

"We're calling her Harley," Jason said.

After exchanging a "Merry Christmas" with each other, the Morgan family left and the Cain family walked into the castle.

In one of the common rooms, Julian, Alexis, Leo, Lucas, Jonah, Chase, Kristina, TJ, Molly, Lexie, Nikolas, Ava, Spencer, Avery, and Nikky were sitting around their evergreen tree that had to be close to seven feet tall. They were sorting through old boxes of decorations that Nikolas had in the past.

"Merry Christmas!" Alexis waved over at them and beamed.

"Uh Mom… Dad?" Danny pointed above them in the doorway. "You're standing under the mistletoe."

Sam blushed and Drew grinned. He wrapped his arms around her and tilted her forward kissing her passionately.

"When can we get our puppy?" Scout spoke the question Danny was dying to ask.

"When we're done decorating the tree," Sam said, which made Danny frown.

Scout, Jonah, and Lexie messily wrapped the tree with some silver garland, while Avery and Nikky hung a snowman and a Santa Claus on a couple of branches.

"Is everyone still good to come for dinner tomorrow?" Alexis asked.

"Yes," Sam said. "But we're going to Monica's for lunch first while Willow visits Jax and Josslyn."

"We're going to put on so much weight this Christmas," Drew said.

Julian walked up behind Alexis and wrapped some purple garland around her, pulling her close to him. She turned around and kissed him.

"Oh, none of that now," Lucas said as he hung some tinsel on the branches. "Jonah and I will be here for dinner too tomorrow. But he's spending the night and Christmas morning with Michael, then I'm meeting them over at Mom and Carly's for lunch. They finished re-building the new house last week."

"That's where I'm going with Jax and Josslyn," Willow said. "Joss is making peace with her mom for Christmas."

"Kevin, Dante, Lulu, and Rocco are going too," Lucas said. "It'll be a little crowded in their little house, but I'm looking forward to it."

"All right," Julian said. "I guess it's time for the star! Lexie, do you want to help Grandpa do the honours?"

Lexie's face lit up. "Yeah!"

Julian handed her the golden star and lifted her up high, so she placed it on top.

"Grandpa?" Lexie asked as he set her down. "Why did we put a star up there?"

"Well…" Julian said.

TJ lifted Lexie onto his lap and kissed her forehead. "It represents the star that led the three kings to the baby Jesus."

"Oohh…" Lexie smiled. "Like at Sunday School."

"Yes," TJ said. "Like you learned at Sunday School."

Molly shrugged at the others. "TJ and Stella have been taking Lexie to the new church every week…"

It was finally time for them to go get their new puppy. He was snuggled up against Annabelle the second and the last female puppy.

"Oh, Mom, Dad!" Danny's face lit up. "Can we take both of them?"

Sam sighed. "We agreed on one."

"But will the last puppy get a home?" Scout asked with a little whine to her voice.

"Yes, Cookie," Alexis said. "Michael and Jonah are taking the last puppy. But they're waiting until after Christmas."

Danny frowned. "Well, at least she'll have a home, I guess."

Alexis lifted the male puppy and stroked his ears. Leo kissed the top of his head before she handed him to Willow.

Danny and Scout smiled brightly and petted him.

"What are you going to name her?" Leo asked.

"Good question…" Sam said. "What do you guys think?"

"Um… Chester?" Willow suggested.

Danny scrunched his face. "Veto. Diesel?"

"Veto," Willow said. "Buddy?"

"Veto," Danny said. "Rocky?"

"Veto," Willow said.

"Well, you don't have to decide tonight—" Drew started to say.

"Franklin!" Scout spoke up. "Like the man who discovered electricity."

Sam grinned. "You remembered."

Willow smiled. "I liked Franklin."

"I could live with Franklin…" Danny rubbed the puppy's back. "Hey, Frankie. Merry Christmas."


	46. Chapter 46- A Frosty Night

**Chapter 46- A Frosty Night**

2024 came fast and it was an ongoing battle over whose bed Franklin would sleep on each night. Willow suggested a chess match and the winner would get to sleep with the puppy. Danny was appalled at this notion since he knew she would win. He suggested a race through the pond, which Willow complained that 1. He was the better swimmer. And 2. It would be freezing in the winter, even if it was a fairly mild winter at that point. Drew then stepped in and said they would alternate nights, youngest to oldest since Scout was the only one not competing. After humming and hawing, Danny finally agreed when he remembered he was still meeting Angelica three nights a week and didn't want to leave Franklin alone when he was gone.

Aunt Kristina and Chase decided to stay at Wyndemere. They figured they would actually have more privacy there than in the house Chase was living. This pleased Alexis to have at least one of her daughters stay with them, even though they moved to another wing. Leo was sad when all the puppies went to their new homes, but he would take Annabelle the Second to visit each of them once a week. He said it was important for all the puppies to still know their mother.

They were anxious to start taking Franklin for walks, but it was too soon to put him on a leash. So, they would just carry him when they took him outside. Scout had been doing much better since they got the puppy. She was sleeping with Drew and Sam less, especially the nights he slept in her room. And she would even look out at the water on their walks without it triggering a panic attack. They would often see Kevin out walking Franklin's father, a black and white shih tzu whom he named Pavlov. Pavlov would bark happily when he saw them and liked to lick their noses.

Danny still looked forward to his nights with Angelica, he just wished she could move to Spoon Island. She still hadn't been able to sneak in to free the captives on Kailano Island, because security was so strict. She did, however, tell him that Nina had her baby the first of January. A little boy whom they called Valentin Jr, or Yiós V, which meant son of V in Greek. Other names people were calling him were the Mighty V or the Good V (Almighty and Great was still reserved for Valentin himself). They apparently had a huge parade and naming ceremony in V-Town a few days after he was born, in which Charlotte seemed to receive less recognition and a lesser seat of honour.

It was the first week of February, and finally the first actual cold day, which Danny hoped would mean a snowfall was coming. Drew wanted to join Danny on Franklin's evening "walk". Willow and Scout wanted to tag along, but Drew said he needed to talk to Danny.

Danny was not pleased because he knew what he wanted to talk about…

"Danny," Drew said. "Are you still having nightmares?"

He shrugged. "Sometimes…"

"What are they about?"

Danny scratched Franklin's ears and hugged him to his chest. "I don't want to talk about it."

"You say that every time I ask," Drew said. "I think you _need _to talk about it. To someone. If not to me, then your mom, or your grandpa. Or Kevin or Andre when they take on more clients."

"I don't want to talk to a shrink!" Danny snapped. "It's stupid and does nothing."

"Then will you talk to me?"

"There's nothing to talk about… talking does nothing."

"But it's not good to bottle it up inside," Drew said. "That's not healthy. You'll just burst."

"Yeah? Then why don't you talk to a shrink? You were kidnapped, mind-mapped, locked up! I've never seen you _burst_!"

Drew sighed. "Maybe I should. But we're talking about you."

"No, _you _are talking about me, and you're not listening when I say I _don't_ want to talk!"

"If I agree to talk to someone, then will you as well?"

"_I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!_" Danny shouted, then turned around walking briskly back home.

"Danny!" Drew called after him.

When Danny reached home, he slammed the door behind him, even though he knew his dad was on his trail. Sam, Willow, and Scout were sitting around the table playing cards. Danny passed Franklin to Willow.

"Hey, how was your walk?" Sam asked. "Where's your dad?"

Danny simply gritted his teeth as Drew walked in.

"Danny…" Drew said. "I understand you're angry, but I'm not going to stand for you being disrespectful."

"_Disrespectful_? What about respect for me when I say _I don't want to talk about it_?"

"Stop fighting…" Scout whined.

Danny darted to his room and slammed the door. He plopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

He felt like he laid there for a long time before his breathing slowed down. Finally, there was a knock on his door and Sam peeked her head in.

"Danny?" she said. "Are you okay?"

Danny huffed. "I'm fine…"

"You don't seem fine." She walked in.

"Mom, please," Danny said. "I don't want to talk."

"Okay, if you don't want to talk about everything else, can we at least talk about your dad?"

He shrugged. "I guess."

She sat on the edge of his bed. "Try not to be mad at him. He's just trying to help."

"But you guys keep saying you want me to talk to a shrink, yet you guys won't."

"Well, first of all, only children are allowed therapy right now due to limited space," Sam said. "Then they're opening it up to teens and young adults. Then eventually everyone else. But you know I went to therapy before V-Town took over and Grandma did too. It really helped us back then."

"That's true… I forgot," Danny said. "But Dad's never been…"

"Doesn't mean he won't," Sam said. "Look, if you want us to stop pushing you to talk to us, can you at least promise to think about therapy… and I mean _really _think about it?

Danny took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay, I can do that."

Sam smiled a little. "Okay. Or if you change your mind, you can still talk to one of us."

"Okay… but can I just be alone now?"

She nodded and kissed his forehead. "I love you."

He watched her walk out and gently close the door behind her. He grabbed an old newspaper from his bedside table and turned to the comics. It didn't take long for him to read _Ellie and Mac_ nor could he really focus on it.

Several hours later he looked at his watch: 2:00am. He grabbed his flashlight and sneaked out to the hallway. Silence. He slipped on his boots and winter coat but stopped suddenly when he heard a shuffling sound from Scout's room. But it didn't last long. He waited a couple minutes, then headed outside.

It was freezing… he lifted the flashlight near his head and could see his own breath in the air. There was even frost on the grass. He couldn't believe how fast the temperature dropped.

He headed towards the castle and heard footsteps. He whipped around and moved his flashlight every which way but couldn't see anything. Maybe it was just a raccoon or something.

He made his way to the stairs and went down to the dock. He flashed the light onto _the Gel_, then onto the water… except the water was frozen solid! He groaned… Maybe he should be careful what he wishes for. Winter might mean he won't get to see Angelica. He heard a noise through the bushes and turned his flashlight to it. Could an animal be following him?

"_What are you doing_?"

Danny's chest went heavy and his breathing sped up at the sound of Willow's voice. He flashed his light to where she was standing on the stairs in her winter coat and boots.

"Danny… what's going on?" She walked down the stairs and pointed her flashlight at him. "Do Sam and Drew know you're out here?"

"No… please don't tell them!" Danny begged.

"I won't, because you will!" she said. "Come on, you have to with the V and the Marchesis are out there."

"I can't tell them, or they'll stop me from coming."

"This isn't the first time?" Willow asked.

"Please… don't say anything…" Danny sighed. "Okay, I've been meeting Angelica."

Her eyes grew wide. "The Marchesi girl? You've been sneaking out to see a girl?"

"She's… she's my girlfriend. And she helped us escape V-Town. I trust her."

"Okay, even if you can trust her, how do you know her family isn't watching her?"

"Come on, she helped Elizabeth's parents escape!'

Willow sighed. "Danny, I'm not judging her character. But I know what her family is like. Not only are you putting yourself in danger but all of us too. We have to tell Sam and Drew."

Danny clenched his jaw. "I'm not going to stop seeing her and you're not going to tell Mom and Dad!"

"If you don't tell them, than I am!"

"How did you even find me?" Danny asked. "Did you hear me sneak out?"

"No, I'm looking for—"

"Stop fighting!" Scout shouted.

Both of them turned their flashlights to Scout, who was holding a flashlight and standing a few feet from the deck on the frozen water!

Both Danny and Willow's eyes grew wide.

Willow lifted her hands a little. "Scout, stay right there. Don't move."

Danny's heart pounded against his chest and he walked over to Scout. "Stay still… I'm com—"

_Crack_!

"_Ahhhh_!" Scout fell through the thin ice and disappeared in the dark waters.


	47. Chapter 47- Hole in the Wall

**Chapter 47- Hole in the Wall**

As the sun started to rise ever so slightly in the east casting very little light over them, the next moments happened so fast… and Willow and Danny spoke fast too…

"_Scout_!" Willow shouted.

"I gotta get 'er!" Danny yelled.

Willow started unzipping his coat and tugged it off him. "Take off your boots! Should I go with you? Get help?"

Danny ripped his boots off and slammed them down on the deck. "Stay here! I gotta hand 'er to you!"

She yanked off his shirt. "Take my flashlight, it's brighter!"

Fumbling, they switched flashlights. Danny stepped to the edge of the deck and stepped down.

"Be careful!" Willow yelled.

_Crack. Crack. Crack._

Danny slowly walked along the ice, it cracking slightly below him.

"Take a deep breath!" Willow called out to him.

"I know!" Danny took the deepest breath he'd ever taken in his life, then jumped into the hole that Scout made.

And then, it felt like time froze along with every fibre of his body. He'd never swam in that cold of water before. He opened his eyes, everything dark except the light beaming from Willow's flashlight against the thick, thick, wall that surrounded V-Town and the two islands. Bubbles blew from his nose as he swam a little ways. He looked down and saw the light of Scout's flashlight. He swam down to the lake floor, but Scout wasn't with the flashlight. He grabbed it regardless and whipped his head around frantically.

He had no idea how long he or Scout had been under water… He used to be able to hold his breath for six minutes, but besides swimming in the pond before winter and the few times with Angelica… he hadn't been swimming like he used to in over three years and didn't know how long he could hold his breath now. And poor Scout… she barely learned be basics of swimming when she was three and she always wore floaties.

This couldn't be real… it just couldn't…. _Where was Scout? Oh God, please me find her_!

He suddenly had to shield his eyes when about three feet of light flared several feet below the surface. He looked again… was the sun beaming through a _hole in the wall?_

The darkness seemed to hide as the light shone through and beamed against Scout like a spotlight on a stage.

Danny's eyes grew wide and he powered through the water faster than he ever did before. Floating just above the lake floor, Scout's eyes were shut, face pale and lips blue. Danny slipped his arms under her shoulders and hoisted her towards the surface.

He breathed in the brisk cold air as his head popped through the hole in the ice and he lifted Scout's head above the water with all his might.

"Danny!" Willow cried out. Her eyes her red and wet, obviously from crying. She dropped her flashlight and crouched down at the edge of the deck. She reached her arms out as far as she could. "Pass her to me!"

Danny pushed some of the cracked ice and raised Scout as much as he could to Willow. "TAKE HER!"

Willow managed to grasp under her arms and hoisted her onto the deck. She wrapped Danny's coat around Scout, then she reached out to Danny.

He extended his hand, but it was slipped from her fingers.

"I c-can't hold on!" Danny said. "My h-h-hands are too c-cold and w-wet!"

She yanked off her hat and pulled it over her hand and reached out to him again. He seized it and she helped him pull himself onto the ice. And he grabbed onto the deck. Ice cracking below him, she clasped tightly to his arms and he hoisted himself up.

She yanked off her coat and wrapped it around him. Then she hovered over Scout pushing her hands over her chest, then applying breaths. Danny shivered wrapping Willow's coat tightly around himself.

"This isn't doing anything!" Willow shouted. "We have to get her to the clinic!"

Willow lifted Scout in her arms, and they darted to the stairs.

"H-h-how long… w-were… we un-der f-f-for?" Danny asked.

"You ten… Scout…" she choked up a bit. "Twelve minutes."

Danny's eyes grew wide.

The clinic was dead when they arrived. But fortunately, Patrick, Lucas, and Epiphany were working the night shift in case of emergency, which this most definitely was. And Lucy was sitting behind the desk working as a receptionist.

"_What happened_?" Lucas asked as soon as they ran in.

Epiphany pushed over a stretcher and Willow set Scout down on it and Patrick immediately started checking her over.

Willow pushed away some tears with the back of her hand. "Scout fell through ice on the lake. Danny jumped in and saved her… she was under for twelve minutes with no air."

Lucas' eyes grew wide. "_Twelve minutes_?"

"Piph, come with me," Patrick said. "Lucas, you check out Danny."

Patrick and Epiphany wheeled Scout away.

Lucas took Danny's arm.

"I'm f-fine!" Danny insisted. "Go h-help Sc-Scout!"

"Patrick and Epiphany are helping her," Lucas said. "You could be hypothermic."

"Danny, just go with him!" Willow insisted. "I'll go get Sam and Drew."

"No, you should stay here Willow," Lucas said. "Lucy, can you go get them?"

Lucy nodded and moved out from her desk. "Yes, of course."

Willow sat down in the waiting area and buried her face in her hands, and Danny went with Lucas down the hallway and to a room.


	48. Chapter 48- Drew Bursts

**Chapter 48- Drew Bursts**

Uncle Lucas was being absolutely ridiculous, at least according to Danny. Once Danny was out of his wet clothes, he had to wear a hospital gown and Lucas hooked him up to an IV and a breathing tube. He wasn't allowed to leave his hospital bed and was covered in heated blankets.

When Lucas finally left to go check on Scout, he made to climb out of bed, but Willow walked in.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

Danny sighed. "Forget about me. I want to check on Scout! Have you heard anything? Have you seen her?"

She shook her head and tears streamed down her cheeks.

Danny's heart sank. "She isn't… is she?"

"I don't know! They won't let me in. It doesn't sound good though. Sam and Drew just got here… Lucas is talking to them."

Danny placed a hand on his forehead. "I should have been more careful about sneaking out."

"Danny…" she furrowed her eyebrows. "You shouldn't have been sneaking out at all."

He swallowed hard and the door swung open. Drew walked in, still wearing pajamas under his coat and out of breath. "Danny…" He hurried over to him and wrapped his arms around him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" Danny said. "Is Scout?"

Drew kissed the top of Danny's head firmly. "We don't know. I need to get back there. But I wanted to check on you." He turned to Willow. "Would you mind staying with him?"

She nodded. "Of course. I'll do anything you need me to do…"

Danny grunted. "I don't need a sitter…"

"Danny, this is not the time to argue," Drew said. "I love you. One of us will check on you soon."

He stroked Danny's hair, then turned and squeezed Willow's hand before going out to the hallway. Danny peeked through the open door at Sam staring through a window down the hall crying, still in her nightgown and winter coat. Drew walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

Willow sat on the chair next to Danny's bed. "Do you need anything?"

Danny shook his head. "Look at Mom…"

Willow frowned. "I know…"

Moments later, Patrick, Lucas, and Epiphany stepped out, all with tears in their eyes.

Patrick shook his head. "I-I'm sorry, Sam, Drew…"

"What are you saying?" Drew asked through gritted teeth.

"She can't…" Lucas placed a hand over his mouth. "She can't breathe on her own without a machine… We can't get a heartbeat… there's no pulse."

Danny's eyes grew wide and his breathing sped up. He looked at Willow whose face paled.

"THEN YOU HAVE TO KEEP _TRYING_!" Sam yelled.

Lucas lowered his gaze, tears falling down his cheeks. Then he placed his hands on Sam's upper arms, squeezing them. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't you say that! DON'T YOU SAY THAT!" Sam smacked Lucas several times in the chest. "SHE'S NOT DEAD! NOW MOVE! I NEED TO SEE MY BABY!"

Lucas stepped aside and Sam stormed into the room.

Danny turned to Willow, whose eyes were closed, head lowered, and she was mouthing something.

Next thing they knew, Drew darted into Danny's room, nostrils flared, and eyes wet with tears. "What were you doing at the lake?"

Danny's eyes stung with tears as he looked up at his father.

"I SAID, _WHAT WERE YOU DOING AT THE LAKE_? _In the middle of the night, WHAT WERE YOU DOING AT THE LAKE_?"

"We were…" Danny started crying. "I was…"

"She was _seven years old_! _SEVEN YEARS OLD_! You are her older brother and sister. You're supposed to look out for her!"

"We tried to get her out on time…" Willow cried.

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"Don't be mad at Willow…" Danny placed a hand over his face. "It was me… it's my fault. I was sneaking out and Scout followed me… and Willow followed Scout to make sure she was okay…"

Drew inhaled sharply through his nose, his teeth seething. "Why were you sneaking out?"

"I was… I was meeting someone."

"_Who_?"

Danny looked away to avoid eye contact.

"_WHO DANNY_? _WHO WERE YOU MEETING_?

"An… Angelica… my girlfriend."

Drew clenched his jaw. "You're saying that Scout is gone because you were sneaking out to meet a _girl_? And a _Marchesi_? What have you been going to Kailano Island or V-Town every night?"

"No… we were meeting halfway on a rock. Then she started coming here on her kayak."

He laughed a little and shook his head. "And how do you know she wasn't being followed?"

"I… I trust her," Danny said.

"Danny, you were putting yourself and all of us in danger… and now _Scout is paying for it_! How could you be so selfish?"

Willow buried her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry…" Danny cried.

"It's just like your mother's relationship with Jason… no one else and nothing else matters as long you get to be with her!"

A wrinkled hand touched Drew's shoulder. He burst into tears when Monica wrapped his arms around him.

"Drew… don't say anything else that you'll regret later," Monica said softly.

Danny placed his hands over his ears and rocked back and forth crying.

"But… Scout…" Drew cried.

"Scout's going to be okay," Monica said.

"What?" Drew said.

Danny stopped rocking and looked over at Willow, who also looked up.

"It's a miracle." Monica smiled through her tears. "She's not awake yet, but she has a pulse. Her heart started beating when Sam went in with her."

"Really?" Drew pushed his tears away with the back of his hand.

"Yes. Go to her." Monica patted his back. "I'll stay with Danny and Willow."

Drew turned back to Danny and Willow and looked at them for a few seconds, then hurried out of the room.

Monica walked over to Danny's bedside and squeezed his hand. "Don't either of you take that to heart. He was just angry and upset and took it out on you."

"Well… I deserved it," Danny said. "Willow didn't."

"Scout's really going to be okay?" Willow asked.

"I believe she will be." Monica smiled. "Her heart is beating, so that's a good sign. A mother's love is strong. Stronger than medicine and machines."

Danny stared at his lap. "I hope so…"

"And how are you feeling, Danny?" Monica asked.

"Fine… just worried about Scout."

"Just focus on building your own strength, then you should be able to go see Scout," Monica said.


	49. Chapter 49- Awake

**Chapter 49- Awake**

Monica kept making a fuss over Danny. She fluffed his pillow, brought him a new heated blanket, and checked his temperature every five minutes. Willow was quiet, even when Monica would converse with her, and after about a half hour she left to go check on Franklin. Danny suspected that Drew upset her though.

After a while, his mom came in, still in her nightgown, had bed head, and her eyes were puffy and bloodshot. Monica hugged her, then left to go check on Scout.

Sam wrapped her arms around Danny and kissed the top of his head. "Are you okay, buddy?"

"Yeah. Is Scout?"

She sat beside him and held his hand. "They're slowly raising her body temperature, just like you. And she has a heartbeat, so that's good. She hasn't waken up though. But she will, I know she will."

Danny lowered his gaze. "I hope so. We thought the worst happened…"

"Well, she didn't have a heartbeat. The doctors thought she was gone. When I went in, I felt so hopeless. I felt the same way when I thought you and Willow died when you were both born. Then I begged God to bring her back to me. Then she got a pulse."

Danny smiled a little.

She scrunched her face. "Did Willow go home?"

He nodded. "She's checking on Franklin."

She sighed. "Your dad told me he yelled at you guys. He feels really bad."

Danny shrugged. "Not a big deal. Well for me… Willow didn't deserve it though."

"Was she upset?" Sam asked.

"Well… we thought Scout was dead at the time, so I'm pretty sure that had something to do with her being upset. But yeah, I think Dad probably upset her more."

"Lucas is almost done his shift. He's going to let your grandparents know, so I'll have him go check on Willow on his way. I can't leave Scout right now," Sam said. "And did your dad upset you too?"

He paused for a moment. "I'm glad Scout's gonna be okay."

"We all are… but your dad, he's concerned about you. He hates the way he yelled at you and Willow, but he doesn't want you putting yourself in danger like that. And frankly, I don't either. Even though I understand it more than anyone."

"You and Jason?"

She nodded.

"Angelica's not Jason though, and I'm not you," Danny argued.

"No, but the situations are similar," Sam said. "And actually, I do think you are a lot like me. Probably more than your sisters."

Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Which is why I want you to do better," Sam said. "I don't want you to go down the same path I did. You saw what my life… _our lives_ were like with Jason. He's changed, I've changed. But being with him hurt you and Scout. It's not just Angelica, but all of your choices in life, just consider the consequences and how it will affect other people."

Danny looked away from her. "You blame me for what happened with Scout…"

"No. And neither does your dad…" She choked up. "It's our fault."

He turned back to her. "What?"

"We just slept through and didn't know any of you left. And you were sneaking out for months, but we didn't notice."

Danny stared at her.

"Doesn't mean we're going to disregard you sneaking out," Sam said. "We'll decide when Scout wakes up how we'll deal with that. But we don't blame you for what happened to Scout."

He started crying and she kissed his forehead.

"And you can tell us all about Angelica too," Sam added. "But we really need to focus on Scout right now."

"I know," Danny said.

She touched his cheek. "I'll send Grandma Monica back in to sit with you. I'm going to talk to Lucas about checking in on Willow."

"You don't need to check on me." Willow walked in and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. "I'm right here. And I want to help any way that I can."

Sam turned and held her hand. "We thought that Drew upset you."

She nodded a little. "At first, I was upset, and my initial response was to run away. Then I realized how selfish I was being. Scout almost died. Drew gets to be upset. I know he didn't mean it—he's a good father… and stepfather. Maybe I had to run from things in the past, but I don't want to run from my family. And I can't make this about me. This is about Scout. I love her and I want her to be okay. And that's not fair to you either. Danny and Scout are in the hospital… or clinic… you shouldn't have to worry about me too. So, I took Franklin and his food over to Jax and Josslyn's, so we don't have to worry about him right now. I want to help, even it's just sitting with Danny so you can focus on Scout. You've really been here for me and helped me adjust these past five months. So, now it's my turn. I'm here for you… Mom."

Sam smiled and teared up again. "You called me Mom."

Willow smiled a little. "Well, I think you've earned that title more than Harmony has. You're the only mom I want now."

Sam rose and threw her arms around her.

Danny smiled, even though it was a little cheesy in his opinion…

Willow teared up a bit. "And now I'm making it about me again. I should be focusing on making you feel better."

"You are." Sam let go, but cupped Willow's face in her hands. "You are making me feel better. And Scout's going to be okay, I just know it."

And sure enough, Lucas ran into the doorway, out of breath. "She's waking up. Scout's waking up!"

Sam's face lit up even more. She hurried to the doorway but turned back. "I love you both." She followed Lucas to Scout's room.

Willow pushed away her tears with her thumbs and turned to Danny, who was climbing out of bed.

"Please don't talk me out of it," Danny said. "I want to see Scout."

Willow sighed. "Okay, at least let me get you a wheelchair." She ran into the hallway and returned with a wheelchair.

"This really isn't necessary," Danny said as he sat down in it.

Willow pushed him and his IV out to the hallway and stopped at the doorway of Scout's room. Monica and Lucas stood at the side, while Sam and Drew were sitting next to Scout, holding each of her hands.

Scout kept moving every so often, but her eyes were still shut.

Sam stroked her hair. "Come on, baby, you can do it."

"Mommy and Daddy are here, Princess," Drew said. "Please, wake up."

Scout looked so tiny and innocent. Her mouth moved up and down ever so slightly. And finally, her eyes shot open, and she looked from Sam to Drew, breathing fast.

"Oh, baby." Sam rose from her chair and kissed Scout's forehead. "Everything's okay. We're right here."

"Scout?" Drew said. "We love you so much."

Scout looked between them again, and her eyes focused on Sam. "Mommy?"

Drew and Sam smiled at each other.

"Yes, baby, it's Mommy," Sam said.

Scout turned to Drew. "Daddy?"

Drew kissed Scout's forehead. "Yes, it's Daddy too. I love you, Princess."

Willow smiled down at Danny, and Danny held her hand giving it a soft squeeze.


	50. Chapter 50- Baby Boom

**Chapter 50- Baby Boom**

Danny and Willow watched Scout with Sam and Drew for a few minutes before deciding to head back to Danny's room, so they wouldn't interrupt. Lucas was finished his shift for the day and left to alert Julian and Alexis. They noticed Kristina sitting in the waiting area, fidgeting and moving around in the chair.

She looked over at them and her eyes grew wide. "Danny? Are you okay? What are you doing here?"

Willow pushed his wheelchair over to her.

"I uh…" Danny groaned in embarrassment.

"He got hypothermia from rescuing Scout last night," Willow explained. "She fell through ice on the lake."

Kristina's mouth dropped slightly. "What? Is Scout okay?"

"She is now," Danny said. "Mom and Dad are with her."

"Wow, I'll be sure to check in on them," Krissy said.

"How come you're here?" Danny asked.

Kristina sighed. "Haven't been feeling well. I'm sure it's just a stomach bug."

Danny and Willow exchanged a look.

"Stomach bug, eh?" Danny said.

"Well, I hope you feel better soon, Kristina," Willow said. "I should get Danny back to his room. He's probably been up too long already."

Danny rolled his eyes.

Willow pushed him back down the hall, just as Epiphany and Diane stepped out of a room.

"Are you sure there's not some kind of mistake?" Diane huffed.

Epiphany stared at her. "I do not make mistakes."

"But I'm way too old!" Diane's eyes went wide, then she stepped closer to Epiphany. "Don't tell anyone I said that… especially Alexis."

"Well, I was surprised when I found out I was too. I guess that's bound to happen when there's no birth control on this island."

"This is insanity! I can not be a mother. And I'm having a hard time picturing Max and Milo as fathers."

Epiphany set her hands on her hips. "Excuse me? That is my husband you're talking about, and he's going to make a fine father!"

Willow pushed Danny past them and into his room.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Danny asked as Willow helped him climb back into bed.

"That Kristina's pregnant too?" Willow said.

"Oh… I never thought of that," Danny said. "Guess that would make sense though…"

Willow sat in one of the chairs beside his bed. "What were you thinking?"

"Just that there's going to be a baby boom and the army better start making a move. Otherwise we'll run out of room on this island."

Willow laughed. "I think we're okay for now. Just if the next generation wants to have kids."

He sighed. "You don't think…"

"Think what?"

"That… Mom is pregnant too?"

Her face went sullen. "I… I don't know."

"Well, she has been kind of emotional lately," Danny said.

Willow's mouth dropped slightly. "She was eating a lot more the other day."

"And she ran to the bathroom after eating once…" Danny added.

Willow frowned.

"Hopefully someone comes up with a birth control soon," Danny said, secretly hoping there wasn't another baby on the way in their family.

"Knock-knock." Julian appeared and tapped on the door.

"Hi Grandpa," Danny said.

"Hey Danny, hi Willow." He walked over to them. "Your grandmother went in to see Scout. How ya feeling?"

"Fine," Danny said. "Just cold."

"Cold?" He touched Danny's forehead with the back of his hand. "Gee, when I was a kid, it was so cold that pickpockets were sticking their hands in strangers' pockets just to keep them warm!"

Danny and Willow chuckled.

"And you think you're cold? When we milked the cows, we got ice cream! When we milked the brown cows - we got chocolate ice cream!"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Grandpa, we're not ten."

"Oh yes, you kids are super old now," Julian agreed. "As you know, with age comes skill, you can cough, laugh, sneeze, and pee all at the same time! Say, a good ole pee might warm you up!"

Willow scrunched her face. "Ew."

"Grandpa, eeeww!" Danny said.

Julian reached into his pockets and handed Danny and Willow a hundred-dollar bill each. "Your grandmother has flowers, just to warn you. She picked them quickly on the way here."

"Are you one-upping me with our grandkids again?" Alexis walked in carrying two daisies.

"I am simply giving them a little spending money," Julian said. "What are they supposed to do with a daisy?"

Alexis sighed and handed Willow and Danny a daisy each. "Daisies are pretty and brighten up a room."

Julian rolled his eyes. "There you go about brightening up a room again."

Alexis kissed Danny's forehead. "How are you feeling? We were so worried when we heard."

"I'm fine," Danny said.

"Well, you just take it easy, all right? Don't push yourself too fast."

"How's Scout doing?" Julian asked her.

"Sam and Drew were talking to Patrick, but I ran into Kristina."

"Why is Kristina here?" Julian asked.

"Well," Alexis said. "She found out she's pregnant."

"Hmm… so how many grandkids does that make now? Six?"

"Seven," Alexis corrected. "Jonah will always be our grandson too."

"Of course," Julian agreed.

Alexis turned to Danny and Willow. "Do you know how Scout's doing? Lucas filled us in a bit. He said she's awake."

"That's about all we know too," Danny said.

"Hey…" Drew walked in. "Scout is doing much better and I think she could use a visit from her grandparents. Sam would also be happy to see you."

Alexis smiled. "Good to know."

"I'd like a moment with Willow and Danny anyway," Drew said.

Of course. Alexis hugged all of them and Julian winked at Danny and Willow before they headed to Scout's room.

"Scout's really gonna be okay?" Danny said.

Drew smiled a little and nodded. "She is. I'm proud of both of you for saving her." He walked closer to them. "I'm sorry I yelled at both of you. I—"

"It's okay," Willow said. "You get to be upset. You thought Scout was dead."

"I shouldn't've taken it out on either of you," Drew said. "Willow, you were just following after Scout to make sure she was all right. And Danny, while I'm not happy that you were sneaking out… it wasn't your fault that that happened to Scout. So, I'm sorry."

Danny shrugged. "It's fine."

Willow smiled a little. "Yeah, don't worry about it."

"But…" Drew continued. "Sneaking out and not telling us about it… your mom and I talked it about it. But we want to talk to you together."

Danny frowned.

Sam walked in smiling. "Grandma and Grandpa just got here."

"Yeah, they were here already," Danny said.

"Oh good. Well, they're with Scout now," Sam said.

Willow stood up and patted her seat. "Here you go, Mom. You should sit."

"Uh, okay…" Sam sat down.

"Shouldn't you go home and rest?" Danny asked her.

"Uh, no." Sam scrunched her face. "Not while you and Scout are here."

"We're all here, and Scout's doing better," Willow said.

"Yes, and for the millionth time, I don't need a sitter," Danny said. "I thought hospitals weren't good for your condition."

Sam gaped at him. "What condition?"

Drew scratched his chin.

Willow cleared her throat. "Danny, maybe she doesn't want us to know yet…"

"Know what!?" Sam asked.

"That you're having another baby," Danny said matter-of-factly.

Drew and Sam looked at each other and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Danny asked.

"Why did you think I was pregnant?" Sam asked.

"Well, we overheard Epiphany say that there's no birth control on the island," Danny said.

"And we thought we saw other signs of it," Willow said.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but I'm not," Sam said.

Willow and Danny sighed in relief.

"Drew had a vasectomy shortly after Scout was born," Sam said.

Drew rolled his eyes. "They didn't need to know that."

Danny scrunched his face. "Yeah, I didn't need to know that. But okay…" He looked up at Willow and they smiled at each other.

"Don't act so relieved," Sam said. "Even if we did have another baby wouldn't mean we'd love either of you any less."

"But with my luck you'd make me share my room with the baby," Danny said. "Doubt you'd make Willow share…"

"Nobody's sharing a room," Drew said. "We already have to deal with Danny sneaking out, we don't need anymore rascals."

Danny sniggered.

"So, your dad and I talked," Sam said. "This has nothing to do with Scout, but about your sneaking out and covering it up. You're going to be grounded for three weeks. You'll come right home from school and the army and do homework and chores. No visiting friends or going to Carly's café."

Danny groaned.

"And as for Angelica," Drew said. "We've decided you can see her again once the ice thaws."

Danny grinned.

"We want to give her the benefit of the doubt," Drew continued. "And the fact that she helped us escape and reunited Elizabeth with her parents."

"We think she can help us some more," Sam said. "Plus, we know you really like her."

"I think you will too if you ever get the opportunity to spend time with her," Danny said.

"Well…" Drew looked at Sam, then back to Danny. "I will. That's part of the deal. I will go with you each night to meet her."

Danny's mouth dropped slightly. "What? But that's not fair!"

"Yes, it is," Drew said. "We're not going to let you go by yourself if there's even the smallest chance that Valentin or the Marchesis are watching. That would make us bad parents."

"But you're going to embarrass me!"

"Hey, if she cares about you as much as she says she does, then she'll understand," Sam said.

"And we can take a gun, just in case someone comes with her," Drew said.

"No, this isn't fair!" Danny repeated.

"I think that sounds reasonable," Willow said.

"I'm sorry, Danny," Drew said. "But that's all we can offer you under the circumstances. We can risk you putting yourself or anyone else in danger."

Danny groaned, then rolled onto his side staring out the window.


	51. Chapter 51- Scared Scout

**Chapter 51- Scared Scout**

While Sam and Drew were talking to the doctor, Willow and Danny went with Julian and Alexis to visit Scout. Alexis and Willow insisted that Danny still take a wheelchair, much to his chagrin. But he agreed so that he could visit Scout.

Willow pushed his chair up to Scout's bed. Danny held Scout's hand and gave it a soft squeeze.

Alexis kissed Scout's cheek and handed her a daisy. "How are you feeling, Cookie?"

"I'm cold," Scout said.

Alexis lifted the blankets higher on Scout and tucked them around her. "Just rest, okay?"

Julian reached into his pocket and pulled out another hundred-dollar bill and tucked it into Scout's hand and winked at her. "Put that into your piggy bank when you get home."

Alexis' eyes grew wide. "You're giving our seven-year-old granddaughter a hundred dollars?"

Julian crossed his arms and held his head high. "It's only fair since I gave the same to her brother and sister. I think I'll also give a hundred dollars to Jonah and Lexie the next time we see them."

"And what exactly are they going to spend it on?" Alexis asked. "Ice cream or hot chocolate at Carly's Café?"

Julian shrugged. "Or save it for the future. Whatever they so desire. Maybe I should set some aside for when Kristina's and Molly's babies are born too."

Alexis rolled her eyes.

Scout looked around the room. "Where's Mommy?"

"She's talking to Doctor Steve," Willow said. "She'll be right back."

Scout lowered her gaze and started crying.

"What's wrong, Cookie?" Alexis asked.

"I want my Mommy," Scout said in a small voice. "She left me again."

"Mommy's right outside the door," Willow said. "She didn't leave you."

"I want my Mommy…" Scout repeated.

"We can go get her," Julian offered.

"It's okay, Scout," Danny said. "Nobody's going to leave you."

Julian hastened to the hallway and returned with Sam and Drew seconds later.

"Hey, baby, are you okay?" Sam asked.

More tears streamed down Scout's cheeks. Sam passed Alexis and pushed away Scout's tears with her thumb, then tucked her hair behind her ear

"You left," Scout said. "The Almighty V said you would leave."

Sam frowned. "Oh Scout, I'm not leaving you. Daddy and I were just talking to the doctor to see how we can make you feel better."

"I don't want you to leave me. Please don't leave me."

Sam looked at everyone concerned.

GHGHGH

The next day, Danny was finally discharged from the clinic. They decided to keep Scout for another night or two for observation though. Steve Webber took over her case since he's a pediatrician, but Patrick continued to monitor her for the night shift. When Willow and Danny visited her again, she had a melt down when Sam offered her a glass of water, and finally calmed down when Monica brought her some milk instead. It made Danny wonder how his parents would get her take a bath again. Other than that, and not letting Sam out of her sight, she seemed to be doing much better.

That afternoon, Drew and Willow took Danny home. Sam was going to stay at the clinic with Scout until she was released. Danny and Willow wanted to retrieve Franklin, but Drew thought it would be best for him to stay with Jax and Josslyn until Scout was back home and settled. They wouldn't be able to give Franklin the attention he needs until then.

They tried to play a game of 9-5-2 after dinner, but none of them could focus very well. Willow went to bed early and Drew thought Danny should try to get some shut eye too. Normally Danny would argue, but it was awkward around his dad since his apology and saying that he would be going with him when he went to see Angelica in the future.

He didn't lay down though. He'd been in bed enough the last few days, so he sat on the floor reading the island paper.

**Boon and Gloon from the Spoon**

**President Davis' Grandchildren Fall Through Ice**

Danny's eyes grew wide.

_…but her older brother Daniel jumped in and rescued her. Both are expected to make full recoveries—a miracle after being without oxygen for 10-12 minutes each. Their uncle Lucas Jones reported that Daniel was a fine swimmer before V-Town and would compete. "He won lots of medals and used to be able to hold his breath for six minutes. I'm not surprised that he's able to hold it longer now." The parents and President Davis herself were unavailable for questioning at this time, but it seems as though this family's prayers were answered._

Danny wasn't able to sleep that night, which was no surprise to him. Drew went back to clinic the next day (he took the week off from the army to focus on the family), and Willow took a couple of days off to take care of Danny… which Danny insisted he didn't need taking care of. Monica, Julian, and Alexis took turns popping in and out to check on them, but most of the time it was Willow and Danny. They didn't argue once and mutually agreed that they were glad their mother wasn't pregnant. For Danny he was mainly concerned about space and Willow claimed that position as well, but he could tell Willow was not-so-secretly jealous at the idea of watching Sam raise another child in front of her. They were happy at the idea of having two more cousins soon though and laughed when they talked about the thought of Diane being a mother, and Max and Milo fathers.

Sam and Drew finally brought Scout home at the end of the week, but she wouldn't leave Sam's side. She even went with her to the bathroom but would freak out when Sam washed her hands.

Sam sat with Danny and Scout on the couch while Drew and Willow cooked dinner. Scout leaned against Sam and played with her bracelet when Drew turned on the kitchen sink to fill a pot. Scout started shaking and screamed.

Drew shut it off quickly and Sam wrapped her arms around Scout.

"It's okay, Princess," Drew said. "How about we just heat up leftovers from last night?"

"Sounds good to me," Willow said. "We just had spaghetti."

"See, Scout?" Sam said. "Spaghetti doesn't sound so bad, does it? With a glass of milk?"

"I like milk," Scout said softly, still clinging to Sam.

Drew smiled sadly. "Then milk and spaghetti it is!"

Sam exchanged a worried look with Drew.

When Sam and Drew tucked Scout in for the night, Scout wouldn't stop screaming until Sam went back in with her. Danny and Willow were sitting at the table playing chess, which Willow put his king into checkmate in four moves the first round and destroyed him the next. Drew sat with them and scratched his chin.

"Who's winning?" Drew asked.

Danny groaned. "Do you really have to ask?"

Willow grinned.

"You try playing with her," Danny said, and he switched seats with Drew.

Willow moved her second white pawn from the left forward one space, and Drew did the same with his second black pawn from his left. Willow moved her left bishop diagonally one space. Drew made his right knight jump over his pawns, then Willow took his rook with her bishop.

"Ah…" Drew groaned. "How did I miss that?"

"_Ahhhh_!" Scout's screams pierced the air. "Mommy don't leave me! Don't let the Almighty V take me!"

Drew sighed. "I'm going to try to get her in to see Kevin or Andre first thing tomorrow."

Danny and Willow looked at each other and frowned.


	52. Chapter 52- Scout's Therapy

**Chapter 52- Scout's Therapy**

It was a long night. Scout kept waking up screaming and Sam had to sleep with her. Even when Sam tried to sneak to the bathroom, Scout would wake up and freak out. Willow and Danny ended up playing chess and Crazy 8's most of the night. Drew kept running up from downstairs to check on Scout.

By morning time, Willow got dressed and ready to go back to work. Sam and Scout came out for breakfast, but Scout was quiet. Danny yawned while they ate and when he went to his room to get dressed, he ended up lying down. His eyes quickly drooped, and he drifted off to sleep.

_The water was refreshing after being out in the hot sun. Summer. Danny's favourite time of year. He kicked and backstroked through the lake. When he looked up, there was Angelica. Her brown hair flowed freely over her shoulders, untouched by the water. He swam closer to her. As he leaned forward to press his lips to hers, lightning struck, and she disappeared._

_ Danny's heart sped as dark clouds covered the sun. _

_ "Slave! Help me, slave!"_

_ He whipped around and saw Matteo dunk Angelica's head underwater. _

_ He zoomed towards her when he heard Scout's voice. "Danny! I want Mommy!" She was standing on thin ice and fell through._

_ "Scout!" Danny shouted and swam after her._

_ "Danny, you're putting all of us in danger," Drew called out where Francesco Marchesi was pulling him under._

_ "How could you put your sisters in danger?" Sam asked, as Alessandro pulled her under._

_ "No! Stop!" Willow shouted as Shiloh grabbed her and tried to kiss her, then dunked her head under._

_ Danny's breathing sped up and he dove under water where the Marchesis, Peter August, V-Guards, and Shiloh were drowning Angelica and all his family, including cousins, aunts, uncles, Grandpa, and Grandma Monica. _

_Nelle swam over and took over for Alessandro in drowning Sam. "You could have been my mom and brother!" she shouted clearly through the water._

"_Stop! Stop! Stop!" Danny cradled his head in his hands. "I can't save everyone!"_

"_Yes, you can," he heard his grandma's voice. "Follow the light."_

_Danny turned around and saw Alexis floating in front of the hole in the wall, light beaming through on her._

_He swam over to her. "But this can't be the only way?"_

_Alexis nodded. "It is. You must save us. You must bring down the mob and the Almighty V."_

_Danny looked back at his suffering family and his eyes filled with tears. Then at his beautiful Gel. "Okay, I'll do it. I'll do it for them."_

_Danny swam towards the hole, then the Almighty V appeared in Alexis' place grinning. "There is no way out. V-Town is everywhere. The Almighty V and the little Mighty V will rule over all."_

Danny bolted awake, sweating and heart pounding past. Was dream Grandma right? Is that hole the only way? He couldn't let the Incompetent V win… he just couldn't.

He rolled out of bed and made his way to the hallway but stopped when he saw Kevin Collins sitting in the living room talking to Sam and Scout.

"How are you today, Scout?" Kevin asked.

Scout leaned against Sam and placed her hand on her knee. "Scared."

"Why are you scared?"

Scout shrugged.

"Would it help to draw what makes you scared?" Kevin suggested, handing her a piece of paper and a pencil.

Sam handed Scout a book to draw on. After a few minutes she handed her drawing to Kevin.

"I see." Kevin looked at it. "Can you tell us about your picture?"

"I'm in the water wearing a fancy dress…" Scout started crying and Sam wrapped her arm around her.

"And is this a special dress?" Kevin asked.

Scout shrugged. "I don't know. Dresses scare me."

"Why do dresses scare you?"

"I don't know," Scout said with a little whine to her voice. "They're just really scary. And I don't want to wear one."

"Sometimes when objects or dresses seem scary it's because they remind us of something that scared us before," Kevin explained. "Do dresses make you think of something bad?"

Scout scrunched her face, then shook her head. "No. Dresses are just bad."

"Okay. And who are the other people in your picture?"

She pointed to the picture. "That's Mommy and Daddy leaving me."

Sam frowned.

Kevin sat back in his chair and rubbed his chin. "And why are they leaving you?"

"Because the Almighty V says parents don't love us and don't understand the rules of V-Town."

"Scout…" Sam started to say, but Kevin lifted his hand and smiled sadly at her, indicating that Scout needs to get this out.

"And do you know the rules of V-Town, Scout?" Kevin asked.

Scout swallowed hard. "The Almighty V is everywhere. He saved us from a bad world that mommys and daddys left us in. He's everywhere and will flush us when he finds out we left."

"And do you know what flushing means?"

She clung tightly to Sam she started crying harder.

"It's okay, Scout," Kevin said. "You're safe here. You can tell us."

"It's something really really bad. They didn't tell us, but it happened to me."

Sam's eyes grew wide. "They flushed you in V-Town!?"

Scout shook her head. "Here. Down at the docks. It was really really cold, and I couldn't breathe."

"Oh, honey…" Sam rubbed her back.

"And the Almighty V did that to you?" Kevin asked.

"It's because I was bad and left V-Town. Mommy and Daddy said I wouldn't get flushed, but I did."

"And why do you think they flushed you this week?" Kevin asked. "Why didn't they do it when you first arrived on this island?"

"Because I left Mommy and Daddy and walked out in the dark," Scout said.

"And are you afraid if you're away from your mommy that it will happen again?"

Scout nodded. "I don't like being flushed."

"That night when you went down to the docks, did you see the Almighty V or anyone that works for him?" Kevin asked.

"No. Just Danny and Willow."

Kevin nodded and pointed to the picture. "And who's this?"

"That's Grandma wearing a crown because she's the queen and trying to protect us from the Almighty V."

"And who is this?"

Scout frowned and buried her face into Sam's chest. She mumbled, "The Almighty V…"

"And what is the Almighty V doing in the picture?" Kevin asked.

"He's trying to hurt Grandma."

"Why is he trying to hurt Grandma?" Kevin asked

"Because she's most wanted and there's a bounty for her," Scout said.

"Why is she most wanted?"

"Because there's posters and all my teachers say she's bad. Willow doesn't though, she says she's good."

"And do you think she's bad?" Kevin asked.

Scout shook her head.

"Now Scout, I want to ask you something," Kevin said. "Were you happy at V-Town?"

"In my bathroom."

"Just your bathroom? Did you like the rest of V-Town?"

"No…" she whimpered a little.

"Do you like it here with your family? On this island?"

She nodded.

"And do you feel safe here, Scout?"

Scout clung to Sam again. "With Mommy."

Kevin smiled. "That's good. I'm glad you feel safe with Mommy. Can you tell me what all these X's are?"

"The Almighty V and all the bad guys coming to this island and hurting everyone."

"And you're afraid that's going to happen?" Kevin asked.

She nodded. "And he'll take me away from Mommy."

Danny frowned and retreated to his room, plopping down on his bed again. He couldn't let that happen to his sweet little sister again, he just couldn't. He had to come up with a plan. He had to listen to dream Grandma.


	53. Chapter 53- Splish Splash Scout

**Chapter 53- Splish Splash Scout was taking a Bath**

The next few weeks had many ups and downs. Danny was finally back to school the Monday after his stay in the clinic, but Dr. Steve wanted him to wait three weeks before going back to army training, something that Danny wasn't pleased about. If anything, he thought it would help strengthen him. Drew would let him come along to watch, but Danny wanted to participate. They kept trying to come up with a plan to attack and rescue loved ones still held captive in V-Town, but there were disputes over which way to go about it. Drew thought they should go in directly and attack V-Town, while Nikolas thought they should start at Kailano Island to rescue the captives there. Jason however, thought they should surprise them on both sides since there were captives in V-Town and Kailano Island, and Julian thought they should just build a defense for when the enemy attacks. Alexis tried to leave these decisions up to Julian and Nikolas, because any course of action suggested would give her a panic attack. Everyone on the island was joining in on self-defense classes once a week, including children three and up, except for Scout right now.

Danny and Willow were able to start taking Franklin on short walks though when he returned home from being at Jax's. He proved to not be particularly good on a leash however, as he would stop and sit still every few steps, and when he wasn't sitting, he'd chase a butterfly or eat something off the ground. They would often run into the other dog owners on their walk though and Kevin seemed to have Pavlov perfectly trained. He walked on Kevin's left side and wouldn't pass his master. Kevin even showed them some tricks he taught him. Danny had never seen such a calm dog in his life, which made him work extra hard to teach Franklin the same tricks he taught Annabelle the second when he was younger. Lucy's puppy, the runt of the litre, however, was the exact opposite from Kevin's. She named her Dockette, Doc for short, after her ex-husband which Kevin was appalled over. Dockette was so hyper and would try to chew your shoes when she ran up to you. Jonah named his and Michael's dog Willow after his teacher/the woman who once thought she was his mother which almost made human Willow cry. Rocco was over the moon to introduce his pooch, Max, who reminded him of a dog in a puzzle he used to work on with Charlotte. Danny would often meet up with Cam and Jake so Franklin could play with Harley. They'd also run into Emma and Noah Jr. quite often, walking their puppy named Ariel. And Leo, of course, would bring Annabelle the second to "the village" regularly to visit her puppies and her boyfriend Pavlov. (Leo confided in Danny that he was hoping the lovers would mate again and that he might be able to keep a puppy the next time. Danny was sworn to secrecy though so that Alexis wouldn't find out)

Scout was making some progress two weeks after being in the clinic. Sam took her to see Kevin twice a week, and she did a couple half-days at school knowing Willow would be there, but then she'd have a meltdown and want to go home to Sam. She would even let Sam leave the house for short periods and was okay with Drew, Willow, or Danny staying with her. She still wanted nothing to do with water. She drank milk everyday and Drew would have to sneak a wet cloth to Sam so she could wash Scout's body without her seeing the water. Her hair was starting to get greasy, however, and Sam and Drew would take turns trying to reassure her that the bathtub was safe. Even Monica, Julian, and Alexis would try talking to her, but she wanted nothing to do with it.

It was approaching Scout's 8th birthday, but she seemed to be acting younger than she was with her clingy-ness towards Sam. Willow was staying at Jax's for a few nights and would return for Scout's party at Wyndemere, and Drew and Sam went to the castle for a few hours the night before to set up. That meant Danny was in charge for a couple hours before their parents would return. Scout would not let Danny out of her sight and they mostly played _Crazy 8s _and _King's Corners_ while Franklin slept on the couch. Scout's hair was especially oily and stringy that evening, so after Scout played her last card in _Crazy 8s_ and smiled a little since she won, Danny decided to talk to her.

Danny cleared his throat. "Hey, Scout?"

She looked up at him. "When is Mommy gonna be home?"

"Real soon," Danny said. "Do you want to surprise her with something?"

"With what?"

"Why don't you have a bath and wash your hair, so you look good at your party tomorrow?"

Scout's eyes grew wide and her breathing sped up. "No. I don't wanna be flushed. I want Mommy!"

"But the bathtub is really small and there won't be much water in it. I'll be with you the whole time. Nothing bad will happen, I promise."

She shook her head excessively. "No! The water is scary."

"It's not scary," Danny said. "Do you remember coming to watch me compete in races?"

"No."

"Well, I did, and you watched. I swam a lot and I'm not scared of the water. In fact, I'm probably the best swimmer on this island. Well… maybe Mom too, but I'm pretty good. If anything bad happens I'll be there to stop it. Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then will you have a bath?"

"No!" she shouted.

Danny sighed. "Do you remember the bathing suits that Aunt Krissy made us for the pond?"

She nodded.

"Well, they're protector suits," Danny explained. "They protect you in the water so that you won't get flushed."

She stared at him.

"Plus, there's also the plug that protects you," Danny said. "And I promise, we don't have to put much water in it, and you can even tell me to stop if you get scared."

She frowned.

"I want to ask you think again… do you trust me?" Danny asked.

"Yes."

"And do you think I'd let something bad happen to you?"

"No."

"Don't you think it would be a nice surprise for Mom if she comes home to see that you washed her hair?"

"No!" Scout stressed.

Danny groaned. "Has Dr. Kevin talked to you about fear?"

"Uh-huh… he says the way to not be afraid is to face it, but I don't agree!"

"How do you know if you don't try?" Danny asked.

"I just know!"

"Do you think Mom and Dad like watching you being so sad and scared all the time?"

Her shoulders sunk a little. "No."

"Who do you think is the bravest person in the world?"

"Mommy."

"Well, Mom isn't scared of water. Don't you want to be brave like her?"

She scratched her chin. "Yeah."

"Well, the only way to be brave around water like Mom is to practice and get used to being in the water."

She lowered her gaze.

"Don't you want to be prepared in case you get flushed again?" Danny asked. "Don't you want to be able to swim and stop yourself from being flushed?"

"Yeah."

"Then you gotta practice. Why don't you do it one step at a time?" Danny suggested. "Just go change into your bathing suit and see how you feel in it. Do you think you can handle that?"

She looked up at him again and nodded. "You won't leave me?"

"I'll be right out here."

"Will you change into your bathing suit too?" Scout asked.

"I guess I can, yeah."

She hesitated, but then slowly made her way to her room and shut the door. Danny grinned, then went to his room and changed into his blue suit as well. When he returned to the hallway, Scout was standing in her pink and white swimsuit that Kristina made her.

"Okay, how about we go to the bathroom now?" Danny asked.

"You won't leave?" Scout asked.

"I won't."

They made their way into the bathroom, but Scout stood in the doorway. Danny walked over to the tub. He put the plug in and ran the warm water.

Scout shivered.

"It's okay, look…" Danny held his hand under the water. "It's not hurting me. It actually feels nice. Why don't you try?"

She stared at him for a few seconds, then dragged her feet over. She touched the water with the tip of her index finger, then pulled back.

"See?" Danny said. "It didn't hurt you, did it?"

She shook her head.

He stopped the running water, then stood in the bathtub in his bare feet. The water just to his ankles. "Look… the water feels warm on my feet. It doesn't hurt me at all. Want to try?"

She paused then let him help her climb into the tub. She gripped his hand tightly, but slowly eased up a bit.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Danny asked.

She smiled ever so slightly and nodded.

"Want to sit in it now?" Danny suggested.

Scout looked down at the water, then up at Danny. "You first?"

"Sure." Danny sat down in the tub and crossed his legs. "See? The water doesn't even cover my legs."

She slowly sat down beside him. "It feels good!"

"Told ya."

Scout smiled.

"Now, can I wash your hair?" Danny asked. "Unless you want to do it."

"No, can you?"

"All right." Danny grabbed a cup and scooped some water, then poured it on Scout's head.

She jolted a little.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked.

She nodded. "Do it again."

He poured some more over her head and she giggled. He continued to do so until her thick, long hair was completely wet, then started lathering on the shampoo.

They heard a click and the front door close, but Danny continued to rinse out the shampoo and Scout kept laughing.

Drew and Sam stepped into the bathroom and smiled.

"Mommy, it feels good!" Scout said. "The water feels good!"

"Well, I'm glad," Sam said.

Drew beamed and winked at Danny as he finished washing Scout's hair.


	54. Chapter 54- Charlotte's Message

All right peeps! We're getting close to the end of Book 3. I'm estimating around 3-5 chapters left, but that can always change. Don't forget to review!

**Chapter 54- Charlotte's Message**

The next couple months, Scout continued to have nightmares but was no longer afraid to drink or bathe in water. She continued to see Kevin only once a week now since he had many other children he was therapy-ing as well. Danny missed Angelica like crazy. While he enjoyed tobogganing on the island's small hill with Leo and Jake, he just wanted spring to come. He was so done with winter, because he needed to see Angelica again.

Sam and Spinelli's business picked up. Every household on the island now owned a camera, and they also made and sold more flashlights, watches, clocks, and walkie-talkies. Spinelli said that his ultimate goal was to make a computer by studying the few that Andre Maddox rescued from V-Town.

Franklin was growing fast along with his brother and sisters. Dockette was still very tiny but had grown somewhat too and would always start a fight with her siblings when she saw them. Danny and Willow busted out laughing one time when Pavlov walked over and lifted Doc by the scruff of her neck and carried her away from Franklin whom she was picking on.

April rolled around and a couple weeks after Easter was the first warm day they had since Scout fell through ice. That meant two things to Danny: 1. He and Drew would be attempting to meet Angelica that night, and 2. It was time for Danny to investigate the hole in the wall.

He knew he would have to be sneaky though so his parents wouldn't find out. So, he wore his bathing suit underneath his clothes that day. Despite Diane being a good lawyer, he didn't think she was really that smart and he'd be able to fool her. As he sat at his desk most of the morning, he kept scrunching his face and lowering his head on his desk and moaning.

"Danny?" Diane stopped her review on how to come up with a good cover story. Her baby bump bigger than last week. "Are you all right?"

"I don't feel so good…" Danny whined a little.

Leo raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" Diane asked. "What is wrong?"

"I feel achy… my stomach and my head… I'm dizzy and I feel nauseous."

She stared at him. "If I didn't know any better, I would have guessed you were pregnant too!"

He gawked at her.

"Go home and get some rest!" Diane said.

He rose to his feet and grinned, but then moaned again. "Thanks Diane…" Leo eyed him suspiciously as he sauntered from the classroom. As soon as he was outside, he ran for it.

He came to a halt near the castle though and hid behind a tree when he saw Carly walking with Donna.

"Where's Grandma?" Donna asked.

"She went to visit her good friend Monica," Carly said.

"Oh."

"I know you spend a lot of time with her, but Mommy wants to do better. I'm going to be the one to take care of you for now on."

Donna smiled a little.

They continued walking a little, when Carly tripped over a tree root and smacked her forehead off the trunk of the tree.

"Mommy?" Donna asked. "Are you okay?"

Carly sat up and rubbed her forehead. "Ugh…. Yeah, I'll be okay… I think I got a goose egg though. We better go home."

Danny watched as they took off towards the village, then he made his way down to the docks.

He stripped down to his bathing suit and piled his clothes up by a tree. He would need to get back home before Diane or anyone else alerted his parents. He removed his watch and set it on the edge of the dock. He dove in. It was still cold, but it felt good and didn't take long for him to get used to it.

He kicked as hard as he could, passing some fish and a turtle, he arrived at the hole in the wall. It was made of stone and very thick. He wasn't even halfway before he needed air. He tried to swim further, but some water went up his nose. He turned around and swam up for fresh air. He treaded near the wall, took a deep breath, then dove under again. This time, he made it a little further, but turned back. He breathed in the sweet air and groaned. He would need to practice holding his breath longer.

Worried someone would find out he was gone, he swam back to the deck and pulled himself up. He wrapped his arms around himself and shivered. He glanced around the deck, but his watch was gone!  
"Looking for this?"

Leo was leaning against the tree where he set his clothes swinging his watch back and forth.

Danny's heart sped and he froze. "Wh-what… how long have you been standing there?"

"Does that really matter?" Leo asked. "Skipping class to go swimming?"

"Well, you're obviously skipping too!"

"It's lunch hour," Leo said.

Danny sighed. "Look, please don't tell Mom or Dad! Don't tell anyone! Not even Grandma and Grandpa… especially Grandma!"

"I won't if you tell me what you're up to," Leo said. "You're obviously up to something. You wouldn't skip class just to swim."

"Just promise not to tell!"

"Tell me what you're up to," Leo repeated. "Come on. I'm always left out of things. Always have been."

"Leo…"

"Tell me! Maybe I can help."

"But I don't want you to get in trouble if we get caught," Danny said. "Plus, I don't know if it's going to be dangerous or not."

"But I can help!" Leo insisted. "You're always in on the action and I'm always on the sidelines. And you'll probably do better if you're not on your own."

Danny hesitated. Perhaps it would help to have someone to brainstorm with. "Okay, fine." He stepped closer to Leo and lowered his voice. "There's a hole in the wall."

Leo's eyes grew wide. "So, you were you trying to escape?"

"Well, I don't really have a plan yet. Other than I need to practice holding my breath longer. I can only hold it for fifteen minutes."

"Only? That's insane…"

"The only other person on this island that can hold it that long… or longer maybe… is my mom. But Willow and Scout need her. Plus, she's getting old. And there's no way Mom, Dad, or Grandma will let me do this… So, you need to promise not to tell!"

"I won't, I promise," Leo said. "I don't want to give Lex another panic attack… so, are you thinking of escaping to get help?"

"Something like that," Danny said. "Though I don't really know."

"Well, I can help you practice holding your breath in the pond. I can time you."

Danny smiled. "That would be helpful. You know, I remember before V-Town I always wanted to beat the Guinness World Record winner, Aleix Segura, one day, who held his breath underwater for 24 minutes and 3 seconds. Maybe I will yet."

"That would be pretty sweet if you do," Leo said. "Gosh, you and Scout both must get good lungs from Sam since Scout survived being under for twelve minutes."

Danny shrugged. "I guess so."

"Well I better get back so I'm not late for class."

Danny pulled his shirt over his head. "Yeah I better get back too."

"Maybe after army training tomorrow we can meet up at the pond," Leo suggested. "Probably not a good idea today since you're supposed to be sick."

Danny nodded. "Yeah, tomorrow sounds good.

GHGHGH

Danny was half excited, half annoyed, when he and Drew walked down to the docks at 2am. He'd finally be seeing Angelica again after two months, but his dad would be there embarrassing him… who knew what Gel would think of it.

"Did you really have to bring a gun?" Danny asked.

"It's tucked away in case of emergency," Drew said.

They waited fifteen minutes before Danny's flashlight revealed a brown kayak coming towards them. He smiled widely. Gel looked more beautiful than ever. She wore red lipstick and her brown hair was done up in a bun.

"Hey…" Danny said, helping her out of the kayak.

She eyed Drew suspiciously. "Brought Daddy with you?"

Danny sighed.

Drew extended his hand to her. "You must be Angelica. I'm Drew."

She stared at his hand, then sideways glanced at Danny. "Why is he here?"

"My parents found out I was sneaking out," Danny said. "This was the only way I could keep seeing you."

She set her hands on her hips and looked up at Drew.

"I think you can understand that we're concerned about Valentin and your father," Drew said. "They could be watching you sneak out."

Angelica laughed. "If Father caught me sneaking out, he'd blame it on Matteo."

"Anyway…" Danny said. "How's it going? You can say in front of Dad…"

She shrugged. "Still can't get in to see the captives. They are guarding the safehouse 24/7. I have however spoken to Charlotte Cassadine a few times."

"And how is Charlotte getting on?" Drew asked.

"She's a wreck," Gel said. "Matteo won't leave her alone. She's scared to death of the Incompetent V. Don't know what's so scary about him…"

"Well, he did bring an entire town under submission," Drew said.

Angelica rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well I mentioned to her that I was meeting you tonight." She looked at Drew. "I mean _Danny_… She scrambled to write this." She handed Danny an envelope. "Just said to give it to you. She wouldn't say anything else. I think she thought we were being watched. Even though the men were in a meeting. She always thinks she's being watched."

Danny stared at the blank envelope. "I wonder what she wants."

GHGHGH

When Danny and Drew arrived home, they sat at the kitchen table.

"You better open it, Danny," Drew said with a nod.

He ripped open the envelope.

_Dear Dan__m__y, _

_ Please leave me and P__o__pa alone. You've already do__m__e enough to hurt V-To__m__n and have stolen our l__y__gacy. The __H__lmighty V will t__e__ke back what is rightfully his. __L__e will take re__p__enge and all __m__ill bow to h__e__m. Wind__i__mere b__'__longs to u__m__. The di__s__ty Cas__c__adines and the Sp__a__ncers will __r__e tre__e__ted __d__ike the v__a__rmin t__l__ey a__l__e. They __t__ill __h__e__e__ flushe__t __i__nd era__m__ed from the f__e__ce of the earth._

_ Na__p__asha's l__a__ne __p__ill end so__a__ner __w__ather t__a__an la__n__er. T__t__at also go__s__s for Niko__to__s and S__ki__ncer. __L__ou w__l__ll al__n__ be w__a__pe__t__ o__a__t, no__s__ one wi__h__l s__a__rvive. You __m__ill n__a__t se__y__ thi__f__ c__i__min__f__. It wil__t__ be wh__h__n y__i__u le__s__st ex__t__ect i__h__. N__e__t e__p__en t__l__e childr__a__n wil__n__ be s__f__ared __o__f i__r__ c__a__me__t __ta__wn __c__o i__k__._

_ T__m__e __O__lmig__m__ty V __my__ll __p__i__l__e __e__ga__a__n, alo__s__g w__e__th __s__is d__a__s__v__end__e__nts._

_ ~Char__m__otte Cass__e__dine~_


	55. Chapter 55- Lucy's New Prophecy

Hi everyone, so I'm estimating one or two more chapters after this. Please review!

**Chapter 55- Lucy's New Prophecy**

The next morning, Drew and Danny showed Charlotte's letter to Sam. They all figured there must be some secret message hidden it, either that or Charlotte was just as evil as her father was and couldn't spell for the life of her.

"I'll show it to Spinelli," Sam suggested. "If there is a hidden message, he'll figure it out. If not, then poor Charlotte has been corrupted."

Scout walked out rubbing her eyes, still in her pink pajamas, and sat beside Sam.

"Good morning." Sam leaned over and kissed her cheek. "You slept through the night."

Scout took a bite of her toast.

"Willow's usually up before us," Sam commented.

"I want peanut butter," Scout mumbled.

"What's the magic word?" Drew asked.

"Please," Scout said.

Drew passed her the peanut butter. "There you go, Princess."

Willow finally walked out, still in her pajamas, groggy, and sat on the other side of Sam.

"Hi sleepy head." Sam nudged her and grinned. "Becoming a late sleeper?"

Willow groaned. "I don't like sleeping late. It makes me feel gross."

Danny gawked at her. "Late? It's 7:45am!"

"Thank you," Willow said as Drew handed her a cup of tea, then she looked over at Danny. "Did you see your _girlfriend_ last night?"

Danny felt his cheeks go warm. "At least I have a girlfriend! Unlike you who's still single!"

Sam's eyes grew wide. "Danny!"

Willow rolled her eyes. "Maybe I would if you didn't scare Michael off…"

Sam scrunched her face. "You scared Michael off?"

"Hey, I apologized, and you even said you thought it was sweet!" Danny said.

Willow sighed. "I know. It's just too late in the morning to be talking about this, I can't think clearly."

Danny scrunched his face. "Wait, what? That doesn't even make sense."

"I have to go to the bathroom," Scout announced before leaving the table.

"Charlotte sent this message to Danny through Angelica," Sam said handing the letter to Willow.

Willow glanced at it and within five seconds she handed it back to Sam. "This isn't a message for Danny. It's a message for Lulu."

Sam stared at the letter again. "What?"

"What?" Drew asked.

"What?" Danny asked. "But it's addressed to me and she told Gel to give it to me!"

Willow rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on. I was Charlotte's teacher for a year. She won every spelling bee and even entered a short story she wrote in a contest and won. I'm concerned with what she's saying though."

"What exactly is she saying?" Sam asked.

Willow frowned at her mother. "I don't want to say, because it'll upset you."

Sam laughed. "I think I can handle it."

Willow nodded. "Well, if you take each mis-spelt letter and put them together, it reads: _Mommy, help me! I'm scared all the time. Papa wants to kill Natasha. May fifth is the plan for attack. Mommy, please save me_!"

Sam went white in the face.

Danny gaped at her. "How on earth did you figure that out so fast?"

Willow shrugged.

Drew frowned. "That poor girl."

"So, Valentin is planning to kill my mother on May fifth?" Sam said in a low voice. "That's just next week…"

Willow reached for Sam's hand and squeezed it. "I'm sorry, Mom. But it seems so."

"We won't let that happen," Drew said. "We'll meet with Alexis and Nikolas today and come up with a plan."

Sam nodded. "You're right. Valentin won't win, we can't let him."

"Danny, Willow… why don't you take Scout and Franklin for a walk?" Drew suggested, not taking his eyes off Sam, who kept staring at the letter.

Danny nodded, understanding that his father wanted to talk to his mother about Alexis.

GHGHGH

Scout held onto Franklin's leash as they walked through the village. They didn't see many people outside yet, but noticed Lucy talking to Kevin, while Dockette kept climbing on top of a completely still Pavlov and kept sliding down his back.

"Aren't they just adorable together, Doc?" Lucy beamed at them.

"Oh yes." Kevin rolled his eyes. "Pavlov is having the time of his life."

"Any more word on Laura?" Lucy asked.

Kevin groaned. "No. I thought the army would have made a move by now. If they don't soon, then I'm going over there myself to get her. To heck with the so-called Almighty V."

"Okay, okay!" Lucy waved her hands around as she spoke. "Be patient! You just have to give it some time! Laura will be here, safe and sound soon enough!"

"Time?" Kevin scrunched his face. "We've already lost enough time. Goodness knows what they're doing to her in the mean_time_!"

Lucy stared at him, then suddenly dropped to the ground and began convulsing.

Kevin's eyes grew wide and he dropped beside her. "Lucy?"

Willow, Danny, Scout, and Franklin walked closer.

Her convulsing quickly stopped and Dockette climbed on her, licking her face. Her eyes rolled back, and she spoke in a robotic voice. "_Some legends are told. Some turn to dust or to gold. But you will remember him! And be warned: REMEMBER HIM! Just one mistake is all it will take for many to be deceived, including those closest to him, desperate to feel as though nothing changed at all. But rocks will crumble, walls will tumble, and famine will strike again without their leader to guide them._"

Lucy's eyes rolled back to normal and she scratched Dockette's ears. "Why am I on the ground?"

Willow and Danny exchanged a confused but worried look with Kevin.

GHGHGH

After Willow and Scout headed off to school, Danny went to Wyndemere with his parents. They wanted Danny to stay outside and wait for training, but he and Leo insisted on joining them in their meeting with Alexis, Julian, Nikolas, Spencer, Jason, Dante, and Lulu.

Lulu sobbed into Dante's chest after they interpreted Charlotte's message. "He wants to attack on Charlotte's birthday... he must think re-claiming Wyndemere will be a birthday present for her." Then, she stood up straight and looked directly at Nikolas. "No more waiting. We. Need. To. Save. Charlotte. NOW!"

"I'm with Lulu on this," Julian agreed. "It's time we attack before they attack Lex."

Alexis rubbed her temples and started breathing rapidly. Sam rubbed her back.

Nikolas nodded. "And I want to save Mother too."

"So, we'll split up the army," Drew said. "Some attack at Kailano Island to rescue the hostages and the others attack V-Town to rescue Charlotte and anyone else there they can that are still mind-mapped."

"I say we split the army in three," Julian said. "We need Alexis guarded. She's the target."

"I'm going to V-Town to get Charlotte," Lulu said. "Enough is enough. Even if I have to face Valentin himself."

"I'm going with you," Dante said, wrapping an arm around her.

"But you have to stay to protect Rocco," Lulu said.

"Rocco will be safe with Jax for the time being. I'm not letting you go alone, and Charlotte is my daughter too."

"I think we need to attack tonight," Jason said. "I think we've prepared more than we'll ever prepare. But we need to do it in the middle of the night when everyone's asleep."

Drew nodded. "Julian, you lead those going to V-Town. I'll lead going to Kailano Island. Jason, you organize everyone here. We'll have to take _The Gel_. Which means one group will be waiting for the ship to come back. But one person can stay on the ship, ready to set sail."

"I'll go to Kailano Island with you, Dad," Danny said.

"And I'll go to V-Town with you, Dad," Leo added.

Drew, Sam, Julian, and Alexis all exchanged a look.

"You'll stay on the island Danny," Drew said.

"You too, Leo," Julian said.

Danny and Leo gawked at them.

"But that's not fair!" Leo whined.

"We've been a part of army training since the beginning!" Danny said. "We deserve to go!"

"And you can help your mom guard your sisters in case something goes wrong," Drew said.

"And Leo, you can help guard Wyndemere," Julian added. "But you're not coming to V-Town."

Danny and Leo were annoyed as ever during army training that day as they practiced CPR and First Aid. They were partners and took turns practicing checking the other one's pulse, both at the neck and the wrist. The rest of the day they prepared their weapons, and everyone got to take a gun home with them for the night. Julian, Jason, and Drew packed a bunch of weapons and hand grenades on _The Gel_.

With Danny and Leo in a bad mood, no one argued when they expressed wanting to go for a swim in the pond after training even though it still wasn't too warm outside.

Danny dove under and swam laps in a single breath while Leo timed him. He still wasn't sure what his plan was or if he would have to suck it up and do it tonight, hoping for the best that he'd be able to hold his breath long enough. They swam for about three hours. Leo saying, "Sixteen minutes, thirty seconds!" "Sixteen minutes, fifty-one seconds!" "Seventeen minutes, two seconds!" "Seventeen minutes, ten seconds!" "Seventeen minutes, fifteen seconds!" "Seventeen minutes, thirty-six seconds!" But he just couldn't seem to make it past the eighteen-minute mark. And he was certain he'd likely need to hold it longer than that.

When Danny went home that evening, he didn't say a word to Sam or Drew and kept ignoring them when they spoke to him. He'd only converse with Willow and Scout, but even with them he'd mostly mumble. But after Drew said goodbye to them at midnight, and hugged all of them, Danny immediately regretted pulling away from the hug so quickly.


	56. Chapter 56- You Say Goodbye, I Say Hello

**Chapter 56- You Say Goodbye and I Say Hello**

Sam, Danny, and Willow didn't bother trying to sleep that night. Sam and Danny kept their guns ready, uncertain if something would happen. They didn't even play cards or chess. They just sat in silence as if something _would _happen.

Sam kept glancing out the window, then sat between them, and Willow fidgeted nervously. Yes, Danny should have been able to go with his dad… but did he have to be so cold to him? What if something happened to him? Danny would regret that for the rest of his life…

_Boom_!

Sam clenched Willow and Danny's hands tightly at the distant sound of an explosion.

Scout walked out crying. "What was that noise?"

Sam held her arms out to her, and Scout ran over jumping on her lap.

_Boom_!

A second explosion sounded, closer to them.

Sam rose to her feet and lifted Scout in her arms. "Okay, to the basement… _now_!"

Willow grabbed Franklin, and Danny got his gun ready as they headed downstairs. They all sat on Sam and Drew's bed, shaking and breathing rapidly.

"Mommy, I'm scared," Scout cried.

"I know, sweetie, I know." Sam held her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

"So, they either knew we were attacking tonight, or the May 5th date was just a red herring!" Danny said.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence for the next 20 minutes, not daring to fall asleep. Suddenly, there was banging on the door. Danny's heart sped up again.

"What do we do?" Danny asked.

The banging continued and Sam gulped. "Scout, stay with Willow and Danny."

Scout wrapped her arms around Willow's waist and buried her face in her chest. Sam lifted her gun in front of her and looked back at them before heading up the stairs.

Danny exchanged a worried look with Willow.

They heard a click, then finally: "Carly! What are you doing?" Sam scream whispered loud enough so they could hear.

"Let us in, please!" Carly begged. "Every other house is locked, and no one will answer!"

"Okay, in the basement!"

Seconds later, Carly hastened down the stairs carrying Donna. Bobbie and Sam followed her.

"We heard an explosion and thought we should go somewhere safe," Bobbie said. "But then something dropped from a helicopter and blew up our house!"

Sam's eyes grew wide and she sat beside Willow and Scout. "Oh my gosh…"

Sam offered to let Carly and Bobbie sit on the end of the bed with Donna, but they ended up sitting on the floor. After a while, Donna fell asleep curled up on Carly's lap, and Scout snored softly between Sam and Willow. Franklin sat on Danny's lap watching everyone.

"Your mother cursed me…" Carly said barely above a whisper. "I thought it was a joke, but it really worked."

Sam frowned. "Well, I think we're all cursed, really. Yours is just specific, it seems. But it wasn't really my mom who did it. She had Helena's mind-map. The real Helena actually cursed me once."

"She did?" Carly asked.

"She did?" Willow and Danny asked in unison.

"Oh, yeah," Sam said. "I thought it was a joke too."

"Well, how did you get it to stop?" Carly asked. "This is the second time in a matter of eight months that my house has been destroyed!"

Sam shrugged. "There are times when I think the curse hasn't worn off. But then…" She smiled at Willow, Danny, and Scout. "I realize I can't be that cursed if I have my family with me again. Just stop focusing on the negative. Focus on Donna and on making amends with Michael and Josslyn, but on their terms."

"That's what I've been trying to do…"

"But on their terms?" Sam raised an eyebrow. "And I also think you need to let Jason go."

She frowned. "Jason is my best friend."

"And it might be one of the hardest things you have to do. But trust me… as soon as I let him go, things started changing for me, for the better. Then maybe things will for you too. And who knows… when Jason sees that you're changing and not trying to control his life, then maybe you might be able to have a healthier and more balanced friendship."

Carly stared at her.

"But even if that doesn't happen," Sam said. "If Jason doesn't want that or if it just doesn't work out. You just have to be okay with that and be grateful for the family you have."

"I think that's some pretty good advice," Bobbie said, rubbing Carly's back.

It felt like they waited for hours, with no more explosions. In fact, they couldn't hear anything from outside. Scout and Donna continued to sleep soundly, and Franklin drifted off too. Carly was especially quiet after Sam's little pep talk with her. Bobbie expressed concern for Lulu, Michael, and Josslyn, and Sam said she was worried about Drew, her parents, and the rest of their family. Then, finally, Danny sat up.

"Okay, I want to see what's going on outside," Danny said. "We've been down here for three hours and we haven't heard a thing!"

Sam sighed. "You're right. We should go check it out."

"And I'm going with you!" Danny insisted. "I'm not just sitting down here any longer.

Sam looked at him for several seconds, then nodded. "Okay. Willow, can you stay here with Scout?"

Willow nodded. "Yeah, of course."

Sam reached under the bed and pulled an extra gun from a box and set it on the night table. She kissed the top of Scout's head firmly, then hugged Willow tightly. "I love you. So so much… am I'm so thankful we found each other."

Willow started to tear up. "I… I love you too."

Sam let go of the hug, her eyes wet with tears too. She cupped Willow's face in her hands, smiled, then kissed her forehead.

"Okay, come on," Danny interrupted. "Enough of the mushiness… no one's dying."

After their tearful goodbye, Sam and Danny headed upstairs and grabbed some flashlights. They slowly made their way outside. It was eerily quiet, but TJ was standing on his porch, also scouting out the village. Sam exchanged a look with Danny, then glanced around, before taking his hand and taking him over to Curtis.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" TJ asked.

"So far, yeah," Sam said. "How about you guys? Molly? Lexie?"

TJ sighed, but smiled slightly.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Molly gave birth two hours ago," TJ said. "I delivered the baby in the basement. Kind of bittersweet."

Danny's eyes grew wide. "Why does Aunt Molly always seem to have a newborn during a crisis?"

"Well is she okay?" Sam asked. "And the baby?"

"Molly's scared," TJ said. "We all are. Aunt Stella's with her right now. Lexie's sleeping. But we're all okay."

"Did she have a boy or a girl?" Sam asked.

TJ smiled. "Another girl. She's beautiful, Sam. Looks a lot like Lexie did when she was born. We're calling her Ruth Kristen Ashford. Kristen is after your grandmother. I picked Ruth. We want to call her Ruthie."

Sam smiled "That's wonderful. Another little Davis girl."

"Sam!" Jax came down the street with Josslyn and Rocco, who was carrying Max. "Willow… is she okay?"

Sam nodded. "She's with Scout in our basement. Actually, can you go to them and protect them? Here's the key to get in… I need to go check Wyndemere."

Jax took the key. "Yeah, of course."

"Carly, Bobbie, and Donna are with them," Sam said. "Please… don't let anything happen to Willow and Scout."

"I won't," Jax promised.

"TJ, go back in with Molly," Sam said. "We'll go see that everyone else is okay."

The rest of the island, leading up to Wyndemere, was still very quiet. But when they reached Wyndemere, they heard voices and a quarter of the castle was destroyed.

"Leo? Nikolas?" Sam called out when they ran over to them and Spencer. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Nikolas shook his head. "She's gone. They took her."

"What?" Sam scrunched her face. "Who?"

"Sam!" Kristina ran over crying and crashed into Sam's arms. Lucas followed her.

Lucas squeezed Sam's hand, tears in his eyes too. "A helicopter flew over the island three hours ago and bombed Wyndemere, then somewhere in the village."

"Max and Milo were guarding her…" Nikolas started to choke up. "They knocked them out."

Danny's heart sped up.

"They're fine now," Lucas said. "They're with Jason, Cameron, and Jake. They said it was some of the Marchesis."

"They took Aunt Alexis," Nikolas said. "She's gone."

Sam's face paled and her eyes welled with tears, as Kristina continued to hug her for dear life.

"We're back!"

Danny whipped his head around to the sound of his grandfather's voice. He was standing with Drew, some of the army's soldiers, along with a bunch of the captives. Anna had her arm around Robert; Finn and Hayden were holding hands; Mac and Felicia were trying to restrain Maxie from getting away, while Curtis and Scott were carrying James and Malcolm; Kevin had his arm around Laura; and Charlotte clung tightly to her mother, sobbing and shaking not wanting to let go, while Dante smiled sadly at them.

"Mother!" Nikolas ran over and crash hugged her, crying in her embrace.


	57. Chapter 57- The Sacrifice

All right everyone, this is the end of book 3 :) Stay tuned for Book 4, it'll be from Willow's POV!

**Chapter 57- The Sacrifice**

"Let me go!" Maxie hollered at her parents and struggled against the grip they had on their arms. "I need to get back to Peter! The Magnificent V will not be happy about this!"

"You are mind-mapped!" Mac said, not letting go of her. "Come on, we'll take you home to see Georgie. Then when we know that things are calm, Dr. Maddox can do a procedure on you."

Curtis and Scott carried James and Malcom, and followed Mac, Felicia, and Maxie towards the village.

"Grandmother!" Spencer called out, running over to embrace her.

"Oh, Spencer. Nikolas. I've missed all of you so much," Laura said.

Chase slowly walked over to Finn and set his hands on his shoulders. They stared at each other for a moment, then hugged tightly.

"Come on," Kevin said, taking Laura's hand. "Let's get you all home. Lucy has Pavlov. I can pick him up later."

Laura scrunched her face. "Pavlov?"

"And once things settle, I want to introduce you to Nikky," Nikolas said. "But Ava took him and Avery to the village for now."

"Uhh… I guess I missed a lot?" Laura said.

"Lulu…" Sam called out to her. "Jax took Rocco to my place. He's safe."

"You can come home with me," Anna said to Robert. "To see Robin and the kids."

After the captives went with their loved ones to the village, and Chase suggested Finn and Hayden go to Elizabeth's for the time being, Julian and Drew walked over to Sam, Danny, Lucas, Kristina, and Leo.

"We saw two explosions from across the lake," Drew said. "Is everyone okay? Is anyone hurt?"

"Where's Lex?" Julian asked.

Sam wrapped her arms around Drew's waist and leaned against his chest.

Lucas stepped closer to Julian and frowned. "They took Alexis."

Julian's eyes grew wide. "_What_? She was supposed to be well-guarded!"

"She was," Lucas said. "But they knocked Max and Milo out. And now, she's gone."

All the colour drained from Julian's face and his nostrils flared when Jason, Cameron, Jake, Max, and Milo walked over to them.

Julian grabbed Jason by the collar of his shirt and pinned him against the castle wall. He yelled at him through gritted teeth, "_You were supposed to protect her_! _I only let you stay behind because of your heart condition_!"

"Dad…" Lucas walked over to him and pulled him away from Jason. "I know you're angry, but it's not Jason's fault."

Julian exhaled deeply. "You're right. Sorry, Jason… It's my fault. I should've stayed behind regardless. Alexis should have been my priority."

"Look, Dad, if you want to blame someone, blame Valentin," Sam said. "All of this is his fault. It's not yours. It's none of ours."

"We'll get Lex back," Lucas said. "This island needs her. Her family needs her."

Julian nodded. "I'm going right now to find her."

_Chuff. Chuff. Chuff. Chuff. Chuff._

Everyone looked up as five helicopters, with the words _V-Town _written along the sides, came towards Spoon Island.

"Oh no!" Lucas shouted.

Two of the helicopters flew over the village and dropped two bombs, causing two explosions.

Everyone outside of Wyndemere screamed.

"Molly's in the village!" Kristina cried out.

"Oh my gosh! _Willow_! _Scout_!" Sam shouted out and made to dart towards the village, when hard winds swirled around them.

Matteo Marchesi jumped from one of the helicopters and—

_Bang_!

He shot Chase in the shoulder and Kristina ran over to him.

The three helicopters landed on the castle grounds, and those that had guns, pulled them out.

Luca, Rafaele, Thadeo, and Angelica Marchesi all stepped out of the first two helicopters, followed by Alessandro and Francesco, and several V-Guards.

And from the final helicopter, stepped out Peter August followed by a seething Almighty V.

"_WHERE IS SHE_!?" Valentin's voice boomed over the helicopter sounds

Julian stomped towards him and pointed his gun in the centre of Valentin's forehead. "I COULD YOU ASK THE SAME QUESTION! _WHERE IS ALEXIS_!?"

Valentin glared at him. "What do you mean, _Where is Alexis_? Just tell me where Charlotte is!"

_Bang_!

_Bang_!

_Bang_!

_Bang_!

_Bang_!

Jason shot and killed two V-Guards, while Rafaele shot at Leo, just narrowly missing him. Danny shot back, just scraping Rafaele's arm. And Matteo shot Cameron in the leg.

Valentin grabbed Julian's arm and the two men fought over the gun. It shot fire and hit a V-Guard in the side of his head, and he dropped to the ground.

Sam darted towards Valentin and Julian, with her gun pointing towards her uncle, but the two men kept moving so much, she didn't risk shooting Julian. "IF THOSE EXPLOSIONS HURT EITHER OF MY DAUGHTERS…"

_Bang_!

Jake shot Luca in his thigh and Drew shot Peter on the left side of his chest. Peter dropped to the ground, blood spilling from his mouth.

Danny shot a skinny, young V-Guard in the chest, and he fell backwards off the cliff and they heard a splash.

Danny felt like he was going to be sick. Did he just kill someone!?

Matteo pulled the trigger again and stared at his gun. He was _out of bullets_!

Danny lifted his gun again towards Matteo, but Matteo ran inside the castle! Angelica trailed behind him, and Danny chased after them.

"Having fun?" Angelica asked Matteo as she followed him down the hallway.

Matteo yanked a sword from one of the statues.

Danny pointed his gun at Matteo. "You're cornered. There's no point in running."

Angelica turned around and smirked at Danny.

Matteo just smiled. A nasty, disgusting smile. "You're not going to shoot me. Not when I don't have a gun too. You're too much of a wimp to do that."

"Yeah?" Danny furrowed his eyebrows. "Just try me!"

Matteo's eyes moved towards another statue, then yanked out another sword. He handed it out to Danny. "Put your gun away. I challenge you to a fair duel."

Danny stared at the sword. "You? Suddenly want to play fair?"

Matteo laughed. "Fairness is for wimps."

Danny clenched his jaw, then took the sword and tucked his gun away.

"Danny, don't fall for it!" Angelica scream whispered.

Matteo glared at her. "Suddenly changing sides again, are you… _Cupcake_?"

"Your just jealous that Father doesn't care enough to have a pet name for you!" Angelica said.

Matteo turned back to Danny. "Scared, Cassadine?"

"Actually… I am a Cain!"

Danny charged at him and their swords came together with a _clang_! Matteo stepped back and swung his sword at Danny, but Danny jumped back, the edge just narrowly missing his abs. Danny struck his sword against Matteo's again, then swung it down on Matteo's face, leaving behind a trail of blood from his right temple down to his left jawline.

Matteo stepped back and touched the blood on his face. "_You'll pay for that, FILTHY CASSADINE_!"

He darted at Danny, their swords clanging together once more. Then Matteo shoved him hard and knocked the sword out of Danny's hands, and it slid down the hallway.

Danny's heart sped up and he made to run and grab it, but Matteo seized him brought his sword down hard on the inside of his right elbow.

Suddenly, Danny saw stars and his ears rang, as right forearm fell to ground and blood splattered from his upper arm. He dropped to his knees, thought he heard the faint sound of a _bang_!, and dropped fully to the floor, and everything went black.

GHGHGH

"I couldn't save the arm."

Danny faintly heard the sound of his Uncle Lucas' voice as he slowly opened his eyes. It took a minute for his vision to clear, and he saw Drew and Lucas standing over him.

"But I've sewed up the wound, and he'll be fine."

_Fine_? Danny felt nauseous. He was in one of the Wyndemere bedrooms, and he stared down at the missing half of his arm. His elbow wrapped in bandages.

"Are you okay, bud?" Drew asked, squeezing Danny's shoulder on his good arm. "Everything's going to be okay. Your mom went to the village to find your sisters. I didn't find out what happened to you until after she left."

Danny sat up a little. "Is he dead now? The V and the Marchesis?"

Drew sighed. "No. They escaped on helicopters again. But Peter August is, and a few V-Guards are dead."

"Anyone else? Anyone on our side?"

Lucas shook his head. "We don't know about those in the village. But so far just injuries here. I better go check on the others." He left the room.

"We anticipate that they'll be back," Drew said. "But it's been over two hours since they left."

"They'll keep coming back," Danny said barely above a whisper and lowered his gaze. "They'll always come back."

"Danny, we're going to win this," Drew said. "We have to believe that.

_Boom_!

Another explosion sounded.

Drew's eyes grew wide.

"Okay, Danny," Drew cleared his throat. "I have to get back out there. But Max and Milo are just outside. I have to protect you from the outside."

Danny nodded.

Drew turned, but Danny called out to him. "Dad?"

Drew whipped around.

"I love you," Danny said. "And I'm glad that you're my dad."

Drew smiled and leaned down, hugging him tightly. "I love you too. More than you'll ever know.

Danny watched as his dad took off. He stared out the window at all the smoke and knew what he had to do.

"Hey, Slave," Angelica's voice announced her presence and she sat at the edge of his bed. "Those boys just won't stop—"

Danny sat up straight and kissed her firmly on the lips. He could feel her lips turn into a smile, then she deepened the kiss and ran her fingers through his hair.

"My my, Slave. I forgot what your lips tasted like when they're not wet."

Danny smiled at her.

Angelica crossed her arms. "You can thank me at anytime, you know."

"What for?"

"_What for_!? I only saved your life. Matteo would have finished you off, but I shot him. Just in the arm, but he ran off."

"Well then… thank you," Danny said, then spotted Leo running past the room. "_LEO_!" Danny shouted after him. "Gel, go get him! Please!"

"Okay, okay." Angelica stood up. "Now who's trying to make the other a slave."

"Just get him, quick!"

Angelica hastened to the hallway. Danny felt a huge weight on his chest. But he thought of his mom. His dad. His sisters. His grandparents. His cousins. Uncle Leo. He had to do this. He had to do this for them.

Seconds later, Angelica returned with Leo.

"Danny, what's up?" Leo said. "I'm so sorry about your arm… but I need to be out there!"

"I know," Danny said. "And I'm going out there too. But I need to talk to you first."

GHGHGH

Danny, Angelica, and Leo headed out to the battlefield. Danny held a gun in his left hand, which would now be his dominant hand like his grandma's. Bullets were flying back and forth. The Insignificant V, the Marchesis and the V-Guards hiding behind their helicopters, and residents of Spoon Island hiding behind rocks, trees, and whatever barriers they could find.

He spotted his mom with Julian behind a tree, and Willow was standing behind a tree with Julian. Danny's eyes bulged. What was she doing here? Willow didn't know how to fight! Or that's what he thought…

Willow shot a V-guard in the leg. Okay… maybe she could fight somewhat.

Danny took a deep breath and ran towards the helicopters, Leo following him.

"_Danny_!" Sam yelled.

"_Leo_!" Julian called out.

"_Danny, what are you doing_?" Drew shouted. "Get back here!"

"_JUST GIVE ME CHARLOTTE, AND WE'LL LEAVE_!" Valentin yelled.

"_NEVER_!" Dante yelled from behind a rock.

Danny shot at V-Guard, narrowly missing his arm, and Leo shot Alessandro in the arm.

Danny stepped between Valentin's helicopter and the edge of the cliff and pointed his gun at Valentin. "_I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU HURTING MY FAMILY! NOW GO AWAY AND NEVER COME BACK, OR WE'LL KILL YOU!"_

Leo stood beside him, also pointing his gun at Valentin. "_First you killed my mother, and now you abducted my step-mother_! _YOU GIVE LEX BACK NOW_!"

Valentin grinned. "You think I'm going to listen to a couple of teenagers!?"

Danny noticed Drew, Sam, and Julian walking their way at the corner of his eye, but they were still far away.

Danny glared at Valentin. "_YOU'RE NOT GOING TO WIN_! _GRANDMA WILL COME BACK AND DESTROY YOU, AND EVERYONE WILL BE FREE_!"

_Bang_!

Danny jerked and looked down at red gushing out of the left side of his chest.

_"DANNY_!" he heard his parents shout.

He looked up at Angelica, pointing a gun at him, and he felt the colour drain from his face. Then he looked back at Willow, teary-eyed next to a tree, and his frantic parents running towards him. He dropped to the ground and his eyes closed.


End file.
